Au clair de lune
by donnaqueenly
Summary: Deux espèces ennemies vivant sur une même terre, se tolérant uniquement avec les humains. Chacun son mondes, ses mœurs, ses coutumes et ses lois. Mais un rapprochement forcé va avoir lieu entre eux par le biais de l'amour impossible mais réel de deux de leurs membres.
1. Désir inapproprié

**Titre** : Au clair de lune

 **Epoque** : U.A. Monde magique. On laisse les sorciers pour le monde des lycanthropes et les vampires.

 **Résumé** : Deux espèces ennemies vivant sur une même terre se tolérant uniquement avec les humains. Chacun son mondes, ses mœurs, ses coutumes et ses lois. Mais un rapprochement forcé va avoir lieu entre eux par le biais de l'amour impossible mais réel de deux de leurs membres.

 **Couple** : HP/DM, RW/BZ, et les autres… (Mais si, vous les connaissez à force !)

 **Disclamer** : Bon, on le sait tous et je ne vais pas m'attarder dessus : La plupart des personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Joanne K. Rowling. (Les autres sont à moi !) Mais je me suis permis de leur donner une autre destiné pour le bien de cette fic. Et je précise que je ne gagne pas d'argent sur mes écrits, et mon seul objectif est de vous faire plaisir !

 **Rating** : M ! (Pourquoi me posez-vous encore la question ?)

 **Avertissement** : À moins d'être maso, les homophobes n'ont rien à faire ici.

 **Note de l'auteur** : Hello ! Ca fait longtemps, hein ? Comment allez-vous ? Alors sachez que même si j'ai déserté le site, je n'ai pas arrêté d'écrire. Je suis actuellement sur un projet qui me colle à la peau et je dois le terminer –ou avoir une grande avance– avant de vous le proposer, mais je me suis dit qu'en attendant, j'allais vous faire partager une de mes fics qui trainait dans mon ordi.

Cette fiction n'a pas été corrigé par une bêta car je voulais essayer sans pour une fois. Donc toutes les fautes que vous verrez sont de moi et je m'excuse d'avance. Mais si cela reste une énorme offense à vos yeux, je me retournerai vers ma bêta. De plus, j'ai conscience que ce thème est du vus et revus, mais je voulais néanmoins écrire sur le sujet.

Pour la publication, je vais poster toute les deux semaines, car non seulement j'ai peu de chapitre en avance, (7 pour être exacte) mais en plus, ma vie privée est assez chargé.

Bon je sous laisse découvrir cette histoire et je vous retrouve en bas.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 1** **: Désir inapproprié.**

Il faisait nuit. Le ciel était illuminé par les étoiles que l'on pouvait parfaitement apercevoir dans cette partie reculé de l'Angleterre. Dans ces contrés, se dressait un manoir qui, éclairé de lampadaire, était magnifique. Il était de forme d'un U et s'élevait sur trois étages.

Quand on rentrait à l'intérieur, tout n'était que luxure. Le sol était fait de marbre et les murs étaient ornés de différents tableaux dont les contours étaient en or. Les meubles étaient anciens et feraient sûrement le bonheur de tous antiquaires qui se respectent. Les murs étaient sur un ton clair et donnait un aspect chaleureux.

Des rires et des bavardages venaient d'une pièce, au ré-de-chaussé, vaste dépourvue de tables et où des personnes s'étaient rassemblés. Les fenêtres étaient ouvertes afin qu'une brise de fraîcheur vienne aérer la pièce en cette soirée d'été. Sur une des terrasses qui allongeaient la pièce et donnait sur le jardin, se tenait un homme qui fixait le croissant de lune qui ornait le ciel.

Il était vêtu d'un costume noir d'une grande marque, avec une chemise blanche accompagné d'une cravate de la couleur de la veste. Il avait un verre de champagne à la main. Ce que l'on remarquait de lui, était la couleur de ses cheveux : Blond voir blanc. Cette chevelure était la caractéristique de sa famille, maîtres des lieux.

— Tu es là. Dit une voix féminine en s'approchant de l'homme. Que regardes-tu ?

— La lune. Répondit le blond d'une voix traînante.

La jeune fille soupira, mais se mit à regarder la lune aussi.

— En quoi est-elle intéressante ?

— Elle me détend.

— Dray ! Arrêtes d'en faire une montagne ! Cette fête est pour toi ! Tu dois être à l'intérieur !

— Je n'ai pas demande ça, Cho. Tu sais que je préfère la solitude.

— Oui, mais pense à ta mère. On va encore repartir pour un autre siècle. Laisse lui fêter ta présence à ses cotés.

L'homme la regarda. Elle était brune et avait lâché ses cheveux qui lui arrivaient aux épaules. Son maquillage accentuait le regard de ses yeux en amande qu'il savait foncé et ses lèvres qu'elle avait colorié d'un rouge sang. Sa robe blanche épousait parfaitement son corps mince.

— Cho, je viens juste d'arriver, je ne vais pas partir tout de suite !

— C'est ce que tu dis tout le temps. On va te voir pendant combien de temps cette fois-ci ? Une semaine ? Un mois ? Tu te rends compte que les nouveaux ne te connaissent pas ?

— Les nouveaux ? Vous avez recommencé la barbarie ?

— Mais non, triple idiot ! La barbarie, c'était de l'ancien temps !

— Tu me rassure. Mais alors dis moi qui sont ces nouveaux ?

— La plus part, ce sont des étrangers qui se sont installés ici…

— Drago ! Coupa une voix qui fit retourner les deux amis vers la pièce où se déroulait la fête.

Devant eux se tenait une très belle femme blonde aux yeux bleus qui semblaient lancer des éclaires à la jeune fille.

— Mère. Répondit simplement l'homme en soupirant.

— Que fais-tu ici ? Continua la nouvelle venue. Tu sais que tu dois être présent !

— Je vous pris de m'excuser, mais j'avais trop chaud. Il me fallait prendre de l'air.

— Bien, c'est chose faite. Reviens maintenant, tout le monde te réclame !

Drago s'inclina auprès de Cho et prit le bras de sa mère et retourna dans la pièce remplie de monde où la musique et le bavardage agressaient ses oreilles. Il regrettait déjà le calme qui l'entourait quelques minutes auparavant.

— Sois gentil, lui dit sa mère en souriant aux invités qu'ils rencontraient, sourit et comporte toi en bon hôte.

— Vos ordres sont vos désire, mère. Dit le blond en souriant à son tour.

— Narcissa ! Vous êtes resplendissante !

Drago s'efforça de ne pas lever les yeux au ciel. Tout le monde savait que Narcissa Malefoy avait une beauté à couper le souffle ! Toutes ces femmes qui ne cessaient de le crier fort pour que tout le mondes les entendent étaient tout simplement jalouses !

Tandis que sa mère parlait à la nouvelle venue, il se mit à rechercher un visage familier.

— Et voici mon fils, Drago.

À contre cœur, il salua la femme d'un baise main polie.

— Par le Créateur ! Je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer. Mais je ne vais pas vous accaparer, vous avez d'autres invités à aller voir. Mais je serais heureuse que vous venez prenez le thé chez moi quand vous aurez un moment de libre.

— Je n'y manquerai pas, madame. Répondit Drago.

Narcissa sourit et prit congé en entraînant son fils à travers la foule.

Après une heure à faire des baises main et se forcer à sourire au point d'avoir mal à la mâchoire, Drago réussit à échapper à sa mère et quitta la salle de bal. Dans le couloir il s'adossa sur un mur en soupirant. Il était épuisé. Il savait maintenant pourquoi il passait son temps loin de sa mère et toutes ces fêtes mondaines !

— Et voilà l'homme de la fête ! Drago, comment vas-tu, mon amour ?

L'interpellé se redressa et regarda d'un mauvais œil la personne qui venait de parler. Châtain au cheveu court, l'homme était vêtu d'un costume chocolat.

— Je ne pense pas t'avoir donné le droit de m'appeler de cette manière, Pucey.

— Tu ne disais pas ça à une époque. Lui répondit le jeune homme avec un sourire aux lèvres.

— Garde toi en tête que cette époque est révolue, et je te prierais donc de m'appeler Malefoy. Est-ce clair ?

— C'est bon, ne t'énerve pas ! S'écria le châtain en levant les mains. Tu sais beaucoup de choses ont changé durant ton absence. Tu n'as plus le monopole de la haute société…

— Ce n'est pas parce que ton père est arrivé à s'occuper d'une partie de l'économie d'Angleterre, qu'il faut que tu croies que tu m'arrives à la cheville.

— Ce que je veux dire, c'est que la famille Malefoy, n'est plus la seule à peser sur l'économie du pays…

— En effet, on est la seule à peser sur l'économie mondiale. Il faut y faire, Pucey. Tu n'es qu'un insecte à mes pieds. Bon, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais je dois aller voir mon père.

Puis sans s'occuper de son interlocuteur qui serrait sa mâchoire de colère, il se dirigea à l'étage pour se rendre au bureau de son père. Arrivé à destination, il frappa avant de rentrer.

— Père c'est moi. Mère vous deman…

Le regard incendiaire que lui lança son père le fit taire. Celui-ci se mit à réunir des feuilles qui traînaient sur le bureau.

— Mais qui voilà ! S'écria un homme brun qui se tenait à coté de son père. L'homme du jour ! Allons, ne reste pas planter là ! Viens me saluer !

Drago s'avança et se plaça devant le bureau et s'inclina devant son père et son ami.

— Voici mon fils, dit Lucius d'une voix traînante. Drago, tu connais déjà Nott, Crabbe et Goyle, mais laisse moi te présenter Tom Elvis Jedusor, qui nous vient des USA, et Rodolphus Lestrange, qui lui nous vient de la Russie.

— Il te ressemble. Déclara Tom en guise de salutation.

Drago le regarda avant de s'incliner. Il était brun, et était très beau. Il émanait en lui une aura de dominant. Il se tenait droit sur le fauteuil où il était assis, les jambes croisées, un verre à la main. Si Drago ne connaissait pas les lieux, il aurait dit que cet homme était le maître du manoir.

Quand à Rodolphus, un brun au aux long cheveux qui montrait une grande calvitie et lui donnait un grand front, se tenait debout derrière le fameux Tom.

Le jeune homme eut l'impression qu'il fut déshabillé devant leur regard insistant envers sa personne.

— Je vous souhaite bien le bonsoir, reprit-il. Je ne voulais pas vous déranger, mais je ne fais que transmettre la demande de ma mère qui souhaiterait voir Père auprès d'elle.

— C'est vrai, que nous n'avons pas put nous rendre dans la salle de bal, s'exclama Tom en se levant. Ta femme va finir par nous détester.

— Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas ! Lui répondit Lucius en l'imitant. Allons la rejoindre, et elle aura oublié notre absence !

— Pourrais-t-on se revoir pour faire de plus ample connaissance, Drago ? Demanda Tom en regardant le fils de son hôte.

— Bien sûr… Je ne pars pas tout de suite.

— Bien. Alors je vous dis à la prochaine ?

Le jeune blond hocha la tête et s'éclipsa pour les laisser sortir du bureau de son père. Lorsqu'il les quitta pour rejoindre ses appartements, il sentit le regard de Tom sur son dos.

Bon dieu. Jamais personne ne l'avais mis mal à l'aise autant que cet homme là. Il décida qu'il ferait tout pour l'éviter.

 **OoooOoooO**

— La lune est belle, n'est ce pas ?

Harry Potter se retourna et vit une jeune fille rousse aux yeux noisette qui lui souriait timidement.

— Ginny ! S'exclama t-il. Cela fait longtemps que tu es là ?

— … Non… En fait c'est Ron qui te cherchait, alors…

— Tu as décidé de l'aider ? Franchement celui là… Il ne peut pas servir de son odorat ?

— Je t'entends, faux frère ! S'exclama une voix.

Les deux jeunes se retournèrent pour voir un grand rouquin aux yeux azur en compagnie d'un blond aux cheveux courts.

— Salut Ginny ! Cria le blond avec un grand sourire.

— 'Lut, Gin, dit le rouquin. Tu fais quoi là ?

— Elle m'a trouvé avant toi, lui répondit Harry en prenant la jeune fille par les épaules et, de ce fait, il ne la vit pas rougir.

— Normal, je suis parti cherché Seam !

— Hé Harry, lâche-la si tu ne veux pas que Ron te castre pour avoir touché sa sœur ! Dit Seamus en rigolant

— N'importe quoi ! S'écria Ginny en regardant sévèrement son frère. De toute façon je voulais juste vous dire que maman vous appelle, elle a finit de faire le dîner.

Puis elle d'en alla comme elle était venu.

— Hé ben dis donc, quelle caractère ! Constata Seamus en la suivant du regard. Je ne pense pas qu'elle a besoin de toi pour se défendre, Ronnie ! Et quel corps !

— La ferme, blondie ! Répondit en s'écartant de lui. Reluque encore une seule fois ma sœur, c'est toi que je vais castrer !

— Allons Ron, fit Harry en se rapprochant, le sourire aux lèvres, pourquoi ne pas aller voir Pavarati pour lui dire que Seamus pense qu'elle a une bonne odeur ?

— Quoi ?! Faites ça et je vous jure que je vous tue ! S'écria le blond.

Ses deux amis se mirent à rire. Puis ils se dirigèrent tous vers la demeure des Weasley.

— N'empêche, Ron, remarqua Seamus sérieusement, tu ne peux pas nier que ta sœur en pince pour Harry.

— Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Demanda le brun. Elle est comme ma sœur ! Ron, crois-moi !

— Je le sais Harry, mais Seamus à raison. J'ai aperçu qu'elle avait encadré le dessin qu'elle avait fait de votre futur mariage lorsqu'elle était petite.

Tandis que Seamus éclata de rire, Harry se figea.

—Elle sait que je ne choisirais pas ma compagne ? Demanda t-il sérieusement.

— Bien sûr, lui répondit Ron en reprenant la marche. Seamus, arrêtes de rire !

— De toute façon, Harry va être majeur la semaine prochaine, argumenta Seamus. On verra si les rêves de ta sœur se réaliseront.

— Mais… Commença Harry

— Ce qui me fait peur, c'est comment elle réagira si elle n'est pas ta compagne, dit Ron dans sa barbe.

— Ron, ce n'est pas elle !

Seamus et Ron le regardèrent surpris :

— Et comment tu le sais toi ? Lui demanda le blond.

— … Je ne peux pas vous le dire. Ce n'est pas Ginny, ça j'en suis sure ! … C'est ma sœur !

— Pfff… Rigola Ron. Harry… On ne peut pas connaître la personne avec qui on va être lié, avant la majorité !

— Ah bon ? Et pourquoi vous ne le savez toujours pas, vous deux ? Demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

— Harry, Harry… Cela veut tout simplement dire que nos âmes sœurs ne sont pas dans la meute, expliqua Seamus.

— Oui, elles sont sûrement dans la meute du Sud. Dit Ron rêveur. Il parait que les filles sont très belles là-bas.

— Bref, moi je vous dis que cela ne sera pas Ginny.

— Et si c'est elle ? Demanda Seamus.

Harry le regarda dans les yeux et dit fermement :

— Ce n'est pas elle… Sérieux, les gars, ce sera comme si je me liais à l'un de vous deux !

— Berk ! S'écria Ron.

— Comment une idée pareil a-t-elle put te traverser l'esprit ! Lui reprocha son ami blond.

— De la même manière que toi avec ta vision de me voir avec Ginny !

—Ce n'est pas mon imagination, Harry ! Elle en pince vraiment pour toi ! Elle n'arrête pas de rougir quand tu es à coté d'elle !

— C'est bon les gars, on arrive, dit Ron.

— Ron… Commença Harry, gêné.

— C'est bon je l'éloignerais de toi durant la soirée.

— Merci.

Puis tandis que Seamus se moquait encore du brun, ils se dirigèrent vers la maison du rouquin.

 **OoooOoooO**

Sirius Black poussa un grognement en humant l'air et en regardant la lune. Cela ne sentait pas bon. Il y avait trop de Cœurs-Froids aux alentours. Et ce n'était pas normal. Si cette odeur arrivait au cœur de la forêt, alors que ces maudits suceurs de sang ne vivaient qu'en ville, cela voulait dire que leur nombre avait beaucoup augmenté.

Il fallait prévenir le conseil afin de prévenir les humains de la meute et les protéger. Fallait-il fermer les frontières du territoire ?

 _Sirius ?_

L'interpellé se retourna et vit un loup au pelage brun qui se dirigea vers lui, la langue pendante.

 _Sirius_ , répéta le nouveau venu, _que se passe t-il ?_

 _Le nombre des Cœurs-Froids a augmenté, Remus. Leur sale odeur se repend jusqu'ici. J'ai peur pour nos humains._

Le loup brun le regarda avant de humer l'air à son tour.

 _Tu as raison. Ce n'est pas normal de les sentir ici. Allons au Cottage prévenir Albus._

« Le Cottage » représentait leur campement, leur village. Il était constitué uniquement de maison en bois où l'on pouvait trouver chez certains le dernier confort. Le centre du cottage était représenté par une statue de deux loups. Le village était situé au plus profond de la forêt, et était inaccessible aux humains ignorants son existence.

Les deux loups se dirigèrent vers une des maisons en bois assez imposante. Avant d'en atteindre le seuil, ils reprirent forme humaine et entrèrent dans la demeure après avoir frappé.

— Albus ! s'écria Sirius qui s'était avancé le premier.

Le petit corridor qui se situait à l'entrée, le mena dans un salon. Sirius fit la grimace. Il avait beau être habitué, il ne s'y ferait jamais à cette décoration qu'il jugeait vieillot. En effet, les fauteuils ornés de fleurs immondes datant de plusieurs siècles, étaient recouverts de napperons blanc cousus à la main.

Bon dieu, il faudrait vraiment qu'Albus apprennent à vivre avec son temps ! Il n'avait même pas de télévision ! Et dire qu'il se plaignait que les jeunes loups ne voulaient pas venir chez lui !

— Que se passe t-il ?

Sirius regarda l'homme qu'il cherchait sortir d'une porte qui se situait dans le fond du salon. C'était un vieil homme, et l'on ne pouvait pas dire son âge. Les petits louveteaux l'appelaient « Grand-père » à cause de ses cheveux aussi longs que sa barbe de couleurs blanche. Ses yeux étaient cachés derrière des lunettes demi- lune. Il était vêtu de son inséparable tunique bleu uni.

Aussi loin que remontait sa mémoire, Sirius l'avait toujours vu vêtu ainsi. Mais il savait que derrière cet accoutrement de « Grand-père bienveillant » se cachait un guerrier redoutable. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il était l'Alpha de la meute.

— Sirius, Remus, qu'avez-vous ? demanda le vieil homme.

— C'est au sujet des Cœurs-Froid, Albus, répondit Remus d'une voix calme. Leur odeur arrive jusqu'à la forêt proche du Cottage. Si on ne fait rien, l'air va devenir irrespirable, surtout pour les petits.

Albus soupira. Les Cœurs-Froid.

D'un geste il invita les deux amis à venir s'asseoir sur l'un des canapés.

— Albus, reprit Sirius, en s'asseyant, il faut faire quelque chose ! Ce n'est pas normal ! Leur sale odeur devrait s'arrêter à la ville !

— En effet, dit le vieil homme en s'asseyant à son tour et en leur proposant un panier remplis de bonbon au citron que les deux hommes refusèrent poliment pour Remus et en grimaçant pour Sirius. Si leur odeur vienne jusqu'ici, cela veut dire que plusieurs familles se sont rassemblées dans la ville.

— Y a t-il un danger pour les notre ? demanda Remus.

— Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai jamais entendus de regroupement de famille de Coeurs-Froids au même endroit. La ville de Poudlard, tout comme le pays, est sous le règne de la famille Malefoy. Cela voudrait donc dire que Malefoy en personne est en ville.

— Malefoy ? Mais pourquoi ? demanda Sirius surpris. Que viendra t-il dans une ville comme la notre ?

— Le célèbre Manoir de sa famille se trouve aux abords de Poudlard, Sirius, dit Rémus.

— Tout le monde le sait ça ! Et il est toujours fermé ! Il n'y a que des Cœurs-froids de dernière catégorie qui sont là-bas ! Et cela depuis des décennies ! Alors pourquoi maintenant ?!

— Tu as raison, Sirius, le calma Albus. Mais l'odeur ne trompe pas, mon cher ami. Malefoy est de retour au Manoir.

— Albus, dit Remus. Que devons nous faire ? Va-t-il s'en prendre à nous ?

— La famille Malefoy est originaire de la région, ce qui explique la présence du Manoir, et nous sommes arrivés bien après leur départ. Mais comme ils ont toujours vécut à Londres, on a jamais eut à se partager les terres du nord car nous avons put trouver un terrain d'entente avec les vampires de « dernières catégories » comme tu les nomes aussi bien Sirius. Mais voilà… Si la famille Malefoy revient et veut nous chasser, elle sera dans ses droits…

— Comment ça ?! Nous sommes là depuis des siècles, Albus ! S'écria Sirius en se levant. C'est ma terre ! Il est hors de question que je m'en aille ! Ce sont eux qui ont déserté !

— Calme-toi, Sirius. Lui ordonna doucement Albus. Il est vrai que j'ai dit que les Malefoy peuvent nous chasser, mais je n'ai pas dit que nous partirons. La meute est très importante, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre un tel exode. Et puis, où irons- nous ? Je ne pense pas que Greyback nous accueille les bras ouverts…

— Nous allons donc nous battre ? Demanda Remus.

— Si on peut l'éviter, non, bien sûr. Il faudrait que nous découvrons le pourquoi de leur venue en ces lieux et si ils vont rester ici ou pas. Et si c'est le cas, nous devrons trouver un terrain d'entente avec eux. Mais cela va être difficile, car je ne vous cache pas que si la Famille Malefoy s'est déplacée jusqu'ici, alors toute la haute société des vampires les ont suivit.

— D'où l'expansion de leur odeur jusqu'à chez nous. Conclut Remus.

Albus se leva et dit :

— Tant que nous n'en sauront pas plus, il faudrait que soyons discrets. Il faut que les jeunes loups fassent attention quand ils seront en ville…

— Albus…

— Oui, Sirius. Je parle bien d'Harry. Il ne doit pas se trouver nez à nez avec Malefoy.

— Oh arrêtez, Albus ! Harry sait se défendre ! constata Sirius en souriant.

— Les Malefoy font partis des premiers vampires et leur force est colossale. Et malgré les prouesses d'Harry, il n'arrive pas à leur cheville. Nous devons le protéger, Sirius. Il est le Roi Alpha, et on ne peut pas le perdre à cause de son insistance à se trouver dans des problèmes !

— Albus… Commença Remus, il est peut être temps de tout lui dire, vous ne pensez pas ? Après tout il sera majeur la semaine prochaine…

— Non ! s'écria Sirius en se levant. Pour les loups de sa génération, Harry est un loup comme les autres ! Oui, il est plus fort qu'eux, et oui, il se fait toujours remarquer, mais ce n'est qu'un jeune loup ! Imaginez ce qu'il ressentira lorsqu'il saura la vérité ! De plus il n'est pas prêt à prendre la tête de la meute, alors comment croyez-vous qu'il puisse diriger tous les loups-garous de la planète !?

— Pourtant c'est ce qu'il devra faire, Sirius, répondit Albus d'une voix lasse. Tu étais là lors de sa première transformation. Il a le Sang de Godric Gryffondor en lui. Il doit commencer à apprendre le rôle qu'il doit occuper. C'est la raison pour laquelle, il sera mon élève.

— Alors attendez qu'il se lie, Albus. Si vous annoncez à la meute qui il est, tous les jeunes loups s'autoproclameront son compagnon….

— Sirius, je sais qu'il est comme ton fils, et que tu veux le protéger, mais on ne peut pas attendre. Plus tôt il prendra ses responsabilités, plus tôt sera le mieux pour toute notre race. Nous commencerons au lendemain de sa majorité.

— Il sera au rendez-vous, Albus, dit Remus. Ce sera à nous d'en faire un bon roi pour notre peuple.

Sirius grimaça. Pour lui, Harry était encore trop jeune pour tout ça. C'était son petit à lui. Et il savait qu'il n'était pas prêt à ce rôle. Non, le jeune loup préférerait aller s'amuser avec ses amis Ronald et Seamus que de gérer politiquement une meute !

— Sirius, lui demanda Albus en le regardant attentivement. Puis-je compter sur toi pour être à ses cotés ce jour-là ?

— Je serais toujours à ses côtés, Albus. Peu importe ce qui lui arrivera dans le futur, il pourra compter sur moi.

Albus lui sourit.

 **OoooOoooO**

Ronald Weasley sourit et enleva son casque. Il adorait ce groupe. Il prit le cd et regarda autour de lui à la recherche de ses amis.

C'était une journée comme une autre. Seamus, Harry et lui avaient décidé de flâner en ville durant l'après-midi. En vérité, le blond et le rouquin recherchaient un cadeau qu'ils offriraient au brun à son anniversaire qui aurait lieu dans deux jours, le week-end suivant.

Comme tout anniversaire de la majorité d'un des leurs, le Cottage entier se préparait à la fête. C'était important pour eux. Non seulement, ils devenaient adultes mais en plus leur loup entrait dans une phase de « perfectionnement ».

En effet, c'était à ce moment que chaque membre de la meute savait ce qu'il devait faire. Serait-il des chasseurs, ou des guerriers, ou encore préférerait-il rester en retrait et s'occuper des louveteaux ? Même si en général, ce rôle était réservé aux femmes louves, comme sa propre mère, on pouvait trouver des hommes loups dans les rôles d'instituteur en ville !

Le loup de Seamus s'était perfectionné pour le combat. Comme ses frères de sa catégorie, il deviendra un guerrier et sera toujours aux premières lignes lors des conflits qu'aura la meute, prés d'Abus Dumbledore, leur alpha.

Lui, de son coté, son loup avait préféré se perfectionner pour la chasse. Et même si tous les loups savaient chasser, par leur sens inné, les loups chasseurs étaient ceux qui ramenaient la nourriture pour toute la meute. Leur rôle était donc primordial.

Bien sûr, personne ne pouvait savoir à l'avance le choix du loup avant la majorité de celui-ci. Comme le choix de leur compagnon.

Ron poussa un soupir. Cela faisait plus de deux mois qu'il était majeur. Et même si son loup faisait sa fierté pour la chasse, il s'ennuyait. Il voulait trouver son compagnon. Il ne voulait plus vivre dans la demeure familiale. Oui, c'était vrai que maintenant que ces frères aînés étaient partis il y avait plus de place, mais il voulait une maison à lui avec son compagnon et ses louveteaux. Mais voilà, sa future femme ne se trouvait pas au Cottage. Il espérait qu'elle se trouvera dans le village de la meute du Sud. Il ne voulait pas la trouver au milieu des humains.

Pas qu'il ne les aimait pas, mais comment expliquer à ses esprits étroit l'existence de leur race ? Ils étaient persuadés qu'ils étaient les seuls sur la terre et se croyaient maître des lieux ! Mais mettez-les devant un loup-garou lord d'un soir de pleine lune ou encore devant un vampire qui n'a pas prit sa ration de sang depuis plusieurs jours, ils seraient les premiers à pleurer et à se pisser dessus ! Non, il voudrait que sa future femme soit comme lui : un loup-garou de naissance. Pas un transformé, car ceux-ci mettaient en général beaucoup de temps à accepter leur loup en eux et ils faisaient beaucoup de dégâts au Cottage dans les temps qui suivait leur arrivés.

Il n'était pas un loup qui voulait se faire remarquer. A ses yeux, ses cheveux roux et sa grande taille le faisaient déjà ressortir du lot ! Non, lui il rêvait de fondre dans la masse. Il préférait laisser la vedette à ses frères, Fred et Gorge qui, au grand damne de sa mère, avaient ouvert un magasin de jouet en plein centre ville !

Bon, il admettait qu'être en permanence en compagnie de Seamus et d'Harry ne permettait pas de rester dans l'anonymat, étant donné le don inné d'Harry pour attirer les problèmes à lui ! Mais ils étaient jeunes. Et puis depuis leur majorité, puisque Seamus et lui étaient occupés à leur perfectionnement, ils avaient laissé le brun de coté en journée. Cela n'empêchait pas le trio de se retrouver le soir venus !

Mais aujourd'hui, était un jour particulier. Ils avaient emmené Harry en ville, car depuis quelques temps, Albus avait décrété que le brun ne devait pas quitter le Cottage. Du coup ils voyaient leur ami s'ennuyer. Et puis comme Seamus et lui n'avaient toujours pas choisit leur cadeau respectif, ils avaient donc « enlevé » Harry de sa surveillance de son parrain, Sirius, et se retrouvaient au centre commerciale « Chemin de Traverse » de la ville.

Ron soupira de soulagement quand il vit Seamus dans le rayon des jeux vidéo.

— Seam, où est Harry ?

— Aucune idée. Sûrement au rayon de la Bd.

— D'accord, vieux. Et tu sais ce que l'on va lui offrir ?

— Que penses-tu de ça ? Dit le blond en lui montrant la dernière PlayStation qui venait de sortir.

— C'est ça. Tu veux qu'on se fasse trucider par Severus ?!

— Ben quoi ? Il n'aurait qu'à le mettre dans sa chambre, en attendant qu'il soit lié !

— Seamus, dis que cela te permettrai de squatter chez lui…

— Oh mon dieu ! Je risque alors de croiser Severus tous les jours ? Non, je vais l'acheter pour moi !

— Fais ça, plutôt. Mais pour Harry ?

— Une figurine de « One Piece » ?

— On le lui a déjà offert le mois dernier, Seam !

— Ah bon ? Et on lui a offert qui ?

— Seamus, il a toutes les figurines de ces pirates de malheur ! Oublions un peu ce dessin animé, veux-tu ?

— Ben propose un truc, toi !

— Je pensais à un truc qu'il pourrait mettre dans sa maison…

— Ron, il a déjà tout !

— Je ne te parle pas de chez Sirius et Severus, mais de sa future maison !

Seamus le regarda bizarrement et dit d'une voix moqueur :

— C'est une idée de Ginny ? Elle veut être sûr que…

— Non, c'est la mienne ! Le coupa le rouquin en rougissant. Bon cherche de ton coté et je vais continuer de chercher du mien, ok?

— Ouais, on fait ça… Mais je crois qu'il faut que l'on cherche Harry d'abords. Viens allons dans le rayon de la Bd.

 **OoooOoooO**

Harry Potter soupira. Il s'ennuyait. Il reposa le dernier volume de « One Piece » qu'il avait déjà lut. Il savait que ces amis avaient voulut lui faire plaisir en le sortant en ville mais à quoi cela servait s'ils n'étaient pas ensemble ?

A peine arrivé, Ron était parti au rayon « Musique » et Seamus au rayon « Jeux vidéo ». Il était prêt à parier qu'il aurait à son anniversaire un cd et la dernière PlayStation. Pour faire bonne figure, il s'était dirigé au rayon « Manga ».

Mais voilà, il n'y avait rien de nouveau. Et il ne voulait pas faire le tour du magasin Virgin qu'il connaissait par cœur. Il décida de s'en aller. Oh, pas bien loin. Le temps de réfléchir un peu. De toute façon ses amis ne voulaient-ils pas la paix ?

Il quitta le magasin et se mit à marcher dans le centre commercial. Il respira l'air et fit une grimace de dégoût. L'odeur des vampires était immonde. Bien que cela ne le surprennent pas, il était en plein villes, et il était habitué à leur présence. Même s'il se débrouillait toujours pour ne jamais en croiser un, il savait que les Cœurs-Froids vivaient parmi les humains. Il est vrai que leur odeur était devenu plus fort depuis quelque temps, mais ce n'était pas cela qui l'intriguait.

Non ce qui l'embêtait c'était le comportement de Sirius et Remus à son égard.

En effet, depuis le début de la semaine ses parrains l'empêchaient de quitter le Cottage. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais d'après ce qu'il avait compris c'était une demande de l'alpha en personne. Mais pourquoi ? Il ne se souvenait pas que Ron et Seamus aient été enfermés la semaine qui avait précédé leurs anniversaires ! Au contraire, ils avaient fait plein de bêtises et même Albus avait dût les punir… Alors pourquoi lui était-il surveillé?

Bon, il devait reconnaître que depuis que les loups de ses amis avaient révélé leurs préférences, il ne les voyait plus comme avant, car ceux-ci devait apprendre leurs « métiers » et qu'il s'ennuyait dans la journée. Et même s'ils se voyaient durant la soirée, il n'était pas satisfait. Étant donné que leurs journées étaient intenses, Ron et Seamus se couchaient assez tôt.

Ce n'était pas juste. Il ne voulait pas que sa vie change. Il ne voulait pas être majeur. Il voulait passer sa vie à se baigner dans la rivière qui bordait le Cottage avec Ron et Seamus. Il voulait encore faire enrager Severus, le compagnon de Sirius, quand celui-ci découvrait que sa chambre n'était pas rangée et se cacher derrière son parrain pour éviter sa colère. Il voulait encore écouter les histoires de Remus sur leurs ancêtres, ou goûter à la merveilleuse nourriture de Molly Weasley sans avoir à regarder l'heure pour se coucher.

Mais voilà, il aurait la majorité samedi. Il serait alors considérer comme un adulte et devrait, comme ses amis, embrasser une « carrière » et la développer. A quoi sera bon son loup ?

Il s'arrêta soudain de marcher. L'air empestait. Mais comment pouvait-on sentir si mauvais ? Et comme on était en été, il ne portait pas d'écharpe pour se protéger le nez ! Il fit une grimace. Il aurait put faire demi-tour mais il ne voulait vraiment pas retourner dans Virgin, auprès de ses amis.

Quoique, ce serait plus sage.

Il respira un bon coup et leva la tête.

Bordel de Dieu ! Sept ! Il y avait sept vampires qui avançaient vers lui. Il les regarda avec toute la froideur qu'il pouvait et l'un d'entre eux répondit à son regard.

Et ce fut à ce moment qu'il se perdit.

Il oublia tout. D'où il venait, ce qu'il était, ses amis, sa meute, la raison de sa présence sur les lieux. Il oublia cet odeur qui, quelques secondes auparavant, le dérangeait. A vrai dire, il ne la sentait même plus. Il oublia qui était ses ennemis et ce qu'il devait faire si jamais il les rencontrait. Il oublia même de respirer. Non plus rien ne comptait. Rien, hormis cet homme au regard d'argent.

Il était grand. Vêtu d'un jean noir et d'une chemise blanche à manche court ouvert au niveau de son cou. Il avait des cheveux blond, presque blanc, qui lui arrivaient au niveau de la nuque, et avait la peau très pâle qui faisait ressortir la couleur mercure de ses yeux. Son nez était fin et on avait envie de dévorer ses lèvres qui étaient un appel aux baiser.

Il avait l'impression qu'il n'avait que lui sur la planète et qu'il devait rester à ses cotés. Il avait la sensation que des milliers de câbles d'acier le liaient à cet homme. Comme si cet homme était le monde. Et pour confirmer ses pensées, son loup voulait sortir pour le marquer afin que tout le monde sache que c'était sa propriété !

— Tiens, tiens, regardez qui voilà… Un chien se serait perdu ? dit une fille brune qui le regardait de haut en bas.

Ce fut cette voix qui le ramena sur Terre. Il cligna le les yeux mais ne put les détacher du blond.

— Laisse, Astoria, dit un brun aux yeux bleus, on est pressé.

Harry avala sa salive. Il ne pensait à plus rien. Il regarda encore cet homme qui le fascinait. Celui-ci le regarda comme s'il était un insecte et le dépassa sans plus de cérémonie.

Ce qui brisa son cœur en mille morceaux. Il se reprit et marcha lentement jusque dans un endroit moins fréquenté du centre commercial. Il s'adossa au mur et se laissa glisser au sol, en mettant une main sur son cœur.

Que s'était-il passé ? A l'instant… Non, il se trompait. Cela ne pouvait pas être possible !

Il se rappela de la couleur de ses cheveux, de chaque trait de son visage, de son regard dont il adorait la couleur des yeux, de ses lèvres qu'il avait désiré sur les siennes et cette peau au niveau du cou que sa chemise avait oublié de cacher et qu'il voulait couvrir de baiser…

Oh, bordel de merde, il venait de fantasmer sur un Cœur-froid !

 **OoooOoooO**

* * *

 **Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Je continue ou pas ? N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !**

 **Bises. À la prochaine !**


	2. Prise de conscience

**Titre** : Au clair de lune

 **Époque** : U.A. Monde magique. On laisse les sorciers pour le monde des lycanthropes et les vampires.

 **Résumé** : Deux espèces ennemies vivant sur une même terre se tolérant uniquement avec les humains. Chacun son mondes, ses mœurs, ses coutumes et ses lois. Mais un rapprochement forcé va avoir lieu entre eux par le biais de l'amour impossible mais réel de deux de leurs membres.

 **Couple** : HP/DM, RW/BZ, et les autres… (Mais si, vous les connaissez à force !)

 **Disclamer** : Bon, on le sait tous et je ne vais pas m'attarder dessus : La plupart des personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Joanne K. Rowling. (Les autres sont à moi !) Mais je me suis permis de leur donner une autre destiné pour le bien de cette fic. Et je précise que je ne gagne pas d'argent sur mes écrits, et mon seul objectif est de vous faire plaisir !

 **Rating** : M ! (Pourquoi me posez-vous encore la question ?)

 **Avertissement** : À moins d'être maso, les homophobes n'ont rien à faire ici.

 **Note de l'auteur** : Hou là là, je suis trop contente que le début de cette fiction vous aie plu ! Quand je vois les stats de ffnet, je ne peux que sauter de joie ! Quoique maintenant, j'ai la pression…

En tout cas, je vous remercie pour vos reviews et vos mises en favori ou encore en alerte. J'espère que je ne vous décevrai pas avec le chapitre suivant. (J'ai le trouillomètre qui déborde là.)

Je me répète, mais **cette fiction n'a pas été corrigé par une béta** car je voulais essayer sans pour une fois. Donc **toutes les fautes** que vous verrez **sont de moi et je m'excuse d'avance**. Mais si cela reste une énorme offense à vos yeux, je me retournerai vers ma bêta.

Je ne sais pas si je vous lai dit mais les personnages sont OOC (Si, c'est important de le précisez, car je ne veux pas recevoir des tomates de votre part.)

 **Réponse aux RAR anonyme** :

 **Guest** et **Mimine** : Merci pour vos reviews. Voilà la suite !

 **Babou** : Merci pour ta review. Tu as raison les relations entre les deux espèces ne vont pas être simple… Quoique l'on ne puisse pas aller contre le choix d'un loup… Il faudra maintenant voir comment vont réagir les proches. En tout cas, nous ne sommes qu'au début de cette histoire et beaucoup de chose peuvent se passer. Concernant Harry, je te rassure tout de suite. Son loup sait qui il est et ne laissera personne lui marcher sur les pieds. Après Harry en lui-même… Tu verras par toi-même. Pas dans l'immédiat, mais les prochains chapitre illustrera bien son comportement. Tu me diras ton point de vue à ce moment là.

 **Sh** : Merci pour ta review qui, je t'avoue, m'a fait rire. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser de tes mots, car les review sont fait pour ça. À mes yeux, ce sont vos commentaires qui permettent aux textes d'évoluer. De plus, je comprends ce que tu veux dire, car je fais partis des auteurs qui ont déjà les couples définis (et ils ne changent pas en général dans mes fictions) et je reconnais que cela peut être barbant, mais l'histoire n'est jamais la même.

Comme je l'ai dit dans le résumé, il y aura du Ron/Blaise (j'adore ce couple, je n'y peut rien), mais je te rassure je suis en train d'écrire le chapitre 7 et Blaise n'est toujours pas apparu. (Il faudra peut-être qu'il se montre, au fait. Je vais aller le chercher, moi !). Tout ça pour te dire qu'ils auront une histoire bien à eux.

En plus, je sais que ce thème a déjà été vu et revu, mais je cherche à me démarquer des autres fictions, car comme toi, je sais que cela peut être lassant à la lecture. Donc voilà, si tu trouve que cela devient ennuyeux, n'hésite pas à me le dire !

Bon je vous laisse découvrir cette histoire et je vous retrouve en bas.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2** **: Prise de conscience**

Severus était en colère. Mais quand est-ce que ce gamin grandirait dans sa tête ? Et dire qu'il aurait sa majorité dans deux jours !

— Si je l'attrape, non seulement je lui donne une bonne correction, mais en plus je l'enferme dans sa chambre !

— Arrêtes, Sev. Tu sais bien que l'on ne pouvait pas le garder enfermer au Cottage jusqu'à samedi.

Severus regarda son amant qui était assis sur un fauteuil tout en zappant la télé.

— Sirius, tu l'as laissé partir !

— Il est avec Ron et Seamus ! Ce sont de bons combattants, en particulier, Seamus. Harry ne risque rien.

— Justement, parce qu'il est avec ces deux idiots, qu'il faut s'inquiéter ! Et s'ils tombaient sur un vampire ? Ce n'est pas toi qui disais que leur nombre a augmenté ces dernier temps ?

— Ils savent quoi faire… Severus, calmes-toi.

Devant le regard noir de son conjoint, Sirius se leva et le rejoignit pour le prendre dans ses bras en disant :

— Écoutes… Si dans une demi-heure, ils ne sont pas rentrés, je m'en vais à leur recherche. Cela te va ?

— Et pourquoi tu n'y vas pas tout de suite ?

— Parce qu'il n'est pas encore neuf heure du soir et que nous sommes en été ! Severus, laisse-le s'amuser autant qu'il veut, car à partir de lundi, il n'en n'aurait plus l'occasion.

Severus soupira et fixa son regard à travers la fenêtre. Le temps passait vite. Il se souvenait du jour où il avait croisé Sirius pour la première fois. À l'époque, il venait de quitter Londres avec un diplôme de vétérinaire en poche. Il n'aimait pas les grandes villes. Quand il avait débarqué à Poudlard, il avait été engagé comme assistant du docteur Zabini à son cabinet. En effet, le docteur étant enceinte, elle recherchait un remplaçant durant son congé de maternité.

Un jour, alors qu'elle lui montrait le fonctionnement de la petite clinique, Sirius était venue en criant et en demandant de l'aide, car il saignait au bras avant de perdre connaissance. Et c'est sous ses yeux ébahis qu'Héléna Zabini avait soigné l'homme en lui retirant une balle en argent. Le docteur Zabini lui avait alors expliqué que Sirius était un ami à elle qui n'aimait les hôpitaux, et qu'il venait toujours se soigner ici.

Puis Sirius avait ouvert les yeux et l'avait regardé. Sur le coup, il était gêné car personne ne l'avait regardé de cette manière. Avec adoration, respect… et Amour ? Il se souvenait qu'il avait rougit et avait quitté les lieux, gêné.

Et les jours suivants, Sirius venait tous les jours prendre de ses nouvelles, jusqu'à l'inviter un soir. Au début Severus avait voulut refuser. Il venait d'arriver dans la ville, et il voulait qu'il soit connu pour son professionnalisme et non comme une des nombreuses conquêtes de ce beau ténébreux !

Oui, car Sirius était magnifique. Il avait les cheveux d'un noir intense qui étaient long à l'époque, et qu'il portait en catogan. Ses yeux d'un gris mercure faisait fondre la plus part des filles qu'il croisait. Il se rappelait que certaines ne se gênaient pas de lui donner leur numéro pour qu'il les contacte, alors qu'ils étaient ensemble !

Il avait finit par accepter. Et ce fut durant cette soirée que Sirius lui avoua tout. Il était un loup-garou. Et que si, il lui faisait la cour c'était tout simplement parce qu'il était son compagnon.

Au début, Severus ne l'avait pas cru et pensait qu'il se moquait de lui et avait refusé de le revoir. Jusqu'à sa rencontre avec James Potter. Celui-ci était venu le voir pour se présenter et de l'inviter au Cottage. Après l'insistance du brun à lunette, Severus l'avait suivit.

Là, il avait été séduit par la beauté et la simplicité de ce petit village. Il avait vu de jeunes loups qui jouaient entre eux. Il avait vu des humains interagirent avec certains loups le sourire aux lèvres… Et il avait retrouvé un Sirius malade. James, qui était l'alpha de la meute, lui avait expliqué alors le fonctionnement du Cottage et de la vie des loups-garous. Et que la guérison de son meilleur ami, Sirius, ne dépendait que de lui, un simple humain !

Alors il avait accepté de s'unir à cet homme qui le fascinait. Il avait continué son travail auprès d'Helena avec qui il s'entendait très bien et avait emménagé au Cottage.

Severus soupira de nouveau. Oui, le temps passait vite. Harry Potter allait avoir dix-huit ans. Et cela faisait dix-sept ans que ce brun aux yeux émeraudes était entré dans sa vie. Il se souvenait encore qu'un soir, un an après s'être unis à Sirius, celui-ci 'était rentré anéanti, tenant dans les bras un Harry Potter qui pleurait en appelant sa mère de toute ses forces.

Les Potter venaient de mourir en laissant derrière eux leur fils.

Il avait connu James et Lily et les avaient apprécié. Mais même si on le traiterait de « monstre » pour avoir des pensés pareils, il ne les pleurait pas. Car leur mort lui avait apporté Harry.

Harry, son enfant. Celui qu'il avait toujours voulut avoir. Celui qu'il avait élevé. Celui pour qui il s'inquiétait à la moindre fatigue, au moindre retard. Celui pour qui il avait fait des nuits blanches lorsqu'il faisait des cauchemars. Oui, il était un humain. Mais Harry était son fils, et peu importe ce que dirait les gens. Pour lui, il avait pris des cours de cuisine, car il ne supportait pas de le voir manger chez les Weasley deux fois par semaine sous prétexte que Molly cuisinait bien !

Et voilà qu'il allait être majeur. Il allait se lié à une femme-louve et aurait son propre ménage. Mon dieu, pourquoi devait-il partir ? Harry n'était pas prêt !

Et ce qui l'énervait c'est qu'Albus voulait lui révéler sa destinée ! Stupide ! Son fils était encore un louveteau et devait être protégé, au lieu de le montrer comme le roi de tous les loups-garous ! Et dire que sa formation commençait Lundi… Bon, il sera là le soir à la maison.

Et s'il reconnaissait sa compagne dés samedi soir ?

Severus ferma les yeux. Le temps passait trop vite : Il n'avait pas put profiter de son fils !

Il entendit la porte d'entrée que l'on ouvrait. Il soupira de soulagement, se dégagea des bras de Sirius avant de prendre un air sévère tout en se dirigeant vers la porte.

— Hé, ben c'est à cette heure-ci que l'on entre ? cria-t-il quand il le vit retirer son manteau après avoir refermé la porte de la maison.

— Où étais-tu, Harry ? Demanda Sirius qui l'avait rejoint.

Severus vit le jeune homme grimacer. Il fronça les sourcils et scruta son visage. Il y avait un problème. Harry était pâle. Trop pâle.

— On était en ville, au centre commercial. Répondit Harry d'une voix fatigué. Seamus a voulut faire un détour au garage pour voir sa moto. C'est pour ça que je rentre tard…

— Harry ? Demanda Severus, inquiet. Est-ce que ça va ?

— Bien sûr. Pourquoi il y aurait un problème ?

— Tu es pâle, Petit, lui dit Sirius en le regardant attentivement.

— Je vais bien Sirius. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je vais dans ma chambre en attendant le dîner.

Il les dépassa et se dirigea vers les escaliers pour aller dans sa chambre qui se trouvait à l'étage, mais il ne les atteignit jamais, car il s'écoula au sol.

 **OoooOoooO**

Drago Malefoy reposa le livre qu'il lisait. Il se dirigea vers la terrasse et regarda le ciel. Il n'y avait pas de lune cette nuit. Dommage. Il aimait la voir dans le ciel auprès des étoiles. Il avait l'impression qu'elle veillait sur lui.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'il était venu dans ce trou perdu d'Angleterre, qu'était Poudlard. Encore une idée de sa mère ! Déjà, lorsqu'il était vivant, il s'ennuyait ici ! Mais non, après son siècle d'exil, Sa mère avait voulut qu'il retrouve ses sources et avait décidé de revenir s'installer au Manoir des Malefoy.

Bon, il reconnaissait que l'endroit avait évolué et malgré sa situation géographique, Poudlard était à jour dans les technologies moderne. Et il ne l'avouera jamais à sa mère, mais malgré tout, il s'y plaisait ici. Loin des grandes villes et des médias, il s'y reposait. Si seulement Narcissa arrêtait d'organiser des soirées où toute la haute société des vampires était conviée !

La famille Malefoy était une famille qui s'était adapté à l'évolution du monde au cours des siècles et était l'une des plus riches familles de la planète. Ils avaient plusieurs entreprises mais rare étaient les personnes, en dehors de leur semblable, qui voyaient leurs visages. Mais il y a quelques années, son père avait décidé de donner un visage à toutes leurs entreprises. C'était risqué car étant des vampires, ils ne vieillissaient pas, mais Lucius avait tout calculé: Il voulait que lorsque l'on parle de sa famille, on l'associait à un visage pour l'éternité.

C'est la raison pour laquelle depuis quelque mois, le visage de Drago se trouvait partout. Aux yeux du monde entier, il était âgé de 21 ans, et était le seule héritier de la fortune colossale de sa famille. Alors il était dans tous les magazines du monde et la plus part des jeunes filles rêvaient de se marier avec lui.

Et dire que durant plusieurs décennies, il avait fuit la foule. Pour se préserver, il ne se liait jamais d'amitié. Chaque connaissance avait un intérêt. Que ce soit pour sa famille, ou encore pour ses différentes entreprises ou même pour ses envies intimes, il se montrait toujours distant. Il préférait passer ses soirées dans le bureau de son père, le nez plongé dans les livres de celui-ci afin de s'instruire le plus possible.

Mais c'était avant qu'il ne rencontre Théodore Nott et les autres.

Il y avait trois siècles, son père s'était associé à Nott sénior pour la création d'une entreprise. Et pour le bon déroulement de l'affaire, la famille Nott avait été logée au Manoir Malefoy de Londres.

Lorsque Drago avait rencontré Théo, il ne s'était pas intéressé à lui, et ne le regardait pas. Mais le petit brun avait été si émerveillé par sa beauté qu'il le suivait partout. Il fut tellement insistant que le blond consenti à lui accordé un peu de son temps.

Alors Théo le fit voyager. Pas pour le travaille afin de satisfaire le plaisir de son père ou encore pour agrandir l'immense entreprise que devenait la Compagnie Malefoy, mais pour le plaisir de voyager.

Oui, il est vrai que le blond avait déjà beaucoup voyagé, mais pas comme le brun l'entendait. Il revisita les villes et les pays avec un autre regard en s'attardant sur le plaisir de vivre.

Depuis, les deux compères étaient devenu inséparable. Au fil du temps le brun lui appris à s'ouvrir aux autres sans pour autant lui enlever sa méfiance. Et c'est de cette maière qu'ils rencontrèrent les « inséparables » Crabbe et Goyle, ainsi que les sœurs Daphné et Astoria Greengrass, mais aussi Millicent Bulstrode.

Et si aujourd'hui, même si beaucoup de personne tournaient autour d'eux, tout le monde savait que les sept amis formaient un noyau soudé.

Drago regarda le ciel encore une fois en repensant à sa journée. Il aurait aimé dire que c'était une journée banale avec ses amis, mais c'était faux.

Il avait rencontré un loup-garou.

Oh, il en avait déjà vu et il en avait même tué, mais celui-là était différent. Il ne sentait pas. Alors que les clébards puaient. Non, lui avait une odeur de terre mélangée aux pins. Oui, si cela l'avait marqué au point de s'en souvenir, c'est qu'il avait vraiment apprécié cette odeur.

Il savait que les loups-garous n'étaient pas coquets, mais le nid d'oiseau qu'avait celui-ci en guise de cheveux donnait envie d'être caressé. Il avait une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. C'était bizarre, les loups-garous n'avaient pas de cicatrice en général... Peut être une blessure de guerre. Brun avec un magnifique regard. Jamais il n'avait vu une couleur aussi intense. On aurait dit qu'il avait des émeraudes à la place des yeux. C'était dommage qu'il les cachait derrière d'horribles lunettes rondes. Et ses lèvres…

Mais à quoi pensait-il ? C'était un loup-garou ! De toute façon si son père apprenait leur existence sur ses terres, il organiserait une rafle pour les exterminer jusqu'au dernier.

Pauvre Brun aux yeux émeraude ! Tu vas mourir !

— Qui va mourir ? Lui demanda une voix qui le fit sursauter.

Drago se retourna et vit Tom Jedusor un verre à la main, qui lui souriait. Il lui rendit son sourire tout en fermant son esprit. Cet homme était un frère de son père, il lisait facilement dans les esprits des gens. Tout comme lui-même.

— Une humaine, dit il d'une voix traînante. Nous avons rencontré hier soir, une petite brune qui a osé provoquer Astoria. Du coup, je repensais à ce que mon amie a promis de lui faire lors de leur prochaine rencontre.

— Je vois. Et cette Astoria… C'est la sœur de Daphné, c'est ça ?

— Oui. L'une est aussi blonde que sa sœur est brune. Pourquoi, elle vous plaît ?

— Du tout, répondit l'ami de son père en le regardant dans les yeux. Même si je suis le premier à vanter leurs charmes, je ne suis pas très intéressé par la gente féminine.

Ces simples mots provoquèrent un frisson désagréable au blond qui se mit à regarder le ciel.

— Ne me dis pas que je te choque, Drago !

— Du tout. Je suis juste surpris qu'après touts ce temps, vous n'ayez pas trouvé votre compagnon de vie.

— Oh j'ai été marié dans mon vivant, mais elle est morte. Ce serait dommage de se laisser mourir pour une personne qui n'est plus sur Terre, alors que le monde nous appartient, n'est-ce pas ?

— Vous avez peut être raison…

— Et toi, tu n'en n'as pas trouvé toi-même ?

— Non. Il faut dire que je ne cherche pas.

—Et tu as bien raison ! Après tout qu'est-ce qu'un compagnon de vie ? Son âme-sœur ? Mais les vampires n'ont pas d'âmes ! Alors tout ceci n'est que des sornettes que l'on raconte aux nouveaux nés ! Il est préférable de profiter du temps que l'on a et de profiter lorsque l'on rencontre de très beau jeune homme…

Drago avala sa salive. Il était gêné. Cet homme ne comprenait-il pas qu'il n'était pas intéressé par lui ? Depuis que son père les avait présentés, Tom n'hésitait pas à le courtiser. De plus, Drago avait remarqué que Lucius semblait être captivé par sa présence, il avait donc peur que son père le marie avec lui !

Oh bon dieu, il ne le souhaitait pas ! Il devait partir ! Tout en cet homme le révulsait. Il était certes beau, mais il avait une manière de s'approprier les choses qui l'énervait.

— Drago ? fit une voix qui le fit retourner une nouvelle fois.

Et il sourit en découvrant Vincent qui se tenait un peu à l'écart.

— J'arrive ! dit-il à l'attention de son ami.

Et se tournant vers Tom qui n'avait cessé de l'observer :

— Je suis obligé de vous laisser, je dois rejoindre mes amis.

— Je comprends… Mais Drago ? Peu importe le temps que cela prendra, tu seras à moi.

En entendant ça, le blond s'énerva.

— Donc vous serez prêt à me forcer ? demanda-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

Tom rigola avant de répondre :

— Garde ton venin, Petit Bébé. C'est toi qui me supplieras de te prendre.

— Alors je vous conseille de vous trouver une autre occupation, car je ne suis pas prêt à me mettre à genoux devant vous. Je vous pris de m'excusez, on m'attend.

Et il s'en alla sans se retourner.

 **OoooOoooO**

En ce jour de fête, on aurait dut entendre du bruit, des chants et des rires, mais ce samedi là, le Cottage était silencieux. Aucunes décorations n'ornaient ses rues et aucunes tables n'étaient dressées en son centre démunis de feu de camp.

La maison de Sirius était ouverte et beaucoup de monde se trouvait au salon. Molly Weasley servait du café, le visage triste et fermé, tandis que sa fille, Ginny pleurait dans les bras de son amie Hannah Abbot. Ron et Seamus se tenaient sur les premières marches des escaliers qui menaient à l'étage. Ils étaient inquiets. En haut, Harry était étendu dans son lit et Severus se trouvait à son chevet en lui caressant le front. Sirius se tenait prés de la porte, le regard rivé sur le corps de son filleul, tandis que Remus parlait avec Albus et Minerva à ses côtés.

Depuis son évanouissement, Harry Potter n'avait pas repris connaissance.

Severus l'avait ausculté et n'avait rien trouvé qui puisse provoquer les spasmes qu'était victime le corps du jeune inconscient ainsi que sa fièvre élevé qui ne descendait pas. Par moment, le jeune homme disait des mots incompréhensibles, mais n'ouvrait pas les yeux.

Ron et Seamus leur avaient raconté leur après-midi au centre commercial. D'après leurs dires, Harry s'était isolé quelques instant pour aller au toilette, mais qu'ils ne s'étaient pas séparer. Il était vrai qu'ils l'avaient trouvé silencieux sur le chemin du retour, mais ils pensaient que c'était parce que qu'il se sentait enfermé au sein même du Cottage.

Mais ce qui attristait les membres de la meute, c'était que jamais personne n'avait manqué la fête de sa majorité. Minerva Mcgonagall, la compagne d'Albus, avait proposé de la reporter à son réveil. Et même si cela avait été approuvé par l'ensemble de la meute, tous restait inquiet.

Albus ne savait que penser. Les loups-garous ne tombaient pas malade. Jamais. Les seul fois où ils étaient souffrant et nécessitaient des soins de la part de Severus et d'Héléna Zabini, c'étaient lorsqu'ils avaient un morceau d'argent dans le corps. Mais Harry Potter n'avait pas une poussière d'argent en lui.

Alors, il avait téléphoné à son ami, Nicolas Flamel, qui vivait dans la meute du sud. Après avoir entendus les symptômes que lui décrivait Albus, Nicolas avait sauté de joie. Et même en ayant compris les explications que lui avait donné son ami, l'alpha de la meute du Nord n'arrivait pas à être heureux pour son jeune loup. Déjà qu'il portait le Sang Royal dans ses veines, il devait en plus se distinguer par « ça » ?

— Severus, dit alors Albus d'une voix forte, m'entends-tu ?

— Je vous entends très bien, Albus. Répondit le vétérinaire d'une voix éteinte. Avez-vous appris ce qui lui arrive ?

— J'ai contacté Nicolas et en effet, je pense avoir trouvé l'explication de l'état d'Harry.

— Et c'est dût à quoi ? demanda Sirius d'une voix froide.

— Pour faire court, Harry s'est imprégné.

Les quatre adultes le regardèrent surpris.

— Albus, de quoi parles-tu ? lui demanda sa femme.

—Harry à trouver son âme-sœur.

— Albus, ne racontez pas des bêtises ! s'écria Sirius, énervé. On ne réagit pas comme ça lorsque l'on rencontre notre compagnon !

L'alpha s'avança vers le lit et regarda le jeune inconscient.

— Personne ne connaît ce procédé, car il est rare, Sirius, expliqua-il. Pour trouver son compagnon, un loup-garou doit avoir atteint la majorité. Pour le reconnaître, il se sert de son odorat, car le compagnon produit une odeur particulière qui séduit le loup et provoque un coup de foudre. En général, le loup ne se trompe jamais. Le compagnon choisit lui correspond très bien, qu'il tombe sur un autre loup-garou ou encore sur un humain. Mais il y eut un cas – un unique cas – ou cela ne c'est pas passé comme ça : Un loup-garou aurait trouvé son compagnon avant sa majorité et l'aurait reconnu d'un simple regard.

— D'un simple regard ? demanda Remus, surpris. Mais comment est-ce possible ?

— Je ne pourrais pas vous l'expliquer, mais ce que je sais c'est que ce même loup-garou, suite à sa rencontre avec son compagnon, est resté inconscient durant trois jours afin de permettre à son loup de s'adapter.

— Albus, dit alors Sirius, soyez bref, s'il vous plaît.

L'Alpha le regarda et soupira avant de poursuivre :

— Lors de l'imprégnation, le loup s'adapte à son compagnon afin de le protéger. S'il est plus fort que lui, le loup forcera sa partie humaine à sombrer dans l'inconscience afin de devenir beaucoup plus fort **(*)**. Tout ça pour vous dire que Harry sera de retour parmi nous, et il sera beaucoup plus fort.

— Tu veux dire qu'il ne faut pas que l'on s'inquiète ? demanda Minerva.

— Il va bien. Il faudra sûrement lui préparer à manger lors de son réveil.

— Quel est la différence entre le fait de reconnaître son compagnon par l'odorat et par imprégnation ? demanda Severus.

— D'après les données de Nicolas, l'âge aurait une grande importance. L'imprégnation de ce loup-garou est arrivée avant la majorité de celui-ci. Mais en plus son comportement ne fut plus le même suite à ça.

— Que voulez-vous dire ?! S'exclama Remus.

— Ce fameux loup-garou ne vivait plus que pour son compagnon… Il ne s'occupait plus des décisions de ses proches ou encore de la meute. Tout ce que disait son compagnon était vérité à ses yeux.

— Par tout les Saints ! S'écria Minerva. Tu veux dire que son esprit était contrôlé par son compagnon ?

— Non. Par chance pour la meute, son compagnon était un jeune loup-garou de naissance de la meute voisine. Non seulement cela permis un rapprochement des deux meutes mais en plus, ses proches passaient par lui pour lui faire prendre une dédisions. L'histoire raconte que tout à bien été gérer par la suite.

— Comment cela est-il possible qu'une personne peut réduire un loup en esclavage, à ce point ? demanda Severus. Comment peut-on _dressé_ un loup ?

— Il ne s'agit pas vraiment d'esclavage, Severus… Quand nous avons interrogé le loup-garou qui a été imprégné pour décrire ses impressions, il avait parlé d'obstination. Il avait la sensation de ne vivre que pour son compagnon et de le protéger. Il était devenu son monde.

— Qui était ce loup-garou ? interrogea Remus.

Albus les regarda un a un avant de fixer ses yeux sur Harry.

— Le premier et le dernier loup-garou à avoir été imprégné jusqu'à aujourd'hui, n'est qu'autre que le petit fils de Godric Gryffondor.

— Mon dieu ! dit Minerva. Est-ce à cause de son sang ?

— Je ne pourrais le dire. Mais une chose est sûre, c'est que cela prouve que notre Harry est bien l'Héritier du premier Loup-garou, et à ce titre, il devient aujourd'hui même l'alpha du Cottage et le Roi de tout les loups-garous. Severus, Sirius, on ne doit pas perdre du temps. Nicolas à déjà dût propager la nouvelle au sein de sa meute. D'ici lundi, tous les loups-garous de la planète seront au courant de son existence, et beaucoup demanderont à le voir et à ce qu'il occupe la place qui lui est réservé.

— …Mais… commença Sirius.

— Je ne le quitterai pas, poursuivit Albus sans tenir compte de l'intervention de son ami. Il pourra compter sur moi, et…

— ÇA SUFFIT !

Tout le monde regarda Severus qui s'était levé et qui regardait Albus en colère.

— Allez dire à touts les alphas des meutes de loup-garou qui peuplent cette planète que le Cottage fermera ses portes à tout étranger de la meute du nord d'Angleterre, car Harry n'est pas un trophée que l'on expose ! De plus, si j'ai bien compris ce que vous avez dit, il nous faut connaître le compagnon d'Harry, car il va devenir le centre de ses pensés. Imaginez, qu'il s'est éprit d'un humain qui déteste les loups-garous ? Je me souviens comment était Sirius lorsque je n'étais pas à ses côtés, je ne veux pas penser à ce qui se passera si son compagnon le rejette !

— Severus a raison, dit Sirius en se mettant à ses côtés. Tant qu'Harry est inconscient, personne ne viendra l'importuner. Il vit encore chez moi, et je ne veux pas qu'il soit dérangé.

— Mais Sirius, commença Remus, Albus a dit que…

—… Qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui Harry est le nouvel alpha de la meute, poursuivit Sirius. Et c'est à lui que je dois obéissance. Donc tant qu'il sera dans ce lit, je n'écouterai personne. Maintenant, je vous pris de bien tous vouloir rentrer chez vous. Je vous préviendrais à son réveil.

 **OoooOoooO**

Drago ouvrit la porte et entra dans le salon privé de sa mère.

— Drago ! s'écria celle-ci quand elle le vit. Quelle bonne surprise, toi qui ne viens jamais ici !

— Alors ne vous y habituez pas mère, je ne suis que de passage.

— Oh, je connais quelqu'un qui a passé une mauvaise journée…

— Mère, arrêtez de vous comporter comme si tout allait bien !

— Mais tout va bien, mon chéri ! Mon seul souci, c'est que tu n'a toujours pas de compagne officielle à tes bras…

— Alors vous allez être heureuse, dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel, car un des invités me courtise pour ma main.

— Tout le monde te courtise mon chéri, répondit sa mère en haussant les épaules. Tu es mon héritier et tu es bel homme.

— Je vous parle de Tom Jedusor.

Devant le regard plus que surpris de sa mère, Drago lui parla de l'insistance de Tom à le courtiser et lui fit part de ces craintes au sujet des choix de son père le concernant. Depuis la dernière discussion qu'il avait eut avec l'invité de son père, il s'était écoulé deux jours. Deux jours où il avait dû fuir les ailes principales du Manoir par peur de le croiser !

Il avait voulut parler à son père mais celui-ci semblait être occupé. Alors il eut peur que son père céda aux demande de Tom, et était partit voir sa mère. Après tout, si pour tout le monde Lucius était considéré comme un homme dur et sans cœur, Drago savait qu'il suffisait que Narcissa fasse de gros yeux pour son mari l'obéisse au doigt et à l'œil !

— Mais comment ose-t-il ! S'écria Narcissa quand il eut finit. Il n'est qu'un invité, et même si il est le frère direct de ton père, il n'a aucun droit ici ! Déjà que depuis son arrivé, Lucius ne s'occupe plus de moi, et il veut en plus me prendre mon unique fils !

— Heu… Mère ?

— Ne t'inquiète plus pour ça, Drago. Jamais ton père ne t'offrira à ce sale pervers ! Quitte le Manoir pendant quelque temps. Installe toi en ville et…

—Vous oubliez qu'il sait lire dans l'esprit des gens…

— Et tu oublies que je suis Narcissa Malefoy. Si cette famille en est là aujourd'hui, c'est grâce à moi, mon cher fils. Ne t'inquiètes pas, pars l'esprit tranquille. Ne me dis pas où tu seras, si tu veux me protéger. Mais sache que tu es un Malefoy, Drago. Et à ce titre tu es plus puissant que Tom Jedusor. De toute façon, son nom n'a aucun poids économique dans ce monde !

Drago sourit. Il adorait sa mère !

— Bien, je me remets à vous, mère.

Il se dirigea vers la porte quand sa mère lui fit remarquer :

— Drago, tu as rencontré ton compagnon de vie, n'est ce pas ?

Le visage du Brun aux yeux émeraude avec un éclair sur le front envahit son esprit. Drago ferma les yeux et demanda :

— Pourquoi dites- vous une chose pareille ? Je n'ai pas envie de me marier, mère. Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt.

—Bien sûr, mon fils. Va, maintenant.

Une fois qu'elle fut seule, elle sourit. Drago avait rencontre quelqu'un ! Oh par le Créateur, elle allait pouvoir organiser le mariage qu'elle rêvait pour son fils!

 **OoooOoooO**

Serverus regarda le ciel à travers la fenêtre du salon. Ce soir c'était la pleine lune. En tant normal, les humains de la meute quittaient le Cottage. Non par crainte de leurs compagnons respectifs, mais c'était pour les protéger des nouveaux loups qui ne se contrôlaient pas.

Mais ce soir là, il était resté chez lui. Harry n'avait toujours pas reprit connaissance, et Sirius, comme chaque pleine lune, devait s'occuper des nouveaux loups. Il était hors de question de laisser Harry seul.

Le lendemain de l'anniversaire du jeune Alpha, Albus avait annoncé à la meute entière le nouveau statut du brun. Pour les plus jeunes ce n'était qu'une passation de pouvoir mais pour les plus grands ce fut une surprise totale. Le Roi Alpha tant attendu était originaire de la meute ! Et pour accentuer ses dires, des présents arrivèrent en provenance de chaque coin de la planète dès le lundi suivant au Cottage.

Présents que Molly et Arthur mirent dans une maison vide car ni Sirius et ni Severus n'en voulurent chez eux.

Severus pria pour que cette nuit ce passe sans incident. Plus tôt, lors du regroupement de loup au centre du cottage, il y avait eut un incident. En effet, tout le monde avait été surpris quand Ron et Seamus s'étaient transformés. Seamus, le loup au pelage blanc comme la neige aux yeux noisette et Ron, le loup au pelage marron cuivré aux yeux océan, dépassaient en taille le loup d'Albus qui avait un pelage gris. Cela avait provoqué la nervosité des autres loups car ceux-ci semblait être sans chef de meute. Dans le brou-ha-ha, Ron et Seamus avaient imposé le silence avec une facilité qui fit sourire Severus.

Après tout, n'étaient-ils les bras droit du Roi ?

Un bruit le fit sursauter. Pris d'un doute, il se précipita vers le vestibule qui menait à l'entrée de la maison et se figea sur place. Devant lui se dressait un immense loup au pelage noir ébène qui grattait la porte pour sortir.

— Harry, appela-t-il doucement.

Le loup se retourna vers lui et ancra son regard émeraude dans le sien. Au niveau de son front, des poils blancs en forme d'éclair contrastaient avec le noir de son pelage. Severus sourit. Merci Bon Dieux, Il avait repris connaissance ! Mais devant le grognement sourd du loup, l'humain fonça les sourcils.

— Oh, arrête ça veux-tu ? C'est à moi d'être en colère ! As-tu une idée de la peur que tu nous a donné, espèce de jeune loup inconscient !

Le loup se mit à grogner plus fort.

— Oh, tu peux grogner, mais cela n'enlèvera pas ta punition jeune homme ! Tu ne vas pas t'en sortir comme ça !

Il se dirigea ver la porte pour l'ouvrir tout en poussant le loup afin qu'il lui laisse passer. Par touts les dieux. Le corps du loup lui arrivait à sa poitrine ! Jamais il n'avait vu un loup de cette taille !

Une fois la porte ouverte, Harry fut dehors en un bon. Il huma l'air et regarda la pleine lune. Puis il se tourna vers Severus et se mit à grogner, ce qui fit sourire l'humain.

— Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Tous les loups qui voulaient se dégourdir les jambes sont de sortie ce soir. Personne ne m'attaquera !

Harry s'approcha de lui et le regarda avec insistance. Severus lui caressa le museau et passa sa main derrière les oreilles.

— On aura beau dire ce que l'on veut de toi, et tu auras beau grandir encore et encore, tu seras toujours le même à mes yeux.

Harry ronronna doucement.

— Vas Harry. Rattrape les autres. Mais promet-moi de revenir en bonne santé.

En guise de promesse, Harry lui lécha la joue, et il s'en alla dans la forêt.

 **OoooOoooO**

C'était la pleine lune ce soir. Drago sourit. Il augmenta sa vitesse. Il savait que c'était de la folie, mais il y allait quand même. Il voulait le revoir.

C'était la pleine lune ce soir, et il savait que le Brun aux yeux émeraude était de sortie. Il n'avait parlé à personne de son intérêt pour ce loup-garou. Il ne se l'expliquait pas lui-même. Les jours précédents, il avait arpenté le « Chemin de Traverse » en espérant le trouver, mais rien.

Mais ce soir, étant donné que c'était la pleine lune, il devait être dans la forêt. Mais comment le trouver ? Il ne savait même pas où se trouvait leur campement ! Il savait qu'il devrait faire attention car s'il le trouvait en compagnie de sa meute, il risquerait de se faire attaquer.

Il s'arrêta sur une branche et huma l'air. Un frisson lui parcourue le long de son dos. Drago sourit. Il était là. Il descendit de l'arbre et ne bougea pas. Quelques secondes plus tard un énorme loup sombre fit son apparition en emmenant cette odeur de terre et de pin qu'il appréciait tant et s'arrêta plusieurs mettre devant lui.

— C'est toi. Dit-il seulement, le sourire aux lèvres.

 _Oui. Mais il te faut partir, car l'un de mes frères a perçu ton odeur. Et même si je la cache avec la mienne, ils ne vont pas tarder._

— Je comprends. Mais quand est-ce que l'on pourrait se revoir ? … Sans causer de guerre entre nos deux clans, bien entendus !

 _Il y a une rivière qui passe en bas du quartier Prés-Au-Lard. On s'y retrouvera dans deux nuits au niveau de la cabane qui la borde._

— Et pourquoi pas demain ?

 _Parce que les miens ne me laisseront pas sortir. Maintenant vas, ils arrivent._

Drago hocha la tête, fit demi tour et disparut dans la nuit.

Resté seul, Harry dégagea son aura afin de couvrir l'odeur du vampire. Une fois fait, il se retourna et vit les loups de sa meute arriver. Puis un à un ils se prosternèrent devant lui. Un loup noir se dirigea vers lui.

 _Bonsoir Sirius._

Harry se coucha devant le loup qui lui renifla le museau avant de le lui lécher.

 _Dieu merci, Harry, tu vas bien_.

 _Je suis désolé de t'avoir inquiété. Et Severus m'a promis une énorme punition !_

 _Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Tant que tu vas bien, il ne sert à rien de te punir. Je lui en parlerais._

Harry se releva en voyant Albus et Remus s'avancer. Il inclina la tête devant eux, mais ne baissa pas les yeux.

 _Je suis content de te retrouver, Harry,_ dit Albus.

 _Tu nous a fais peur !_ S'exclama Remus, _comment ça va ?_

 _Je vais bien merci. Je suis content de me dégourdir les jambes !_

 _Harry !_

L'interpellé vit les loups de ses amis qui s'approchèrent. Il fut heureux de constater qu'eux aussi avaient « évolué ».

 _Ron, Seam ! Je suis heureux de vous revoir !_

 _Ouais et ben toi, ne recommence plus ça, où sinon, c'est moi qui vais t'envoyer dans l'au-delà !_ dit Ron

 _Harry, tu n'aurais pas croisé un Cœur-Froid par hasard ?_ Demanda Seamus en reniflant l'air. _J'ai crut avoir sentit leur odeur venir d'ici._

 _J'y ai cru aussi, et c'est la raison de ma présence sur les lieux, mais, quand je suis arrivé, il n'y avait personne._

 _Bizarre, pourtant l'odorat de Seamus est infaillible_ , fit remarquer Sirius en humant l'air à son tour

 _Harry_ , dit alors Albus, _en tant que Roi Alpha, il faut que tu préside cette nuit._

Harry hocha la tête et se mit face aux autres loups qui étaient en retrait durant l'échange. Devant son regard insistant, chaque loups se prosternèrent une nouvelle fois. Satisfait, Harry poussa un hurlement suivit par tout le monde. Puis, heureux, il se mit à courir sachant très bien que tous le suivait.

 **OoooOoooO**

* * *

 **(*)** : Petit clin d'œil à « **Un vampire, mon âme soeur? »** de **_Parys_** qui est une très belle fiction. Allez la lire, elle vaut vraiment détour !

Alors ? Je peux vous dire à dans deux semaine, ou je dois me cacher derrière un rideau pour éviter vos tomates ?

J'attends vos reviews !

Bises!


	3. Rencontre nocturne

**Titre** : Au clair de lune

 **Epoque** : U.A. Monde magique. On laisse les sorciers pour le monde des lycanthropes et les vampires.

 **Résumé** : Deux espèces ennemies vivant sur une même terre se tolérant uniquement avec les humains. Chacun son mondes, ses mœurs, ses coutumes et ses lois. Mais un rapprochement forcé va avoir lieu entre eux par le biais de l'amour impossible mais réel de deux de leurs membres.

 **Couple** : HP/DM, RW/BZ, et les autres… (Mais si, vous les connaissez à force !)

 **Disclamer** : Bon, on le sait tous et je ne vais pas m'attarder dessus : La plupart des personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Joanne K. Rowling. (Les autres sont à moi !) Mais je me suis permis de leur donner une autre destiné pour le bien de cette fic. Et je précise que je ne gagne pas d'argent sur mes écrits, et mon seul objectif est de vous faire plaisir !

 **Rating** : M ! (Pourquoi me posez-vous encore la question ?)

 **Avertissement** : À moins d'être maso, les homophobes n'ont rien à faire ici.

 **Note de l'auteur** : **Cette fiction n'a pas été corrigé par une béta** car je voulais essayer sans pour une fois. Donc **toutes les fautes** que vous verrez **sont de moi et je m'en excuse d'avance**. Mais si cela reste une énorme offense à vos yeux, je me retournerai vers ma bêta.

Je ne sais pas si je vous l'ai dit mais les personnages sont OOC (Si, c'est important de le précisez, car je ne veux pas recevoir des tomates de votre part.)

Merci pour vos reviews et vos mises en alerte. J'espère que la suite vous plaira.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **ATTENTION** : On m'a fait remarquer que dans la plus part des fics de loup-garou, ceux-ci sont entièrement dévêtus lorsqu'ils quittent leur forme canine. Ce qui est logique, direz-vous, mais j'avais totalement oublié ce détail lorsque j'ai commencé ma fiction. Comme je suis actuellement au chapitre 8 et que j'ai déjà posté le début, je ne me vois pas tout recommencer. (Oui, je l'avoue, j'ai la flemme.) Donc je ne touche à rien (dites-vous qu'ils vont s'habiller entre temps.) Mais cela vous gène énormément, faite-le moi savoir, et je me débrouillerai pour les chapitres suivants.

* * *

 **Chapitre 3** **: Rencontre nocturne**

— Harry Potter, si tu ne sors pas de cette chambre dans cinq minutes je viens te réveiller avec un seau d'eau !

L'interpellé ouvrit les yeux en grognant. Il regarda l'heure sur son réveil. Dix heures ! Il était trop tôt ! Comment Severus pouvait-il le réveiller à une heure pareille, après la nuit qu'il venait de passé !

La nuit qu'il venait de passé ?

Harry sourit. Il l'avait revu ! Son Cœur-froid à lui. Par le diable, qu'est-ce qu'il était beau ! Et dire qu'ils se voyaient demain...

— HARRY !

Il soupira. Mieux valait descendre. Il pensera à tout ça plus tard, Severus était capable de venir avec le seau d'eau.

— Je descends ! cria-t-il en entendant des pas sur les marches des escaliers.

Il se leva et enfila un bas de Jogging et un maillot où était dessiné un chapeau de paille orné d'un ruban rouge. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour les dompter – même s'il savait que cela ne servait à rien – et descendit retrouver ses tuteurs à la cuisine.

Arrivé sur place, il vit Sirius qui buvait son café devant un journal de sport, et Severus qui posait une assiette remplie de bacon et d'œuf à sa place en lui souriant.

— Et voilà le dernier debout ! s'écria Severus. Dis-moi que tu t'es lavé …

— Sev, laisse-le, le coupa Sirius. Il vient de se réveiller. Il doit avoir faim. Il se lavera après. Bonjour, Harry.

Severus le regarda de la tête au pied puis partit chercher sa tasse pour y verser du lait. Harry répondit à Sirius tout en s'installant. Il remercia le vétérinaire quand celui-ci finit de le servir. Quand il commença à manger, Severus demanda :

— Que vas-tu faire aujourd'hui, Harry ?

— Me prélasser dans mon lit ?

— Ne dis pas de bêtises ! répliqua Sirius. Tu dois aller voir Albus.

Harry fit la grimace.

— Tu m'y accompagnes ?

— Non, je dois aller dans la forêt afin de commencer à mettre des pièges pour les Cœur-froids.

Le cœur d'Harry rata un battement lorsqu'il entendit la nouvelle. Il regarda Sirius avec étonnement. Avait-il bien compris ?

— Il y a un problème, Harry ? demanda Sirius qui, en tant que loup-garou, avait remarqué ce qu'avait fait le cœur de son filleul.

— Comment ça, des pièges pour les vampires ? répondit à la place Severus.

— Seamus et Harry ont sentit un Cœur-froid à la clairière prés d'ici, expliqua Sirius

— Je t'ai dit qu'il n'y avait personne lorsque je suis arrivé, dit Harry avec insistance.

— Oui, mais tu as senti son odeur. Et c'est pour ça que tu es parti là-bas en premier au lieu de venir nous rejoindre. Si on ne fait rien, ils découvriront le Cottage !

Merde. Sirius était trop intelligent pour son bien ! Mais il devait l'empêcher de mettre ses pièges.

— Peut-être, insista-t-il, mais aller mettre des pièges dans la forêt pour les tuer… Imagine que c'est un humain innocent qui tombe dessus ?

— Les humains innocents ne se promènent pas dans la forêt une nuit de pleine lune, Harry !

— Comme les vampires. Ils savent que cette nuit là, nous sommes au meilleur de nos capacités, alors pourquoi nous affronter ?

— Peut être que c'était juste un éclaireur, dit Sirius en haussant les épaules.

— Lord de la pleine lune ? demanda Harry septique.

—Harry à raison, Sirius, dit alors Severus. Tes pièges ne sont pas une bonne idée. On ne sait pas qui peut tomber dessus. Et c'est vrai que la présence d'un vampire dans la forêt lord de la pleine lune relève de l'impossible. Moi je propose que l'on aille tous voir Albus. Comme ça Harry n'aura pas à nous répéter ce qui aura été dit !

— Tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui ? fit remarquer Harry en le remerciant silencieusement.

— Non, j'ai vu avec Héléna. Elle me laisse la journée et je devrai être à la clinique demain à huit heures précises.

Sirius se leva.

— J'ai finit, dit-il, je vais dans la douche. Termine ton déjeuner, Harry, tu iras après moi.

Harry lui sourit en mordant son bacon.

 **OoooOoooO**

Harry était assis devant Albus qui le regardait avec respect. Ils étaient en compagnie de Sirius et Severus. Il notait la présence de Remus et de sa femme, Tonk, de Minerva, d'Arthur et Molly Weasley. Et pour finir, Ron et Seamus, qui étaient aussi présents, se tenaient à ses côtés.

— Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de t'expliquer ce qui ce passe ? demanda Albus avec douceur.

— Non, répondit Harry. Je suis au courant.

— Alors tu comprends que tu ne pourras plus te promener comme tu le souhaites, n'importe où ?

— Si vous comptez m'enfermer dans un palais en or, je vous arrête tout de suite, je ne changerai pas mes habitudes.

— Harry, dit Molly avec un sourire, tu es le Roi Alpha. C'est normal qu'on instaure une sécurité autour de toi.

— Peut-être, mais avant d'être roi, je suis moi. Je suis un jeune loup. Ma place est auprès des autres loups de ma meute, et non dans un palais. Concernant ma sécurité, vous avez toujours été là pour moi, alors je ne voudrais que rien ne change.

— Harry, dit alors Minerva gênée. Même si ce que tu dis nous touche, il faut que tu saches que dans les jours qui viennent, beaucoup de loup-garou vont arriver au Cottage afin de te rencontrer. il faudrait alors que tu choisisses ta garde rapproché, tes conseillés et les loups qui vivront à tes cotés pour constitué ta nouvelle meute…

— J'ai déjà ma meute, la coupa Harry énervé. Et c'est le Cottage tout entier ! Je ne veux personne d'autre !

— Les autres clans le prendront mal, si tu ne choisis personne d'autre que nous, Harry, insista Remus.

— Mais pourquoi devrai-je absolument les recruter ?

— Parce que tu es le Roi de toute notre race, expliqua Arthur. Il faut que tes proches représentent chaque meute de la planète.

— Donc si j'ai bien compris, je dois quitter le Cottage ?

— Non, bien que sûr que non ! le rassura Albus. Si tu veux que le Cottage soit ta résidence, il le sera. Mais il te faudra une grande maison…

— Il en a déjà une. Dit Severus d'une voix froide.

— Je te comprends, Severus, poursuivit Albus. Je ne veux pas déloger Harry, mais non seulement il est majeur, mais en plus il est le Roi. Il doit avoir sa propre maison. C'est de coutume, et tu le sais.

— Alors je choisirai tout à l'heure ma propre maison, mais resterai chez Sirius et Severus, répondit la nouveau roi. Cela ne doit pas poser de problème, étant donné que c'est mon choix, n'est-ce pas ?

— Evidement, mais il faudra quand même construire une maison principale, Harry, dit Tonk.

Harry soupira et répondit d'une voix lasse :

— Si cela vous fait plaisir, construisez votre palais. Pour les nouvelles recrues, je laisse Seamus et Sirius se charger de choisir les guerriers. Ron et Arthur s'occuperont des chasseurs. Molly, Tonk, vous vous chargerez d'accueillir les louveteaux que vous voudriez en plus pour la meute. Remus, tu te chargeras de les instruire et de leur apprendre les règles du Cottage. Albus, Minerva, vous vous occupez du Cottage depuis un bon nombre d'année, et je voudrais que vous continuiez à veiller sur la meute en mon nom. Quand à mes conseillés, je ne veux personne d'autre que vous. Et je serais intransigeant là-dessus. Vous me connaissez par cœur, vous m'avez vu grandir, pourquoi j'écouterai les conseils d'une personne que je ne connais pas et qui ne me connaît même pas ?

— Tout sera fait comme tu le désir, Harry, mais il faut organiser ton couronnement, insisa Tonk.

— Construisons déjà la maison principale, et nous parlerons de ça après, intervint Severus. Si un grand nombre de loup vont venir, il faudrait aller chasser plus de nourriture.

— Papa et moi, on s'en occupe, s'exclama Ron. Il y a une équipe qui est prête à partir dés que cette réunion sera finie.

— Nous devrons aussi construire des chalets pour accueillir tout ce monde, fit remarquer Minerva.

— Alors, il faudrait agrandir le Cottage, constata Albus.

— Les frontières ne devront pas dépasser la clairière de l'est, ordonna Harry. Il ne faut pas que l'on se fasse repéré par quiconque.

— Bien, dit alors Seamus, et qu'allons nous faire des vampires ? Il y en avait un hier à proximité…

— Comme je l'ai dit à Sirius ce matin, le coupa Harry qui avait fermé brièvement les yeux lorsque son ami avait évoqué les Cœurs-Froid, ce sera dangereux de poser des pièges pour les attraper. Et puis jusqu'à présent nous avons toujours vécut avec eux dans les parages. Alors, continuons. Mais s'il s'avère qu'ils menacent l'un des nôtres, nous ne nous laisserons pas faire.

Seamus sourit.

— Harry, il faudrait aussi que tu nous parles de ton compagnon… Déclara doucement Albus.

Le brun le regarda en fonçant les sourcils, et son loup poussa un grognement que tous entendirent.

— Peu importe qui est-ce, dit-il avec sa voix de loup, vous ne le toucherez pas. M'avez-vous compris ?

— … Bien sûr que nous ne voulons pas lui faire de mal, fit Albus surpris. Mais il faudrait qu'il ou elle prenne connaissance de son rôle en tant que compagnon du Roi Alpha.

— Ne vous occupez pas de ça pour le moment. Ne le cherchez pas. Si j'apprends que l'un de vous l'a approché derrière mon dos, je vous tuerai.

Un silence s'installa. Tout le monde était surpris et nerveux, car le loup d'Harry avait sorti une partie de son aura. Severus se leva et mit une main sur son épaule avant de dire d'une voix forte :

— Personne ne touchera à ton compagnon, Harry. Maintenant range ton loup, et que je ne te reprenne plus à nous menacer !

Harry ferma les yeux, afin de reprendre ses esprits, et se leva. La réunion était finie, et tout le monde l'imita avec soulagement.

— Seam, Ron, pouvez vous m'accompagner ? demanda t-il de sa voix normal.

Les deux amis acceptèrent et sortirent de la maison. Harry enlaça Severus qui avait froncé les sourcils à ses mots, et le rassura :

— On va aller faire un tour, je ne risque rien.

— Tant que tu me reviens en bonne santé, cela me va. Déclara l'humain.

Harry lança un regard rassurant à ses deux parrains et sortit rejoindre ses amis.

— Transformez-vous, leur dit-il en prenant sa forme loup.

Après avoir été salué par les loups qui se trouvaient dehors, ils quittèrent le Cottage et se dirigèrent vers la forêt.

Après une course calme d'un petit quart d'heure, ils arrivèrent devant la rivière qui entourait Poudlard. Harry les mena vers un chalet abandonné. Arrivé sur les lieux, ils reprirent tous forme humaine.

— Que viens-t-on faire là, Harry ? Demanda le blond en regardant autour de lui.

— Je ne connaissais pas ce coin, dit Ron en regardant le chalet. On dirait une maison du Cottage. Quelqu'un y vit ?

— Cette maison n'est pas habitée, et j'ai découvert cet endroit en me promenant en journée, expliqua Harry en rentrant dans le chalet.

La maison sentait le renfermé et était composé d'une pièce à vivre, d'une cuisine, d'une salle de bain dans le fond et d'une chambre. Il y avait très peu de meubles et une tonne de poussière.

— Harry, qu'est ce que l'on fait ici ? Demanda Seamus en sortant de la salle de bain.

— Je voulais vous montrer mon chez moi, dit le brun en souriant.

— Quoi ?! Tu n'es pas sérieux ! s'écria Ron. C'est en dehors du Cottage !

— Je serais toujours au Cottage et je vivrais chez Sirius. Il est hors de question que je dorme dans leur stupide palais, une fois qu'il sera terminé !

— Alors quoi ? Tu vas quitter le Cottage pour ce taudis ? demanda Seamus.

— Bien sûr que non, je ne quitterai pas le Cottage. Une fois que la maison principale sera terminée, je ne quitterai pas la demeure de Sirius. C'est chez moi, là-bas, c'est là où j'ai grandis. Mais… J'aurai besoin d'un endroit à moi que personne ne connaîtrait… Pour m'évader… Et je trouve que cet endroit est parfait.

— Il est à un quart d'heure, du Cottage, Harry !

— Je pourrais y être en cinq minutes si j'accélère ma course, Ron.

— Je ne sais pas Harry, dit Seamus en soupirant. Avec ton nouveau statut, tu vas être très surveillé…

— Oui, et je le serai en permanence ! C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai choisit cet endroit !

— Harry, tu seras tout seul ici, fit remarquer Ron en regardant la cuisine avec une grimace. Imagine que tu as un problème ?

— J'appellerai à l'aide et je sais que vous serez les premiers à arriver.

— Et si un de nos loups découvre cet endroit par erreur ? interrogea Seamus.

— Je mettrais une barrière avec nos auras respectifs afin d'empêcher quiconque de s'approcher.

— Attends, dit Ron surpris, tu es en train de nous demander de ne rien dire à personne au sujet de cette baraque ?!

— Tu as tout compris, Ron. Ce sera mon petit palais personnel, et je ne voudrais pas que l'on vienne me déranger.

—Eh ben, mon vieux, déclara Seamus en revenant dans le salon, ton palais laisse à désirer !

— Je suppose, que l'on va devoir retrousser nos manches pour le rendre habitable ? Fit Ron résigné.

Harry sourit. C'est ce qu'il aimait chez eux. Peu importe ce qu'il faisait, ils le soutenaient.

— Merci les gars, dit-il.

 **OoooOoooO**

— Il est trop génial cet appartement !

Drago était fier. Il avait trouvé un grand appartement dans le quartier chic de Poudlard, King Kross. L'appartement était un duplex situé aux derniers étages d'un immeuble et offrait, de sa terrasse, une magnifique vue de la ville et sa forêt. Il était spacieux et comprenait à l'étage sept chambres, quatre salles de bain – dont deux qui donnait sur deux des chambres –. En bas, on trouvait une grande cuisine, et trois grands bureaux. La salle se séjour était agrandit par la terrasse. Drago avait meublé l'appartement avec des meubles modernes et appareil ménager dernier cris.

— Je suis content que cela vous plaise, dit-il en regardant ses amis. J'ai pensé qu'il était temps de quitter le Manoir pour un endroit bien à nous.

— Dis-moi que tu as insonorisé les chambres! demanda Milicent, les étoiles dans les yeux.

— Évidement. Je ne supporterai pas d'entendre les victimes de Vincent lui demander de les achever!

— Ils ne me demandent pas grâce, ils me demandent de les amener à la jouissance. Précisa Vincent en allant à la cuisine.

— Drago, cria Astoria en descendant les escaliers. C'est parfait. Les chambres ont chacune un grand dressing garnis !

— J'ai demandé aux humains de transporter vos affaires ici.

— Des humains ? demanda Théo

— Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Ils sont morts à l'heure actuelle, et je les offert à mon père en guise de cadeau de départ.

— Il n'a rien dit quand tu le lui annoncé ? demanda Théo

— Je ne pense pas qu'il en ait prit conscience… Depuis que ses frères sont présents, c'est comme s'il n'écoutait plus personne. Même ma mère se plaint de son comportement !

— Ouch ! fit Gregory avec une grimace. Elle ne va pas se laisser faire… Je plains ton pauvre père !

Drago fit un sourire suffisant en guise de réponse.

Daphné, qui était installé sur le fauteuil soupira en disant :

— En tout cas j'aime cet endroit. Il est beaucoup plus beau que celui de New-York. Et vous savez comment j'ai aimé cet appartement. Mais je vous demanderai une chose les garçons. Pas d'humain ici.

— Comment ça, pas d'humain ? demanda Gregory en fonçant les sourcils. Et comment on fait pour manger ?

— Tu manges dehors ! déclara Millicent en haussant les épaules.

— Et pour tirer un coup ? questionna Théo le plus sérieusement possible.

— Tu vas au Manoir, lui répondit Astoria en souriant.

— Au Manoir ? répéta Théo. Mais en en sort !

Devant l'air réjouit des filles, Gregory s'exclama :

— Mais vous êtes de vrai tirants ma parole ! Au moins au Manoir, il y avait une réserve de choix sur place !

Tandis que les filles se moquaient de lui, Drago regarda Gregory et lui demanda :

— Quelle réserve de choix ? De quoi tu parles ?

— En fait, c'est pour Jedusor. Il aime boire le sang frais de grande qualité, mais en petite quantité. Il a donc ramené de Londres un grand nombre d'humain qu'il a entassé dans les sous-sols du Manoir. J'ai eu l'occasion d'en goûter un verre et j'admets que c'est délicieux.

— Tu veux dire qu'à chaque fois qu'il a soif, il descend pour aller les mordre ? demanda Milicent qui était surprise. Mais que fait-il du cadavre ?

— Justement, il n'ya pas de cadavre. D'après mon père, il leur prélève le sang à l'aide d'une perfusion. De cette manière, il ne les mort pas, et le corps ne pourrit pas. Astucieux, non ?

— Peut importe ces méthodes, dit Daphné en se levant, Il me donnait froid dans le dos, ce Jedusor. Bon, où va ton ce soir ?

— Danser ! S'écria Astoria. On doit fêter le nouvel appart de la Team !

Tandis que les filles se disputaient sur l'endroit où ils iraient, Drago annonça aux garçons. :

— Je ne suis pas en état de sortir. Je vais rester ici cette nuit.

— Tu ne te sens pas bien ? Demanda Théo inquiet. Déjà hier nuit, tu as disparu durant deux bonnes heures…

— Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne sors pas de ma chambre ce soir.

— Je vais garder mon esprit ouvert pour toi, dis Vincent. Contacte-moi si jamais il y a un problème.

— Arrêtez, on dirait que je vis avec ma mère ! S'écria Drago embarrassé.

Ce qui fit rire ses amis.

 **OoooOoooO**

Harry reposa sa figurine d'Ace qu'il venait de nettoyer. Il était fatigué. Avec ses amis, ils étaient revenus au Cottage après la visite de son futur chez lui, afin de permettre à Ron d'aller chasser. Plus tard, dans l'après- midi, ils y étaient retourné afin de commencer le ménage jusqu'à la nuit tombé. Ils durent rentrer au Cottage pour ne pas éveillés les soupçons.

Harry sourit. S'il pouvait passer la journée de demain là-bas, tout sera propre pour le début de soirée. Il pourra alors revenir chez Sirius pour faire acte de présence et pourra aller rejoindre son vampire blond à Pré-Au-Lard.

Il se mit à rougir au simple fait d'y penser. Il laissa les figurines de « One Piece » et se jeta dans son lit, les mains derrière sa tête, le sourire aux lèvres.

Quand il l'avait vu la veille, il faisait trop sombre pour qu'il puisse bien voir ses traits. Seuls ses cheveux, éclairés par la lune, étaient blanc. Mais peu importe, il s'était déplacé pour le voir lui, alors qu'ils ne s'était vus que quelques secondes au « Chemin de Traverse ». Alors il se rappela du regard hautain que le blond lui avait lancé. Ce même regard qui lui avait brisé le cœur et l'avait fait sentir rejeté. Mais hier, le blond s'était déplacé pour le voir lui, un soir de pleine lune ! C'était à ses yeux une preuve qu'il l'avait accepté.

Il se remémora les quelques secondes qu'il avait passé avec lui. C'était court, mais il avait appris beaucoup sur lui. Premièrement, il semblait être fort. À peine sorti du Cottage, son loup avait repéré l'odeur caramel du vampire. Une odeur alléchante. Vraiment. Pourtant il l'avait masqué. Et si ni lui, et ni Seamus étaient présents, il aurait put s'approcher du Cottage sans être remarqué.

Pour qu'un vampire puisse faire cette prouesse, c'est qu'il devait être fort… À moins qu'il devait être vieux ? Le visage du blond lui revint en mémoire. Non, il était jeune… Jeune et foutrement séduisant ! Il devrait lui demander comment il arrivait à masquer son odeur, car si ses frères vampires savaient faire ça, il faudrait qu'il le signale à Sirius afin de protéger le Cottage. Il fit une grimace. Il ne voulait pas installer ces pièges à vampires. Il fallait qu'il cherche une autre solution pour protéger les siens.

La deuxième chose qu'il avait constaté c'était que le blond aimait s'habiller. La dernière fois, au « Chemin de travers », il avait remarqué sa tenue, et hier soir il portait un léger anorak beige qui épousait parfaitement son corps. Lorsque qu'il l'avait vu, il avait dut retenir son loup de lui sauter dessus pour le marquer. Il pouvait remercier la présence de la meute à proximité, car il savait qu'il n'aurait pas put tenir longtemps !

La troisième chose qu'il avait remarqué, et ce n'était pas la moindre, c'était que le blond pouvait communiquer avec son loup.

Deux ou plusieurs loups pouvaient communiquer ensemble sous leur forme canine, mais un loup ne pouvait pas communiquer avec un humain. Lui-même, lorsque son loup était de sortie, n'arrivait pas à parler correctement avec Severus ! Et si le compagnon de son parrain arrivait à comprendre son loup, c'est qu'il vivait depuis vingt ans au sein du Cottage. Alors que son blond l'avait clairement compris et avait même engagé la conversation.

Est-ce que tous les vampires pouvaient faire ça ?

Il avait tant de question à lui poser ! Il avait hâte de le revoir. Il voulait respirer son odeur. Il voulait le marquer. Il voulait…

— Harry ? Tu descends manger ? Cria la voix de Sirius depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

Il poussa un soupir. Il fallait encore attendre une nuit et une journée entière pour le voir. Il n'allait pas y arriver, c'était trop long !

 **OoooOoooO**

La journée du lendemain s'était déroulée comme Harry l'avait prédit. Sa maison était devenue un endroit habitable. Il ne manquait plus que les meubles à acheter, mais il s'en occuperait plus tard. Mais en fin d'après midi, alors que Seamus et Ron se disputaient pour savoir comment meubler la chambre, il sentit au plus profond de lui la colère de Severus.

Il sorti dehors et huma l'air. Oui, Severus était en colère. Après avoir prévenu ses amis, ils se dirigèrent sous leur forme canine vers le Cottage pour y découvrir plusieurs hommes qui ne faisaient pas partie de la meute.

 _Ils sont déjà arrivés?_ Demanda Ron.

 _On s'en occupera plus tard, il faut chercher Severus!_ ordonna Harry.

À leur arrivée, les hommes et femmes inconnus se prosternèrent devant eux, mais aucun des trois n'y prêtèrent pas attention. Harry savait qu'il aurait dût se rendre dans la demeure d'Albus, mais ils se dirigèrent vers la maison de Sirius. Là-bas, ils virent Severus, le visage déformé par la colère, devant sa porte fermée, tenir tête à plusieurs hommes.

— Je ne vous permets pas, disait-il, ma maison n'est pas un moulin !

— Laisse-nous passer ! lui répondit un des hommes. Tu n'es qu'un humain, tu ne comprends rien à nos coutumes ! Je ne comprends pas comment des loups peuvent s'accoupler à des êtres aussi primitifs que vous ! Il s'agit de la demeure du Roi Alpha, et on se doit de l'honorer, tu n'as pas à nous donner d'ordre sale humain !

Les loups d'Harry, de Ron et de Seamus grognèrent à l'unisson en déployant leur auras. Chaque hommes se retournèrent et prirent peur lorsqu'ils les virent. En reconnaissant leur roi, ils se prosternèrent et l'un deux s'avança avec un présent qu'il déposa aux pieds d'Harry.

— Oh, mon roi… Commença t-il.

Mais le loup noir balança d'un coup de patte le présent et gronda plus fort en montrant ses crocs. L'homme recula de peur. Harry redevint humain et parla avec sa voix de loup :

— Comment oses-tu m'offrir un présent alors que tu viens d'insulter l'un de mes pères devant moi ?

— Vo…Votre père… Ma… Majesté ? demanda l'homme effrayé, à terre.

— SILENCE ! Sachez que les paroles de cet humain que vous insultez sont des ordres que j'aurai prononcés. Maintenant disparaissez de ma vue et emportez vos cadeaux, car je ne les accepterai pas !

Les loups de Ron et de Seamus accompagnèrent son ordre par des grognements, ce qui entraîna la fuite du groupe d'hommes vers le centre du Cottage. Harry se retourna vers le vétérinaire qui l'avait regardé.

— Je suis désolé, Severus, dit-il d'une petite voix.

— Et pourquoi tu t'excuse, gros nigaud ? Ce n'est pas toi qui m'a manqué de respect à ce que je sache.

— Quand sont-ils arrivés ? Demanda Ron, qui était redevenu humain – de même que Seamus – et qui était toujours en colère.

— En début d'après-midi. Où étiez-vous ? Depuis hier vous désertez le Cottage… Vous ne faites pas de bêtises, tout de même ?

— Rassure toi, Sev, dit Seamus en souriant, on était sage comme des images.

— Alors pourquoi j'ai du mal à te croire ?

Le blond voulut répondre mais fut coupé par Harry qui avait repris sa forme de loup et se mit à grogner en regardant vers le centre du Cottage. Aussitôt Ron et Seamus reprirent leur forme canine à leur tour. Harry regarda Serverus qui soupira et s'avança vers lui.

Ils se mirent à marcher vers le centre du Cottage. Severus, marchait au côté d'Harry en lui tenant les poils au niveau de son cou, suivi de Ron et Seamus qui les encadraient. Arrivé à destination, ils virent Albus entouré de beaucoup de monde, dont Sirius. Celui-ci, lorsqu'il les aperçut, se précipita pour prendre Severus dans ses bras.

— Que c'est-il passé ? Tu n'as rien ?

— Bien sûr que je n'ai rien ! répondit son amant en se moquant de lui. Qui t'a dit qu'il m'était arrivé quelque chose ?

— On a tous ressentis la colère d'Harry quand il a prit ta défense…

Le grognement d'Harry le fit taire. Le Roi Alpha sous sa forme canine imposait l'admiration et le respect. Son regard était tourné vers deux hommes qui se tenaient prés d'Abus, et qui étaient étranger au Cottage. Un des hommes, avec des cheveux blond paille, petit de taille avec un gros ventre et une énorme moustache s'avança vers lui et dit en se prosternant :

— Je vous salut, oh mon roi. Je suis Olaf, alpha de la meute ouest de France. Je viens d'apprendre ce qui s'est passé, et je viens vous faire mes plus plates excuses. Les fautifs seront punis, je peux vous le garantir.

Harry posa son regard sur le deuxième homme. Il était aussi grand et brun que Sirius. Si Olaf avait un visage jovial, lui, il l'avait fermé. Il se tenait droit et regardait Harry avec insistance. Celui-ci dût grogner encore une fois pour qu'il s'incline devant lui.

— Je vous salut à mon tour, Roi Alpha. Je suis Ricardo, chef guerrier de la meute nord d'Italie. Je représente Marcus, notre alpha, qui n'a pas put se déplacer, car son compagnon est sur le point de mettre au monde.

Harry le regarda attentivement durant un instant. Il voulut s'approcher de lui, mais quelque chose s'était agrippé à sa patte avant droite. Il baissa la tête pour ancrer son regard dans de magnifiques yeux bleus.

—Roi Alpha, Roi Alpha, Dada ! Cria la petite fille propriétaire de ce regard en lui tendant ses bras.

— Tory ! S'écria Olaf, rouge de honte, en se précipitant vers la petite. Veuillez, m'excusez, mon roi. Tory, viens ici tout de suite !

Mais la petite brune tira de plus belle sur la patte d'Harry et dit plus fort :

—Dada ! Roi Alpha, dada !

Olaf réussit à la prendre dans ses bras, mais cela ne fit que la faire hurler de chagrin. Harry grogna plus fort et la petite se tut et le regarda avec des yeux tristes. Harry s'approcha d'elle et lui lécha la joue du bout de sa langue. Ce qui provoque le rire de la petite Tory.

—Berk, Roi Alpha, dit-elle fort, tu fais guilli !

Harry la regarda un instant avant de diriger son regard vers Ricardo.

 _Harry ?_ lui demanda Seamus. _Que se passe t-il ?_

 _Il ment. Il cache quelque chose. Je veux qu'on surveille ses faits et gestes._

 _Fred et Georges s'en chargerons, Harry,_ dit Ron, _mais_ _fais quelque chose car, l'ambiance devient lourde là !_

 _Cet Olaf ne m'inspire pas confiance et ce Ricardo ment ! Et avec ça, ils veulent intégrer le Cottage ? Hors de question !_

 _Harry, tu as dit que ce sera à nous de décider, tu t'en souviens?_ lui rappela Seamus. _N'oublie_ _pas qu'il faut plusieurs loups pour faire une meute. Peut être qu'ils ne t'inspirent pas confiance, mais que certains loups de leur meute sont exceptionnels._

 _Oui,_ reprit Ron. _Regarde cette petite Tory qui tend ses bras aux niveaux de tes oreilles. Si tu ne te décale pas, elle va les tirer_ !

 _Elle me prend pour un cheval !_ répliqua Harry en se décalant un peu.

 _C'est normal_ , fit Ron. _Quelle idée d'être si géant pour un loup !_

 _Ron, je sens ta jalousie !_

 _Mais de quoi tu parles ? Mon loup est plus beau que toi, Harry !_

Harry regarda Albus qui lui fit un signe tête. Il fit alors demi-tour et se dirigea vers la maison où il avait grandit.

 _Harry ?_ Appela Seamus.

 _Je rentre. Ils n'ont qu'a s'installer où ils veulent. Et je veux qu'ils nous aident pour la construction de la maison principale !_

-Roi Alpha ! cria la petite Tory qui venait de comprendre qu'Harry s'en allait.

 _Bordel de dieu, mais qu'est ce qu'elle veut encore ?_

 _Prends la avec toi, Harry_.

 _Je ne suis pas un cheval, Ron !_

 _Elle semble t'apprécier. Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué à quel point les nouveaux te regardent avec crainte, alors que ce petit bout de femme n'a pas peur de toi._

 _Je ne suis pas sa baby-sitter !_

 _Ron à raison_ Harry, insista Seamus. _Pour le moment, ils t'observent et te craigne, car tu ne leur as montré un roi qui a de la colère. En acceptant la requête de la petite Tory, tu leur montreras que tu peux être compatissant et doux avec les enfants. Et en moins d'une demi-heure tu auras gagné le respect et l'amour de tous ces loups-garous !_

 _Et d'ici demain matin, les loups du monde vont le savoir et t'apprécierons pour ça,_ termina Ron.

 _Tu parles, ils vont débarquer ici plus vite !_

Malgré ses dires, Harry se dirigea vers la petite brune qui s'était remise à pleurer. Avec ses dents, Il lui attrapa par la culotte et la positionna couché sur son dos. Le petite Tory qui s'était tu à son approche se mit à rire et s'accrocha à ses poils

— Oui, Roi Alpha, Dada ! cria-t-elle de joie.

 _Ron, Seamus, je vais à la clairière. Installez tout le monde et venez me rejoindre._

Il voulut bondir pour partir, mais Severus l'en empêcha en lui maintenant les poils de son cou.

— Alpha Olaf, dit-il d'une voix forte, pouvons nous aller nous promener avec la petite Tory ?

— Heu… Bien sûr… Répondit le français, surpris que son roi se laisse reprendre par un humain en public.

Harry roula les yeux et se dirigea au pas vers la sortie du Cottage accompagné de Severus qui tenait la petite fille pour qu'elle ne tombe pas.

 **OoooOoooO**

Harry enrageait. La nuit était tombée et il venait seulement de quitter le Cottage ! C'était leur premier rendez-vous, il était déjà en retard ! Et tout ça à cause des nouveaux membres de la meute !

Il avait passé son début de soirée avec Severus, et la petite Tory.

Bon, il reconnaissait qu'il avait développé une faiblesse pour cet enfant et qu'il avait dut céder à plusieurs de ses caprices, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il était un cheval pour enfant ! En effet quelques mères étaient venues les rejoindre plus tard avec leurs enfants dans l'espoir d'attirer son attention. Son loup avait dût leur rappeler son statut de Roi. Il avait alors quitté la clairière en laissant Tory dans les bras de Severus.

Au Cottage, Albus l'avait entraîné pour une présentation individuelle de chaque homme loup, ce qui avait duré des heures ! Et le pire c'est que Ginny n'avait pas arrêté de le coller de toute la soirée, à tel point qu'une rumeur disait qu'elle était la compagne du Roi Alpha.

Il grogna. Il allait devoir parler à Ron. Cela ne pouvait plus durer ! Il avait fallut la présence de Severus et ses regards noir envers la jeune rousse pour qu'il puisse respirer un peu. De plus, il savait qu'il allait devoir donner une explication sur son départ à Seamus, car celui-ci l'avait vu quitter le cottage. Encore heureux qu'il ne l'avait pas suivit !

Il accéléra sa course.

Arrivé sur le lieu du rendez- vous, il fut rassuré. L'odeur enivrante de son Blond était présente. Il huma l'air un instant et se laissa guider. Il trouva le vampire sur le ponton de la cabane, les pieds dans l'eau, le regard vers la lune, dont une partie en forme de croissant à l'envers était caché, et qui éclairait les lieux.

Tout simplement magnifique.

Le blond tourna son visage vers lui et lui lança un regard remplis de reproche.

 _Je suis désolé pour ce retard. J'ai été retenu au Cottage et je n'ai pas put me libérer plus tôt._

Il le vit soupirer avant de dire :

— Tu es venu, c'est l'essentiel. C'est un bel endroit, dit-il en montrant l'espace autour d'eux. Comment ce fait-il qu'il ne soit envahit par la population de Poudlard?

 _C'est envahi en journée par des enfants en quête d'aventure. Mais je connais un endroit plus beau encore_.

— C'est vrai ? Tu me le montreras alors ?

 _Si tu me pardonnes et acceptes de m'accorder une autre chance, je te donnerai rendez-vous là-bas !_

Le blond sourit.

— Tu as raison. Voyons voir ce que donne déjà le rendez-vous d'aujourd'hui.

Le loup s'approcha alors.

— Tu es l'Alpha de ta meute ?

 _Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?_

— Ton loup est grand. Je pense que tu es le plus grand loup que j'ai rencontré.

 _On va dire que oui, je suis l'alpha._

— « On va dire » ? Explique-toi.

 _Je viens d'obtenir ce poste mais je n'arrive pas m'y faire. Je préfère laisser les reines à celui qui me précède._

— Je vois, tu es un jeune alpha. Mais on ne m'avait pas dit que les alphas étaient jaloux pour leur poste ? Et qu'ils tuaient le précédent alpha, pour plus de sûreté.

 _Berk, non ! J'ai confiance en mon prédécesseur. Il nous a guidé avec bonté et fermeté. J'espère être aussi bon que lui._

— Dis-moi, jeune alpha, quel est ton nom ?

 _Harry. Et le tien ?_

— Je m'appelle Drago.

 _Drago ? Ce prénom te va comme un gant. Il est aussi unique que toi._

Le blond lui sourit.

— S'il te plait, Harry, est-ce que je pourrais voir ton visage ?

Le loup acquiesça. Et quelques secondes plus tard, Harry se tenait à ses côtés, les cheveux en pèle mêle, le regard fixé sur le ponton, les joues rougit, les lèvres qu'il pinçait par nervosité.

Il était aussi beau que son souvenir. Mais Drago voulait voir son regard.

— Harry ? Regarde-moi, s'il te plaît.

Harry leva les yeux avec lenteur. Il avait peur de ne pas lui plaire et d'être rejeté. Il n'était pas aussi…

— Tu es parfait, Harry. Tu n'a rien à craindre de ce côté là.

Harry soupira de soulagement avant de le regarder avec surprise.

— Tu lis dans mes pensés !

Drago leva les mains en signe d'excuse et dit en souriant :

— Oui. Mais je ne peux le contrôler. Si ton esprit est ouvert, j'y ai automatiquement accès.

— C'est pour ça que tu arrives à communiquer avec mon loup !

— Exactement. Tu sembles surpris. Tu avais jamais entendus parler de ça ?

— Non. Et est-ce que tous les vampires sont comme toi ?

— Non. Et Heureusement. Je suis un vieux vampire, Harry. Par apport à un vampire qui viendrait de naître, je peux faire beaucoup de chose. Je peux lire dans les pensées, et obliger les gens à travailler pour moi et je peux même me promener au soleil sans craindre pour ma survie.

— Ah oui, c'est vrai que vous êtes des créatures de la nuit, vous.

— Tu n'as jamais côtoyé de vampire?

— Non… Tout ce que je sais c'est que vous êtes nos ennemis jurés et qu'il faut se méfier de vous. Moins on vous côtoie, et mieux on se porte.

— Alors peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi nous nous trouvons ici tout les deux, assis l'un à côté de l'autre à discuter tranquillement sur ce ponton ?

L'image de leur rencontre au « Chemin de Traverse » s'imposa dans l'esprit du loup-garou.

— Que c'est-il passé ce jour là ? Demanda encore Drago. Pourquoi je n'arrête pas de penser à toi depuis ?

— Tu… Tu… Tu ne vas pas te moquer de moi ? Demanda le brun en le regardant timidement.

— Je veux savoir, Harry.

— Ben… Pour faire simple, ce jour là, mon loup t'a reconnu comme son âme sœur.

En entendant ça, le vampire ne put s'empêcher de rire.

— Alors ton loup s'est trompé, Harry !

— Il ne peut pas se tromper, Drago. Car un loup-garou ne se trompe jamais sur ces choses là !

— Voyons Harry, je suis un vampire ! Et par conséquent, je n'ai pas d'âme.

— Bien sûr que tu en a une ! Sinon mon loup ne t'aurait reconnu !

Drago garda le silence un instant avant de demander avec une voix remplie d'espoir :

— C'est vrai ?

— Oui. Mon loup est formel. Tu es mon compagnon de vie, Drago.

— Et… Cela peut être n'importe qui ?... Je veux dire que votre loup peut choisir qui il veut ?

—Le loup choisit la personne qui nous convienne le mieux. Et cela peux être un loup garou ou un humain. Il y a beaucoup de couple entre des loups-garous et les humains.

—Et avec un vampire ?

— … Je reconnais que je n'ai jamais entendus parler de ce genre d'union.

Devant l'air inquiet du brun, Drago lui demanda :

— Ta meute va-t-elle l'accepter ?

— Elle n'aura pas le choix. Soit elle t'accepte, soit je la quitte, répondit le loup garou énervé.

— Tu iras jusqu'à faire ça pour moi ? Fit le blond surpris.

Harry soupira. Il chercha les mots qui ne feraient pas fuir son compagnon, mais qui lui expliqueraient que le choix du loup était unique et indiscutable, peu importe leurs origines.

— Drago, dit-il après un instant de réflexion. Si mon loup t'a choisit c'est que c'est de toi dont il a besoin à ses côtés. Et entre ma meute et toi, c'est toi qu'il choisira.

— Mais, je ne comprends pas… Comment peut-il me faire confiance à ce point ? J'aurais très bien put ne pas être intéressé par toi !

— Parce que tu es venu me trouver le soir de la pleine lune, alors que tous mes frères loups étaient dans les parages, pour me demander un rendez-vous. Parce que tu es présent ce soir et que même malgré mon retard, tu m'as attendu.

—…

Harry ancra son regard dans celui du vampire. Il leva la main et lui arrangea une mèche de cheveu qui lui empêchait de bien voir ses yeux et en profita pour lui caresser la joue avec douceur tout en disant d'une voix douce :

— Ce n'est pas à sens unique, Drago. Si mon loup t'a reconnu comme âme sœur, cela veut dire que lui et moi sommes tes âmes sœurs. Et que tu pourras faire le tour de la planète pour me fuir, tu reviendras toujours à moi, car je suis le seul qui te corresponde en tout point et qui sera te rendre heureux. Et il en est de même de mon côté.

 **OoooOoooO**

* * *

 **À dans deux semaines! ;-)**


	4. Premiers pas

**Titre** : Au clair de lune

 **Epoque** : U.A. Monde magique. On laisse les sorciers pour le monde des lycanthropes et les vampires.

 **Résumé** : Deux espèces ennemies vivant sur une même terre se tolérant uniquement avec les humains. Chacun son mondes, ses mœurs, ses coutumes et ses lois. Mais un rapprochement forcé va avoir lieu entre eux par le biais de l'amour impossible mais réel de deux de leurs membres.

 **Couple** : HP/DM, RW/BZ, et les autres… (Mais si, vous les connaissez à force !)

 **Disclamer** : Bon, on le sait tous et je ne vais pas m'attarder dessus : La plupart des personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Joanne K. Rowling. (Les autres sont à moi !) Mais je me suis permis de leur donner une autre destiné pour le bien de cette fic. Et je précise que je ne gagne pas d'argent sur mes écrits, et mon seul objectif est de vous faire plaisir !

 **Rating** : M ! (Pourquoi me posez-vous encore la question ?)

 **Avertissement** : À moins d'être maso, les homophobes n'ont rien à faire ici.

 **Note de l'auteur** : **Cette fiction n'a pas été corrigé par une béta** car je voulais essayer sans pour une fois. Donc **toutes les fautes** que vous verrez **sont de moi et je m'en excuse d'avance**. Mais si cela reste une énorme offense à vos yeux, je me retournerai vers ma bêta.

Je ne sais pas si je vous l'ai dit mais les personnages sont OOC (Si, c'est important de le précisez, car je ne veux pas recevoir des tomates de votre part.)

Merci pour vos reviews et vos mises en alerte. J'espère que la suite vous plaira. Bonne lecture.

 **Je profite pour dénoncer ce qui c'est passé à Nice hier soir. Je pourrai écrire mon choc et ma colère en apprenant cet attentat, mais ce n'est pas le lieu. Alors, je sais que c'est rien, mais j'envois une pensée pour les victimes. Et à mes yeux c'est tout Nice qui est victime.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 :** **Premiers pas**

Drago regardait le paysage que lui offrait la terrasse de son appartement. À vrai dire, il ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de la forêt. Quelque part parmi ses arbres, il y avait Harry.

Drago sourit.

La soirée d'hier avait été merveilleuse. Oh, il avait connu de bonne soirée, depuis qu'il côtoyait ses amis. Mais celle d'hier… Il savait qu'il allait chérir ce souvenir. Rien d'extraordinaire ne s'était passé, pourtant, mais il s'était senti si bien.

En tant normal, peut importe les circonstances, les lieux, les personnes qui l'entouraient, il fermait toujours son esprit et était toujours méfiant. En compagnie de ses amis, il se permettait de relâcher se vigilance, mais son esprit était toujours fermé. Non pas qu'il ne leur faisait pas confiance, seul Théo commençait à lire dans les pensés des gens, mais il préférait avoir quelque chose de privé, que seul lui connaissait. Et à ses yeux, ce qui se passait dans son esprit était du domine privé.

Mais hier, pour la première fois en présence d'une personne, il avait ouvert son esprit et relâché sa vigilance. Il s'était sentit bien. Il s'était senti lui-même. Harry lui inspirait confiance et il avait l'impression d'être en sécurité auprès de lui.

Comme lorsqu'il était encore vivant et qu'il était un enfant dans le bras de sa mère, lors d'un soir d'orage.

Pourtant lorsqu'ils avaient discuté, Harry lui avait parut innocent. Il lui avait donné l'impression d'être encore un enfant qui venait de naître. Mais sous sa forme loup… Jamais il n'avait vu un loup aussi grand. Durant sa longue existence, il avait rencontré beaucoup de loup-garou qu'il avait exterminé, car leur présence prés de lui l'insupportait, et il connaissait un peu leur coutume. Si vous vous voulez exterminer une meute, tuez l'alpha, car sans lui la meute n'existait pas. Et il était plus facile d'exterminer des bêta sans alpha, car ceux-ci devenaient de simples oméga. Les loups alpha qu'il avait rencontré étaient des loups forts avec de grande prestance. En rencontrer un était dangereux pour un vampire seul.

Mais Harry, lui, était différent. Déjà son loup était immensément grand et, de part sa présence, imposait le respect, mais l'aura qu'il dégageait était destructrice. Drago savait que si les vampires devaient le tuer, ils devraient être nombreux et posséder une grande force, car jamais il n'avait vu une aura comme le sien. Comme si le loup d'Harry avait la force de tous les alpha de la planète en lui. Il ne pensait pas que même son père, fils du créateur lui-même, pourrait lui tenir tête.

De toute façon jamais il ne permettait qu'une telle chose arrive. Aucun vampire ne touchera Harry. Et peu importe ce qui ce dira dans le monde entier, il le protégerait. Après tout n'était-il pas son âme sœur ?

Le fait qu'il possédait toujours une âme en étant vampire l'avait surpris. Surtout quand les paroles de Jedusor lui revenaient en tête. Mais il voulait y croire. Il voulait croire qu'il était l'âme sœur de quelqu'un. Il voulait croire qu'il y avait une personne qui l'aimera pour lui-même, et non pour son nom, sa fortune ou même son statut de vampire.

Il voulait vivre le même amour que celui que vivaient ses parents.

Ceux-ci s'étaient mariés quand ils étaient encore humain et déjà à l'époque, Lucius ne regardait que sa femme, et faisait en sorte que le monde entier la considère comme une reine. L'arrivé de Drago n'avait fait que renforcer leur amour surtout que ce fut le seul enfant que Narcissa avait put lui donner.

Lorsque Drago eut 21 ans, son père rencontra le Créateur qui lui proposa de devenir un immortel. Chose que Lucius n'accepta pas tout de suite. Ce fut sa femme qui le força à accepter. Ce fut elle aussi qui lui ordonna de transformer leur fils afin qu'il soit aussi fort que lui. Car la force d'un vampire dépendait de celui qui vous mordait. Plus le vampire était proche du Créateur plus le venin qui coulait en lui était pur et puissant.

Et Narcissa l'avait comprit.

Étant une mère, elle voulait le meilleur pour son fils. Mais elle ne voulait pas que le venin des Malefoy pollue la terre. C'est la raison pour laquelle, après avoir été mordu par Drago en personne, elle leur fit promettre, à Drago et à Lucius, de ne mordre personne d'autre. Promesse que les deux hommes respectèrent jusqu'aujourd'hui.

C'est la raison pour laquelle, aujourd'hui, hormis leur fortune et leur place sociale dans le monde, les Malefoy étaient considérés comme des Sang Pur, et beaucoup de personnes qui voulaient devenir immortelle souhaitaient être mordu par l'un des trois membres de la famille.

Il faut savoir que le Créateur avait mordus quatre autre personnes, en dehors de Lucius, qui avaient, eux même, transformé beaucoup de personnes, qui avaient à leur tour transformé d'autre humains et ainsi de suite jusqu'à aujourd'hui et personnes ne savaient de quel ligné ils appartenaient.

De plus, il y avait un autre fait connu : Plus un vampire transformait un humain en immortel, plus le venin qui coulait en lui perdait de sa puissance. Or dans le monde des vampires, il était de notoriété publique que Lucius Malefoy avait été le premier à avoir été mordu par le Créateur.

Beaucoup de femmes avaient tenté de séduire Lucius et Drago, mais aucunes n'avaient réussit. L'un était trop amoureux de sa femme et avait peur de son courroux –même si personne ne le savait– et l'autre ne voulait pas se marier et se lier a vie.

Du moins, jusqu'à présent.

Car Drago recherchait ce que Lucius avait trouvé auprès de Narcissa. Et s'il pouvait le trouver auprès d'Harry, alors peu importe qui il était, il ne voulait pas laisser ça. Il avait eut beaucoup d'amants, mais personne ne l'avait donné envie de sauter le pas. Chose qu'il avait envie de faire avec Harry. Bien sûr, ils allaient prendre leur temps pour se connaître et essayer de relier leurs mondes sans que cela tourne à une guerre mondiale.

Mais pour le moment, il avait hâte d'aller le retrouver à l'endroit de leur prochain rendez-vous, tout à l'heure en fin d'après midi. D'après ses dires, voir le soleil se coucher de là-bas valait le détour. Il pourrait encore voir la couleur de ses yeux qu'il adorait et ses sourires timides qui le faisaient craquer.

— Je peux savoir ce qui te fait sourire ? lui demanda une voix qui le fit sursauter.

Il tourna sa tête et vit Théo qui l'observait.

— Rien d'intéressant, Théo.

—Cela fait plus d'une heure que tu es sur la terrasse à rêvasser, Drago. Cela ne te ressemble pas… Tu as un souci ?

— Et pourquoi aurai-je un souci ? Pourquoi ne pourrai-je pas prendre du temps à rien faire ?

— Heu…Peut-être parce que tu es un bourreau du travail depuis toujours ?

— Et c'est toi qui m'as appris qu'il n'y avait pas que le travail dans la vie ! Allez, Théo, arrête de t'inquiéter pour rien. Dis-moi où sont les autres, on va les rejoindre.

— Ils sont « À la tête du sanglier », soupira Théo. Mais, il faut que tu saches que Pucey est là-bas.

— Pucey ?

Drago grimaça. Avec sa rencontre avec Harry, il avait totalement oublié son ancien amant.

— Tu sais Drago, lui dit Théo en le rejoignant, il est déterminé à t'avoir.

— Je sais. Il n'a pas accepté que je le quitte pour aller en ta compagnie durant le siècle dernier. Il est persuadé que nous sommes amant.

— Mais ca ne va pas la tête ! Je ne veux pas me faire trucider par ta mère, moi !

Drago fonça les sourcils.

— Et pourquoi ma mère te tuera ?

— Mais ouvre les yeux ! Elle veut Daphné pour belle fille Drago, et elle tuera toute personne qui se mettra sur votre chemin ! Tout le monde le sait ça !

— Daphné ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu oublis qu'elle fait partie de le Team ? C'est comme si j'allais me marier avec toi !

— Nous on le sait, mais pas ta mère.

— Écoute, laissons ça de côté, je parlerais à ma mère plus tard. On va allez rejoindre les autres et montrer à Pucey à quel point je suis désirable, mais inaccessible pour lui.

Théo le regarda et dit d'un air désolé :

— Tu sais que tu es malade ?

— C'est pour ça que tout le monde m'aime.

 **OoooOoooO**

Harry reposa sa tasse sur la table de la cuisine. Il venait de se lever, alors que la matinée semblait toucher à sa fin. Sirius entra dans son champ de vision avec une carte.

— Bonjour, fiston. Tu viens de te lever ? salua-t-il en s'asseyant en face de lui.

— Oui. Pourquoi personne ne ma réveillé plus tôt ?

— Peut être parce que tu es rentré à l'aurore ce matin…

Harry rougit. Sirius soupira et lui dit en le regardant :

— Tu oublies que je suis moi aussi un loup-garou et par conséquent, j'ai une très bonne ouïe et que j'ai moi aussi fait le mur pour faire les 400 coups avec ton père.

Harry se sentit mal. Comment avait-il put oublier ce détail !

— Désolé… Je ne voulais pas vous réveiller…

— Est-ce que si j'accepte tes excuses, tu ne recommencerais plus ?

Harry baissa les yeux.

— C'est bien ce que je pensais, continua Sirius en soupirant. Alors il va falloir que l'on trouve un arrangement toi et moi, car ce soir Severus va t'imposer son règlement.

Harry le regarda et l'implora :

— Non, Sirius, je t'en pris ! Il va m'interdira de sortir la nuit et…

— Et il aura raison, Harry. Tu oublies qui tu es, tu oublies…

— Que je suis moi ! Je n'ai pas changé depuis ma majorité, Sirius !

— Je le sais Harry ! Mais même si pour moi tu es toujours le même, tu es pour tout le monde, le Roi Alpha et il faut que tu prennes ton rôle au sérieux !

— Mais quel est mon rôle ?! s'écria Harry avec colère. Vous voulez me mettre dans une cage doré et que je ne bouge plus afin que des inconnus dirigent ma vie ?

— Tu sais bien que non ! Écoute, je sais que tu n'a rien demandé, mais voilà. Tu es notre roi. Tu ne peux donc plus aller bon te semble sans escorte. S'il t'arrivait quelque chose…

— Il ne m'arrivera rien, Sirius. Et si je rencontrai un pépin, je saurai me défendre.

— Il est si fort que ça, ton compagnon ?

Devant le regard surpris du jeune Alpha, Sirius dit en souriant :

— C'est bien avec lui que tu étais cette nuit, n'est ce pas ?

— Comment le sais-tu ? demanda Harry qui pensait qu'il n'avait jamais autant rougit.

— Ton odeur à changé. Or les loup changent d'odeur lorsqu'ils sont en couple ou qu'ils côtoient leur compagnon. De plus, tu n'es pas parti avec tes inséparables amis, Ron et Seamus, ce qui nous a fait pensé que tu voulais de l'intimité. J'ai aussi remarqué que tu as retapé la maison prés de la rivière et tu t'es débrouillé pour que personne ne puisse y accéder… J'en déduis que tu compte en faite ta maison officiel une fois que tu seras lié à ton compagnon ?

— Tu connais le chalet prés de la rivière ? demanda Harry surpris.

— Il a été construit par ton père, Remus et moi. C'est là-bas que ton père a courtisé ta mère.

Harry avala sa salive. Il ne pouvait plus réfléchir. Il avait trop d'information d'un coup.

— … Comment… commença-t-il.

— Harry, le coupa son parrain, tu oublies que j'ai été jeune, moi aussi… Alors dis-moi, ce compagnon, c'est une femme ? Un homme ?

— … Un homme…

— Bien ! Quand est-ce que tu nous le présente ?

Harry ferma les yeux. Il calma son loup qui commençait à s'agiter.

— Sirius… Écoute… C'est mon histoire, et je veux qu'elle le reste pour le moment. Je sais qu'il faudrait un jour le présenter à la meute parce qu'il sera « le compagnon du Roi Alpha » et qu'il faudra qu'il suive les protocoles, mais… Laisse-moi profiter de mon histoire comme tu l'as fait avec Severus.

Son parrain le regarda un instant et fronça les sourcils. Il demanda doucement :

— Il t'a rejeté ?

— Non ! Répondit aussitôt Harry. Non, il est juste… Sirius, je n'arrive pas à croire ce qui m'arrive ! Il est parfait pour moi. À ses côtés, je me sens libre, en sécurité, et à ma place… Je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer, je…

— Tu l'aimes. Dit Sirius en souriant.

Harry le regarda avec étonnement. Sirius sourit de plus bel et demanda :

— Et lui ? Tu sais si c'est réciproque ?

— Je ne sais pas… Mais il a fait des choses de folie pour moi, alors…

— « Des choses de folie » ?

— Laisse tomber. Je pense qu'il faut lui laisser du temps. On se revoit encore ce soir.

— Je vois…. Et vous avez rendez-vous à quelle heure ?

— Heu… 18heures, Pourquoi ?

— Bien, tu devras être renté avant minuit.

— Sirius !

— Tu es à la maison avant minuit ou Severus t'interdira se sortir dés que tes obligations royales seront finies. Choisi, Harry.

Le jeune brun lui lança un regard noir.

— Et arrêtes avec ce regard, veux-tu, il n'y a que toi et moi ici, tu ne m'impressionne pas. J'attends ta réponse.

— J'accepte puisque je n'ai pas de choix.

— Bonne réponse ! Maintenant que nous avons réglé ce point, regarde cette carte. C'est le plan de la maison principale. Il nous faut savoir si tu l'acceptes et…

— Les plans te conviennent ?

— À vrai dire, non. J'ajouterai plus de chambres et des espaces pour les enfants. Il s'agit de la maison principale, la maison de toute la meute, et les enfants font partie de la meute.

— Alors fait les modifications que tu juges nécessaires. Ton choix définitif sera le mien.

Harry se leva pour mettre sa tasse dans l'évier.

— Harry, tu délègues beaucoup trop.

— La meute est grande, Sirius et je n'ai pas les connaissances d'Albus. Je ne veux pas la mener à sa perte.

— Alors participe aux réunions ! Soit présent aux rencontres avec les autres Alphas…

— Parlons en des autres Alphas, le coupa Harry avec sa voix de loup. Il ne faut pas faire confiance à Olaf, car malgré son air jovial, il n'y a pas un seul humain dans sa meute. Quand à Ricardo, c'est un menteur. Il n'est pas ce qu'il prêtant être. Je veux que l'on établisse une liaison avec L'Alpha Marcus en privé. Et tant que je n'aurai pas de réponse à mes questions, je refuse de les écouter !

Sirius le regarda comme si une deuxième tête lui avait poussé en un instant.

— Quoi ? fit Harry de sa voix normal.

— Ouah, je suis impressionné… Et tu as remarqué tout ça en restant à leur côté durant la soirée ?

— En fait c'est lorsqu'ils se sont présenté, que j'ai compris tout ça… Ne me demande pas pourquoi…

— Tu es le Roi Alpha, Harry. Tu as une connaissance que nous n'avons pas. Bien, il sera fais selon tes désire. Je vais prévenir Albus pour voir ce que l'on peut faire. Quand à toi, tu dois aller voir Molly. La petite Tory ne cesse de te réclamer depuis ce matin !

— C'est vrai ? Je vais de ce pas.

Harry lui fit un sourire en guise de salut et quitta la cuisine tandis que Sirius repensait à leur conversation.

 **OoooOoooO**

Lorsqu'Harry arriva chez Molly, il fut salué par les jumeaux. Même si ceux-ci avaient leur propre domicile, on pouvait les voir régulièrement chez leurs parents, car Molly gardait leurs enfants. Fred, était marié à une louve, Katie Bell, qui lui avait donné trois louveteaux, Léandre, Maxence et la petite Léa. Georges, lui, c'était lié tardivement à une humaine, Angelina Johnson qui lui avait donné un petit louveteau, le petit Mathéo.

Il se souvenait lorsque Georges avait présenté sa future compagne à la meute. La jeune noire était très belle et avait captivé l'attention de tous. Angelina avait tout pour plaire : Polie, bien élevé, elle avait vite trouvé sa place au sein de la meute. Mais malheureusement un autre loup, Cormac McLaggen , avait été séduit par sa beauté et l'avait réclamer comme compagnon.

Jamais il n'eut pareil cas. Une humaine pour deux loups. On demanda à Angelina de choisir son compagnon et lorsqu'elle choisit Georges, Cormac contesta. Pour lui le choix d'Angelina ne comptait pas, car c'était par le biais de Georges qu'elle avait connu la meute, et qu'elle avait put développer de l'affection pour lui.

Étant donné que l'on ne pouvait pas partager Angelina et qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir deux compagnons, Albus avait alors laissé parler les deux loups mâles : Les deux prétendants devraient se battre jusqu'à la mort de l'un d'eux. Le combat fut rude et avait duré plusieurs heures. Au final, Georges– qui perdit son oreille gauche lors du combat– l'emporta mais ne put se résigner à tuer son adversaire. Cormac Mclaggen fut donc banni de la meute.

Depuis, le couple était heureux ensemble. Harry adorait les voir ensemble, car a ses yeux, leur amours était resté fort malgré les doutes.

— Alors, Harry, heu pardon, Mon Roi…. Commença Fred en s'inclinant.

— Arrête ça, dit Harry en lui lançant un regard noir. Je suis Harry. Et gare à vous si vous m'appelez autrement.

— Ouch, c'est qu'il est sérieux ! Dit George. Tu crois que si on le désobéit, il nous tuera ?

— Même si on est les frères de son meilleur ami ?

Harry haussa les épaules et parti sans prêter attention à leur discussion vers la cuisine. Quand ils le voulaient, les jumeaux avaient le don de vous mettre hors de vous !

— Harry ! s'exclama Molly en le voyant. Comment ça va ? As-tu mangé ?

— Bonjour Molly. Je vais bien et je viens de manger. On m'a dit que la petite Tory était là.

— Oui elle est avec Ginny, au salon.

— Ginny ? Elles sont seules ? demanda-t-il en palissant légèrement.

— Bien sûr que non, Katie et Angie sont là aussi… Tu voulais parler à ma fille seule à seule ? ajouta-t-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

— Non Molly, et avant que vous vous faites des film, Ginny , n'est pas mon compagnon !

— Ah, bon ? Tu l'as déjà rencontré, alors ?

— Molly… Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler…

— Je te comprends, lui coupa la matriarche des Weasley. Je te fais confiance. Présente la nous quand tu seras prêt, et je suis sûr que tu seras faire le bon choix.

Harry lui sourit et alla au salon. Comme le lui avait dit Molly, il trouva Ginny et ses belles-sœurs en compagnie de leurs enfants. Quand la petite sœur de Ron le vit, elle se leva et vint vers lui en souriant :

— Harry ! Comment vas-tu ? Tu as bien dormis ?

Le loup d'Harry voulut grogner mais une petite voix s'éleva et dit :

— Roi Alpha, Dada !

Harry sourit et prit Tory dans ses bras.

— Bonjour Tory. Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Harry. As-tu bien dormi ?

La petite fille hocha la tête en mettant ses mains sur ses joues.

— Veux rester avec toi !

— D'accord. Et si on allait se promener ensemble ?

— Oui !

— C'est une bonne idée, dit Ginny en souriant. Je vais vous accompagner…

— Non, s'écria la petite Tory en fronçant les sourcils. 'Ry est à moi !

En entendant ça, Ginny fut pétrifiée. Harry sourit et s'excusa en disant que les désirs de la petite étaient des ordres qu'il ne pourrait désobéir, ce qui fit rire les autres, puis sortit de la maison.

Dehors, il croisa le loup de Seamus qui, quand il le vit, se prosterna devant lui.

— Loup, 'Ry ! cria Tory en montrant Seamus qui se transformait.

— C'est Seamus, Tory. Salut ! Où allais-tu ?

— Je venais te chercher, répondit Seamus. Albus veut te voir.

— S'il est avec Olaf et Ricardo, je n'y vais pas.

— Ils vont mal le prendre, Harry.

— Je m'en fou. Je ne veux pas d'eux ici.

— Tu sais qu'Olaf peut se servir de ton affection pour la petite Tory pour obtenir ce qu'il veut ?

— Du tout. Tory fais déjà partie de la meute. Elle séjourne chez Molly et non dans une maison attribué aux autres !

— Harry ! Arrête de te comporter comme un enfant ! Viens écouter ce qu'ils ont à te dire !

— Écoutez-les et venez me faire un compte rendu, Seamus. Je ne veux pas les voir, cars si je me trouve en leur présence, je vais les déchiqueter.

— Bien, dit son ami en soupirant. Je me fie à ton loup. On va faire une présélection de guerriers cet aprèm, tu seras là ?

— A la clairière ? J'y serai. Je vais à la clinique voir Severus.

— Ok. Cela commence à 15heures.

 **OoooOoooO**

Drago et ses amis se trouvaient devant « À la tête du sanglier ». Il était déçu, car Pucey avait déserté les lieux avant qu'il arrive. Pourquoi rester s'il n'y avait personne à embêter ? Étant donné qu'aucun d'eux ne voulurent rentrer à leur appartement, ils décidèrent de se promener dans les rues de Poudlard. Ils n'avaient pas fait quelques pas que l'odeur d'Harry arriva jusqu'aux narines de Drago.

— Drago ? demanda Astoria qui lui tenait le bras, en le voyant s'arrêter.

— Allez-y. J'ai un truc à faire.

— Ah, non, s'écria Millicent, tu ne va pas recommencer ! Je ne sais pas si tu remarques, mais tu fais pas mal de chose tout seul en ce moment !

— Millicent, je vous rejoindrez plus tard.

Et sur ces mots, Drago disparut.

Il courait à grande vitesse, suivant l'odeur du loup garou. Il savait qu'il n'était pas raisonnable. Ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble, et ils allaient encore se voir ce soir. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. S'il pouvait avoir quelques secondes auprès de lui, il les prendrait.

Il se retrouva dans le quartier de Godric'sHollow. Il fronça les sourcils. C'était un quartier réputé pour sa faculté de médecine, Little Whinging'school. Que venait faire Harry ici ? Etait-il étudiant ? Non, il ne le lui avait pas dit ça. Il huma l'air et se déplaça pour se retrouver dans une petite ruelle qu'il n'avait jamais remarquée et vit le brun qui avançait un peu plus loin. Mais il n'était pas seul. Il portait un enfant dans ses bras.

Harry s'arrêta et se retourna. Quand il le vit, il sourit. Il fit demi-tour et alla le rejoindre.

— Bonjour, dit Harry en souriant.

— Bonjour… Heu, c'est qui ? demanda Drago en montrant la petite fille qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

Tory, qui le regardait se mit à grogner en sentant son odeur.

— Non, Tory, non !

Harry grogna à son tour afin de la calmer. La petite fille le regarda et dit énervée en montrant Drago :

— Sang-froid ! Tueur, 'Ry !

— Non, pas lui, Tory. C'est mon ami.

— Non ! Méchant, Sang-froid ! A pris Maman !

Harry ferma les yeux. Comment expliquer à une petite fille que tous les hommes ne sont pas les même ? Comment lui faire comprendre que Drago était son compagnon ?

— Je suis désolé, dit alors Drago… Je vais partir, je…

— Non ! Reste s'il te plaît. Il faut qu'elle s'habitue à te voir !

— Harry, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit prête. Et je ne veux pas qu'elle se mette à pleurer à cause de moi…

— Tory ? Demanda Harry en la regardant et en la posant parterre.

La petite fille le regardait en colère. Elle essayait de retenir ses larmes.

— C'est Drago. Il ne te fera rien. Il est avec moi.

— Non, t'es à moi ! cria Tory en tapant des pieds.

Harry ferma les yeux. Il sursauta lorsque Drago s'accroupit à ses côtés et dit à Tory d'une voix douce :

— Pardon. Je suis désolé pour ce qui est arrivé à tes parents. Mais je n'étais pas là ce jour là. Et je sais que tous les mots que je dirais ne pourront pas te les ramener, mais je te jure que je ne te ferais pas de mal. Regarde, Harry est ton alpha n'est-ce pas ? Il n'a pas peur de moi. Si j'étais un méchant, il se serait transformé pour te protéger.

La petite fille le regarda avec crainte. Elle regarda Harry qui lui souriait et lui demanda :

— Tu seras là, s'il me fait du mal ?

— Je serai là lorsque tu auras besoin de moi, Tory. Mais Drago ne te fera pas de mal, je te promets.

Tory regarda le vampire et dit d'une voix dure :

— Roi Alpha est à moi. Je ne t'aime pas.

Drago sourit et répondit :

— D'accord, mais tu permets que je parle avec … Roi Alpha ?

Harry grogna et dit, agacé:

— Harry, je m'appelle Harry.

Drago et Tory se regardèrent et se mirent à rire. Harry les regarda, perdu.

— Et je peux savoir ce qui se passe maintenant ? demanda t-il énervé.

— Moi aussi, j'aimerai savoir ce qui se passe, fit une voix qui les fit sursauter.

Harry fut surpris en reconnaissant Severus. Il se mit debout en rougissant tandis que Tory se jeta dans les bras du vétérinaire.

— Sevy ! Bonjour ! On est venu te voir !

Severus lui sourit et la prit dans ses bras et regarda Harry qui se tenait au coté d'un vampire. Il fixa celui-ci du pied à la tête. Drago était vêtus de chaussure Armani, d'un jean droit Diesel et d'une chemise Dior. Il avait mit son bras derrière la taille de Harry et était prêt à attaquer pour le protéger.

— C'est lui ? demanda t-il sans quitter Drago du regard.

— … Oui, dit Harry qui aurait voulut être autre part.

— Sirius le sait ?

— … Non. Severus, s'il te plaît… Je veux…

— Il préfère que l'on fasse connaissance avant de me présenter à votre meute, dit Drago. Je suis désolé que nous nous soyons rencontré de cette manière. Je me nome Drago Malefoy et il semblerait que je sois le compagnon de votre … Fils ?

Harry l'avait regardé avec surprise lorsqu'il avait son nom. Il n'en revenait pas. Drago était un Malefoy !

— Cela change quelque chose ? lui demanda Drago qui lisait dans les pensés.

— Un Malefoy, hein ? constata Serverus. Bravo Harry. Ton loup ne fait pas les choses à moitié ! Non seulement, il choisit un vampire mais en plus il faut que ce soit un Sang-pur !

— … Je ne connaissais pas son nom de famille, répliqua Harry rouge de honte. Mais cela ne change pas que c'est lui que mon loup a choisit.

Severus les regarda un instant et demanda en soupirant :

— Tory, tu veux aller voir les oiseaux ?

— Oui, les zoiseaux ! fit la petite fille qui jouait avec les cheveux du vétérinaire.

Il partit alors sans saluer les deux jeunes hommes en emmenant la petite avec lui. Une fois seul, Harry regarda Drago et dit :

— Je suis désolé… Je ne voulais pas te présenter de cette manière, je…

— Il t'aime. Déclara le vampire qui regardait Severus disparaître dans une des boutiques de la ruelle. C'est ton père ?

— Je le considère comme tel. C'est lui qui m'a élevé. C'est le compagnon de mon parrain.

— Et c'est un humain.

— Oui… Drago ? Tu es déçu de cet accueil ?

— Harry, je suis un vampire ! Je ne m'attends pas à ce que ta famille m'accueille les bras ouverts !

Devant le regard triste du brun, Drago le prit dans ses bras.

— Cela ne va pas être facile Harry. Aussi bien de ton côté que du mien. Il y a de forte chance que mon père ordonne à tous les vampires d'exterminer toute ta meute lorsqu'il apprendra la nouvelle.

— Il fera ça ?

— Oui Harry. Et s'il peut faire pire, il le fera. Voilà à quoi tu t'engages à écouter ton loup. Il faudra que tu choisisses entre ta meute et moi.

— Mais… Si tu m'acceptes, tu feras partie de ma meute… Alors il ne pourra pas tuer son propre fils, non ?

— Harry, mon père vous déteste. Lorsqu'il était plus jeune, un loup garou a tué son frère devant lui, et il n'était pas encore vampire à ce moment là.

— Oh mon dieu ! Je suis désolé… fit Harry en larme.

— Tu n'as pas à l'être. Tu n'y es pour rien…

— Si ! Chaque geste que mes compatriotes font sont les miens… Je suis désolé, Drago, d'avoir tué ton oncle.

— Harry… Harry, regarde-moi. As-tu écouté ce qu'a dit Tory? Des vampires ont tué ses parents, et ont fait d'elle une orpheline ! Et d'après ce que j'ai vu dans son esprit, c'était très violent et elle a tout vu ! Nos deux races sont ennemies, et ce depuis toujours, on le sait tout les deux. Maintenant la question est : Qu'allons nous faire ?

— Je ne veux pas me séparer de toi. Mon loup en mourra, Drago. Mais si ton père touche à ma meute, je me dois de la protéger… Je ne peux permettre que ma meute soit dissoute.

— Es-tu toujours prêt à me présenter officiellement à ta meute en sachant ça ?

—Oui. Mais avant, il faudra que tu me parle de toi… Je ne veux plus apprendre des choses devant un de mes frères !

Drago sourit.

— Je te promets de tout te dire ce soir… On se voit toujours ?

— Bien sûr ! dit Harry en souriant tout en le regardant.

Drago essuya la trace de larme de son visage. Il fut surprit quand il sentit la chaleur de la peau mate. Une fois les larmes disparut, il caressa sa cicatrice du bout des doigts, son nez et finit par ses lèvres qui, à ce moment précis, l'attiraient comme un aimant. Alors, doucement, il déposa ses lèvres sur celles d'Harry. Au début c'était un baiser timide. Les lèvres chaudes du loup contre celles glacés du vampire.

Ne voulant pas le brusquer, il laissa les reines au loup-garou.

Harry qui d'abord fut surpris, suivit son instinct. Il trouva les lèvres du vampire douces malgré leur fraîcheur. De toute façon, cela ne le dérangeait pas. Il avait l'impression de manger une glace personnelle. Il appuya ses lèvres et Drago ouvrit la bouche. Il voulait y entrer. Il voulait tout goûter. Alors après avoir caressé langoureusement ces lèvres glacés de sa langue, il alla à la rencontre de sa consœur.

Et il se laissa porter par les sensations qu'il éprouvait. Ce mélange entre sa chaleur et la fraîcheur du vampire lui plaisait. Il était à sa place. Sachant très bien que Drago lisait dans ses pensé, il laissa son loup lui montrer ce qu'il voulait lui faire. Il le laissa lui montrer à quel point il le voulait prés de lui. Il le laissa lui montrer qu'il était capable de le protéger et de le rendre heureux.

Quand l'air commença à manquer, il s'écarta avec douceur tout en lui faisant des baisers papillons sur ces lèvres qu'il ne voulait plus lâcher. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour se noyer dans un regard argenté.

-Wouah… dit Drago.

Harry rougit et baissa les yeux.

— Harry…

Le brun le regarda de nouveau.

— J'en veux encore.

Le loup-garou sourit et lui reprit ses lèvres.

 **OoooOoooO**

* * *

 **Et voilà pour aujourd'hui. Par contre, je pars en vacance ce soir et je reviens que le 20 Aout. Donc je ne publierai pas d'ici là. Je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances!**

 **Grosse bises.**


	5. Rencontres

**Titre** : Au clair de lune

 **Epoque** : U.A. Monde magique. On laisse les sorciers pour le monde des lycanthropes et les vampires.

 **Résumé** : Deux espèces ennemies vivant sur une même terre se tolérant uniquement avec les humains. Chacun son mondes, ses mœurs, ses coutumes et ses lois. Mais un rapprochement forcé va avoir lieu entre eux par le biais de l'amour impossible mais réel de deux de leurs membres.

 **Couple** : HP/DM, RW/BZ, et les autres… (Mais si, vous les connaissez à force !)

 **Disclamer** : Bon, on le sait tous et je ne vais pas m'attarder dessus : La plupart des personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Joanne K. Rowling. (Les autres sont à moi !) Mais je me suis permis de leur donner une autre destiné pour le bien de cette fic. Et je précise que je ne gagne pas d'argent sur mes écrits, et mon seul objectif est de vous faire plaisir !

 **Rating** : M ! (Pourquoi me posez-vous encore la question ?)

 **Avertissement** : À moins d'être maso, les homophobes n'ont rien à faire ici.

 **Note de l'auteur** : **Cette fiction n'a pas été corrigé par une béta** car je voulais essayer sans pour une fois. Donc **toutes les fautes** que vous verrez **sont de moi et je m'en excuse d'avance**. Mais si cela reste une énorme offense à vos yeux, je me retournerai vers ma bêta.

Je ne sais pas si je vous l'ai dit mais les personnages sont OOC (Si, c'est important de le précisez, car je ne veux pas recevoir des tomates de votre part.)

 **Il est vrai que je vous avais donné rendez vous le 20 Aout, mais je voulais garder une publication de toute les deux semaines (soit le 1** **er** **/2 et le 14/15 de chaque mois) c'est plus facile pour moi pour me repérer et de plus, je n'ai plus beaucoup d'avance. Mais je ne vous cache pas que j'ai hésité à poster ce chapitre. Vous êtes nombreux à lire, mais très peu à commenter à tel point que le dernier chapitre n'a reçut** **AUCUNS** **commentaires. J'espère néanmoins que ce cinquième chapitre recevra plus de retours.**

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 :** **Rencontres**

Drago marcha dans l'une des allées du Manoir à la recherche de son père. En vérité, il avançait sans regarder autour de lui, car son esprit était à des années lumière de là. Il ne cessait de penser aux baisers qu'il avait échangés avec Harry. C'était… Tout simplement divin.

Il avait eut beaucoup d'amants dans sa longue vie de vampire, mais jamais personne ne l'avez fait frissonner comme le brun avec de simples baisers ! Et les images qui lui montraient les envie de loup ! Oh mon dieu, s'il le pouvait, il aurait la peau rouge à force de rougir ! Et le plus impressionnant, c'était qu'il était pressé de se laisser aller dans les mains du loup-garou… Les images étaient alléchantes et lui promettait des sensations qu'il n'avait pas encore connu. Déjà que les baisers l'avaient impressionné avec le mélange de la chaleur de Harry et de sa fraîcheur, alors il se demandait ce qu'il ressentirait lorsque qu'il accueillerait le loup en lui…

Car, il ne se voilait pas la face, Harry avait beau être innocent, son loup était un dominant, très démonstratif. Et même si jusqu'à présent, il était plutôt actif lors de ses ébat, les images que Harry lui avait montré lui donnait envie de devenir passif dans ses bras.

Par tous les dieux ! Il avait envie de le voir. Il était pressé d'être à ce soir ! Il avait envie de recommencer à l'embrasser. Il avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras afin d'enfouir son nez dans son cou pour respirer son odeur.

Il se stoppa soudain dans sa marche. Il grimaça lorsque ses narines sentirent une odeur nauséabonde. Une odeur de pourriture, mélangé à des excréments.

Il tourna autour de lui pour voir d'où cela venait. Il ne pouvait pas avoir une telle odeur au sein même du Manoir ! Sa mère allait faire une crise de colère ! Il se laissa guider par son odorat et se trouva devant une porte qu'il ne connaissait pas. Bon il était vrai que cela faisait beaucoup d'années qu'il n'était pas venu au manoir, et que même depuis son retour il ne l'avait pas visité en long et en large, mais pourtant, il était sûr que cette porte n'était pas dans son souvenir. Il ouvrit la porte et l'odeur fut plus forte.

Derrière la porte se trouvait un escalier qui descendait, et sur chaque marche on pouvait voir des bougies éteintes. Il en prit une et la porta à son nez. Des bougies parfumées ! Elles étaient là pour masquer l'horrible odeur, mais comme elles étaient éteinte, celle-ci était remonté jusqu'en haut.

Il descendit les marches. Arrivé en bas, il avança lentement en regardant autour de lui. Sous son air froid et hautain, il était écœuré. Il longeait un couloir qui ne débouchait à rien mais possédait des cages comme dans des prisons.

Et dans ses cages, s'entassaient des humains de tout âge, et des deux sexes. Certains étaient allongés à même le sol et semblaient malade. D'autres étaient assis et semblaient attendre quelque chose. Les plus robustes, avaient des aiguilles de perfusion aux niveaux des bras. Des enfants essayaient tant bien que mal de calmer leur larme. Il y régnait dans ce couloir, un sentiment écrasant de peur et de défaite. Mais on pouvait sentir de la colère et de la haine.

Il regarda dans une des cages et vit un petit garçon aux cheveux clairs – qui devait avoir l'âge de la petite Tory – qui essayait de se cacher derrière un adulte. Alors une image lui vin en esprit. Harry et sa meute se trouvant à la place de ses humains.

Une colère sans non l'envahi. Alors voilà à quoi ressemblait « la réserve » de Jedusor ? Il inspira un bon coup et s'approcha des grilles, ce qui fit reculer la plus part des humains vers le fond de la cellule. Il soupira et ouvrit la cage à l'aide de sa force brute.

— Vous êtes libres, dit-il en s'en allant ouvrir une autre cellule.

Au début personne ne bougeait. Mais en le voyant passer de cellules en cellules, tout en laissant les portes ouvertes, certains sortirent avec hésitation. Une jeune femme, les cheveux bruns en broussaille qui n'avaient pas été peignés depuis plusieurs temps, s'avança et lui demanda avec une voix remplie de colère :

— Qui nous dit que vous ne nous réservez pas autre chose en haut de ces escaliers ?

Il l'observa et dit en continuant d'ouvrir les portes :

— Toute personne qui franchira la porte en haut de cet escalier sera enveloppée de mon aura personnelle. Avec cette protection, aucun vampire ne vous touchera. Vous pourrez quitter ce Manoir en toute tranquillité. Mais vous devez faire vite de vous éloigner d'ici, car mon aura vous entourera que deux bonnes heures.

— Comment savoir si vous nous dites la vérité ? insista la jeune femme en plissant les yeux.

— Si vous doutez de moi, restez ici. Mais pour les autres, allez-y vous êtes libre.

Après s'être assuré que toutes les cellules furent ouvertes, Drago monta les escaliers et sortit de cette prison en laissant, comme promis, une partie de son aura pour protéger les fuyards. Puis, en colère, il se dirigea vers le bureau de son père où il entra sans frapper.

— Père, il faut que l'on parle !

— En effet, il faut que nous parlions de ton impolitesse envers ma personne, garnement. Lui répondit Lucius en lui lançant un regard froid.

Le chef de la famille Malefoy se trouvait dans son bureau en compagnie de ses frères et semblaient être en grande conversation.

— Allons, Lucius, dit Tom en se levant tout en lui mettant la main sur son épaules et en souriant, il est peut être temps de mettre ton fils au courant de nos projets… Il est assez fort pour nous prêtez main forte.

— Vos projets qui consistent à réduire les humains en esclavage ? Interrogea Drago en laissant sortir ses crocs.

— Drago ! Un peu de tenu ! Fit Lucius. Les humains doivent nous servir, ils sont notre nourriture !

— Cela a toujours été le cas! Alors pourquoi en faire des réserves aujourd'hui ?

— Parce que nous allons tous les transformer, Drago. Expliqua Rodolphus Lestrange qui était assis devant la fenêtre. Il est temps que les vampires gouvernent cette planète. Nous sommes les plus forts, et nous sommes immortel… Pourquoi croyez-vous que le monde entier connaisse votre visage ? Pourquoi croyez-vous que beaucoup de personnes veulent vous rencontrer ?

— Vous vous êtes servis de moi pour les attirer afin de les transformer… Compris Drago scandalisé.

— Pas du tout, voyons ! Repris Lestrange en souriant. C'est votre beauté qui les attire. Nous ne faisons que profiter de cette chance et de faire une sélection des futurs transformés. Nous avons besoins de toutes les catégories sociales pour notre survie.

— C'est pas vrai…

— Allons Drago, repris Tom avec un sourire, Toutes les personnes que vous avez rencontré n'ont pas été transformé. Mais vous avez rendez-vous avec le président des USA, la semaine prochaine, non ?

Drago le regarda comme s'il était fou. Puis une pensé lui vint à l'esprit. Il regarda son père et lui dit d'une voix effrayé :

— Tu n'a pas fais ça… Tu n'a pas put…

Son père le regarda, mais avant qu'il ne puisse parler, Drago quitta la pièce en courant.

 **OoooOoooO**

Il n'en revenait pas. Comment son père pouvait se faire envoûter l'esprit par ses deux vampires ? Ils avaient beau avoir été mordus par le Créateur en personne, ils étaient aussi faibles que Vincent et Gregory ! Ce qui les sauvait, c'était qu'ils avaient gardé leur prestance et que Jedusor était un très bon orateur ! Asservir les humains ? Mais où avaient-ils la tête !

Lors de son siècle d'exile, il avait eut l'occasion de rencontrer Shacklebolt Kingsley, un autre vampire à avoir été mordu par le Créateur. Comme Lestrange et Jedusor, Kingsley avait transformé beaucoup de monde. Mais maintenant, il vivait en reclus dans une forêt au fin fond de l'Afrique, se nourrissant que de sang d'animaux, car à ses yeux, rien n'était plus beau que la vie humaine. Pour lui, devenir immortel n'apportait que des conflits et jalousie. Il avait même félicité Lucius de n'avoir transformé que les personnes avec qui il voulait vivre jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Et voilà que maintenant ce respect allait se perdre, car son père allait succomber à cause de ce sale Jedusor ! Même si il lui parlait il n'écouterait pas. Personne ne pouvait résonner Lucius.

Personne, à part sa mère.

Drago accéléra sa vitesse et débarqua dans le salon privée de sa mère en criant :

— Mère, Il faut parler à père ! Jedusor le corrompt ! Il veut lui faire rompre votre promesse !

Narcissa qui était avec une amie aussi blonde qu'elle, regarda son fils comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois. Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, Drago lui cria dessus :

— Maman, fais quelque chose, on va perdre papa !

— Arrêtes de raconter des bêtises, dit Lucius qui venait d'arriver dans le salon et en fermant la porte derrière lui, je ne vais pas mourir.

— Alors quelle est cette histoire d'assujettir les humains ? Depuis quand on a besoin d'aller jusqu'à de telle extrémité pour vivre ?

— Quelques humains commencent à se douter de notre existence et se font appelés des chasseurs. Ils deviennent plus nombreux chaque jours, Drago. Si on ne fait rien, nous risquons de disparaître !

— Alors quoi ? On va transformer tous les humains avant qu'ils ne deviennent des chasseurs et en garder quelques uns pour notre nourriture ?! Tu sais ce qui se passe à chaque fois que l'on transforme quelqu'un ! Regarde Jedusor ou même Lestrange, leurs forces n'arrivent même pas à dépasser celles de mes amis Vincent et Greg réunis ! Leur venin n'est plus un danger, et c'est à ça que tu veux ressembler ?

— Est-ce vrai, Lucius ? Demanda alors d'une voix dure Narcissa.

— Je ne vais transformer personne, ma chérie. Tu as ma promesse. Répondit Lucius en soupirant. Mais je suis partant pour que l'on prenne le pouvoir sur cette planète !

— Mais pourquoi donc ? S'écria Drago. Tu es le plus puissant des vampires qui existe sur cette planète, Père ! Tu es riche, tu es envié ! Alors pourquoi voudrais-tu changé quelque chose ?!

— Pour deux chose : le Créateur va se réveillé. Dit Lucius calmement.

— Mais bien sûr. Et qui dit ça ? Laisse-moi deviner… Jedusor ?

— Sois plus respectueux, mon garçon ! Fit Lucius d'une voix autoritaire. Avant de dormir, le Créateur nous as dit qu'il se réveillera seulement lorsque nous seront en danger.

— Mais nous ne sommes pas en danger, Père ! Quelques humains nous chassent ? Ce n'est qu'une poignée ! Que peuvent-ils faire devant toi et moi réunis ?

— Il n'y a pas que les chasseurs Drago. Et sur ce point, je suis d'accord avec toi, ils ne sont pour le moment pas une menace. Non, la menace vient de chez nos ennemis naturels, les loups-garous. Une rumeur enfle qu'un Roi Alpha serait né récemment et que sa force surpasserait le Créateur lui-même.

— Un Roi Alpha ? Demanda Drago d'une voix blanche.

— Il s'agirait de l'alpha de tous les loups-garous de la Terre. L'histoire dit qu'a lui tout seul, il amènerait sa meute à régner sur la planète entière, en réduisant tous ses ennemis au passage. Si la rumeur est exacte, il faut se débarrasser de tous les loups-garous le plus vite possible avant que le Roi Alpha prenne ses pleins pouvoirs. C'est la raison pour laquelle Jedusor veut transformer le plus d'humain. Malgré tout ce que tu dis, nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux face à cette épidémie qu'est la lycantropie.

-… C'est pas possible… Dit Drago de plus en plus pâle.

-Il nous faut survivre, mon fils. Le Roi Alpha ne doit pas exister. Et pour lui montrer que nous nous opposons à lui, nous allons exterminer toute la meute qui vit dans la forêt de Poudlard.

-… Il… Il y a… Il y a une meute … Dans la forêt ?

-Allons, Drago, ne me dit pas que tu ne les as pas entendus le soir de la dernière pleine lune ? Ces sales chiens ont profité de mon absence pour s'installer sur mes terres !

Narcissa qui écoutait la conversation regardait les deux hommes de sa vie se disputer. Non que ça soit la première fois, mais d'habitude Drago restait maître de ses émotions. Alors que là, il semblait perdu. Jamais elle n'avait vu son fils dans cet état.

Et il l'avait appelé « Maman ».

La dernière fois qu'il l'avait appelé de la sorte, il avait six ans et voulait sauver un petit chien de la noyade.

Elle essaya de réfléchir à ce qui aurait put se passer dans la vie de son fils pour qu'il lui demande l'aide si ouvertement. Il était venu la voir pour lui demander la permission de quitter le Manoir sous prétexte que Jedusor le courtisait. Or, Drago n'avait jamais fuis devant ce genre de défis. Au contraire il prenait un malin plaisir de faire espérer les malheureux qui osaient le regarder de trop prés pour anéantir leurs rêves publiquement. Et elle savait qu'il n'avait pas peur de Jedusor. Son fils était beaucoup plus fort que le vieux vampire.

Non, Drago ne voulait pas blesser une personne en jouant avec Jedusort. Ce fut de cette manière qu'elle avait sût que le cœur de son fils était pris.

Et maintenant cette réaction face à son père.

Il était en colère contre celui-ci lorsqu'il avait comprit qu'il risquait sa position de Sang-Pur au profit de Jedusor. Par sa colère, il voulait lui ouvrir les yeux. C'était facile à comprendre. Alors pourquoi avait-t-il perdu ses moyens lorsque Lucius avait évoqué le Roi Alpha ? Il avait rit lorsqu'on lui avait dit que le Créateur allait se réveiller, mais il avait prit peur lorsque son père lui avait dit qu'il fallait tuer ce loup-garou…

Par le Créateur ! Est ce que son fils aurait rencontré ce Roi Alpha et en serait tombé amoureux ?

Mais non, les loups-garous et les vampires ne peuvent pas être dans une même pièce sans s'entre tuer, alors ce serait impossible ! Et puis les loups-garous sentaient trop mauvais !

—Nous allons faire une descente demain matin. Continua Lucius. Ils ne s'y attendront pas, ils seront tous endormis et nous pourront en exterminer un grand nombre avant que leur Alpha ne comprenne ce qui se passe. Et même lui nous pouvons l'avoir par surprise.

— Êtes-vous sûr de votre choix, Fils premier du Créateur ?

Les trois Malefoy se retournèrent et prirent conscience de la présence de l'amie de Narcissa. Elle avait les cheveux lâchés et semblait avoir été transformé au même âge que Drago. Elle se tenait droite sur le fauteuil et regardait Lucius de ses yeux globuleux.

— Luna, soupira Narcissa, ce n'est pas le moment pour tes prédictions, veux-tu ?

Mais son amie ne prêta pas attention à ses paroles et poursuivit :

— La menace ne vient pas du Roi Alpha, mais du sein même de notre communauté. Quand à toi, Drago, Petit-fils et Héritier du Créateur, ne soit pas aveuglé par la colère ou par le doute. N'écoute que ton cœur.

Puis comme si elle venait de parler de la pluie et le beau temps elle leur sourit et continua après avoir but une gorgé de son thé :

— Vous avez tout à fais raison, Narcissa, ce thé est une pur merveille ! Vous dites que vous le cultivez vous-même ?

Narcissa la regarda un instant puis lui sourit et s'approcha d'elle en lui répondant sur le même ton :

— Bien sûr ! Laisse-moi te parler des plantes qui le composent…

Drago en avait assez entendus. En se disant que sa mère commençait à s'ennuyer ferme si elle invitait des femmes folles dans son salon, il sortit sans un regard vers son père.

 **OoooOoooO**

— Drago, tu n'es pas sérieux, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Millicent dans le silence de la pièce.

L'héritier de la fortune des Malefoy se trouvait dans le salon de son appartement en compagnie de ses amis. Il venait de tous leur avouer : Sa rencontre avec Harry, son identité, le lien qui les unissait, leur rendez vous, sa rencontre avec son père d'adoption, sa découverte au sein même du Manoir, la libération des humains, le réveil du Créateur, et ce que comptait faire son père.

Ses amis le regardèrent comme si il était fou.

— Tu t'es lié à un clébard ? Demanda Astoria qui était persuadée qu'il leur faisait une blague.

— Oui, Astoria. Je me suis lié à un loup-garou.

— Mais tu es fou ?! S'exclama Gregory. Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? Il y a une tonne de vampire qui rêverait d'être lié à toi !

— Écoutez, je sais que je vous demande beaucoup, mais mon choix est fait. Et j'ai choisis Harry. Peut importe qui il est, il me convient. Que vous le concevez ou pas, c'est le dernier de mes soucis. Pour l'heure, lui et sa famille courent un danger, car mon père va les attaquer demain par surprise et cela risque d'être un vrai carnage, s'ils ne sont pas préparer. Je vais donc aller les prévenir.

— Tu vas te mette à dos ta famille pour un sale loup-garou ? s'écria Daphné.

— C'est lui que j'ai choisit, Daphné. C'est avec lui que je veux faire ma vie. Mon père a bien quitté sa famille pour ma mère, pourquoi je ne ferais pas la même chose ?

— Mais c'est un loup-garou, Drago ! cria Astoria.

— Je le sais. Et ma décision est toujours la même.

— Drago, dit alors Théo, as-tu conscience que si tu débarques là-bas sans prévenir, les loups de la meute vont te déchiqueter avant que tu ne parles et que ton Harry arrive ?

— J'en ai conscience, mais je veux croire en lui. Il ne laissera personne me toucher.

— Drago, qu'attends-tu de nous ? soupira Vincent.

— Rien du tout. Je suis venus vous prévenir ce qui ce passait et ce que je comptais faire. Vous pouvez rester ici ou vous en aller. Vous pouvez prendre partie dans ce combat aux côtés de mon père, mais sachez que vous me trouverez sur votre route. Vous pouvez me suivre, mais gardez en tête que nous serons considérés comme des parias dans les deux camps tant qu'on n'aura pas fait nos preuves auprès des loups-garous. Et comme nous sommes des vampires, attendez vous à ce leur confiance ne nous soit pas accordé dans l'immédiat.

Drago se leva pour prendre une veste.

— J'y vais. Dit-il en les regardant. Plus vite j'y serais, mieux je me sentirais rassuré.

— Je t'accompagne ! S'écria Millicent en se levant. Je te fais confiance. Mais je te préviens si un seul te touche, j'en fais mon déjeuner !

Drago sourit et regarda les autres se lever à leur tour.

— On a toujours été ensemble, fit remarquer Théo. Ce sera dommage de se séparer, car ton amant ne nous plaît pas !

— Vous êtes sûr de vous ? Demanda Drago avec insistance. Lorsque l'on sera là-bas, il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière possible.

Daphné soupira.

— Je n'en reviens pas d'aller aider un clébard puant. Mais si c'est lui que t'a choisit, c'est qu'il en vaut le détour !

Drago sourit.

— Merci les gars. Je vous revaudrais ça. Dit-il ému.

— Oh ça, je vais te le rappeler tous les jours de ton existence ! déclara Astoria.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel. Mais il était heureux. La Team au complète était de son coté.

 **OoooOoooO**

— Tu as fais quoi ?! Mais tu as perdus la tête !

— Ron, ce n'est pas moi qui a choisit, mais mon loup.

— Tu es le Roi Alpha, tu peux avoir les plus belles filles de la planète ! Et pourquoi pas une humaine ?! Il y plein de couple loup-garou/humain ! Regarde Severus ! Il est heureux, et tout le monde l'adore ! ALORS POURQUOI AVOIR CHOISIT UN VAMPIRE, PUTAIN DE MERDE !

Harry avait réunis Ron et Seamus dans le chalet au bord de la rivière et leur avait parlé de son compagnon. Après avoir laissé Drago, il avait pris la décision de le présenter à la meute. Il savait que cela ne sera pas facile, mais il avait bon espoir. Son loup ne laissera personne toucher à une mèche de ses cheveux. Et puis il était pressé de le goûter tout entier.

Il avait commencé avec ses amis de toujours. Alors après avoir regardé les présélections des futurs guerriers, il les avait demandés de venir ici.

Tandis que Ron n'arrêtait pas de marcher le long du salon en faisant des va et vient ou en insultant les vampires et maudissant tous les dieux, Seamus gardait le silence.

— Seamus ? Demanda Harry en se pinçant les lèvres.

— Oui, Seamus, dis-lui qu'il est fou ! cria Ron, énervé.

Seamus soupira.

— Je ne sais pas quoi penser, Harry. Et je sais que peu importe ce que l'on dira, tu choisiras lui. Car c'est la personne que ton loup à choisi pour toi. Et on sait tous que le choix du loup est indiscutable… Mais Harry, c'est un vampire ! Il est notre ennemi naturel !

— Tu va te mette toute la meute à dos ! poursuivit Ron en s'asseyant enfin.

— J'en suis conscient. Mais il me plait vraiment.

— Sirius va te tuer. Continua Ron en le regardant d'un air désolé.

Le brun grimaça. Il ne voulait même pas y penser. Sirius allait faire un arrêt cardiaque. Il faudra le ménager. Il espérait de tout cœur que Severus l'aiderait sur ce coup là.

— Harry, c'était lui, n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda Seamus en le regardant.

— De quoi tu parle ?

— Le soir de la pleine lune, lorsque j'avais senti un vampire. C'était lui ?

Harry rougit et dit d'une petite voix :

— Oui… Il voulait me voir et on a put parler avant que vous arrivez.

Ron qui le regardait s'exclama :

— Il est venu te voir seul, un soir de pleine lune en sachant qu'on était à proximité ?! Mais il est fou !

Harry sourit et répliqua :

— Je vous dis qu'il est celui qui me faut.

Ses deux amis le regardèrent et Seamus dit :

— Tu n'auras pas du mal à nous l'imposer, Harry. Tu es le Roi Alpha. Beaucoup te suivront même s'ils sont contre ton choix.

— Je sais, mais moi c'est votre avis qui m'intéresse. Vous êtes ma famille et…

Il se leva d'un coup, huma l'air. Le Cottage paniquait et Sirius était en colère. Très en colère.

— Harry?

Harry ferma les yeux. L'odeur de Drago était présent… Il était au Cottage?

Il gronda et se transforma suivit de ses deux meilleur amis et quitta son domicile.

 **OoooOoooO**

Drago et ses amis étaient cernés. Comme il avait prévu, à peine arrivé au Cottage, les loups les avaient attaqué avant même qu'il puisse parler. Ils étaient trop nombreux pour eux sept. Les grognements retentirent de toute part et un loup noir se détacha du cercle et se positionna pour les attaquer. Drago sortit ses crocs et grogna plus fort. Pourquoi ne comprenait-il pas qu'ils étaient maintenant dans le même bateau ?

Alors que le loup s'élança, il fut stoppé par l'apparition d'un immense loup noir qui grogna plus fort, suivit d'un loup cuivre et d'un autre blanc comme la neige.

 _Harry, que fais-tu ? Ce sont des vampires ! Il faut les tuer !_

En guise de réponse, le grand loup noir grogna plus fort, amenant le silence au Cottage. Puis sans regarder ses pairs, il se tourna vers Drago qui s'était détendu en le reconnaissant. Il s'approcha de lui.

 _Est-ce que ça va ? Ils ne t'ont rien fait ?_

Drago sourit et prit la gueule du loup dans les bras. Ce qui provoqua des grognements au sein de la meute que firent taire les loups de Ron et Seamus en grognant plus fort.

— Tu es là, et on a évité le pire. Dit Drago en lui donnant un baiser sur sa marque blanche.

 _Que ce passe-t-il, Drago ? Pourquoi es-tu là ? Même si je suis content de te voir avant l'heure…_

Le blond se leva, et par ce fait, le coupa dans sa phrase. Il recula de plusieurs pas et se prosterna devant lui en parlant fort pour que tous les loups entendent :

— Je suis venu m'entretenir avec vous, Roi Alpha. J'ai des informations qui vous concernent.

 _Harry, qu'est ce qui lui arrive ?_ Demanda Ron qui était surpris.

Il avait crut que c'était lui le compagnon de son ami, alors pourquoi paraître si formel ?

Harry s'approcha de son compagnon et l'incita à se relever. Puis il regarda les autres vampires et inclina la tête pour les saluer. Geste qui lui fit rendu le plus poliment possible par les amis de Drago.

Harry regarda encore son compagnon.

 _Je vais te recevoir en tant que Roi Alpha, puisque c'est ta requête. Mais laisse-moi m'entretenir avec une personne qui m'est chère afin que je lui dise qui tu es réellement. Je vais te laisser avec ces deux loups, ils vont te guider à l'endroit où aura lieu la réunion._

— Je vais patienter, dit Drago

 _Ron, Seam, je vous les confie. Amenez les dans la salle des réunions. Ce ne sont pas des prisonniers…_

 _Ne t'en fait pas, ils seront considéré comme des alphas des meutes voisines_ , dit Ron.

 _Je veux le même conseil que d'habitude, les gars._

 _Harry,_ soupira Seamus. _Olaf et Ricardo devront être là. Je sais ton opinion sur eux, mais pour le bien de la meute, ils doivent être présents !_

Harry le regarda et finit par accepter et se dirigea vers Sirius qui n'avait pas lâchés le vampire des yeux.

 _« Ce ne sont pas des prisonniers » ?_ répéta-t-il amère. _Harry, ce sont des vampires !_

Pour toute réponse, Harry se retransforma en humain. Sirius comprit qu'il voulait lui parler. Il se transforma à son tour tandis que son filleul disait d'une voix forte avec sa voix de loup :

— Ces personnes souhaitent un entretient avec moi et je le leur accorde. Ils vont être conduis en salle de conseil. Ils ont ma parole qu'aucun mal ne leur sera fait, et je veux que vous la respectiez. Me suis-je fais comprendre ?

Les loups acquiescèrent. Harry entraîna son parrain chez Albus, dont la maison était plus proche.

— Qu'est ce qui ce passe, Harry ? Demanda aussitôt Sirius en fermant la porte. Pourquoi les écoutes-tu ? Ce sont des vampires ! Et en plus Malefoy est parmi eux !

— Ce sont peut être des vampires, mais l'un d'eux est mon compagnon ! Cria Harry.

Sirius le regarda comme s'il était fou.

— … Quoi ?

— Drago Malefoy est mon compagnon. Il m'a accepté et moi aussi.

— …

— Sirius…

— Un vampire ? Ton loup a choisit un vampire pour compagnon de vie ?

Harry hocha la tête timidement.

— C'est pas possible ! Mais c'est du jamais vu Harry ! Mais à quoi pensait-il en le choisissant ? Il veut provoquer une guerre ?

— Sirius, je comprends ta colère. Mais depuis tout petit tu me répète qu'il faut faire confiance en son loup, car il veut le meilleur pour nous. Alors si il me dit que mon bonheur, c'est Drago, je le suis sans hésiter.

Sirius le regarda attentivement. Il savait que l'on ne pouvait pas séparer un loup de son compagnon, car cela provoquera la mort du loup. Mais un vampire ? Et la conversation qu'il avait eut ce matin lui revint en mémoire. Ce vampire avait séduit aussi bien le loup que son filleul. Il poussa un soupir et dit :

— Ne compte pas déserter avec lui ce soir.

— Sirius !

— Je reconnais que je ne peux vous séparer, mais je ne l'accepte pas, Harry. Je ne lui fais pas confiance et un seul pas de travers, je lui retire la tête de son corps, me suis-je fait comprendre ?

Harry acquiesça en soupirant. Au moins son parrain n'empêchait pas l'évolution de leur histoire.

— Allez viens allons voir ce que ces sales vampires ont à nous dire !

Ils se levèrent et sortirent de la maison pour se rendre dans la salle de conseil.

 **OoooOoooO**

Drago et ses amis étaient assis autour d'une table ronde. Ils avaient suivit les deux loups que lui avait indiqué Harry. Il lui en était reconnaissant d'avoir présenter sa requête comme une demande diplomatique auprès des siens. Le fait qu'il était placé la même échelle que tous les loups-garous ici réunis le rassura.

Harry était craint et respecté par sa meute.

Il ferma ses yeux, car il ne voulait pas lire toute ses pensés qui lui faisaient face. En effet, même si certains n'hésitaient à les maudire silencieusement, la plus part étaient rongés par la curiosité. Il soupira et regarda Daphné, assise à coté de lui.

— Ça va ? demanda-t-il doucement.

— J'ai juste envie de te tuer, répliqua-t-elle énervée.

— Oh arrêtes, il est venu avant qu'il nous arrive quoi que ce soit…

— Ouais, ben il est où là ?

— Avec l'homme qui l'a élevé.

— Et pourquoi ? Ne devrai-t-il être à tes côtés ?

— Daphné, il le considère comme son père, et …

— Tu l'as bien choisit au détriment du tien !

Théo qui avait écouté la conversation et qui était assis à côté de la jeune fille, l'a prit dans ses bras.

— Ne le jugeons pas trop vite, Daphné. Attendons la fin de la réunion pour nous prononcer.

À ses mots, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit. Harry et Sirius firent leur entrée. Sirius alla s'asseoir auprès de Remus. Harry, quant à lui, resta sur place et regarda les personnes qui étaient présentes un à un. Il y avait Albus, Minerva, Tonks, Molly, Arthur, Bill, Remus, Sirius, Olaf, Ricardo, Ron, Seamus, les six amis de son compagnon, et Drago lui-même.

Non, il est venu voir le Roi Alpha. Il devait se comporter comme tel. Il l'observa et le vit sourire en hocha la tête pour lui confirmer qu'il avait lut dans ses pensé et qu'il l'encourageait.

Il s'avança vers le centre de la pièce quand la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau sur Severus. En le voyant, Harry couru dans ses bras. Il était rassuré, car une réunion de conseil sans lui n'était pas une réunion de conseil. Il était à lui seul son conseiller personnel. Et puis il voulait montrer à Olaf la place qu'un simple humain avait dans sa meute.

Severus le serra dans les bras. Durant l'étreinte, il salua discrètement son compagnon puis entraîna Harry à la place qui lui était réservé et s'assit à sa droite, place qui aurait dut être occupé par Drago.

Tandis que Harry remettait en ordre ses pensés, Severus demanda :

—Pourquoi le conseil s'est-il réuni ?

— C'est à cause de la demande de ces vampires qui veulent s'entretenir avec notre roi, répondit Olaf, d'une voix forte.

Celui-ci avait été surprit que le roi laisse un humain prendre la parole en premier lors d'un conseil de ce genre. De plus, il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi il était présent.

— Je vois, répondit Severus de sa voix polaire. Alors Monsieur Malefoy que voulez-vous nous dire qui ne puissent attendre demain ?

Drago se leva et parla tout en regardant Harry :

— Les vampires ont appris votre existence, Roi Alpha.

Un brouhaha de protestation se leva aussitôt :

— C'est impossible !

— Comment cela ce fait ?

— Qui le leur a dit ?

— SILENCE ! Fit Harry avec sa voix de loup. Continuez, s'il vous plaît, dit-il quand il obtenu ce qu'il désirait.

— En vérité, il ne s'agirait que d'une rumeur, poursuivit Drago. Or, certaines de nos légendes nous disent que nous, les vampires, périrons sous votre règne.

Harry le regarda avec surprise et l'incita à poursuivre.

— Comme une rumeur est lancée sur votre existence parmi nous, les vampires de la ville ont décidé de prendre les devant. Ils veulent exterminer votre meute, la plus proche à leur portée, dés demain.

Un silence plana cette révélation.

— Êtes-vous sûr ? Demanda Albus.

— J'en suis certain.

— Je ne vous crois pas ! S'exclama Olaf. Vous êtes vous-même des vampires ! Pourquoi trahirez-vous vos semblables ? C'est un piège, mon Roi ! Ils veulent que nous partions en guerre pour que l'on nous accuse de l'avoir provoquer !

— SILENCE ! Gronda Harry avec sa voix de loup, énervé. Il a pris la peine de venir me prévenir en dépit des points de vue que vous avez sur lui, Olaf, pour la bonne raison qu'il est mon compagnon ! Alors je vous ordonne de lui accorder le respect qui lui convient ou alors, la porte du Cottage est ouverte. Vous pouvez partir, personne ne vous retiendrait !

Un silence régna dans la salle de conseil. Ceux qui ne savaient pas la nouvelle furent choqués, mais pas un mot ne fut prononcé.

— Drago, dit Harry, toujours avec la même voix. Que comptent-ils faire exactement ?

— Ils veulent vous attaquer au levé du jour, car vous serez endormis et sans défense.

— Connaissent-ils l'emplacement exact du Cottage ?

— Non, ils se fieront à votre odeur, comme nous l'avons fait aujourd'hui.

— Mon Roi, déclara Seamus, on ne pourra pas déplacer toute la meute en une nuit. La meute la plus proche est à plusieurs jours de marche d'ici. Et il ne faut pas oublier les louveteaux qui viennent de naître, ils ne supporteront pas le voyage !

— On ne peut pas laisser le Cottage ! Intervient Ron.

— Mais si nous ne faisons rien, insista Sirius, le Cottage sera détruis.

— Il en est hors de questions, les coupa Harry. Comme je ne veux pas que ce soit un champ de bataille. Nous allons les envoyer ailleurs. Je masquerai l'odeur de la meute et je la déplacerai. Seamus, je veux les meilleurs guerriers et chasseurs à l'endroit où tu sais. Tous les autres resteront ici et que chacun se comporte normalement. Je ne veux pas de panique chez moi. Albus, vous resterez ici, je vous prie.

L'ancien alpha hocha la tête, comprenant ce que voulait faire Harry.

— Et nous ? demanda alors Théo en le regardant.

Harry l'observa un instant avec insistance et répondit :

— Je préférerai que vous ne soyez pas sur les champs de bataille, car nos loups ne vous reconnaîtront pas. Et je ne pense pas que mon compagnon appréciera que je vous force à vous battre contre les votre.

— C'est bon, déclara Milicent tout sourire en le regardant, tu me plais. Je veux bien te laisser Dray, mais attention, même si t'es beau gosse, si tu le fais du mal, je te tuerai de mes propres mains.

Des grognements retentirent à ses mots et tandis que Harry ramena le silence en levant la main. Drago regarda la table à la fois flatté des paroles de la jeune vampire, car il savait que Milicent disait tout haut ce que tous ses amis pensaient tout bas, mais il était aussi gêné par apport au statut de Harry.

Une fois que le silence revient, Harry repris la parole et répondit à Milicent en s'inclinant:

— Je te remercie de me permettre ma mise couple avec Drago, et je ne lui ferai rien pour provoquer ton courroux.

— Bien, dit Severus en se levant, vous comprendrez que nous pensons pareille, n'est-ce pas ? On ne peut pas se permettre de vous séparer, monsieur Malefoy, à cause du choix du loup d'Harry, mais si jamais vous le faites souffrir, vous vous tuerez vous-même de peur de recevoir le châtiment que nous vous réserverons. De plus, En tant que son compagnon vous aurez le respect qui vous est dût, mais en tant que vampire vous n'aurez pas notre confiance. Et si je vois un changement dans le comportement du Roi Alpha, je vous en tiendrai pour responsable et je m'occuperai personnellement de vous.

Drago s'inclina devant cet humain qui comptait énormément pour Harry et répondit :

— Je m'engage à le rendre heureux et à ne pas changer son comportement.

Ron se lava à son tour, suivit de Seamus, et déclara :

— Nous devons aller nous préparer pour la bataille de demain. Pouvez-nous dire qui nous combattrons ? Leur nombre, et même le niveau de force ?

Drago parut gêné.

— Drago ? Demanda Harry doucement.

— Pour leur nombre, je ne pourrais vous dire. La plus part des vampires ont la force plus ou moins égale à mes amis individuellement. Mais la personne que vous déviriez vous méfiez est mon père.

— Votre père ? Demanda Minerva choquée. Est-ce par apport à votre lien avec le Roi Alpha ?

Mais seul un silence lui répondit. Harry et Drago se regardèrent intensément. La conversation qu'ils avaient eut cet après midi leur revint en mémoire.

— Je vois repris Harry au bout de quelques minutes. Vous me laisserez m'occuper personnellement de Monsieur Malefoy.

— Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il vienne Harry…

— Je sais, ne t'inquiète pas, mais je préfère prévoir.

Drago hocha la tête. De toute façon, que pouvait-il faire d'autre ?

 **OoooOoooO**


	6. Décision

**Titre** : Au clair de lune

 **Epoque** : U.A. Monde magique. On laisse les sorciers pour le monde des lycanthropes et les vampires.

 **Résumé** : Deux espèces ennemies vivant sur une même terre se tolérant uniquement avec les humains. Chacun son mondes, ses mœurs, ses coutumes et ses lois. Mais un rapprochement forcé va avoir lieu entre eux par le biais de l'amour impossible mais réel de deux de leurs membres.

 **Couple** : HP/DM, RW/BZ, et les autres… (Mais si, vous les connaissez à force !)

 **Disclamer** : Bon, on le sait tous et je ne vais pas m'attarder dessus : La plupart des personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Joanne K. Rowling. (Les autres sont à moi !) Mais je me suis permis de leur donner une autre destiné pour le bien de cette fic. Et je précise que je ne gagne pas d'argent sur mes écrits, et mon seul objectif est de vous faire plaisir !

 **Rating** : M ! (Pourquoi me posez-vous encore la question ?)

 **Avertissement** : À moins d'être maso, les homophobes n'ont rien à faire ici.

 **Note de l'auteur** : **Cette fiction n'a pas été corrigé par une béta** car je voulais essayer sans pour une fois. Donc **toutes les fautes** que vous verrez **sont de moi et je m'en excuse d'avance**. Mais si cela reste une énorme offense à vos yeux, je me retournerai vers ma bêta.

Je ne sais pas si je vous l'ai dit mais les personnages sont OOC (Si, c'est important de le précisez, car je ne veux pas recevoir des tomates de votre part.)

 **Je sais qu'il est très tard (ou très tôt maintenant), mais je risque d'être fort occupée demain, donc je poste la suite ce soir. Merci pour vos commentaires qui m'ont boosté à écrire encore plus.**

 _Lalou2gwada_ **et** _Aveline_ **Merci pour vos reviews. J'espère que la suite vous fera plaisir !**

Bonne lecture.

 **Chapitre 6 :** **Décision**

La nouvelle fut vite répandue à travers le Cottage. Le Roi Alpha avait trouvé son compagnon en un vampire et c'est la raison de la présence de ceux-ci au sein même de la meute. Tous furent choqués. Cela n'était jamais arrivé. Et chacun savait qu'il ne fallait pas faire confiance à un vampire !

Tandis que la meute apprenait la nouvelle, Harry avait entraîné Drago et ses amis à l'écart du Cottage vers un grand chalet.

— C'est ici que vous dormirez, dit il en entrant. C'est le seule chalet assez grand pour tous vous accueillir ensemble.

— C'est vrai que c'est assez jolie, consentit Vincent en regardant autour de lui. Mais pourquoi ce n'est pas ta maison, toi qui es le Roi ?

— Je préfère un truc plus petit, répondit Harry en rougissant.

— Oui, un petit nid d'amour juste pour toi et Dray ? Répliqua Millicent en souriant.

Harry rougit de plus belle. Drago lui prit la main en disant :

— Ne t'en fait pas, tu vas être leur source de moquerie pendant un moment, mais tu vas les adorer, tu verras.

— Oh, mais Drago, dit Astoria en regardant Harry avec un sourire mesquin, on ne fait que commencer.

— Astoria… Commença Drago, mal à l'aise.

— Cela tombe bien, le coupa Harry en regardant Astoria, je suis bon joueur. Et je suis sûr que mes amis se prêteront aux jeux eux aussi. Alors ne soyez pas surpris s'ils vous charrient devant tous le monde.

— Dans ses conditions, tu ne verras pas d'inconvénient à ce, qu'en guise de défense, je leur arrache quelques poils ?

— Astoria ! Cria Drago.

Mais Harry rugit et la vampire se défendit en montrant ses crocs. Harry répliqua alors avec sa voix de loup :

— Je t'accueille chez moi, car mon compagnon t'apprécie beaucoup, et uniquement pour ça, Femelle. Mais je ne tolérais pas que tu montres un de tes crocs aux miens, qu'il soit nouveau-né ou vieux loup. Tu ne peux en vouloir à mon peuple de grogner sur ton passage, car à ce que je sache nous ne vous avons rien fait. Ce sont les tiens qui vont attaquer le miens à cause de ma simple existence !

— Oh tu sais, je m'en fou que ton peuple meure ou pas ! Si tu pouvais disparaître demain, je t'en serais aussi reconnaissant ! Au moins comme ça, Drago pourrais poursuivre sa vie sans avoir un toutou collé à ses basques !

— Non seulement, je ne périrai pas demain, mais en plus, je proclamerai Drago comme mien aux yeux des tiens, Femelle. Et par conséquent, Il sera toujours à mes côtés que cela te plaise ou non !

— Alors, profite de chaque seconde que tu passes avec lui, espèce de clébard puant, car même si nous, nous respectons son choix, aucun vampire ne l'acceptera ! Et au moment où tu le proclameras, tu déclareras la guerre ! Et lorsque je verrais un des tiens se faire massacrer, je ne bougerai pas un petit doigt pour l'aider, entre bien ça dans ta tête !

— Tu dépasses les bornes, Femelle. Je suis le Roi, ici, tu me dois le respect !

— Mais je ne fais commencer, mon Roi Clébard.

— Ça suffit ! Gronda Drago. Astoria, tu savais à quoi t'attendre en venant ici…

— Alors dis à ce tas de poils qu'il me parle sur un autre ton !

—Astoria !

Harry gronda plus fort tandis que Théo prit la belle brune et disparut avec elle. Drago fit de même avec Harry et l'entraîna dehors.

— Mais pour qui elle se prend ! s'écria Harry en colère. Il faut qu'elle comprenne que je ne pourrais pas la protéger si elle se comporte comme ça devant les miens !

— Je suis désolé, Harry. C'est Astoria… Malgré les apparences, elle est une très bonne amie.

— Peut-être pour toi, mais as-tu entendu ce qu'elle a dit ? Pourquoi est-elle ici, si elle ne m'accepte pas ?

— Elle est venue pour moi, Harry. Ils sont tous venus pour moi. Mais je te prie, laisse leur le temps.

— Grr… Je ne l'aime pas ! Je n'aime pas la manière dont elle te regarde !

— Allons, Harry, calme-toi. Fit Drago en souriant et en le prenant dans ses bras. Cela fait plus de deux siècles que je connais Astoria, et je la considère comme une sœur pour moi au même titre que Daphné et Milicent. Mais toi, tu es celui avec qui j'ai choisi de me lier. Tu n'as pas à être jaloux de mes amis, 'Tit Loup. Ce que je vis avec toi est unique et je ne suis pas prêt de vouloir le partager.

Harry qui s'était calmé dans ses bras, sourit en entendant le surnom qu'il lui avait donné.

— « 'Tit Loup » ? Demanda-t-il en le regardant.

— C'est pour me moquer de ton loup qui est vraiment, mais vraiment immense !

— J'apprécie, Drago. J'apprécie tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, je …

— Alors laisse-moi être à tes côtés demain. Dit Drago en respirant son odeur à son cou. Je ne supporterais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, alors que moi je reste ici à me croiser les bras…

— Drago… Et si ton père sera présent ?

— C'est justement pour ça que je veux venir. S'il me voit sur le champ de bataille à tes côtés, il retrouvera peut-être la raison ?

— Avec ce qui c'est passé pour son frère ? Non, Drago. Il va croire que nous te séquestrons, et cela va augmenter sa colère.

— Harry…

— En venant me prévenir ici même au sein de ma meute, tu en as beaucoup fait. Laisse-moi être ton bouclier maintenant. Si tu restes ici, je ferais en sorte que tu sois en sécurité.

Drago soupira. Harry avait raison. Sa présence sur le champ de bataille demain, ne fera que créer d'autres problèmes. Il le regarda et retraça sa cicatrice avec son index et descendit sur ses lèvres qu'il caressa en douceur. Il sourit, car Harry – qui avait fermé les yeux – était fasciné sur la fraîcheur de son doigt et pensait à la manière qu'il pourrait le lécher.

—Tu es sûr que tu ne contenterais que de mon doigt ? Demanda-t-il en se penchant sur ses lèvres.

— Mhm… Maintenant que tu me le dis, dit le brun en ouvrant les yeux chargés de désir, je ne serais pas contre de ré-goûter à tes lèvres.

— Il suffisait juste de le demander…

— HARRY ! Fit une voix qui les fit sursauter.

Le couple se sépara et regarda la personne qui les avait interrompus. Harry rougit en reconnaissant Sirius qui le regardait d'un air sévère, tandis que Drago, lui, fronça les sourcils.

— On a besoin de toi, car il y a un problème capital chez Albus. Maintenant. Dit Sirius d'une voix qui n'admettait aucune contestation.

Harry soupira, en disant :

— On arrive, Sirius. Nous te rejoignons.

— Heu… Harry je crois qu'il faut que tu y ailles seul… Suggéra Drago en regardant Sirius qui n'avait pas bougé.

— Non. Maintint fermement Harry. Tu es mon compagnon, et il faut que tous le monde te voie à mes côtés, je n'ai pas à te cacher. Et puis quand je ne suis pas là, c'est à toi qu'ils doivent obéissance !

En entendant ces mots, Sirius grimaça et Drago soupira. Mais chacun suivit le brun au centre du Cottage en prenant bien soin de laisser Harry entre eux. Arrivés sur place, la plus part des loups regardèrent Drago avec un mélange de curiosité, de dégoût et de rancœur.

Pour leur faire comprendre son mécontentement, Harry – dont le loup avait ressentit les émotions de ses sujets – prit son compagnon par la taille et se pencha pour déposer un baiser au niveau de son cou. Ce geste fit sourire le vampire qui lui répondit son étreinte.

Néanmoins, ils durent se séparer lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la maison d'Albus. Sirius ouvrit la porte et entraîna de force Harry à le suivre. Drago soupira de nouveau et entra à la suite.

Le salon fut silencieux à leur arrivé. Harry fit vite le tour des personnes présentes : Seamus et Ron, qui étaient en colère, faisaient face à Olaf qui les regardaient de haut. Ricardo se tenait assis aux côtés d'Albus et de Remus et regardaient une carte, Arthur et Bill étaient embarrassés.

— Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Harry en s'approchant de ses deux amis.

— Rien, répondit Seamus en colère. Nous ne sommes juste pas d'accord sur les tactiques de combat !

Harry fonça les sourcils.

— Et pourquoi ne ferons-nous pas comme d'habitude ? demanda t-il.

— Parce que Olaf, ici présent, répliqua Ron en insistant bien sur le prénom de l'alpha, doute encore des dires de ton compagnon, et propose que nous n'envoyons que le minimums de nos hommes !

— Ce n'est pas pourtant ce j'ai décidé au conseil, répliqua Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

— Mon Roi, s'expliqua Olaf, ce n'est pas que je doute de vos capacités de décisions, mais, même avec tout le respect que je me dois de lui porter, votre compagnon est un vampire. Et nous ne pouvons nous fier uniquement à ses dires et foncer dans ce combat sans protéger nos arrières.

— Je vois. Dit Harry calmement.

Trop calmement. Drago fonça les sourcils et commença à dire :

— Harry…

— Vous avez raison, Olaf. Continua Harry sur le même ton et en ne prenant pas compte de l'appel de son compagnon. Je comprends votre point de vue. Mais voilà, Je suis le Roi. Et si je vous dis que je protégerai le Cottage tout en étant au champ de bataille, c'est que j'ai les capacités de le faire. De plus, j'ai confiance en mon compagnon. Donc s'il me dit que cette bataille aura lieu, je le crois et j'envoie tous mes hommes au front, car comme vous l'avez si bien dit, nos adversaires sont des vampires qui veulent notre mort, et j'aurai besoin de tous mes hommes pour défendre notre peuple.

— Mon Roi, je ne doute pas de…

— Mais, continua Harry en le regardant, je peux comprendre que vous n'ayez pas confiance en moi. C'est la raison pour laquelle seuls les guerriers et chasseurs issues du Cottage iront au combat. De cette manière, si je me suis fourvoyé à propos de ma confiance en Drago, je prendrai mes responsabilités et je vous remettrais le titre de « Roi Alpha ».

—HARRY ! Crièrent tout le monde à l'unisson, hormis Ricardo et Drago.

— Et par conséquent, continua Harry comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu, je m'en irai avec mon compagnon, et vous ne nous verrez plus. Mais si les dires de Drago s'avèrent être vrai, vous n'aurez plus le droit de douter de ses paroles ni devant et ni derrière moi. De plus, que je ne vous surprenne plus à contester mes ordres auprès de mes conseillés !

Olaf avala sa salive de peur, car même si Harry avait parlé calmement, le regard qui lui lançait aurait put le tuer sur place.

— Harry dit alors Arthur, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée… Il nous faudra toute l'aide possible…

— Nous ferons avec les moyens que nous auront. Y a t-il autre chose à ajouter Olaf ?

— … Non, mon Roi… Il sera fait comme vos désirs…

Ron et Seamus grognèrent en le regardant froidement.

— Je vous rappelle, grogna Ron en laissant parler son loup, que vous avez quitté vos terres pour vous mettre au service du Roi Alpha, et à ce titre vous perdez votre statut d'alpha et vous devenez qu'un simple bêta de la meute ! Votre attitude est inacceptable !

— Sachez juste que peu importe l'issue de cette bataille, poursuivit Seamus, la meute entière sera au courant de vos agissements !

— Allons, les enfants... Tenta Albus en essayant de les calmer.

— Qui fuyez-vous, Olaf ? Continua Ron. Vous êtes venus chercher protection auprès du Roi Alpha, car vous fuyez un prédateur encore plus dangereux qu'un vampire, n'est-ce pas ? Alors au lieu de contester ses ordres, restez cacher votre gros derrière et laissez Harry vous protéger !

— Ronald ! s'écria Arthur.

Olaf, qui était rouge de colère dit :

— Comment osez-vous…

— Je vous le déconseille, Olaf ! Grogna Harry en prenant sa voix de loup. Jusqu'à l'issue du combat, je suis et reste le Roi Alpha, et vous qu'un simple bêta. Et je vous interdis de vous en prendre à ses deux hommes ! Si vous avez un problème, venez le réglez avec moi !

— Un chasseur. Déclara Drago d'une voix calme dans le silence qu'avaient provoqué les paroles d'Harry.

Tout le monde le regarda, et le vampire continua en fixant Olaf :

— Olaf a voulut transformer une humaine contre son gré, car il était persuadé que c'était sa compagne. Mais non seulement, la morsure a tué la pauvre malheureuse, mais en plus elle était déjà marié et avait deux enfants. Fou de rage, le mari de la défunte est devenu chasseur et le traque. Et s'il n'y a pas d'humains dans sa meute, c'est qu'il les déteste, car à ses yeux, ils sont plus dangereux que nous, les vampires.

Albus ferma les yeux, tandis que la plus part des loups-garous présents regardèrent Olaf avec dégoût.

— Co… Comment… dit Olaf, rouge de honte.

Harry sourit et dit en allant rejoindre son compagnon qu'il prit par la taille :

— Vous ne le savez pas, Olaf ? Les vampires sont partout. Par conséquence, ils sont au courant de tout.

Drago lui sourit et lui caressa la joue.

Sirius grimaça et déclara :

— J'en déduis que cette réunion est finit. Harry, Severus voudrai te voir. Ron, Seamus, accompagnez Malefoy jusqu'à la maison qui lui est réservé.

— Je peux y aller seul. Dit alors Drago. Je pense qu'ils ont autre chose à faire que de jouer mes chaperons…

Sirius grogna et dit :

— Il est hors de question que je laisse un vampire en liberté au sein même du Cottage, compagnon d'Harry ou pas ! Ron et Seamus, accompagnez-le !

— Je vais l'accompagner. Dit alors Harry en regardant Sirius en fronçant les sourcils.

— Non, Severus t'attends !

— …Mais…

— Harry, c'est bon. Lui dit Drago avec douceur. Vas rejoindre ton deuxième père, il doit s'inquiéter pour toi.

— Ne t'inquiètes pas, dit Ron doucement, qui s'était approché, je le déposerais à bon port. Évite juste que Sirius pète un câble, s'il te plaît.

— Je t'ai entendu, Ronald Weasley ! Cria le parrain d'Harry qui était sur le perron de la porte.

Harry soupira et salua tout le monde d'un signe de main puis déposa ses lèvres sur celle de Drago, mais il ne put approfondir le baiser.

— HARRY ! cria Sirius.

L'interpellé grimaça et s'en alla non sans oublier de sourire à Drago et lui envoyer l'image de l'entrée du Cottage et d'une horloge qui indiquait minuit. Le vampire hocha la tête et le regarda partir.

 **OoooOoooO**

Harry faisait la vaisselle. Il avait mangé en compagnie de Severus, Sirius et de Tory. La petite fille avait décrété qu'elle vivrait désormais chez eux. Et même si Sirius avait protesté, Harry et Severus avaient transformé le bureau de celui-ci en chambre pour la petite fille. La présence de Tory rassurait le jeune adolescent, car lorsqu'il s'installera avec Drago, Sirius et Severus ne seront pas seuls.

Il n'avait pas envie de partir et de les quitter, mais il voulait vivre en intimité avec son compagnon. Et comme celui-ci n'était pas vraiment accepté par ses proches, il ne voulait pas leur imposer sa présence. Non qu'il leur en veuille, il les comprenait. Drago était un vampire et à leur place, il agirait de même. Mais voilà, son loup l'avait choisit.

Et depuis qu'il le connaissait, il ne cessait de l'étonner. Déjà sa venue à ses côtés lors de la pleine lune, et maintenant, il le prévenait d'une attaque qui aurait put être fatal pour toute la meute, en se mettant à dos son propre père ! Oui, son loup avait fait le bon choix. Et puis, il avait réduit en silence Olaf, qui commençait à prendre ses aises au sein de son Cottage…

Il sourit. Il avait hâte d'aller le retrouver !

— 'Ry, Peux t'aider ? demanda une voix aigu.

— Merci, Tory, mais j'ai finit. Tu es en pyjama ?

— Mhm… Tu me racontes une histoire ?

— Si tu veux…, dit Harry en la prenant dans ses bras et en l'entraîna dans le salon où il y avait Sirius qui regardait les plans de la future maison principale.

— Une histoire de princesse ! S'écria Tory avec un énorme sourire.

—De princesse ?

— Ben oui. Tu connais pas les princesses ?

— Heu… non… Mais je connais des histoires de pirate avec un garçon élastique !

— Un garçon élastique ? Ça n'existe pas, 'Ry !

— Si ! Il s'appelle Luffy et il est toujours avec un chapeau de paille…

— Par pitié, Harry, ne lui remplis le crane de cette stupide Bd ! intervint Severus qui venait d'arriver.

— Ce n'est pas une BD, mais un manga, répliqua Sirius le nez collé aux plans. Et puis c'est une très belle histoire.

— Des pirates ?! Une belle histoire ? fit Severus septique.

— Sevy, tu connais des histoires de princesse ? l'interrompit Tory.

— Bien sûr. Viens, je vais te racontez l'histoire de Cendrillon.

— Oh, bon dieux, grimaça Sirius. Je remercie le ciel que tu n'as pas été une fille, Harry !

Harry sourit et regarda Tory aller dans les bras de Severus.

— Harry, dit celui-ci, il faut que t'ailles dehors. Ginny veut te voir.

Harry fit une grimace.

— Il fallait s'y attendre Harry, dit Sirius. Tu sais ce qu'elle ressent pour toi.

— Mais ce n'est pas faute si mon loup ne l'a pas choisit ! Et puis entre nous, vous l'aurez vraiment vu à mes côtés ?

Severus grimaça tandis que son compagnon grommela:

— J'aurais préféré que ton loup la choisisse elle, au lieu d'un vampire!

Harry grogna en entendant ces mots.

— Sirius, tu as promis que tu n'iras pas contre la volonté de mon loup!

— Je ne serai pas celui qui vous séparera, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour le défendre.

—Mais tu n'as jamais apprécié que Ginny me colle en permanence!

— Ce que je n'appréciais pas, c'était le fait qu'elle était persuadée d'être ta compagne alors que chaque loup-garou sait que c'est le loup – et uniquement lui – qui décide de cela. Et avant que tu rajoutes quoi que ce soit d'autre, tu sais très bien ce que je pense des vampires. Donc ne me demande pas, s'il te plait, de faire ami-ami avec ce... Malefoy. Si je le tolère, c'est tout simplement parce que je ne veux pas que tu nous tournes le dos et que tu t'en ailles avec lui loin de nous. Tu es le fils de James et tu es mon filleul. Il est hors de question que tu ailles dans un endroit où je n'y serai pas. Peu importe qui tu es, Roi ou autre, je serai à tes côtés. Et puis, de cette manière, je pourrais surveiller ce vampire.

— Faudra-t-il que je parle à chaque membre de la meute pour les rassurer de mon choix? soupira Harry.

— La meute te connait, Harry. Elle va accepter ton compagnon s'il reste tranquille. Mais ne t'attends pas à la même clémence de la part des autres meutes de loup-garou. Un vampire reste un vampire.

— On s'occupera de ce que pensent les autres meutes plus tard. Répliqua Severus. Pour le moment, il y a Ginny Weasley qui t'attends dehors. Vas la voir, Harry. Et n'oublie pas que c'est une fille. Sois doux avec elle.

Harry se leva en soupirant et sortit de la maison. Ginny, l'attendait devant les barrières de la maison. Elle portait une jupe longue sombre et une légère chemise à manche courte, et avait un châle pour se protéger du vent frai de ce début de soirée. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux roux en queue de cheval et regardait la lune de ses yeux noisette.

Elle était belle, c'était indéniable. Mais Harry ne l'avait jamais regardé autrement que comme une sœur. Il soupira de nouveau et s'approcha.

— Salut, Ginny.

À sa voix, la jeune fille rousse le regarda et lui fit un sourire triste.

— Harry. Dit-elle en guise de salutation.

Celui-ci se mit à côté d'elle et regarda la lune à son tour en silence.

— La lune est belle ce soir, commença-t-elle.

— Oui.

— Alors c'est vrai ce qui se dit ?

— Oui. Mon compagnon est vampire.

— …

— …

— Il t'a accepté ?

— Oui, Ginny. Et s'il doit quitter le Cottage, je partirais avec lui.

— …

— …

— C'est injuste, dit-elle, un sanglot dans la voix.

— C'est mon loup qui l'a choisit, Ginny. Et si je m'éloignais de lui, j'en mourrai.

— Je le sais… Mais, c'est un vampire…

— Tu crois que mon loup m'aurait lié à une personne qui voudrait ma mort ?

— Non, bien sûr que non, mais c'est si dur !

— Ginny, fit Harry en la prenant dans ses bras alors qu'elle sanglotait. Ne sombre pas, s'il te plaît. J'aime te voir sourire. Dis-toi qu'il y a quelqu'un qui t'attend et qui te rendra plus heureuse que je ne le ferais jamais.

— Oui, mais…

— Ce n'est pas comme si je m'en allais, Gin ! Je serai toujours là ! Tu me trouveras toujours en compagnie de Ron et Seamus. Et on ira encore frapper tous ceux qui te feront pleurer, je te le promets.

La jeune fille sourit malgré ses larmes.

— Merci, Harry.

— Allez, rentre, je ne veux pas que les jumeaux disent encore que je passe mon temps à te dévergonder !

Après quelques secondes à rester dans ses bras, la jeune fille le quitta.

 **OoooOoooO**

Il était minuit passé lorsqu'Harry rejoignit Drago à l'entrée du Cottage. Celui-ci l'attendait nonchalant, assis sur un banc, un livre à la main. Quand il le sentit approché, il le regarda en souriant.

— Tu as fait le mur ? Lui demanda-t-il.

— J'ai été obligé, sinon, Sirius aurait trouvé une excuse quelconque pour me garder auprès de lui!

— D'accord. Et j'ai droit de te garder combien de temps ?

— Seamus a donné rendez-vous à tous les guerriers à 2heures. Il faut que je sois revenue pour cette heure.

— Un peu avant, non ? Ben oui, poursuivit le vampire en souriant, ce serait dommage que Sirius vienne te chercher dans ta chambre et que tu n'y sois pas…

Harry fit une grimace.

— Allons Harry, ne perdons pas de temps. Où allons-nous ?

— Suis-moi. On va courir.

Harry se transforma en loup et commença sa course jusqu'à son domicile personnel en s'assurant de la présence du vampire à ses côtés. Arrivé sur place, il reprit forme humaine et se tourna vers son compagnon qui était émerveillé par le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

Dans une toute petite clairière se trouvait un chalet. En soit, il n'y avait rien d'extraordinaire mais ce qui était magnifique, en cette nuit étoilée, c'était comme si la nature elle-même protégeait cet endroit : Avec une rivière qui s'écoulait au pied de la plaine caché par des rochers, une forêt qui l'entourait, et la lune qui l'éclairait faiblement.

— C'est merveilleux, Harry. Cette clairière appartient au Cottage ?

— À vrai dire non, mais comme je vais en faire ma demeure personnel, je vais répondre oui.

— Ta demeure personnelle ? Je pensais que l'Alpha dormait avec les siens ?

— Oui. Mais lorsque j'aurais besoin de solitude, je pensais qu'avoir un truc à moi…

— Harry, je ne te juge pas. Et puis cet endroit me plaît beaucoup.

Le loup-garou sourit et l'entraîna vers le chalet.

— Je te préviens ce n'est pas meublé… Juste le nécessaire…

Une fois entré dans le chalet, Drago visita chaque pièce. Lui qui a toujours vécut dans le luxe, il apprécia la simplicité et le confort qu'offrait cette maison. Il avait lut dans le pensé du brun, qu'il se voyait vivre ici avec lui. Il sourit. L'endroit n'était pas au Cottage, ni en ville, sans pour en être éloigné de l'un et l'autre. Une frontière entre leurs deux mondes. Quand il fut dans la chambre, Harry l'entraîna à la fenêtre. Le chalet était en hauteur et permettait une vue sur l'horizon.

— D'ici, on peur voir les plus beau coucher de soleil.

— Alors c'est ici qu'aurait dut avoir notre deuxième rendez-vous ? supposa Drago en le prenant dans les bras.

Harry grimaça en regardant sa montre.

— Et je suis si en retard que le soleil s'est déjà couché !

Drago enfouit son nez au niveau son cou pour respirer son odeur, et Harry soupira d'aise.

— Reviens-moi tout à l'heure. Dit le blond en lui donnant des baisers sur son cou.

— Je te le promets… Maintenant que je t'ai, je ne compte pas te laisser passer une nuit loin de moi.

Harry avait eut du mal à parler, car les baisers de Drago se déplaçaient vers sa mâchoire et lui procuraient d'agréables frissons. Ils finirent par atteindre ses lèvres qu'il lui accorda sans résistance. Cela n'avait rien avoir avec ceux qu'ils avaient échangé un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Non dans celui-ci, le loup réclamait et le vampire donnait sans restriction.

Mais cela ne suffisait plus. Le loup voulait plus. Il s'agrippa le visage de Drago qu'il prit en coupe afin d'accentuer le baiser. Il joua avec sa langue et caressa le palais puis joua aves ses lèvres, geste qui provoqua des gémissements de son compagnon, ce qui l'excita encore plus.

Au prix d'un énorme effort, Harry se détacha de son visage et dit en le regardant :

— Drago… Je ne… Je risque de ne pas pouvoir contrôler… Il te réclame…

— Laisse le faire, Harry, répondit en reprenant ses lèvres. Laisse sortir ton loup…

— Non, Drago, il va te faire mal, et je…

— Je suis un vampire, et ne perçois pas la douleur. Vas-y !

Alors Harry ferma les yeux et laissa le loup au contrôle. Ses mains se mirent à caresser son corps tout en lui en levant les boutons de sa chemise. Malgré son excitation, le loup savait que le vampire aimait les vêtements, il ne devait pas les déchirer.

Drago, qui avait lut les pensés de son compagnon, s'énerva et ouvrit sa chemise d'un coup en faisant voler les boutons dans toute la chambres.

— J'en ai des tonnes, dit-il en guise d'explication devant le regard surprit de Harry. Ne te retient pas 'Tit Loup.

Harry sourit et repris ses lèvres, tandis que ses mains découvraient ce corps froid qui lui appartenait. Il mit ses mains dans son dos afin de se coller encore plus entre lui. Puis il les descendit sur les fesses fermes et rebondis de Drago qu'il malaxa sans douceur. Voulant plus de contact, il le souleva, le forçant à a croiser ses jambes sur sa taille, ce qui permis une plus grande friction de leur entre-jambe et qui les fit gémir de plus bel.

Il le porta et le jeta au lit. Tout en le regardant, Il lui enleva le pantalon et alla lécher ce torse qui l'attirait. Il s'attardait sur ses mamelons qu'il mordillait en le faisant gémir encore plus. Il mit l'une de ses mains dans le boxer et alla toucher le sexe du blond.

Drago couina. Déjà que chaque coup de langue avait provoqué une brûlure en lui, mais cette chaleur au niveau son entrejambe lui procura des sensations qu'il n'avait jamais connue. Il avait eut des amants, mais jamais aucun ne l'avait brûlé comme le faisait Harry. Une brûlure qu'il réclamait encore et encore, au point de bouger ses hanches et d'inciter les mains de son amant d'accélérer ses caresses.

Harry, pour être plus à l'aise, lui retira le boxer et se mit à le masturber franchement tout en le regardant. Drago avait les yeux fermé et tendait son corps vers lui. Quand on le regardait, la blondeur de ses cheveux, sa peau pâle, cette bouche qui le suppliait de pas arrêter, ses mains qui s'accrochaient au drap, ses jambes qu'il avait écartés… Tout en lui Il n'était que luxure.

Il sentit sur ses doigts un liquide qu'il voulut goûter. Chose qu'il fit avec sa langue et qui provoqua un gémissement plus fort de la part de Drago. Il sourit et recommença. Il se mit à lécher le membre en longueur, comme il le ferait avec une glace, puis le prit totalement en bouche. Et il recommença à faire des vas et viens.

Les gémissements de Drago s'étaient transformés en des supplications. Ses mains avaient lâché le drap et étaient dans les cheveux du brun et imposaient un rythme rapide. La chaleur de cette bouche le rendait fou.

Le loup gronda. Il le voulait maintenant. Il arrêta la fellation et entreprit de se déshabiller à son tour. Un fois nu, il se coucha sur Drago qui essayait de contenir sa frustration. Quand celui -ci sentit le poids du corps du brun sur lui, il attira à lui et l'embrassa avec fougue. Mais ce baiser fut de courte duré car Le loup alla caresser de sa langue son cou tout en frictionnant leur deux sexe.

Drago ferma les yeux. Il se savait bien fournis par la nature mais ce qu'il ressentait contre son membre était monstrueux ! Harry lui écarta les jambes et se positionna devant son intimité.

— Drago Malefoy, appela Harry avec sa voix de loup. M'acceptes-tu ?

Le blond était fasciné par ce regard émeraude qui était assombrit par du désir pur. Les images que le loup ne cessait de lui envoyer allaient l'achever. Qu'il le prenne maintenant ! Cette attente était une vraie torture !

— Oui, dit-il en rage. Oui je t'accepte, maintenant prends moi !

Alors Harry entra violemment en lui en lui enfonçant ses ongles dans ses hanches. Le loup rugit de bonheur tandis que le vampire, lui, gémissait de plus en plus fort. Même si il n'y avait pas la douleur, il ressentait chaque centimètre cube de ce sexe chaud qui était en lui. Puis Harry ressortit. Et il re-rentra. Et recommença en augmentant la vitesse.

Drago, lui se cambrait pour mieux le recevoir et priait pour que cela ne s'arrête jamais. Il mit ses mains dans cheveux du brun et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser. Harry retourna mordiller son cou alors que ses mains avaient repris la masturbation du sexe de Drago, tandis que celui-ci ferma les yeux. Il perdait le contrôle.

Bordel de dieux. Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé. Ses crocs sortirent sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler. Il fallait arrêter. Il fallait que le loup-garou se retire afin qu'il puisse reprendre ses esprits. Mais comment voulez vous arrêter alors que ce vous faites était si bon ? Mais il ne pouvait pas mordre Harry. Non seulement, il ne savait ce que provoquerait son venin en lui, mais en plus il avait fait une promesse à sa mère.

Mais il fallait faire quelque chose. Il allait venir et…

— Tu m'appartiens, Drago, dit le loup en lui mordant brutalement.

Ce qui les fit jouir tous les deux et rétracter les crocs du vampire sans que celui-ci s'en rende compter, tellement qu'il était prit dans l'orgasme.

Quand ils reprirent leurs esprits un peu plus tard, Harry était toujours sur Drago. Il se releva et regarda son amant et demanda d'une voix inquiète :

—Drago, ça va ? Je t'ai fait mal ?

Pendant un moment le blond ne le répondit pas, toujours surpris. Que c'était-il passé ?

— Drago ?

Le blond le regarda et lui sourit.

— Ça va, Harry.

Il voulut se lever mais fut pris d'une sensation de vertige.

— Drago !

Harry se mordit la lèvre. Il n'aurait jamais dût laisser son loup dominer. Il avait été trop brusque avec le vampire. Oh, bon dieu! Lui qui aurait voulut que sa première fois se passe en douceur ! Comment voulez-vous le blond ne regrette pas de s'être lié à lui vu sa performance merdique au lit ? Il allait sûrement regretter ses anciens amants, et…

— Jamais !

Harry sursauta en entendant son compagnon élevé la voix. Celui-ci le regarda et s'approcha doucement de lui en lui disant :

— Jamais je ne regretterais de m'être lié à toi. Je t'en veux même, de m'avoir fait patienter tout ce temps ! Tu n'aurais pas put venir plus tôt ?

Il l'embrassa avec douceur.

— J'ai adoré, Harry. Je recommencerais encore et encore, et tu as intérêt à ne jamais retenir ton loup.

— Mais…

— Promet-moi, Harry. Ne te caches pas devant moi. Sois toi-même. Et ton loup fais parti de toi, alors promet moi qu'à chaque fois que nous feront l'amour, tu le laisseras agir à sa guise.

— Je te le promets, dit Harry en souriant.

 **OoooOoooO**


	7. Choix

**Titre** : Au clair de lune

 **Epoque** : U.A. Monde magique. On laisse les sorciers pour le monde des lycanthropes et les vampires.

 **Résumé** : Deux espèces ennemies vivant sur une même terre se tolérant uniquement avec les humains. Chacun son mondes, ses mœurs, ses coutumes et ses lois. Mais un rapprochement forcé va avoir lieu entre eux par le biais de l'amour impossible mais réel de deux de leurs membres.

 **Couple** : HP/DM, RW/BZ, et les autres… (Mais si, vous les connaissez à force !)

 **Disclamer** : Bon, on le sait tous et je ne vais pas m'attarder dessus : La plupart des personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Joanne K. Rowling. (Les autres sont à moi !) Mais je me suis permis de leur donner une autre destiné pour le bien de cette fic. Et je précise que je ne gagne pas d'argent sur mes écrits, et mon seul objectif est de vous faire plaisir !

 **Rating** : M ! (Pourquoi me posez-vous encore la question ?)

 **Avertissement** : À moins d'être maso, les homophobes n'ont rien à faire ici.

 **Note de l'auteur** : **Cette fiction n'a pas été corrigé par une béta** car je voulais essayer sans pour une fois. Donc **toutes les fautes** que vous verrez **sont de moi et je m'en excuse d'avance**. Mais si cela reste une énorme offense à vos yeux, je me retournerai vers ma bêta.

Je ne sais pas si je vous l'ai dit mais les personnages sont OOC (Si, c'est important de le précisez, car je ne veux pas recevoir des tomates de votre part.)

 **Désolée pour ce retard de 4 jours, mais j'ai fêté mon anniversaire samedi ET dimanche dernier (une journée avec les amis et l'autre en famille) je me suis donc reposer hier. Merci pour vos commentaires, j** **'espère que la suite vous fera plaisir !**

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre 7** **: Choix**

Harry, sous sa forme de loup, était essoufflé. Les vampires sonnaient la retraite. Ceux qui restaient étaient sur le sol, le corps sans vie. Il huma l'air et sonna le rassemblement de ses troupes en hurlant.

Tout c'était déroulé comme prévue. Sur les coups de deux heures du matin, les guerriers et chasseurs du Cottages s'étaient déplacés à la suite de Seamus vers une clairière de terre entourée de grands rochers. Il n'y avait qu'un seul chemin pour y accéder et c'était le même chemin pour y sortir. Le but de la manœuvre était d'y encercler les vampires afin de mieux les attaquer.

Harry, par son aura, avait déplacé l'odeur de la meute – tout en masquant celle du Cottage – au centre de la clairière. Il avait allumé un feu, et avait ordonné que les rochers soient peints pour donner l'impression d'être des maisons. Dans la pénombre de la nuit, la clairière passait pour un petit campement.

Aux premières lueurs du jour, les vampires qui avaient suivit l'odeur de la meute qu'avait propagé Harry, se retrouvèrent encerclés par les loups- garous et la bataille commença. Bien vite les loups menèrent, et malgré quelques morts, la plus part étaient présent lors du rassemblement qu'avait demandé le Roi Alpha.

Ils désertèrent les lieux avant que d'autres vampires n'arrivèrent pour les encercler à leur tour.

Harry, encadré de Seamus et Ron puis suivit des autres loups, arriva en boitant au Cottage en emmenant avec eux les corps de leurs compagnons blessés et morts durant la bataille. Severus, Molly, Tonks, Minerva et Albus les attendaient à l'entrée du Cottage. Olaf et Ricardo étaient aussi présents, mais un peu plus à l'écart.

À leur approche, Harry, qui tenait par la gueule le corps sans vie d'un vampire, le déposa devant Olaf et grogna en le regardant. Sirius, qui avait repris forme humaine et l'avait suivit dit en colère :

— Tout c'est passé comme l'a dit le compagnon du Roi, Olaf. Et si vos hommes et vous étiez venu, il n'y aurait pas eut de morts !

Olaf, qui avait reculé répliqua d'une voix peu assurée :

— Je… Suis navré de l'apprendre… Mais il ne vous est pas venu à l'esprit que les vampires auraient...

— SILENCE!

C'était Harry, ayant repris forme humaine, qui venait de grogner avec sa voix de loup.

— Nous avons un accord, Olaf. J'ai respecté ma part du marché, faîtes de même. Mon compagnon et ses amis nous ont tous sauvé. Vous lui devez respect et obéissance ! Ne doutez plus jamais de ses paroles, est-ce claire ? De plus, étant donné que je reste le Roi Alpha, je ne veux plus vous voir aux réunions du conseil, car vous êtes à partir de maintenant qu'un simple bêta !

Et il s'en alla saluer Severus en le prenant dans ses bras. Mais il ne resta pas bien longtemps à ses côtés. En effet, une fois que son deuxième tuteur fut dans les bras de Sirius et qu'il eut salué d'un signe de tête Albus, il se dirigea vers la maison où était les vampires, suivit de Seamus, Ron et les autres loups.

Drago, encadré de ses amis se trouvaient devant la maison. Quand il vit Harry, il sourit. Et quand il vit tous les loups de la meute derrière lui, il fut surprit.

— Heu, Dray… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Vincent en fronçant les sourcils.

Le blond ne répondit pas. Il regarda Harry. Il boitait. D'après l'odeur, il avait été blessé. D'après les images qui envahissaient son esprit, la bataille avait bien eut lieu et les loups ne s'en étaient pas trop mal sortit.

Arrivé à leur Hauteur, Harry leur sourit et inclina la tête. Geste suivit par tous les loups.

— Nous sommes venus vous remercier, déclara Harry de sa voix de loup. Si vous ne nous aviez pas prévenu de cette attaque, ma meute et mon foyer seraient anéantis à l'heure où je vous parle. Nous avons donc une dette envers chacun d'entre vous.

Drago lui sourit et fit une révérence.

— C'est à nous de vous remercier de la confiance que vous nous avez témoigné.

— Pourquoi tu boîtes ? Demanda alors Milicent qui le regardait attentivement.

— Ce n'est rien. Je me suis blessé lors de la bataille. Je dois retourner voir Severus pour qu'il me soigne, mais je tenais à vous remercier avant.

— Ce n'est rien, dit Théo, en souriant. Mais maintenant que c'est fait, allez vous soigner.

Drago s'approcha du loup cuivré et lui dit à l'oreille tout en mettant une main sur son dos :

— Merci d'avoir veillé sur lui.

Le loup de Ron le regarda un instant avant de faire demi-tour, suivit des autres loups. Drago s'était relevé et tendit la main à Harry.

— Allons voir Severus.

— Moi je reste là, dit Asoria en rentrant dans la maison.

Les autres vampires la suivirent après avoir salué Harry. Celui-ci entraîna le blond vers le centre du Cottage et se dirigea vers chez Sirius.

— Alors ? interrogea Drago.

— Ton père n'était pas là. Je n'ai vus que des vampires de basse catégorie…

— Harry, s'ils sont capables de supporter le soleil, c'est que leur venin est assez fort. Certains d'entre vous se sont fait mordre ?

— Oui, et malheureusement la plus part d'entre eux sont mort…

— La plus part ?

Harry s'arrêta de marcher.

— Harry ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Il y a trop d'images dans ton esprit et… Bon Dieu, tu t'es fait mordre !

— Drago… Écoute… La particularité des loups-garous c'est qu'ils ne sont jamais malades, et que s'ils sont blessés, ils cicatrisent aussitôt…

— …Les seules choses qui peuvent les blesser et les tuer sont l'argent, l'aconit et le venin des vampires, je le sais ça !

— J'ai été mordu à la jambe par un vampire, et je suis toujours vivant. Tous mes frères qui se sont fait mordre lors de cette putain de bataille sont morts à l'heure actuelle, et moi… Moi je suis encore en vie, tu trouves ça normale, toi ?

— Encore heureux que tu sois encore en vie, soupira Drago en le prenant dans ses bras. C'est peut-être ton pouvoir de « Roi Alpha » qui agit ?

— Non, Drago, je suis un loup-garou avant tout, et je suis comme tous les autres. J'ai les mêmes faiblesses.

— Écoutes, allons voir Severus pour qu'il regarde ta jambe et on y réfléchira plus tard, OK ?

— Oui, et il faut organiser les enterrements…

Drago le serra plus fort et le mena jusqu'à chez ses tuteurs.

 **OoooOoooO**

— Comment ça, nous avons été massacré ? s'écria Lucius en se levant. Suis-je entouré que d'incapable?

— Allons, ne t'énerves pas Lucius, dit Tom Jedusor en essayant de le calmer, il doit avoir une explication...

Ils se trouvaient dans le bureau de Lucius en compagnie de Nott, Lestrange, Boyle et Crabbe et écoutaient ce que leur disait un homme qui se tenait devant eux tous.

— Que c'est- il passé exactement, Harvery? demanda Lestrange au vampire et qui tremblait sous le regard de Lucius.

— ... Comme je vous l'ai dit, expliqua Harvery d'une petite voix, nous avons suivit leur odeur pour atteindre leur campement. Comme il faisait encore nuit, nous n'avons pas vus que c'était un piège. Nous avons été attirés dans un cul de sac où nous avons été vite cernés. Les loups nous attendaient...

— Comment pouvaient-ils vous attendre? Ils étaient au courant de cette attaque? intervint Goyle, surpris.

— Comment avez- vous put tomber dans un piège avec votre odorat? s'écria Lucius en colère. Vous êtes des vampires, bon sang de bonsoir, pas de stupides humains!

— Je ne pourrais vous expliquer cette erreur, Maître Malefoy, dit Harvery. L'odeur de la meute nous menait là bas. Nous ne nous sommes pas trompés. Nous l'avons tous suivit individuellement et nous avons tous été à cet endroit...

— En effet, cela est bizarre, fit remarquer Nott. Que l'un d'entre vous se trompe, je peux le concevoir, mais tout le monde...

— Comment s'est passé la bataille? ordonna Lucius.

— Comme je vous l'ai dit, les loups garou nous attendaient, Maître Malefoy. Répondit Harvery. Ils ont dominé tout le long de la bataille. Certains ont put fuir, comme moi, mais la plus part sont mort...

— Tu en es sûr? demanda Tom d'une voix froide.

— Qui a put prévenir ces sales cabots? interrogea Crabbe. Ils ne sont pas intelligents en général!

— Aucun vampire n'ira s'allier à eux, Crabbe. Déclara Lucius d'une voix polaire. Il doit s'agir de leur principal plan de défense.

— Il nous faut tout recommencer alors? demanda Goyle.

— Non, réfléchit Tom. Suite à cette bataille que nous avons malheureusement perdue, ils vont être méfiants et risquent d'appeler des renforts pour contre attaquer...

— Nous serons prêt à les recevoir! s'exclama Harvery d'une voix forte. Ils ont put nous berner une fois dans cet impasse, mais à découvert, ils ne font pas le plus contre nous, même si leur alpha est là.

— Leur alpha? interrogea Tom en le regardant attentivement. Comment était-il?

— Immense, monsieur. Répondit Harvery. C'était un immense loup noir avec une tache blanche au niveau du front. Jamais je n'ai vu de loup de cette taille! Même si il y avait deux autres grands loups, celui là était...

— Deux autres grands loups? répéta Lucius. Une meute n'a qu'un alpha, Harvery, et tout le monde le sait!

— Bien sûr, maître Malefoy, mais il y avait bien trois grands loups qui se distinguaient des autres, et parmi ces loups, il y en avait un qui était immense...

— Une meute avec trois alphas? Insista Crabbe surpris.

— Cela est intéressant, déclara Tom en souriant. Si les Alphas commencent à se rassembler, cela veut dire que les rumeurs sur la venue de leur Roi sont véridiques. Lucius, il faut que nous capturions un des bêta de cette meute. Il nous faut des informations de ce qui se passe exactement pour pouvoir préparer la venue du Créateur. Nous devons aussi accélérer le recrutement. J'espère que ton fils va se monter coopératif...

— Tu n'a pas d'inquiétude à avoir pour ce sujet. Drago fera tout ce qu'il faut pour la survie des nôtres.

— Je l'espère, Lucius. Nous avons misé sur lui, je te rappelle. Et ce sera bien s'il vivait au sein même du manoir, nous pourrons l'intégrer plus facilement au programme, tu ne penses pas?

— Mon fils n'a pas besoin d'être présent, Tom. Il connaît son devoir et ne nous décevra pas. De toute façon, il ne reste jamais longtemps aux mêmes endroits...

— Justement Lucius, repris Lestrange, ton fils a pris trop de liberté. Regarde la scène d' hier! Si tu avais été plus ferme avec lui, elle n'aurait jamais eut lieu!

— Je ne te permets pas de me dire de quelle manière je dois élever mon fils, Rodolphus! s'écria Lucius en colère en lui lançant un regard si froid que Lestrange recula instinctivement sur son siège. Je vous ai dit que Drago ne sera pas un problème, alors ne doutez pas de mes paroles!

— Calmes- toi mon ami, dit Tom, nous ne doutons pas de tes paroles. Après tout, regarde le nombre de personne que nous avons recruté ces derniers temps grâce à ton fils. Nous nous trouvons dans tous les étages de la société mondiale! Nous pouvons stopper le recrutement maintenant, mais nous ne sommes pas encore nombreux pour conter l'épidémie des loups-garous. Nous avons encore besoin de ton fils. Et il faut qu'il soit présent à nos réunions afin que nous lui expliquons de vive voix ce que l'on attend de lui. Il est le visage des Vampires aux yeux du monde, Lucius. Sa présence est donc nécessaire au Manoir, car c'est ici que seront prisent les grandes décisions pour le programme.

Lucius soupira et dit:

— Je parlerais à Drago lorsque je le verrai. Pour le moment, il faut que l'on se concentre sur cette défaite que nous avons subit ce matin. Harvery, pouvez-vous nous indiquer l'endroit où vous avez subit l'embuscade des loups-garous?

—Il faudrait pour ça que je retrouve l'odeur, Maître, répondit le rescapé de la bataille. La forêt est danse et l'embuscade a été au plus profond de la forêt, je ne pourrai la retrouver, même de mémoire.

—Nous allons appliquer le plan de Tom, déclara alors Lucius. Nous attraperons un bêta que nous ferons parler.

Les six autres hommes approuvèrent d'un signe de tête.

 **OoooOoooO**

Lorsqu'Harry et Drago frappèrent à la porte du vétérinaire, ce fut Sirius qui leur ouvrit. Il ne portait que pour vêtement un simple bermuda noir, et l'on pouvait voir de petites cicatrices rouges qui ornaient son torse. Malgré que ses cheveux, qui lui arrivaient au niveau des épaules, avaient été ramenés en queue de cheval, quelques mèches tombaient sur se yeux. Quand il vit son filleul, un sourire illumina son visage, mais au moment où son regard se posa sur le blond, le maître de la maison grimaça.

— Rassure-moi, tu ne comptes pas souiller ma demeure de ta présence? demanda-t-il d'une voix trop douce, les yeux plissés.

— Sirius... Commença Harry.

— Laisse Harry, le coupa son amant, je vais attendre que Severus finit de t'ausculter...

— Non! S'écria le jeune brun. Sirius, s'il te plaît... J'ai besoin de lui à mes côtés... Et il a prouvé que l'on pouvait lui faire confiance!...

— Harry! s'exclama Severus qui avait rejoint son compagnon à la porte. Dieu soit loué, tu es venu. Vas te coucher dans ton lit pour que je regarde ta jambe afin de savoir pourquoi tu boîtes. Sirius laisse-les passer afin qu'ils puissent entrer veux-tu?

— Mais... Mais... Bébé... Fit Sirius. On ne...

— Harry monte dans ta chambre, insista Severus en ne tenant pas compte de son compagnon. Monsieur Malefoy, puis-je compter sur vous pour l'amener dans sa chambre et veiller à ce qu'il ne s'appuie pas sur sa jambe?

— Vous pouvez comptez sur moi pour veiller sur lui. Sourit Drago en s'inclinant.

Severus hocha la tête et fit un micro sourire à Harry qui le remercia su regard. Sirius soupira et laissa passer les deux jeunes garçons. Mais lorsque le blond arriva à sa hauteur, il dit:

— Il est vrai que nous te devons beaucoup pour ce matin, et je t'en remercie. Mais cela ne change pas le fait que je ne t'aime pas. Et tu n'as pas intérêt à avoir des gestes déplacés sous mon toit envers mon filleul. Et je t'interdis même d'y penser... Suis-je clair?

— Sirius! S'écria Harry qui avait les joues rouges. Je suis majeur!

— Ton parrain a raison, lui répondit Severus. Même si vous vous êtes liés hier soir, il faut ménager ta jambe qui est blessée, mais en plus, il faut te reposer puisque tu as livré une bataille ce matin.

Harry rougit de plus belle. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il maudissait sa nature de loup-garou.

— Serait- ce trop demander d'avoir une vie privé dans cette maison? grommela t-il en entraînant de force Drago à l'étage.

Il entendit Sirius lui répondre, mais il préféra ne pas écouter. Après tout, son parrain allait le taquiner jusqu'à la fin de ses jours!

— Ils te considèrent vraiment comme leur fils, dit Drago d'une voix douce en le suivant.

— Ouais, ben j'aimerai qu'ils se souviennent que je ne suis plus un gosse!

Le vampire sourit et s'arrêta sur le seuil de la chambre que le brun avait ouvert. C'était une chambre d'adolescent composé d'un lit, un bureau, une table de chevet et d'une bibliothèque murale. Ce qui sautait aux yeux en entrant dans la pièce, c'était le poster géant sur fond noir d'un homme tors-nu qui portait un tatouage en forme de croix violet dont le centre représentait une tête d'homme avec une énorme moustache blanche. L'homme du poster portait un chapeau brun et semblait être entouré de flamme.

— Heu... Qui c'est? Demanda Drago en montrant l'énorme poster qui occupait tout un mur de la chambre.

— Portgas D. Ace.

Devant le visage neutre du blond, Harry ricana et expliqua:

— C'est un personnage de « One Piece ». Un manga sur des pirates... Une tuerie, je t'assure!

— ... Des pirates?

— Tu ne connais pas « One Piece »?! Mais où étais-tu durant ces vingt dernières années? C'est le manga qui captive tout le monde! Et il n'est toujours pas finit!

— Je croyais que la période des pirates était révolue... Je ne savais pas que c'était de nouveau d'actualité.

— Justement, le fait que c'est un temps révolu, cela attire les gens! Regarde, l'auteur est partie d'un jeune homme simplet d'apparence qui rêvait de devenir pirate...

Tandis que le loup-garou racontait l'histoire avec passion, Drago découvrait les figurines, les vidéos et les livres qui se trouvaient dans la pièce. Il avait beaucoup voyagé depuis qu'il était devenu vampire, et il avait déjà séjourné au Japon. Mais jamais il n'avait pensé à s'intéresser à la culture du manga, car à ses yeux cela paraissait enfantin. Et puis il préférait de loin le monde des affaires, car les japonais étaient d'excellents partenaires pour l'entreprise de sa famille.

Il sourit à Harry qui parlait toujours, et alla le rejoindre sur son lit.

— Ne me raconte pas tout, l'interrompit-il. Je vais regarder ce manga puisque il est si exceptionnel.

— C'est vrai?! Tu verras tu ne vas pas le regretter!

— Je n'en doute pas. Mais maintenant, il faut que tu t'allonges pour que je regarde ta jambe. Il faut que l'on sache ce que t'as.

Harry hocha la tête et remonta le pantalon de sa jambe. Sa cheville était enflée et violet. On pouvait apercevoir les traces de morsure de crocs de vampire.

— La vache! Je ne pensais pas que c'était si moche que ça !

— Et tu as combattu avec ça?! T'es inconscient! grogna Drago en colère.

— Je ne savais pas que c'était -à ce point…Et puis tu sais, lors du combat, je ne pensais pas à mes blessures, je…

— Je sais, Harry…Mais, s'il te plait… Je sais que tu es le Roi de tous les loups-garous et tout le tralala, et qu'ils comptent tous sur toi… Mais… Je suis là, maintenant… Je… Tu n'es plus tout seul et… Pourquoi ton loup m'aura t-il choisit si c'est pour que tu meures à la suite d'un combat ?

— Je ne vais pas mourir, Drago. Il est vrai que ma jambe n'est pas belle à voir, mais le venin de tes frères ne m'a rien fait, soit en certain. Et puis, nous sommes liés maintenant. Tu portes mon odeur et je porte la tienne. Cela veut dire que même si je suis le Roi Alpha et que je suis un loup garou, TU es ma meute, Drago. Evidemment que ma famille et mes amis en font partie aussi… Mais ce que je veux dire c'est que tu es la première personne que mon loup reconnaît comme membre de ma meute. Je sais que je ne suis plus seul. Je sais qu'à chaque combat que je ferais – que ce soit contre des vampires ou encore contre des loups-garous qui n'accepteront pas notre couple – j'aurai pour objectif de revenir à tes côtés.

Drago sourit à ses mots. Il voulut dire quelque chose mais des coups furent frappés à la porte. Severus entra et fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il vit la cheville du brun.

— Par tout les saints, mais comment tu as eut ça ?! s'exclama-t- il.

— Je pense que cela va se résorber tout seul, mais j'ai été mordu par des vampires et…

— Tu n'as pas de venin de vampire en toi puisque tu es encore vivant, le coupa le vétérinaire. Monsieur Malefoy, pouvez-vous nous laisser afin que je puisse regarder cette cheville de plus prés ?

— Bien sûr… Harry, je dois retourner voir mes amis et je pense que je vais aller chez mes parents.

— Quoi, tu vas quitter le Cottage ?!

— À l'heure actuelle, expliqua le blond, mon père doit avoir appris la défaite de ses troupes et va surement chercher à rassembler tous les vampires au Manoir. Demande à tous les loups-garous d'éviter de se retrouver en ville pendant un moment, car il y a de forte chance que les miens voudront se venger sur les loups solitaires qu'ils croiseront.

— Mais… Et ceux qui travaillent en ville ?

— Qu'ils prennent des jours de congés. Harry, tu es leur Roi. Oblige-les à rester près de toi.

— Avec ce qui c'est passé ce matin, les coupa de nouveau Severus en palpant la cheville d'Harry, aucun membre de la meute n'a quitté le Cottage. Et je pense que monsieur Malefoy a raison. Si les vampires ont perdu cette bataille, ils vont contre attaquer.

— Vous pouvez m'appeler Drago… C'est mon père que l'on nomme « monsieur Malefoy ».

Severus le regarda un instant et hocha la tête avant de retourner examiner la cheville.

— Je vais faire ce que vous me conseillez, grimaça Harry. Mais Drago, s'il te plait, si tu t'en vas, promet-moi de revenir ce soir... Je ne pense pas que...

— Je ne sais pas Harry. Comme je te l'ai dit, il ya de forte chance que mon père ordonne le rassemblement au Manoir…

— Et c'est la raison pour laquelle tu y seras. Mais il faut que tu reviennes!

— Harry...

— Ce que veux dire Harry, les interrompis une troisième fois Severus sans arrêter ce qu'il faisait, c'est que maintenant que vous êtes liés, son loup ne supportera pas de vous savoir loin de lui. Que vous vaquiez à vos occupation cela ne le dérangera pas, mais il aura besoin de vous voir ou de vous toucher... Chose qu'il ne pourra pas faire si vous restez dans votre Manoir. Et il verra cela comme un rejet de votre part.

— Quoi?! Non!... Harry... Regarde-moi.

Le brun ancra son regard émeraude dans celui du blond et déclara:

— Je sais que tu ne me rejettes pas, Drago. Mais s'il te plait, sois là ce soir.

— OK, soupira le vampire. Je serai là.

— Bien, conclu Severus. Votre présence rassurera le loup d'Harry, mais aussi les loups du Cottage. Harry, je dois descendre en bas chercher de la glace pour dégonfler ta cheville. Allonge-toi, s'il te plait.

Severus sorti tandis que Drago aidait le brun à s'allonger.

— Drago... Ne me juge pas d'égoïste... On vient de se lier seulement hier soir et...

— Je sais Harry, Je l'ai compris. Juste... Je devrai faire attention pour venir ici.

— Tu n'es pas obligé d'être ici même. On peut se retrouver ailleurs.

— Regarde ta jambe. Tu ne peux pas marcher. Et je ne pense pas que tes parrains te laisseront quitter le Cottage. Non, je reviendrai ici. Attends-moi, Ok?

— D'accord. Fais attention à toi. Si tu as le moindre problème, pense juste à moi et je viendrai aussitôt.

Drago sourit et voulut se pencher pour l'embrasser mais il se redressa et s'écarta du lit tandis que le brun fronçait les sourcils. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Sirius et Albus.

— Harry! sourit l'ancien Alpha. Severus m'a dit ce que tu avais. Comment vas-tu?

Tandis que le brun le rassura, Drago se dirigea vers la porte, mais il fut arrêter par le vieil homme.

— Monsieur Malefoy, je tenais à vous remercier pour ce que vous avez fait pour nous. La meute vous doit beaucoup. Grâce à vous, nous avons put éviter un grand malheur.

— Harry est mon compagnon. Répondit le vampire en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Et c'est lui que j'ai protégé avant tout. Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous ne m'accepte pas, mais vous allez devoir vous habituer à ma présence à ses côtés, car je ne le quitterai pas.

— Alors tant que vous le protégez, nous ne serons jamais votre ennemi.

Drago hocha la tête et dit avant de quitter la pièce :

— Je dois partir. Harry, je te revois ce soir.

— C'est vraiment surprenant que ton loup ait choisit un vampire, déclara Albus en caressant sa barbe une fois que la porte fut refermé. Mais ce qui me rend soucieux c'est qu'il ait choisit le Sang Pur le plus convoité.

— Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Sirius en fronçant les sourcils.

— Que la famille Malefoy est considérée par leurs pairs comme la famille de vampire dont le venin est le plus « pur ». Etant donné que Lucius et Narcissa sont liés entre eux, leur fils, Drago, est LE vampire le plus convoité pour un mariage.

— Vous êtes en train de dire que si les Cœurs-Froids apprennent qu'il est lié, ils risquent de rentrer en guerre ? s'exclama Sirius.

— En effet, approuva le doyen. Non seulement, ils nous en veulent à cause de leur légende concernant le Roi Alpha, mais en plus s'ils découvrent que leur « objet de convoitise » est lié à l'un des notre… Nous nous dirigeons vers une guerre certaine.

— Alors nous rentrerons en guerre, déclara Harry de sa voix de loup. Drago est mon compagnon et il est hors de question que l'on soit séparé. Les Cœurs-froids n'approuveront pas ? Tant pis pour eux, ils devront faire avec. Et dites la même chose aux autres meutes de loups-garous de la Terre. Je suis le Roi Alpha et je me suis lié à un vampire. Je n'hésiterai pas à tuer toute personne qui voudra détruire ce lien.

— Comme je le lui ai dit, nous lui devons énormément pour ce matin. Donc je pense qu'il a gagné des points au sein du Cottage. Mais mettons tout ses problèmes de côtés. Pour le moment, il faut s'occuper de ta blessure et décider de ce que l'on va faire par apport à cette attaque.

Harry soupira et leur fit part de ce que Drago avait demandé. Ce fut à ce moment que Severus entra avec une bassine de glace afin de le soigner.

 **OoooOoooO**

— Alors que va-t-on faire maintenant ?

Drago regarda ses amis. Ils se trouvaient dans le salon du chalet que leur avait attribué Harry. Il leur avait apprit ce qu'avait Harry.

— Nous devrions retourner au Mamoir, soupira t-il. Je pense que tous les vampires seront réunis là bas, suite à la défaite de ce matin.

— Et c'est de ta faute, signala Astoria d'une voix froide. Si tu n'avais pas eut la stupide idée de te lier à un clébard, on aura gagné cette bataille et on fera une réunion pour fêter cette victoire et non une réunion de crise !

— Astoria…

— Et que vas-tu dire à ton père, Drago ? Continua la jeune fille sans tenir compte de l'intervention de Gregory, comment vas-tu le regarder dans les yeux et l'écouter parler de cette débâcle que nous, _vampires_ , avons reçut par ta faute ? Comment vas-tu calmer sa colère ?

—Je ne dirais rien, répondit le blond sur le même ton. Je ne regrette pas mon choix, Astoria.

— As-tu conscience que par ta faute, certain de nos frères sont morts ce matin ?!

— C'était soit eux, soit Harry.

— C'est un putain de clébard, Drago ! hurla de rage la jeune fille en se levant. Comment peux-tu le faire passer avant nous, qui sommes de ta famille ?!

— Pourquoi m'as-tu suivit, Astoria ? Pourquoi as-tu accepté de m'accompagner si tu ne m'approuves pas ?

— Comment oses-tu me demander ça ! Ne me dis pas que maintenant que tu as ton clébard personnel, tu nous as oublié ?!

— ÇA SUFFIT !

Drago et Astoria se retournèrent vers Millicent qui venait de crier. Non seulement leur amie les regardaient avec colère, mais elle avait des larmes aux yeux.

— Je suis la dernière arrivée au sein de ce groupe, continua-t-elle, et je suis fière d'en faire partie. Nous sommes une famille à nous sept. C'est ce que vous m'avez appris. Nous partageons les mauvais et les bons moments. L'un de nous a un problème ? Alors, nous devons nous serrer les coudes et l'aider ! L'un de nous se fait martyriser pars les autres ? Nous le soutenons face à ses adversaires ! On a toujours fonctionné comme ça, alors pourquoi on n'applique pas ça aujourd'hui ?

— Milly…

— Drago s'est lié, Astoria, continua Millicent sans tenir compte de son intervention. Nous devons être heureux pour lui et le soutenir. Il a choisit un loup-garou ? Cela est déroutant, je te l'accorde, mais il ne nous l'a pas imposé. Il nous a donné le choix de le suivre. De plus, Il nous l'a présenté à nous avant ses propres parents. Pas pour les représailles qu'il risque de subir, mais parce que nous sommes important pour lui… Il a choisit son compagnon à sa famille pour la bataille de ce matin ? Tous nos parents réceptifs n'étaient pas en danger de mort, ce qui n'était pas le cas d'Harry et sa famille. Certains vampire sont mort, certes, mais aucun de nous n'avons à pleurer la disparition d'un proche, alors que j'ai vu une louve pleurer sur un corps tout à l'heure. Elle ne fait pas partie de mon cercle d'amis, mais je peux imaginer ce qui ce serait passé si Drago n'avait pas agit hier. Ce village n'existerait plus, car Jedusor – Et ne nous voilons pas la face, on sait tous que c'est lui qui tire les ficelle de cette histoire – a décidé qu'il lui fallait plus de place pour sa réserve d'humains !

— Elle à raison, intervint Vincent. Le choix de Drago concernant la bataille de se matin est compréhensible. Et nous formons une Team. On doit reseter unis.

— De plus, poursuivit Daphné en grimaçant, ça me tue à l'admettre, mais Harry nous a bien accueillit. Il nous a défendus devant son peuple à notre arrivée et ne nous a pas manqué de respect, alors qu'il est le Roi. Et ce matin, il est venu nous remercier en s'inclinant devant nous avant même d'aller se faire soigner…

— Et pour ce qui va se passer tout à l'heure, termina Théo, on ne changera pas notre manière d'être. Harry est un loup-garou, mais il est lié à Drago. Il fait partis de la Team, maintenant. Tant que Dray est heureux à ses côtés, je le laisserai tranquille et le défendrait. Mais, ce n'est pas de lui dont il est question maintenant. Drago va avoir besoins de nous, car nos parents n'accepteront jamais ce lien.

— Il y a de forte chance que tu sois bannit, fit remarquer Gregory en regardant le blond. Aucun vampire n'acceptera cette union. Nous, on vu Harry et même si on a peur de ce que cela risque de provoquer, on reste à tes côtés. Je n'approuve pas les projets de Jedusor. On ne doit pas exterminer les humains. Vivre qu'entourer de vampire ? Ce serait d'un ennui !

— Astoria, repris Théo, on ne te demande pas d'aimer les loups-garous et de devenir leur amis. On veut juste que tu soutiennes Drago dans son choix. Dray, il faut que tu comprennes Astoria. Sans compter sur les projets de Jedusor, ton union avec Harry va nos amener à la guerre entre nos deux races. Il va avoir des morts dans nos deux camps. Et peu importe ce qui se dira, Harry et toi serez responsable de cette guerre… Es-tu prêt à ça ?

Drago dégluti. Il se passa la main dans ses cheveux et déclara d'une voix incertaine :

— Ce n'est pas ce que je souhaite… Je veux juste vivre mon histoire avec Harry… Je… Il est important pour moi, mais je ne veux pas de ça…

Astoria soupira et alla prendre Millicent dans ses bras afin de la consoler.

—Je suis désolée de mon comportement, Milly. Tu as raison, nous sommes une famille et on doit se soutenir et non se tirer dans les pattes. Mais il faut que l'on sache ce que l'on va dire à Lucius cet après-midi, car je ne pourrai pas le regarder dans les yeux sans m'en vouloir et il s'en rendra compte et il lira dans mes pensés.

— Laissez-moi m'occuper de mon père et de ses frères, imposa Drago. Et nous ne sommes pas obligés de tous nous rendre au Manoir. Vous pouvez rester à l'appart. De cette manière, personne ne pourra accéder à vos esprits.

— Moi, je reste ici, prévint Milicent en s'installant sur le canapé. Il faut que la meute d'Harry comprenne que nous ne sommes pas des ennemis. Ils doivent s'habituer à nous et nous à eux. Et puis, je suis sûr que cela apaisera un peu les cœurs.

— Je reste avec toi, s'écria Gregory. Je ne suis pas pressé d'aller au Manoir !

— Très bien, soupira Astoria en s'asseyant. On va tous t'attendre ici, Drago. Mais reviens ce soir et tu passes ta nuit ici. Et, je t'en prie, fais attention à Jedusor, il te tourne trop autour. Je ne l'aime pas.

À ces mots, Drago sourit. Il retrouvait son Astoria. Il se leva et alla lui faire une bise sur le front.

— Merci, As'.

Il salua ses autres amis d'un signe de tête et sorti de la maison.

 **OoooOoooO**

Narcissa Malefoy regardait une série télévisé lorsque l'on frappa à la porte de ses appartements. Elle regarda l'heure et fronça les sourcils. Lucius devait encore être en réunion avec ses frères et Drago avec ses amis. Se demandant qui pouvait la déranger, elle se leva et alla ouvrir la porte. Elle fut surprise de voir Luna habillée en robe de chambre et décoiffée.

— Luna ! s'écria-t-elle, mais ce n'est pas une tenue pour se promener dans les couloirs ! Et regarde tes cheveux, tu n'es même pas coiffé !

— Ce n'est pas important, Narcissa, répliqua la jeune fille en rentrant dans le salon. Ferme la porte et viens t'assoir, je dois te parler.

Narcissa, toujours surprise, ne releva pas l'ordre, mais effectua ce que lui demandait son amie. Une fois installée, elle l'interrogea d'une voix calme :

— Tu as encore une vision, n'est-ce pas ?

—Ton fils a écouté son cœur, comme je le lui ai conseillé, commença Luna.

— Donc tout va bien…

— Ton mari a succombé à la pression, comme je le craignais.

— Luna…

— Ils vont s'affronter, Narcissa, pleura alors son amie. Ton fils contre ton mari. Et ils mourront tous les deux… On mourra tous. Ce sera sanglant… Humains, Vampires, Loups-garous… Nos races seront en voix d'extinction et chacun accusera les autres de leurs malheurs, ce qui maintiendra cette haine durant des siècles…

—… Tu n'es pas sérieuse… Lucius aime Drago, c'est sa fierté ! Je…

— Sous la pression que subira ton mari, le venin des Malefoy coulera dans le corps de l'un de ses frères, ce qui le rendra plus fort que le Créateur lui-même. Alors rien ne pourra l'arrêter. On sera tous en danger. Peu importe notre espèce, Il nous anéantira tous si nous ne nous prosternons pas devant lui.

— Jedusor… Grogna Narcissa en se levant.

— Tu dois réunir ton fils et ton mari afin de le contrer, Narcissa. Tu dois faire en sorte que ta famille ne se divise pas en deux. Et il faut nous ranger derrière la bannière du Roi Alpha.

— Quoi ? Mais tu es folle ! Tu me demandes de m'associer à des loups-garous !

— Tu as compris ce qui liait Drago et le Roi Alpha, n'est-ce pas Narcissa ?

Celle-ci regarda la voyante choquée. Bien sûr qu'elle avait pensé à cet éventualité mais…

— Un vampire ne peut pas se lié à un loup-garou… dit-elle d'une voix blanche en se rasseyant.

— Ton fils sera heureux à ses côté, Narcissa. Si tu acceptes cette union, tu pourras amener ton mari à l'accepter aussi et éviter que l'un de ses frères ne devienne incontrôlable. De mon côté, je quitte le Manoir ce matin même.

—Quoi ? Mais où vas-ti aller ?

— Je vais rejoindre le Roi Alpha. Il aura besoin de mes conseils.

— Parce que j'en ai pas besoin, moi ?

— Je t'ai dit tout ce qu'il fallait que tu saches, mon amie. Maintenant, la balle est dans ton camp. De ton choix dépendra le sort de plusieurs millier de vie.

Luna se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Avant d'ouvrir celle-ci elle se tourna vers Narcissa et lui répéta doucement :

— Protège ta famille, Narcissa, comme tu l'as toujours fait. Apaise le cœur de ton mari et rassure celui de ton fils. Les Malefoy sont des Sang Purs grâce à toi. Ton fils a choisit le Roi Alpha. Avec lui, d'autre vampire et des humains feront le même choix.

— Jamais Lucius n'accepterai de côtoyer un loup-garou, Luna ! Ils ont tué son frère !

— Pourtant lorsque son frère sera devenu puissant, il ira trouver des loups-garous afin de contrer le Roi Alpha. Peu importe là où il se trouvera, ton mari les côtoiera.

—Mais si … on va avec le Roi Alpha … Jedusor n'aura pas le venin de Lucius et il ne pourra pas être puissant…

— Qui te dit que c'est le seul plan qu'a le frère de ton mari ? Celui qui m'est apparu en vision est le pire qui puisse se passer. Pose-toi les bonnes questions, Narcissa. Et protège ta famille. Je dois m'en aller, maintenant.

Luna quitta la pièce alors que Narcissa se mordait les lèvres.

Jamais elle n'aurait dût laisser Jedussor et Lestrange s'installer auprès d'eux. Cela faisait une éternité qu'ils avaient été transformé et jamais les fils du Créateur ne s'étaient réunis. Et pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas tous présents ? Et pourquoi seul Jedusor connaissait la date du réveil du Créateur ?

Elle n'allait pas le laisser séparer sa famille ! Lucius et Drago étaient toute sa vie. Même si elle devait mourir pour ça, elle fera en sorte que Jedusor soit qu'un lointain souvenir.

« _Sous la pression que subira ton mari, le venin des Malefoy coulera dans le corps d'un de ses frères, ce qui le rendra plus fort que le Créateur lui-même. Alors rien ne pourra l'arrêter. On sera tous en danger. Peu importe notre espèce, Il nous anéantira tous si nous ne nous prosternons pas devant lui._ »

Elle grogna en se rappelant les mots de Luna. Elle connaissait son amie. Ce qu'elle disait se réalisait toujours.

[…] « _Ce sera sanglant… Humains, Vampires, Loups-garous… Nos races seront en voix d'extinction et chacun accusera les autres de leurs malheur ce qui maintiendra cette haine durant des siècles…_ »

Narcissa ce leva en colère. Oui, elle allait éloigner Jedusor de son mari. Et s'il faut aller se cacher derrière un loup garou pour leur sécurité, elle le ferait.

Même si cela la répugnait.

 **OoooOoooO**


	8. La croisée des chemins

**Titre** : Au clair de lune

 **Epoque** : U.A. Monde magique. On laisse les sorciers pour le monde des lycanthropes et les vampires.

 **Résumé** : Deux espèces ennemies vivant sur une même terre se tolérant uniquement avec les humains. Chacun son mondes, ses mœurs, ses coutumes et ses lois. Mais un rapprochement forcé va avoir lieu entre eux par le biais de l'amour impossible mais réel de deux de leurs membres.

 **Couple** : HP/DM, RW/BZ, et les autres… (Mais si, vous les connaissez à force !)

 **Disclamer** : Bon, on le sait tous et je ne vais pas m'attarder dessus : La plupart des personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Joanne K. Rowling. (Les autres sont à moi !) Mais je me suis permis de leur donner une autre destiné pour le bien de cette fic. Et je précise que je ne gagne pas d'argent sur mes écrits, et mon seul objectif est de vous faire plaisir !

 **Rating** : M ! (Pourquoi me posez-vous encore la question ?)

 **Avertissement** : À moins d'être maso, les homophobes n'ont rien à faire ici.

 **Note de l'auteur** : **Cette fiction n'a pas été corrigé par une béta** car je voulais essayer sans pour une fois. Donc **toutes les fautes** que vous verrez **sont de moi et je m'en excuse d'avance**. Mais si cela reste une énorme offense à vos yeux, je me retournerai vers ma bêta.

Je ne sais pas si je vous l'ai dit mais les personnages sont OOC (Si, c'est important de le précisez, car je ne veux pas recevoir des tomates de votre part.)

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre 8** **: La croisée des chemins**

Elle ferma les yeux repoussa le corps loin d'elle. Elle se releva et s'obligea à regarder ce qu'elle avait accompli. Devant elle gisait un corps sans vie dont la tête avait roulé à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle regarda le fil de fer qu'elle tenait dans ses mains et d'où s'écoulait ce qui ressemblait à du sang.

Elle avait réussit. Elle avait tué un vampire. Ses mains en cessaient de trembler, son visage et ses vêtements étaient éclaboussés du liquide rougeâtre, mais cela était le cadet de ses soucis. Un sourire ornait ses lèvres et elle se retourna vers un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année qui l'avait observé tout le long de son combat à l'entrée de la pièce.

— J'ai réussie, dit-elle simplement.

— Tu as réussi, confirma l'observateur. Mais il ne faut pas oublier que les vampires ne sont en général jamais seuls, tout comme les loups-garous. Nous ne sommes que de la nourriture pour eux et ils sont très bien organisés. Ce que tu as fais aujourd'hui est bien pour l'exercice mais sera inutile à l'extérieur, Hermione. Il faut que tu gagne en vitesse, en précision et en force. Tu ne dois pas être essoufflé après avoir tué un simple vampire. N'oublie pas que les vampires ont une très grande vitesse et que les loups-garous sont très endurants.

La jeune fille, qui s'était essuyée le sang de son visage lors du discourt de son ami, secoua sa chevelure ébouriffée.

— Je sais tout ça, Cédric, soupira-t-elle. Si je vois un loup garou, je le tuerai tout de suite avec mes couteaux de chasse en argent, et si je croise un vampire… Je le forcerai à me dire où se trouve les Malefoy avant que je ne lui tranche la tête.

— Les Malefoy, hein ? Rien que ça. Hermione redescend sur Terre. Je ne connais personne qui arrive à la cheville de Malefoy fils, alors qu'est ce que toi, simple bébé chasseur, fera face à Malefoy senior ?

— Ils m'ont séquestré, Cédric ! Ils m'ont considéré comme un garde-manger et il prélevait mon sang à chaque fois qu'ils en avaient envie ! Et si jamais on se rebellait, ils nous torturaient jusqu'à ce que l'on ne puisse plus nous défendre ! Ils nous affamaient et nous laissaient mourir sous leurs moqueries. Pour eux, nous n'étions que de la nourriture… Je vais leur rappeler que nous ne sommes pas ça. Nous sommes des Humains. Et comme ils ont besoins de notre sang pour vivre, nous leur sommes supérieurs. C'est eux qui ont besoins de nous !

— Hermione…

—Ils ont tué mes parents devant moi, continua la jeune fille qui pleurait de rage. Ils les ont vidés de leur sang sous prétexte qu'ils avaient faim. Ils ont tué mon petit frère, car il n'a pas supporté sa captivité… Il avait juste 10ans… Et tout ce qu'ils disaient alors que mon frère mourrait, c'était que les Malefoy seront content de leur prise.

— As-tu déjà croisé un membre de la famille Malefoy ?

Hermione essuya ses joues de sa manche imbibée de sang avant de répondre :

— Jamais. Il y avait juste un homme à moitié chauve et celui qu'il appelait Tom… Celui là était le plus horrible. Il séduisait certaine femme, car il était bel homme. Certaine d'entre elle ont même partagée sa couche. Je pense qu'il les droguait, étant donné qu'elles ne cessaient de lui demander la morsure à chacune de ses visites. Mais il ne les leur accordait jamais et elles mouraient de… sûrement de manque de drogue dans leur cellule.

— Mais ce n'était pas Lucius ou encore Drago.

— Pourquoi les défends-tu ? s'énerva de nouveau la jeune fille. C'est chez eux que j'ai été prisonnière durant les six dernier mois. Ce sont des vampires. Et je vais tous les exterminer.

— Même celui qui t'as délivré ? Tu m'as dit que…

— Je tuerai tous les vampires, Cédric. Ils ont tué toute ma famille. Je n'ai plus personne.

Cédric regarda la jeune femme et hocha la tête.

— Je suis content. Garde toujours cet état d'esprit et on débarrassera le monde de tous ces suceurs de sang et de ces chiens errants. Demain tu quittes Poudlard pour Londres. Mes contacts ont découvert un nid de vampire. Tu vas t'entrainer sur place. Vas te laver.

Hermione l'observa avant de quitter la pièce. Le programme lui plaisait. Il fallait qu'elle soit plus forte avant de pour trancher la gorges de chaque Malefoy qui vivaient sur Terre.

 **OoooOoooO**

Lucius ferma la porte de ses appartements privés. Il était fatigué. Il aurait aimé pouvoir dormir comme les humains afin de ne plus pouvoir penser à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il alla se servir de l'alcool. Cela l'aiderait à réfléchir.

L'attaque que Tom et Rodolphus avait proposé avait eut lieu et ils s'étaient fait battre. Par des loups-garous. Comment allait-il pouvoir regarder chaque membre de son clan cet après-midi sans avoir honte ? Car même si il n'avait pas émis l'idée, il l'avait accepté et c'étaient ses propres hommes qui étaient partis à la bataille.

C'étaient ses hommes qui s'étaient fait piégés et laminés par leurs ennemis naturels.

Mais comment étaient-ce possible ? D'après Harvery, Il ya avait trois Alphas. Il aurait dut partir avec eux. Comment voulez-vous que ses hommes se battent contre trois Alpha en même temps !

Il les avait envoyés au suicide, tout simplement.

Il serra son verre de sa main avec une telle force qu'il se brisa.

Plus jamais.

Plus aucuns vampires sous son ordre ne mourraient dans un combat où il n'y serait pas.

— Lucius ?

Il se retourna et vit sa femme qui l'observait. Elle était vêtue d'une jupe blanche qui lui moulait les fesses et d'une chemise bleue marine orné d'une fine ceinture blanche. Elle avait lâché ses cheveux qui lui arrivaient aux épaules. Elle portait des escarpins noirs qui allongeaient ses jambes à l'infinie.

Oui, sa femme était belle. Après tous ses siècles à ses côtés, il l'aimait comme au premier jour et il était toujours heureux. Il était sûr que si il lui avait parlé de cette bataille avant la veille, elle aurait eut le temps de réfléchir et lui aurait déconseillé d'y participer.

Il n'aurait pas perdus ses hommes.

Alors pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas fait ? Parce que Tom et Rodolphus lui avait fait comprendre que les compagnes de vie ne devaient pas donner des conseils, car elles ne connaissaient rien à la guerre. Après tout, ce qui les intéressait c'était le shopping et l'organisation des soirées mondaines.

— Lucius, ça ne vas pas ? Interrogea sa femme en s'approchant.

— … Ils sont morts… Les hommes que j'ai envoyés pour exterminer les loups-garous sont morts.

— Oh, Lucius.

Narcissa prit un mouchoir et alla éponger sa main qui était imbibée d'alcool avant de l'entrainer vers le canapé.

—Tu t'en veux ? Demanda-t-elle avec douceur.

— Ils travaillaient pour moi… J'aurai dût les accompagner. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire contre trois Alphas.

— Trois Alphas ?

— D'après Harvery, il y avait trois alphas lors de la bataille… Ils sont plus intelligents que nous le pensons…

— Ne me dis pas que tu vas te venger, Lucius.

— Je dois le faire, Narcissa ! C'étaient mes hommes et c'est moi qui les ai envoyés là-bas !

— Est-ce toi qui en a eut l'idée ?

—…

—Lucius, regarde moi, et dis moi que c'est toi qui a décidé de cette bataille.

—Cela ne change rien. Pour tout le monde, ils ont agit sous mes ordres.

— Cette idée vient de Jedusor, n'est ce pas ?

— Narcissa…

—Non c'en est trop. Depuis qu'il est là, je ne te vois plus ! On ne se parle même plus ! Notre propre fils a préféré quitter le Manoir parce qu'il se faisait harceler par lui !

— Quoi ?

—Et toi tu ne voyais rien, car tu ne jures que par cet…

— C'est quoi cette histoire ? Tom veut que Drago habite ici, car il doit participer aux décisions que l'on prend…

— Non, il veut que Drago reste dans cette maison afin de l'amener dans son lit ! Et pourquoi pas se lié à lui afin d'avoir la morsure !

— Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Chérie. Tom est mon frère. Il a été mordu par le Créateur. Il n' pas besoin d'une morsure.

—Mais son venin ne fait plus peur aujourd'hui, Lucius. Imagine s'il était ravivé par celui des Malefoy ?

—…

Lucius regarda sa femme comme si il lui avait poussé une deuxième tête. Mais de quoi parlait-elle ? Tom avait le venin de Créateur en lui. Même si il arrivait à obtenir le venin des Malefoy, cela ne lui rapportera rien, hormis de raviver son propre venin. Et puis cela n'arriverait jamais, car ni lui ou Drago ne rompront leur promesse.

—Lucius, repris Narcissa. Regarde ce qui c'est passé hier. Jamais ton fils ne t'avait tenu de tel propos. Jamais il n'a fuit devant une personne. Non seulement, il n'approuve pas le personnage mais en plus, il a peur pour toi… Et moi aussi. On a tout, Lucius. Nous sommes au dessus de tout les Vampires. Tous se prosternent à nos pieds. Tous nous respectent. Nous sommes les plus forts, personne ne peut vous battre toi et Drago lorsque vous combattez ensemble. Aux yeux de tous, nous sommes des Sang Pur, car notre venin n'a jamais été dilué. Personne ne peut nous défier. Et tu sais pourquoi nous en sommes arrivés à là ?

—…

— Parce que nous avons été toujours ensemble, Lucius. Même lorsque Drago est parti pendant un siècle, il nous a toujours contacté régulièrement et n'a pas hésité à nous demander conseil à chaque fois qu'il avait un problème. Voilà notre force, Lucius. On est toujours ensemble face à tout. Et si chaque projet que nous avons réalisé ont toujours aboutis, c'est parce que nous trois, nous gérons tout le processus du début à la fin. Mais la bataille de ce matin… Drago était contre, mon chéri. Il te l'a dit.

—C'était pour notre survie.

— Non, Lucius. Ces loups-garous se sont installés après notre départ de Poudlard, il ya plusieurs siècles. Ils ont vécut avec les vampires qui étaient restés là, et il n'ya jamais eut de problème avec eux. Lorsque nous somme arrivé ici, le Manoir était toujours à sa place et la communauté vampirique de la région se portait très bien. Ce n'est pas pour notre survie que la bataille de ce matin a eut lieu, Lucius. C'est tout simplement parce que Jedussor et Rodolphus l'ont décidé. Bien sûr pour que tu acceptes sans t'opposer à eux, ils ont réussit à ce que tu ne communiques ni avec moi, ni avec ton fils.

— Narcissa, le Créateur…

—… T'a choisit toi en premier, Lucius. Tu es le premier à avoir été mordu avant les quatre autres. Alors dis-moi pourquoi ce sera seulement Jedussor qui rêverait de lui ? Pourquoi ce serait lui – dont le venin n'effraye même pas une simple fourmi – que le Créateur choisirait de prévenir son retour ?

— Narcissa…

— Et vous avez été cinq à avoir reçu la morsure du Créateur. Vous êtes cinq frères, Lucius. Dis-moi pourquoi deux d'entre vous sont absents aujourd'hui, alors que le Créateur est censé se réveiller bientôt ?

— Le Roi Alpha des loups-garous s'est réveillé, Narcissa.

—Alors s'il est une si grande menace pour notre peuple, où sont tes deux autres frères ? Ne devons-nous pas tous nous réunir face à l'adversité au lieu d'asservir les humains ?

—Les vampires …

—… Se portaient bien jusque là, Lucius. Toi-même était heureux… Jusqu'à l'arrivé de tes deux frères. Jamais l'idée d'asservir les humains ne t'était venue à l'esprit. Nous ne manquions pas de nourriture et pourtant, malgré ce que dit Jedusor, le nombre de vampire sur cette terre ne cesse d'augmenter.

—Les chasseurs…

—… Vont devenir de plus en plus nombreux si nous continuions ce projet d'asservir les humains. Et il y a de forte chance que nous, les Malefoy, seront pris pour cible, car ce sont toujours tes hommes qui agissent. Pourquoi les hommes de tes frères n'ont jamais levé le petit doigt ? Ce sont les enfants du Créateur eux aussi, non ? Même si leur venin est devenu plus faibles, ils ont toujours la marque de la Morsure. Ils doivent donc avoir des hommes sous leur ordre. Or ce ne sont que tes hommes qui font le sale boulot. Regarde pour ce matin. C'est toi qui es triste de ces pertes. Je suis sûr qu'ils ont déjà réfléchis à la prochaine action de leur projet, je me trompe ?

—… Non… Ils veulent capturer un Bêta de la meute pour l'interroger.

—Il en est hors de question.

— Narcissa.

—Je refuse, Lucius. On ne touche plus à cette meute. Je te l'ai dit, ces loups-garous ont vécu avec nos vampires depuis plusieurs siècle sans aucuns incidents ne se passent. Alors on les laisse tranquille. Depuis que nous sommes arrivés, ils ne nous ont pas dérangés. Et je ne veux plus que tu te serves de Drago pour ce projet sur les humains. Rodolphus a aussi un fils, il n'a qu'à représenter les vampires.

— Il n'a pas la beauté de Drago…

—Personne n'aura la beauté de notre fils, Lucius… Ce que l'on peut faire pour apaiser les tensions qui commencent à se lever, c'est que nous révélons notre existence à quelques humains importants de cette planète afin que l'on puisse signer des traités pour qu'aucune partie ne rentre en guerre. Il faudra aussi faire ça avec le Roi Alpha.

— Quoi ?! Narcissa…

—Nous ne sommes pas les seuls à vivre sur cette planète, Lucius. Nous sommes forts c'est vrai, mais les loups-garous aussi. Et entre nous il ya les humains. Et avant que tu ne parles, les humains ont toujours été là. Donc votre projet de les asservir n'aboutira pas. Jamais.

—Et nous, nous allons disparaitre, puisque le Roi Alpha est né.

—Non…Il est dit que seule sa meute régnera sur la planète… Les loups-garous peuvent se marier avec les autres créatures, non ?

— Aucun vampire censé n'ira s'allier avec eux, Narcissa !

— Pourtant Drago l'a fait.

— QUOI ?!

En entendant le cri de son mari, Narcissa se mordit la langue. Elle avait parlé trop vite. Lucius n'était pas prêt à entendre cette révélation. Pour lui, ce sera une excellente raison pour déclarer la guerre à la meute de loup-garou de Poudlard. Ce qui fallait VRAIMENT éviter.

Se reprenant, elle haussa les épaules et répliqua en haussant les épaules comme si rien n'était :

—Oh, il ne m'a rien dit. Il suffisait d'observer sa réaction lorsque tu lui as parlé du Roi Alpha hier.

— Tu n'es pas sérieuse, hein ? lui demanda son mari d'une voix blanche en l'observant attentivement.

— Je le suis. Et c'est aussi pour cette raison que l'on ne touchera plus à la meute de loup-garou de Poudlard.

—Mon fils… Un loup-garou… Comment tu peux concevoir ça ! Ce sont des chiens ! Il ne pense qu'à tuer des pauvres innocents

—Parce que la bataille d'aujourd'hui était justifiée ?

— Narcissa, ce sont mes hommes qui sont morts !

— Ils ne le seraient pas si tu n'avais pas approuvé ce carnage ! Juste parce que Jedusort à appris l'existence du Roi Alpha ?

— Mais de quel côté es-tu, Narcissa ? grogna Lucius en colère. On parle de LOUP-GAROU, nos ENNEMIS de tout temps ! Depuis quand tu…

— Mon fils semble avoir choisit un loup-garou pour compagnon au lieu d'un vampire. Et tu sais qu'il n'agit jamais sans réfléchir !

— Alors pourquoi n'est-il pas venu m'en parler ?! Je suis son père ! Jamais je n'aurais accepté ça !

— Dis-moi quand l'aura-t-il fait étant donné que tu passes ton temps en compagnie de tes frères à manger leurs paroles.

—NARCISSA !

— Depuis combien de temps n'avons-nous pas fait l'amour toi et moi ? Depuis combien de temps as-tu parlé à ton fils sans que tes frères soient là ? Jedusor draguait ton fils sous ton toit et tu n'as rien vu !

— J'AURAI PRFERÉ LE VOIR LIE À TOM QU'À UN CLEBARD !

—ET MOI JE PRFERE QUE L'ON ME TUE QUE DE VOIR ÇA !

Lucius la regarda comme si elle était folle.

— Je hais Tom Jedusor, Lucius, repris Narcissa d'une voix froide. Depuis qu'il est là, notre famille s'effrite. Et Drago l'a compris au point de choisir pour compagnon un loup-garou, nos ennemis naturels, comme tu le dis si bien. Cela veut tout dire. Jamais ton fils ne t'as fait honte, au contraire, sa simple présence à un endroit rappelle que les Malefoy sont là. Il est notre fierté, notre plus belle réussite. Pourquoi aura-t-il fait ça ?

— Il a été envouté. Je vais rompre ce lien.

— Ne dis pas de bêtises. Tu sais que l'on ne peut l'envouter. Tu l'as vu hier. Tu as entendu ce qu'il pense de tout ça.

— Alors, il me trahit.

—Il ne t'a pas trahi, Lucius…

Narcissa soupira et lui prit la main. Elle réfléchis à toute vitesse. Il ne fallait pas que Lucius se retrouve avec Drago alors qu'il était dans cet état. Et il ne fallait pas qu'il se retrouve seul avec ses Jedusor…

— Écoute, dit-elle avec douceur. Avant d'aller voir Drago pour que tu lui dises ce que tu pense de ça ou encore tes frères pour je ne sais quoi, je te propose d'aller en France, rien que toi et moi. Car aujourd'hui ton cœur est blessé, mon chéri. La perte de tes hommes et le choix de Drago t'ont atteint et tu n'écouteras que ta colère. Et je ne veux pas que Jedusor profite de ton état pour … Te contrôler encore plus… Donc, nous partons. Et ça aujourd'hui même. Nous allons nous retrouver toi et moi. Et pendant que nous allons nous ressourcer, nous enverrons Dobby enquêter sur tous les loups-garous de la meute de Poudlard et sur le passé de chacun de tes frères. Lorsque nous aurons les dossiers, nous feront un choix toi et moi. Nous choisirons qui l'on va soutenir dans les temps dur qui s'annoncent.

— Je dois prévenir…

—Et qui donc, Lucius ? N'es-tu pas le maitre des lieux de ce domaine ?

Lucius regarda sa femme. Il soupira. Ne voulant pas réfléchir, il déclara :

—Partons tout de suite, dans ce cas. Amenons Drago avec nous. Jamais je n'accepterai de m'associé avec un clébard.

—Non, chéri. Ce voyage a pour but que l'on se retrouve toi et moi. Laissons Drago de côté. Il a bien voyagé durant un siècle loin de nous. Et à notre retour nous lui dirons notre choix. Lorsqu'il l'entendra, il nous suivra comme il a toujours fait.

— Bien…

— Et ne va pas voir tes frères, Lucius. Ce voyage c'est juste toi et moi. Personne ne doit te détourner de ma personne.

— Personne ne le fait, Narcissa.

— Alors pourquoi ton côté du lit reste froid en permanence depuis que tes frères sont là ?

Pour toute réponse, Lucius se pencha et l'embrassa.

—Il n'ya que toi et Drago dans mon cœur, ma chérie. Et si tu trouve que je me suis éloigné, je m'en excuse. Par ce voyage, je vais te prouver que je n'ai pas changé.

Narcissa sourit.

 **OoooOoooO**

Il n'était pas dix heures lorsque Narcissa sentit l'odeur de son fils. Lucius se trouvait dans la voiture qui devait les amener à l'aéroport, et elle-même s'apprêtait à monter. Comme elle l'avait deviné, son fils apparu à quelque mettre d'elle. Elle referma vivement la portière et observa Drago de la tête au pied. Son odeur avait changé… C'était toujours la même, mais il y avait autre chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas reconnaitre.

— Mère ? l'interpella le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils en voyant la voiture.

Elle lui sourit et dit simplement :

— Tu es au courant pour ce qui c'est passé ce matin, n'est ce pas ?

— Oui. Je suis venu voir Père afin…

—Tu as choisi un loup-garou comme compagnon, Drago ?

Son fils la regarda surpris. Il soupira et répondit avec douceur :

— Oui… Comment tu le sais ?

— Ton odeur a changé. Ton père est lui aussi au courant et je ne veux pas que tu le vois, Drago. Il ne l'accepte pas. Reste auprès de ton compagnon pour le moment et laisse-moi faire. Je te ramènerai ton père.

Drago déglutit. Son père était au courant pour Harry. Et si rien n'était fait, les vampires déclareraient la guerre aux loups-garous.

— Je te fais confiance, Mère.

Narcissa hochât la tête et poursuivit :

—Luna, mon amie que tu as vue hier, va venir te rejoindre, Drago.

— La folle ?

—C'est une voyante, Fils. Tu lui dois le respect.

—… Oui mère, grimaça le blond.

— Fais en sorte qu'elle soit bien traité et écoutes ses conseils.

— Je le ferais. Vous partez longtemps ?

— Le temps qu'il faudra que ton père accepte de se tenir à tes côtés, ainsi qu'auprès de ton compagnon.

— Merci, maman.

— Drago ? Ne viens plus au Manoir. Il n'y aura que Jedusor et ses sbires. Même s'il salit notre nom en notre absence, ne t'approche pas de lui. Fait attention à toi, il vise le venin de notre famille. Reste toujours toi-même.

— Notre Venin ?... Mais… Il…

—Ne t'occupe pas de ça, Fils. Reste. Loin. De. Lui.

Narcissa monta dans la voiture après avoir obtenue la promesse de son fils. Celui-ci regarda la voiture s'éloigner le cœur lourd. Il ferma les yeux lorsque d'une voix masculine l'appela.

— Drago ?

Il grinça les dents. Ses parents venaient juste de franchir les grilles du Manoir que Jedusor était déjà derrière lui. Il s retourna et vit le brun qui l'observait avec un sourire séducteur.

— Je me disais bien que c'était ton odeur que j'avais sentis. Comment vas-tu depuis hier ?

— Je vais bien, merci. Je vais m'en aller, je dois…

— Allons, tu viens à peine d'arriver ! Ton père m'a fait part de son regret de te voir à chaque fois en coup de vent. Tu devrais t'installer définitivement ici, Drago. Rien n'est mieux que la Famille.

— Je suis d'accord avec vous. Mes parents sont partis faire une course, je vais profiter pour aller chercher mes affaires pour regagner ma chambre au Manoir. Comme ça nous seront tous réunis pour le dîner ce soir.

— Tu es un Malefoy, Drago. Tu peux envoyer d'autres vampires chercher tes affaires !

—J'ai horreurs que l'on touche à mes affaires. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. On se voit tout à l'heure ?

Et sans attendre la réponse, il quitta la demeure familiale à grande vitesse. Il n'y remettra plus jamais les pieds tant que ce vampire sera présent sur les lieux.

 **OoooOoooO**

* * *

 **Alors, pour ne rien vous cacher, je ne suis pas très fière de ce chapitre... j'ai beau me relire, je trouve Lucius trop effacé. Mais bon, je vais faire en sorte qu'il soit moins... inerte(?) dans les prochains chapitres.**

 **À dans deux semaines!**

 **Bises, donna.**


	9. Réunion

**Titre** : Au clair de lune

 **Epoque** : U.A. Monde magique. On laisse les sorciers pour le monde des lycanthropes et les vampires.

 **Résumé** : Deux espèces ennemies vivant sur une même terre se tolérant uniquement avec les humains. Chacun son mondes, ses mœurs, ses coutumes et ses lois. Mais un rapprochement forcé va avoir lieu entre eux par le biais de l'amour impossible mais réel de deux de leurs membres.

 **Couple** : HP/DM, RW/BZ, et les autres… (Mais si, vous les connaissez à force !)

 **Disclamer** : Bon, on le sait tous et je ne vais pas m'attarder dessus : La plupart des personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Joanne K. Rowling. (Les autres sont à moi !) Mais je me suis permis de leur donner une autre destiné pour le bien de cette fic. Et je précise que je ne gagne pas d'argent sur mes écrits, et mon seul objectif est de vous faire plaisir !

 **Rating** : M ! (Pourquoi me posez-vous encore la question ?)

 **Avertissement** : À moins d'être maso, les homophobes n'ont rien à faire ici.

 **Note de l'auteur** : **Cette fiction n'a pas été corrigé par une béta** car je voulais essayer sans pour une fois. Donc **toutes les fautes** que vous verrez **sont de moi et je m'en excuse d'avance**. Mais si cela reste une énorme offense à vos yeux, je me retournerai vers ma bêta.

Je ne sais pas si je vous l'ai dit mais les personnages sont OOC (Si, c'est important de le précisez, car je ne veux pas recevoir des tomates de votre part.)

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre 9** **: Réunion**

Drago soupira. Il se trouvait dans le salon de son appartement et venait de récupérer quelques affaires que la Team et lui auraient besoin pour leur séjour au Cottage. Il ne savait pas quand ils reviendraient dans ces lieux. Sa mère avait été claire là-dessus. Tant que ses parents ne seront pas de retour, il ne devait être prêt du Manoir.

Mais comment annoncer la nouvelle à ses amis ?

Astoria n'allait jamais accepter cela. Greg, Vincent et Théo avaient encore leur parents… ils devront faire acte de présence chez eux. Mais étant donné qu'ils avaient tous passé plus de 24heures en compagnie des membres de la meute, leurs odeurs devaient être imprégnées de celles des loups-garous. Lorsque leurs parents les sentiront, ils sauront où ils avaient été cela entrainera d'autre batailles…

Que devaient-ils faire ? Ils savaient que ses amis ne le trahiraient jamais… Mais devait-il les séparer de leurs parents respectifs pour préserver son propre bonheur ? N'était-ce pas égoïste ?

Il ferma les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça.

Se reprenant, il vérifia s'il n'avait pas oublié les « ustensiles » de Vincent lorsque l'on frappa à la porte d'entrée. Fronçant les sourcils, il sonda l'esprit de la personne qui se trouvait derrière la porte et lui permis de rentrer.

— Dobby, salua-t-il en voyant l'homme entrer.

Dobby était l'un des premiers vampires à avoir travaillé pour la famille Malefoy. Lorsque ses parents et lui ont été transformé, Narcissa avait renvoyé tous le personnel du Manoir qui était entièrement humain. Elle ne voulait pas que ni lui ni son père soient tenté de rompre leur promesse. Les premiers mois avaient été durs, car ils devaient s'habituer à leur condition. Ils n'utilisaient que quelques pièces du Manoir que Narcissa entretenait elle-même.

Et une nuit, quelques hommes et femmes vinrent frapper à leur porte pour leur demander de l'aide. Ils avaient tous été mordu par un vampire qui les avaient laissés derrière lui. La plus part venaient de Londres, et ils avaient appris que Lucius étaient le Fils Premier. Ils voulaient trouver auprès de lui une protection et en échange, ils travailleraient pour lui.

En quelque mois, le Manoir avait retrouvé la vie d'antan. Le fait que tous les habitants étaient de la même espèce avait beaucoup aidé. De plus, Narcissa et Lucius n'avaient jamais hésité à demander conseils à leur employé lorsqu'ils rencontraient un problème qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à résoudre. Leur bienveillance envers eux s'était propagée et beaucoup de nouveau-nés vampires commencèrent à s'installer prés du Manoir pour bénéficier de la protection du Fils Premier.

Pendant toute cette période, ce fut Dobby qui conseilla Lucius sur les choix qu'il devait effectuer. À l'époque où il était vivant, Dobby n'était qu'un simple paysan qui travaillait pour un seigneur quelconque de Londres. Il connaissait la pauvreté et savait ce qu'attendait chaque nouveaux vampire qui ne cessait d'arriver.

Jamais ses conseils avaient portés préjudice à la famille Malefoy. Au contraire, cela avait servit à la bonne renommé de la famille. Et Lorsque le Statut de Lucius était arrivé au plus haut niveau, Dobby était resté à leur côté, discret et loyale.

— Drago, salua le serviteur en s'inclinant.

— Tu es au courant pour mes parents ?

— Oui. Je dois m'assurer que vous ne venez plus au Manoir.

— Je le sais, j'ai vu ma mère avant qu'elle parte… Dobby, tu sais ce qui ce passe, n'est-ce pas ?

—Votre mère ne fait pas confiance aux frères de votre père. La défaite de ce matin à donné un coup de morale à votre père et votre mère pense que l'éloigner de Poudlard lui fera du bien.

— T'a-t-elle parlé de moi ?

— Que devrai-je savoir à votre sujet ?

Drago regarda son serviteur et soupira :

— Je me suis lié à un loup-garou, Dobby.

—…

Dobby alla s'assoir sur le fauteuil. Lorsqu'il parla ce fut d'une voix incertaine :

—… Un loup-garou ? Drago… Pourquoi ?

— C'est lui qui ma choisit, Dobby. Et je le veux aussi. Je… Je suis bien avec lui.

— Votre mère m'a demandé d'enquêter sur la meute de Poudlard.

— Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Elle est pourtant au courant !

— Je dois aussi enquêter sur Jedusor et Lestrange. Je pense qu'elle va se servir de mes recherches pour savoir ce que la famille Malefoy devra faire à son retour.

— Nous allons vers une guerre, Dobby. Et ce ne sera pas Vampire contre Loup-garou. Il y aura des vampires et des loups-garous dans les deux camps.

— Votre union ne va pas plaire à tout le monde Drago. Je crains que Jedusor et Lestrange ne se servent de ça pour éradiquer la race de ton compagnon.

— Je le sais, et je l'en empêcherai. Fais ce que ma mère t'a demandé Dobby. Ne me favorise pas. Fais tous les recherches pour que mes parents fassent le bon choix.

— Et si ce que je trouve sur les loups-garou est compromettant pour nous ?

— Alors mes parents soutiendront Jedusor sans moi. Je reste avec Harry, quoi qu'il arrive.

Dobby le regarda et lui demanda :

— Est-ce que Vicky et Lester peuvent vous suivre ? Je vais devoir voyager pour faire mes recherches et je ne veux pas les voir au Manoir alors qu'aucun Malefoy ne s'y trouve.

Drago soupira. Vicky et Lester étaient la femme et le fils de Dobby. Il comprenait sa demande, mais…

— Je vais m'installer chez les loups-garous, Dobby. Crois-tu qu'ils accepteront de me suivre en sachant ça ?

— Vous êtes comme un fils pour Vicky et moi. Si vos parent ne seront pas là, peu importe où vois irez, nous vous suivront.

— Oui, mais il faut que quelqu'un reste au Manoir. Jedusor va commettre des crimes au nom de ma famille et personne ne pourra démentir si personne n'est là bas.

— Ne vous en faites pas. Kréatur et Maya ont prévenu tous les notre de votre départ. D'ici une semaine, chaque vampire ayant juré allégeance à votre famille quitteront le Manoir. Par contre, je ne vous cache pas qu'ils vous suivront, Drago. Vous êtes le dernier Malefoy sur les terres de Poudlard. Si vous les refusez à vos côtés, ils risquent de se tourner vers Jedusor. Et par ce fait, vous risquez de perdre leur soutien.

— De combien de famille parles-tu, Dobby ? Harry ne pourra pas accueillir tous les vampires qui se trouvaient sous la protection de Père. Et qui me dit qu'ils ne me trahiront pas en allant voir Jedusor pour lui montrer où se trouve la meute ?

— Comportez vous comme vous vous êtes toujours comportez avec eux, et tout se passera bien. Je sais que vous avez des amis fidèles, mais je serai rassuré – et votre mère aussi – si Vicky, Kréatur et Maya se trouvent à vos côtés. Même si ce « Harry » est votre compagnon, il reste quand même un loup garou.

— Soit. Mais je dois en parler à Harry, Dobby. Je n'ai pas le droit de lui imposer la présence des miens.

— Si il ne les accepte pas, cela voudra dire qu'il n'est pas fait pour être à vos côtés. Pourquoi devriez-vous couper tout contacte avec les notres pour maintenir votre lien ? Je pense que même si nous ne sommes pas de la même espèce, lorsque l'on parle de lien entre deux personnes, c'est l'équivalent d'un mariage pour eux comme pour nous. Et un mariage est une réunion de deux familles, Drago.

—… Je tiens à lui, Dobby…

— Alors trouvez les mots pour qu'il nous accepte à vos côtés. Mais promettez-moi que s'il ne nous accepte pas, vous le quitterez.

— Il acceptera.

— Bien. Laissez ces bagages ici. Vicky et Lester vous les ramènera ce soir.

— Merci. Je viendrai les chercher ici alors.

— Je leur dirai. Allez-y. Je me souviens que lorsque je me suis lié à Vicky, je ne pouvais pas me séparer d'elle les premiers jours.

Drago sourit avant de confirmer :

— Je l'admets, il me manque.

Il regarda son serviteur et après lui avoir fait un signe de tête, il quitta les lieux.

 **OoooOoooO**

Lorsque Drago arriva au Cottage, il vit plusieurs loups qui encerclèrent une femme blonde en grognant. Lorsqu'il reconnu l'amie de sa mère, il se précipita à ses côtés et montra ses crocs aux loups. En le reconnaissant, un loup brun reprit forme humaine et s'adressa à lui :

—Monsieur Malefoy, je sais que nous vous devons vous remercier pour ce matin, mais cette femme n'était pas avec vous hier, et…

— Elle est pourtant avec moi, grogna Drago. Je sais que vous êtes en colère et vous avez raison, mais je ne tolérerai pas que vous vous vengez sur mes proches qui décideront de me suivre.

— Nous ne pouvons pas accueillir…;

—Je ne me permettrai pas de m'installer ici sans l'accord du Roi Alpha, Remus Intervint Luna d'une voix clair et forte.

Remus la regarda surpris.

— Comment savez-vous mon nom ?

—Nous ferons les présentations plus tard. Pouvez-vous laisser Drago me ramener à votre Roi ? Harry à été blessé durant la bataille de ce matin et il ne peut pas se déplacer. Vous pouvez nous accompagner, si vous voulez.

Remus regarda les deux vampires. Il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance au blond. Même si cela ne lui plaisait pas, il devait reconnaitre qu'il les avait tous sauvé ce matin. Et puis le Loup d'Harry l'avait choisi comme compagnon.

— Bien, soupira t-il. Je vais vous y conduire.

— Merci, Remus. Fit Drago

Le loup-garou ordonna aux siens de les laisser et entraina les deux vampires chez Sirius. Une fois arrivé, il rentra sans frapper et appela son ami qui le rejoignit au salon. Lorsque Sirius vit Drago il grimaça, et se mit à grogner lorsqu'il remarqua la nouvelle venue.

— Calme toi, Sirius, déclara alors Luna en levant la main en guise de paix. Je suis venue voir Harry et m'installer à ses côtés.

— Vous installer… ? Et vous êtes qui ?

— Je suis Luna. Je serai ses yeux dans les ténèbres qui s'annoncent.

— De quoi vous parlez ? Harry n'a pas besoin de vous !

— Ne t'en fais pas, Sirius. Il viendra le temps où tu béniras le jour où j'ai franchit le seuil de ta maison. Mais pour le moment, conduit moi à Harry, s'il te plait. Il ne peut pas se déplacer, je me dois donc aller le retrouver.

Sirius voulut répliquer mais il vit le regard implorant que lui lançait Drago. Il voulut mettre tout le monde à la porte, mais il savait que son filleul lui en voudra s'il apprenait qu'il n'avait pas accueillit son compagnon. Il souffla de mécontentement et monta l'escalier en les ordonnant de les suivre. Luna ne se fit pas priée et monta l'escalier à sa suite, le sourire aux lèvres. Remus laissa Drago monter à son tour et il termina la marche.

Lorsque Sirius entra après avoir frappé dans la pièce, les deux vampires restèrent sur le seuil de la pièce. Drago sourit en captant rapidement le regard du malade.

— Drago, tu es revenu ! s'écria celui-ci en reconnaissant son compagnon et en lui tendant la main pour qu'il puisse se rapprocher.

— Ne te l'avais-je pas promis ?

— Ce n'est pas que je doutais de toi, mais je pensais que tu passeras ton après midi là-bas. Cela ne c'est pas bien passé ?

Devant l'inquiétude qu'il pouvait lire sur son visage, Drago répondit :

— Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, Harry. Je suis prés de toi, donc tu va bien.

Mais Harry fronça les sourcils et fixa avec insistance la jeune blonde qui était toujours au seuil de la chambre en compagnie de Remus.

—Bonjour, Roi Alpha. Je me nomme Luna Lovergood et je possède le don de prophétie. Je viens à vous pour vous guider dans l'avenir qui s'annonce sombre.

— Je ne crois pas aux prophètes répliqua Harry de sa voix de loup.

— Oh mais je le sais ! Rigola Luna. Votre Loup est agité, et c'est seulement la présence de Drago qui vous empêche de me mettre à la porte du Cottage !

En entendant le ton employé de la vampire, Drago ferma les yeux. Il le savait cette fille était une folle de première classe ! N'avait-elle pas compris qu'elle était en présence de trois loups-garous qui n'attendaient qu'un moindre faux pas pour la réduire en cendre ? Mais à quoi pensait sa mère en lui demandant de rester prés d'elle ?

— Harry… commença-t-il.

—Ne te fais pas de soucis, Drago, lui coupa Luna. Harry ne me fera jamais du mal. Bon ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais je voulais juste prévenir le Roi Alpha que je m'installais ici. Comme c'est chose faite, pouvez-vous Remus, Sirius m'indiquer l'endroit où je vivrai ?

— Pardon ? s'exclamèrent les deux hommes.

— Voyons, vous ne voyez pas que Drago et Harry ont besoin de parler ? Laissons-les tranquille ! Ah au fait, Harry, penses à répandre l'odeur de la meute dans toute la forêt. Les vampires ne tomberont pas dans le même piège deux fois. Allez, Sirius, montre-moi mon chalet !

— Non mais pour qui…

— SIRIUS !

L'interpelé regarda son filleul qui venait de crier et qui n'avait pas lâché la blonde du regard.

— Installe-là dan la maison près des Bones. Qu'on la traite avec respect, elle est sous ma protection.

— Mais on ne peut pas, Harry ! gronda Sirius. Jamais les Bones voudront vivre près d'un vampire ! Si tu imposes leur présence, les loups-garous de la meute risquent de fuir le Cottage !

— Bon dieu, qu'est ce que ça va être lorsque les autres arriveront ! soupira Luna avec exagération.

— Les autres ? Quels _autres_?!

— Vous ne croyez pas que l'on va vous laisser Drago sans qu'aucun de nous ne dise rien ? Savez-vous qui est-il pour nous ?

— Mais…

— Des familles de vampires ont juré allégeance à la famille Malefoy, Sirius, continua Luna sans tenir compte de son intervention. Elles vont toutes suivre Drago et donc s'installer ici. Vous devriez vous préparer à partager le Cottage avec beaucoup d'entre nous.

— Bordel, Harry, on ne peut pas laisser faire ça ! s'exclama Sirius. Il s'agit de nos ennemis jurés ! Et puis, on ne pourra pas les accueillir ! Les autres meutes de loup-garou vont arriver et il nous faut de la place !

Harry ferma les yeux.

— Drago, qu'en penses-tu ? demanda-t-il calmement.

Avant que celui-ci ne puisse répondre, Sirius grogna de mécontentement. Il était en colère. Il se souvenait qu'Albus avait dit qu'à cause de son imprégnation, Harry n'écoutera que la voix de son compagnon. Il savait que ce sale vampire blond allait en profiter pour imposer son choix !

— Harry, insista-t-il de sa voix de loup. Aucun de nous ne sera d'accord avec ça !

Le Roi Alpha se contenta de regarder son compagnon et l'incita à répondre. Celui-ci soupira avant de dire en se passant une main dans les cheveux :

— Ton parrain à raison, Harry. Les tiens n'accepteront jamais la présence des miens… Mais ces familles ont toujours été sous la protection des Malefoy et je ne peux pas être loin d'eux… Ce que je te propose, c'est de réunir le conseil du Cottage et de discuter ensemble sur le sujet. Nous pourrons de cette manière trouver une solution ensemble à ce problème.

— Que penses-tu de sa proposition Sirius ? demanda Harry de sa voix de loup.

—… Je pense que c'est une bonne idée, répondit Sirius d'une voix calme.

— Bien, vas chercher le conseil au complet. La réunion va avoir lieu ici, car Séverus m'a interdit de me déplacer. Remus, amène Luna en bas le temps que les autres arrivent. Je suis sûr qu'elle voudra assister, elle aussi, à cette réunion.

— Cela sera avec plaisir, Harry. Je vous remercie de me le proposer.

Sur ces mots, la vampire descendit à l'étage inférieur, suivit de Remus et de Sirius qui quittèrent la chambre à leur tour.

— Tu es en colère contre mon parrain ? interrogea Harry avec douceur une fois qu'il se retrouva seul avec son compagnon.

— Je ne peux pas être en colère contre lui, Harry. Sa réaction est compréhensible. Nos deux espèces se détestent.

— Mais toi… Si les vampires qui doivent te suivre ne sont pas acceptés au Cottage… Tu ne resteras pas, n'est-ce pas ?

—Harry… Connais-tu la véritable raison de la colère de ton parrain ?

—Ce n'est pas la futur présence des tiens au Cottage ?

—Pas seulement… En fait ce qui l'a mis hors de lui c'est la peur que je t'influence dans tes décisions.

— Quoi ? Mais…

— Les tiens pensent qu'à cause de notre lien, tu n'écouteras que moi. Ton parrain a eut peur que je te force à accepter les vampires qui voudront me suivre.

—C'est pour ça que tu as proposé le conseil et que tu ne veux pas me dire ce que tu feras si jamais le conseil n'accepte pas les tiens au Cottage ?

— Oui. Si je risque d'influencer chacun de tes choix, il est normal que tes proches soient inquiets, Harry. Et je ne veux pas que tu fais passer mon bien-être en premier.

— Mais tu es…

— Tu es d'abords le Roi Alpha avant d'être mon compagnon. Et même si j'occupe la première place dans ton cœur, il ne faut pas oublier que tu as toute une meute derrière toi.

— Et tu fais partie de ma meute, je te l'ai déjà dit ce matin. Et puis soyons logique, ce ne sera pas juste que tu restes au Cottage avec moi alors que tu as surement beaucoup d'amis qui t'attendent au Manoir. Je n'ai pas le droit de te séparer des tiens.

— Attends le conseil pour prendre une décision, je t'en prie, Harry.

Le brun le fixa et hocha la tête.

— Dis-moi ce qui c'est passé là bas. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas resté auprès de tes parents ?

— Mes parents ont quitté Poudlard. La défaite de ce matin à chamboulé mon père.

— À ce point ? répliqua Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne veux pas être vexant, mais je le pensais plus… robuste. Là, j'ai l'impression qu'il fuit le combat.

— En vérité… ma mère nous a protégés, Harry. Mes parents ont appris notre lien et comme tu t'en doute, mon père est totalement contre. Pour éviter qu'il déclare la guerre à toute ton espèce, ma mère a imposé ce voyage afin de le calmer.

—Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait le faire changer d'avis, Drago. Tu me l'as dit toi-même, il nous déteste !

— J'ai confiance en ma mère. Elle saura le raisonner.

— Elle accepte notre lien ?

— Je ne pense pas qu'elle l'accepte de bon cœur… mais elle ne fait rien pour s'opposer à nous. Elle nous a même envoyé Luna. Et même si je reconnais que c'est une folle, ma mère est très proche d'elle.

— C'est vrai qu'elle ressemble à une folle… Mon Loup lui fait confiance. C'est comme si il l'a reconnue comme membre de ma meute.

Drago le regarda surpris.

— Il l'a accepté aussi facilement ?

— Je ne peux pas l'expliquer… J'ai la sensation qu'elle doit être impérativement à mes côtés. C'est comme notre rencontre. Si lorsque je t'ai vu, j'avais la certitude que tu étais mon compagnon, je sais que Luna est des notre.

— Bien, nous allons donc suivre ton loup alors. Mais… Tu n'as pas eu cette sensation lorsque tu as vu mes amis hier ?

— Non, parce que ce sont tes amis, Drago. Et de ce fait, ils font automatiquement partis de notre meute. C'est comme le Cottage tout entier. Mon Loup n'a pas besoin de me faire part de son choix. C'est… Logique.

— C'est compréhensible, en effet. Tu vas donc faire ce qu'elle t'a dis pour l'odeur de la meute ?

— Oui. Si vous pouvez nous trouver grâce à l'odorat, vous serez déstabilisé si toute la forêt porte l'odeur de la meute. C'est une bonne protection pour le Cottage.

— Et que fais-tu de notre chalet ? Il se trouve en dehors du Cottage, non ? Il va attirer les regards.

— Il est protégé, ne t'en fais pas… Je suis content que tu considères ce chalet comme le notre, fit le brun en rougissant.

Drago sourit et se pencha vers lui.

— Nous nous sommes lié là-bas, Harry. C'est normal que ce soit le notre.

Il voulut l'embrasser, mais se releva et quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Sirius qui semblait être apaisé. Il fut suivit des membres du conseil qui était présent hier – hormis Olaf – mais en plus de tous les amis de Drago.

Devant le regard surpris de celui-ci, Théo expliqua :

— Sirius nous a prévenus que le conseil allait se réunir ici et que notre présence serait appréciable.

Drago regarda le parrain de son compagnon qui haussa les épaules en répliquant :

— Il ne sera pas juste que tu sois le seul vampire parmi nous tous. Ils sont venus avec toi nous prévenir pour ce matin, ils ont donc leur mots à dire.

— Merci, dit Drago.

Il avait comprit que c'était sa manière de le remercier pour avoir proposé le vote du conseil au lieu d'imposer son choix à Harry. Drago sentit une main qui enlaçait la sienne. Il regarda son compagnon qui lui souriait.

— Merci à tous d'être venu, commença Harry d'une voix forte. Je sais que ma chambre est petite, mais essayez de vous assoir.

Certains étaient partis chercher des chaises du salon pour pouvoir s'y assoir, mais la plus part étaient à même le sol. Severus, après avoir examiné son pied, s'assit à ses côtés à l'opposé de Drago. Lorsque tout le monde fut installé, Albus prit la parole :

— Pourquoi nous avoir réunis, Harry ?

— Avant toute chose, je voulais vous présenter à tous Luna. Comme vous l'avez constaté c'est un vampire et elle intègre la meute et le conseil à partir d'aujourd'hui.

— Elle intègre le conseil ? Répéta Ron surpris. Qu'a-t-elle fait pour y entrer ?

—Drago et Sirius te diront que je suis une folle, mais je t'assure que j'ai toute ma tête, Ronald. Se présenta la nouvelle venue sans tenir compte des grimace que firent les deux nommés. N'aie donc pas d'inquiétude, je n'ai pas drogué Harry, il suit juste son Loup.

— Ok… mais appelle moi Ron… c'est mieux.

Luna souri et poursuivit :

— Alors enchanté, Ron. Pour tous les autres, j'ai le don de voyance et je peux voir l'avenir. Si je suis là, c'est pour guider votre Roi dans les chemins qui se dresseront devant lui. Je ne dis pas que j'ai toutes les réponses, mais je pourrai lui rapporter les conséquences que provoqueront ses choix.

— Alors soyez la bienvenue, mademoiselle, lui sourit Minerva. Mais quand Harry dit que vous allez intégrer la meute, cela veut-il dire que vous allez vous installer ici ?

— C'est le sujet de cette réunion, intervint Harry. Luna, comme les amis de Drago ici présent, vont rester avec nous. Mais d'autres vampires vont aussi venir s'installer ici.

— Tu n'es pas sérieux Harry ! s'exclama Molly. Je n'ai rien contre vous, messieurs-dames. Au contraire je dois vous remercier pour ce matin… Mais je pensais que vous rentrerez chez vous… Le Cottage est un village de loup-garou et…

— Donc tu dis que Drago doit aussi quitter le Cottage ? interrogea Harry.

— Je… Je sais qu'il est ton compagnon et qu'il est sincère avec toi… Mais… Les autres meutes n'accepteront jamais la présence de vampires au sein même du Cottage !

— Molly, comme tu l'as dit, Drago est mon compagnon. Et par ce fait, sa place est à mes côtés et nulle part d'autre. Il restera donc au Cottage. Mais comme tu l'as aussi rappelé, c'est un vampire. Il a lui aussi des amis, des proches et une famille. Si toutes ces personnes veulent rester prés de lui, je n'aurai pas le droit d'empêcher ce souhait.

— Harry, intervint Albus d'une voix calme. Je comprends tes mots et tu sais que le Cottage tout entier doit une énorme dette à ton compagnon…

— Vous ne me devez rien, coupa Drago d'une voix agacé.

Albus lui sourit et reprit :

— … Mais si tu mélanges les vampires et les loups-garous, ils vont tous s'entre-tuer.

Beaucoup approuvèrent et Millicent proposa :

— Il faudra peut-être les préparer tout d'abords à cette idée avant de leur imposer la présence de l'autre.

— Oui, approuva Tonks. Ce sera comme faire une campagne pour amener la cohabitation en douceur.

— Malheureusement, on n'a pas le temps, la contra Seamus. Si Luna est présente aujourd'hui, alors la nouvelle de la liaison d'Harry et de Drago va se propager et la guerre va éclater, car ni les vampires et ni les loups-garous n'accepteront cela.

— Nous connaissons Harry, poursuivit Ron. C'est l'un des notre et nous avons accepté le choix de son compagnon. Et même si je ne l'apprécie pas, Drago nous a prouvé que le Cottage est important pour lui. Alors, oui, il a le droit de s'installer ici. Nous allons nous habituer à sa présence. Nous n'auront qu'à faire la même chose avec les autres vampires qui voudront nous soutenir.

— Mais… Que vont dire les autres meutes qui vont arriver ? insista Molly.

—Molly, intervint Harry. Comme l'a dit Seamus nous allons entrer en guerre. Et face à nous nous auront aussi bien des vampires que des loups-garous. Et comme je ne veux pas quitter Drago, j'irai me battre. Je suis le Roi Alpha et mon compagnon est un vampire. Il est donc normal que ma meute soit composée de ces deux espèces.

— Mais comment être sûr que… ceux qui vont arriver ne vont pas nous trahir en allant indiquer où se trouve le Cottage ? interrogea Minerva.

— En fait, expliqua Drago, ce seront des familles de vampires qui ont prêté allégeance à la famille Malefoy. Mes parents ayant quitté le Manoir pour un certain temps, je me retrouve à la tête de toutes ses familles. Il est vrai que lorsque mon lien avec Harry va ce savoir, certains ne l'accepteront pas. Ceux-là ne me suivront pas, car ils me considéreront comme un traitre. Mais les autres me suivront et quitteront le Manoir pour venir s'installer à mes côtés. Ceux-là ne me trahiront pas. Tout ce qui se passera au Cottage restera au Cottage.

— Il est vrai que cela donne l'impression que nous vous imposons notre choix, Drago et moi, poursuivit Harry en serrant la main du blond. Mais si cela pose vraiment un problème, je quitterai le Cottage avec ceux qui accepteront ma meute et j'irais m'installer autre part.

— Ne soit pas idiot, intervint Severus d'une voix calme. Personne n'ira nulle part. Ce Cottage accueille bien des loups-garous et des humains. Et dans cette pièce, on trouve des loups-garous, des humains et des vampires et nous ne sommes pas en train de nous entre-tuer. Donc des vampires peuvent bien s'installer au Cottage. Il suffit de savoir vivre ensemble. Le conseil est là pour maintenir l'harmonie et la paix en ces lieux. Quand aux autres meutes de loup-garou, ils sont censés obéir au Roi Alpha, n'est ce pas ? Ils savent tous que personne ne peut contre le choix de son loup n'est-ce-pas ? Donc si il y a une guerre, la liaison entre Harry et Drago ne serait pas la cause. Oh ce sera l'excuse que tous donneront, mais ce ne sera pas le réel motif. Les alphas des meutes qui se dresseront contre Harry seront ceux qui n'acceptent pas son pouvoir. Les Vampires qui seront en face de nous seront ceux qui veulent tout simplement éradiquer les loups-garous pour prouver leur supériorité.

— D'accord, mais comment allons nous faire ? soupira Molly. Allons-nous créer un coin vampire et un coin loup garou ?

— Mauvaise idée, intervint Gregory. Il faut mélanger tout le monde. Ce sera dur au début, mais les gens vont s'habituer aux autres et ça ira mieux au fur et à mesure.

— Nous allons donc devoir reloger tout le monde, déclara Minerva.

— Et le palais? rappela Tonks.

— Nous rajouterons plus de chambre, répliqua Bill en haussant les épaules.

— Le palais ? demanda Daphné surpris.

— Harry est le Roi Alpha, il lui faut une demeure dû à son titre, expliqua Tonks en souriant. Et comme je le connais, il n'y vivra pas, ce sera beaucoup plus la maison de vie du Cottage.

—Je pourrais voir les plans ? proposa Vincent. J'aime beaucoup l'architecture !

— Vois ça avec Sirius, sourit Seamus. C'est lui qui s'en occupe.

—Donc nous avons tous décidé ? interrogea Albus en voyant que la discussion déviait. Nous allons accueillir des vampires au sein du Cottage ?

— Oui, répondit Remus au nom de tous.

— Es-tu d'accord avec ça Sirius ? interrogea Harry avec douceur.

Son parrain le regarda avant de soupirer.

—C'est une décision du conseil, Harry. Je n'ai rien à rajouter.

— C'est ta réponse que je veux entendre, insista le jeune adulte.

— Je ne dis pas que je serai leur meilleur ami, répondit son parrain après un silence, mais comme l'a dit Ron, je m'y ferai. Et puis c'est vrai que Drago et un vampire, donc ta meute doit en comporter ainsi que des humains et des loups-garous.

— Merci, Sirius.

Le maitre des lieux haussa les épaules tandis qu'Albus parla :

—Nous devons savoir quand les vôtres arriveront, Monsieur Malefoy, afin de préparer les maisons qui vont les accueillir.

— Appelez-moi Drago comme vous appelez Harry par son prénom, s'il vous plait. Pour répondre à votre question, je dois aller chercher deux vampires ce soir. Ils dormiront dans le chalet que vous nous avez prêté à mes amis et moi. Pour les autres, je pense qu'ils seront là d'ici la fin de la semaine ou au début de la semaine prochaine. Je ne peux pas malheureusement pas vous dire leur nombre, car je ne sais pas qui me resteront fidèles ou pas.

— Je vois. Et pour votre nourriture ? Je sais que la journée a été chargée, mais je ne me souviens pas avoir vu vous ou vos amis s'être restaurer.

— N'ayez crainte pour vos humains, aucuns de nous ne les toucherons, car ils font partis de la meute. Nous vous demanderons juste de nous les présenter afin d'éviter tout accident. De plus, lorsque nous nous nourrissons, nous ne tuons pas. C'est comme lorsque vous avez faim. Vous mangez, mais vous ne terminez pas un cerf à vous tous seul. Et comme nous ne pourront pas aller en ville pour trouver d'autres humains, nous nous contenteront du sang d'animaux. C'est moins meilleur, mais c'est aussi nutritif. La seule chose que nous vous demanderons c'est que lorsque vous vous apprêterez à faire cuire un cerf, gardez-nous son sang.

— Est-ce que ce régime conviendra à tous les vampires qui s'installeront ici ? demanda Remus.

— Nous seront en période de guerre, et chaque vampire ont dû, au cours de leur vie, se contenter de ce régime.

— Pouvez-vous nous assurer qu'ils ne seront pas tentés de mordre un humain ? insista Athur.

—Il existe deux types de morsure. La première est la morsure pour transformer un humain en un des notre. Et contrairement à vous, tous les vampires peuvent réaliser cet exploit. Pour cela, nous utilisons notre venin. Puis il y a la morsure pour nous nourrir. Elle n'est pas mortelle à moins que le vampire ne vous vide de votre sang. Pour arriver à de telle extrémité, il faudrait que le vampire soit à jeun depuis plusieurs mois. Néanmoins, cette morsure peut créer une sorte de dépendance de la part de l'humain et ce sera lui qui demandera que l'on le remorde. Et à force d'être mordu, il se videra de son sang et mourra. Mais vous avez ma parole, aucun des mien ne se nourrira de l'un des votre…

—… À moins qu'il soit son calice. Le coupa Luna.

— Cela n'existe pas, répliqua aussitôt Astoria en levant les yeux au ciel.

— De la même manière que nous n'avons jamais vu un lien entre loup-garou et vampire et pourtant Drago et Harry se sont liés.

— Vous êtes folle ! s'indigna Astoria en se levant. L'histoire des calices est juste un conte que nous racontent les anciens avec les exploits du Créateur ! Personne n'en n'a jamais vu !

— Pourtant vous en côtoierez un dans votre future. Conclut calmement Luna.

— QUOI ?! s'exclamèrent d'une même voix tous les autres vampires présents.

— Heu… Qu'est-ce qu'un calice ? Demanda Severus, curieux.

— C'est un humain ayant un lien particulier avec un vampire, expliqua Vincent de vive voix. En tant normal, un vampire peu se nourrir du sang de n'importe quel humain. Mais d'après ce qui se dit, il existerait un humain destiné pour chaque vampire. Le sang de cet humain sera le met le plus exquis pour le vampire à tel point que celui-ci ne pourra se nourrir que de son sang. Cet humain sera son calice. Et si le vampire venait à se nourrir d'un autre humain, non seulement il aura l'impression de manger du sang avarié, mais en plus cela risquera d'entrainer sa mort. Car une fois établie, le lien Calice/Vampire ne rompra jamais. Mais comme l'a dit Astoria, on n'a jamais vu de calice.

— Il vrai que c'est un lien rare, poursuivit Luna en enlevant une poussière imaginaire de sa jupe. Mais ce lien existe, et il ne faudra pas vous dérober.

— Pourquoi nous nous déroberons-nous ?! s'exclama Milicent. C'est le rêve de chaque vampire de trouver son calice !

— Parce que cela voudra dire que vous devrez protéger votre humain aux yeux des autres vampires et ne jamais le transformer, et crois-moi, ce sera ça le plus dur. Harry ? Il y a t-il un problème ?

Tout le monde se tourna ver le brun qui s'était mit à grogner en entendant leur explication.

— Vous êtes en train de me dire que Drago a un calice quelque part sur cette terre qui l'attend pour le nourrir ? interrogea-t-il avec sa voix de loup.

Un silence gêné lui répondit. Quelque seconde plus tard tous se crispèrent en ressentant l'aura de colère que dégageait du brun.

— Calme-toi, Harry, intervint Drago... Je ne me nourrirai que du sang d'animaux… Je te promets que je toucherai plus un seul humain…

Mais il ne put continuer, car l'aura devint plus forte et Molly se mit à suffoquer.

— Arthur amène ta femme chez toi, ordonna Albus en se levant. Harry, regarde-moi…

Mais lorsque Harry ancra son regard aux sien, il recula. La couleur émeraude des iris du roi Alpha avait disparu pour laisser place à un noir si intense qu'il avait envahit tout le globe oculaire.

— Sortez tous, jura Drago d'une voix ferme en constatant le phénomène.

Il ne se préoccupa pas de savoir si on l'avait écouté, il se plaça devant le brun, sorti ses crocs et grogna.

— Ça suffit, Harry ! Je me suis lié à toi, je ne vais pas m'en aller !

— Et dès que tu le verras, tu…

— Rien du tout ! C'est toi que j'ai choisi, tu ne comprends donc pas ?! J'ai quitté mes proches, mon environnement pour m'installer ici à tes côtés ! Je ne vais nulle part !

— Je le tuerai, Drago. S'il ose seulement se montrer…

— Je ne veux pas de calice, Harry. Je suis comblé auprès de toi, alors s'il te plait, calme-toi.

Harry ferma les yeux où des larmes s'échappèrent. Drago le prit dans ses bras et respira son odeur au niveau de son cou.

— Cela fait mal, Drago… pleura le brun. Savoir qu'une autre personne que moi puisse te convenir…

— Tu te souviens de notre premier rendez-vous sur le ponton ? Lorsque tu m'avais expliqué l'imprégnation ? Tu m'as dit que personne d'autre que toi ne me convenait sur cette terre. J'aurai beau faire le tour de la planète, je reviendrais toujours près de toi.

—Mais ton calice…

— On reconnaît le calice lors d'une morsure pour se nourrir, Harry. Comme je ne boirai que du sang d'animaux, je n'aurai jamais de calice.

Harry le serra plus fort avant de grogner. Il se pencha sur le coup du blond, et sans prévenir, le mordit dans l'artère carotide, ce qui provoqua un spasme de la part de Drago avant que celui-ci ne pousse un cri de pur extase.

Car d'une simple morsure, Harry l'avait amené à la jouissance.

* * *

Alors, avant de me jeter des tomates pour la fin de ce chapitre, il faut que vous sachiez que c'est la faute des personnages qui ont fait ce qu'ils voulaient. En fait c'est Luna qui a commencé avec sa remarque sur "le calice" et cela a donné... ça. Je ne voulais même pas parler de calice moi! ( ... du moins pas si tôt)

Donc tout ça pour vous dire que je ne sais pas où cela va me mener. Heureusement que j'ai fait une trame, car je suis sûr qu'avec tous ce monde qui ne fait que ce qu'il veut, je risque de perdre mon fil conducteur. Vous voulez un exemple? Nous sommes déjà au chapitre 9 et tous les personnages ne sont pas encore là! Je pense en particulier à Blaise Zabini qui ne veut pas se montrer. ( J'ai beau lui promettre que Ron lui fera un striptease sur du _Joe Cocker_ , mais rien à faire, il reste loin... peut-être que si je lui dit que le rouquin l'attend dans une tenue sexy de diablotin tout en cuir noir... Mais ce n'est pas sûr que Ron accepte de mettre le déguisement... Grr, ils m'énervent! Ils ne savent qu'ils sont le second couple principale de cette fiction?!)

Heu... Oui je fais parti des auteurs qui parlent aux personnages de leurs écrits...

En conclusion, si la fin ne vous plait pas, allez vous plaindre à Luna! (si si elle vous répondra)

Sur ce, je vous remercie de m'avoir lu, et je vous dit à dans deux semaines!

Bye!


	10. L'union

**Titre** : Au clair de lune

 **Epoque** : U.A. Monde magique. On laisse les sorciers pour le monde des lycanthropes et les vampires.

 **Résumé** : Deux espèces ennemies vivant sur une même terre se tolérant uniquement avec les humains. Chacun son mondes, ses mœurs, ses coutumes et ses lois. Mais un rapprochement forcé va avoir lieu entre eux par le biais de l'amour impossible mais réel de deux de leurs membres.

 **Couple** : HP/DM, RW/BZ, et les autres… (Mais si, vous les connaissez à force !)

 **Disclamer** : Bon, on le sait tous et je ne vais pas m'attarder dessus : La plupart des personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Joanne K. Rowling. (Les autres sont à moi !) Mais je me suis permis de leur donner une autre destiné pour le bien de cette fic. Et je précise que je ne gagne pas d'argent sur mes écrits, et mon seul objectif est de vous faire plaisir !

 **Rating** : M ! (Pourquoi me posez-vous encore la question ?)

 **Avertissement** : À moins d'être maso, les homophobes n'ont rien à faire ici.

 **Note de l'auteur** : **Cette fiction n'a pas été corrigé par une béta** car je voulais essayer sans pour une fois. Donc **toutes les fautes** que vous verrez **sont de moi et je m'en excuse d'avance**. Mais si cela reste une énorme offense à vos yeux, je me retournerai vers ma bêta.

 **Je ne sais pas si je vous l'ai dit mais les personnages sont OOC (Si, c'est important de le précisez, car je ne veux pas recevoir des tomates de votre part.)**

 **Je sais que j'aurai dû poster ce chapitre au plus tard hier et que par conséquence je suis donc en retard. Je vous demande pardon… Vous voulez savoir la raison ?... Si je vous dis que c'est la faute de Blaise Zabini, vous me pardonneriez ?**

 **Je m'explique, comme ce crétin, je veux dire « charmant jeune homme » tarde à venir dans cette fiction je me suis mis à écrire une autre fiction où il bel et bien présent ! Résultat des courses, je n'ai terminé le chapitre 10 de « _Au Clair de Lune_ » qu'hier soir…**

 **Bref, je vous laisse lire et je vous retrouve en bas !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10** **: L'union**

Luna s'installa sur le canapé et regarda les amis de Drago la rejoindre. Remus les avait ramenés dans le chalet qui leur avait été attribué. Elle n'allait pas avoir une maison bien à elle avant longtemps. Mais bon, ça c'était le cadet de ses soucis. Pour le moment, elle devait faire quelque chose avant qu'une catastrophe n'arrive.

Elle ancra son regard dans celui d'Astoria et déclara :

—Ne te laisse pas envahir par la colère, Astoria. Drago a fait ce qu'il devait faire.

La jeune fille renifla avec dédain et répliqua :

—Non, il ne _devait_ pas se lier à un clébard, qu'il soit Roi ou pas !

— Tu auras préféré le voir lié avec Cho Chang ? Car c'est ce qui se serait passé. Même si Narcissa préférerait ta sœur, Drago aurait choisit Cho.

— Je n'aime pas cette fille ! grimaça Vincent. Je la trouve… quelconque.

— Elle est belle pourtant, intervint Millicent.

— Au moins, c'est une des notre, soupira Astoria d'une voix ferme. Bref, ce qui est fait, est fait. Maintenant, on doit se préparer à la guerre.

— As-tu écouté ce qu'a dit cet humain lors de la réunion? l'interrogea Luna. La cause de cette guerre n'est pas l'union de Drago et d'Harry.

— Ce n'est pas la principale, mais c'est une des causes.

— Bien et as-tu compris que tu ne retourneras pas chez toi ? Aucun d'entre vous ne quittera le Cottage avant très longtemps. Vous allez vous installer ici et vivre auprès des loups-garous.

— On n'avait prévu de rester ici, à la base, intervint Millicent. Mais on ne pensait pas rester autant de temps…

— Astoria ? appela Luna.

— Je hais les loups-garous, déclara la jeune femme en tremblant. J'aime Drago et je peux faire des efforts pour lui… Mais ne me demandez pas de vivre à leur côté en permanence…

— Alors part maintenant. Ordonna la prophète, d'une voix sèche. Si cela ne te convient pas, rejoint les tiens au Manoir Malefoy. Mais avant tout, sache que dans quelques temps d'autres loups-garous vont s'allier aux Fils Premiers qui se trouvent là-bas. Peu importe ton choix, tu vivras avec eux en permanence. Et si tu quittes le Cottage, Harry ne t'y accueillera plus jamais. Peu importe ce que dira Drago pour ta défense.

—… Pourquoi vous ne vous adressez qu'a moi ?

— Parce que tu es la seule à douter. Et malheureusement pour toi, les ennemis de Harry et – par extension – de Drago vont se servir de ce doute en toi pour les atteindre.

— Harry me hait.

— Non, Harry est au courant de ce doute en toi. Et il sait ce que cela risque de provoquer. Donc il a agit en conséquence. C'est un loup garou et il protège son compagnon avant tout. Et malheureusement, ton incertitude va faire du mal à Drago. C'est la raison pour laquelle je t'ordonne de choisir maintenant. Car si tu ne fias rien, le doute grandira en toi, et Harry le verra comme une menace. Il fera tout pour éloigner Drago de toi pour le protéger. Et les loups-garous du Cottage auront le même comportement à ton égard. Tu finiras par partir de toi-même, car tu te sentiras exclue. Mais la guerre sera entamée à ce moment et les vampires qui se trouveront de l'autre côté te considèreront comme une traitresse malgré les sourires qu'ils te feront et les paroles qu'ils te diront.

— Je…

— Si tu choisis de rester ici, poursuivit Luna, chasse ce doute en toi. Si tu ne veux pas faire confiance à Harry, tu en as le droit. Et si c'est le cas, fais confiance à Drago. Ne doute pas de lui et soutient le dans ses choix, comme tu l'as fait jusqu'à présent. Parce que ton ami n'a pas changé, Astoria. Il est le même et il t'aime toujours autant. S'il le pouvait il vous ordonnera à tous de retourner au Manoir, ou encore au fin fond monde, là où il sera sûr que la guerre qui s'annonce ne vous atteigne pas. Mais ce n'est pas possible. Tout le monde doit prendre part à cette guerre.

—…

—Astoria… supplia Daphné qui était assise en face d'elle.

— Je reste. Mais je n'aurai jamais confiance en cet Harry. Et si je vois que Drago change…

— Il ne changera pas, sourit Luna. Et s'il le fait, je saurai le remettre sur le bon chemin.

— Vous allez nous protéger ? demanda Gregory d'une petite voix.

— Je suis là pour vous guider durant les temps avenir. Si je vois que différents choix s'offrent à vous, je viendrai vous le dire comme je l'ai fait pour Astoria. Mes mots ont été durs, et je lui ai donné l'impression de lui imposer sa décision, mais c'est ce qui doit être fait. Astoria devait savoir les conséquences de ces actions. Je n'aurai jamais de réponse à vous donner. Ce sera toujours vous qui choisirez vos choix. Maintenant, je suis fatiguée. Je me suis levée aux aurores et j'aimerai m'allonger. Qui peu me guider jusqu'à ma chambre ?

Millicent se leva la conduisit vers les escaliers tandis que Daphné se rapprocha de sa sœur pour l'enlacer.

 **OoooOoooO**

Ron marchait le long en large dans sa chambre. Il était embêté. Sa vie avait pris un tournant qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé. Son meilleur ami était devenu son Alpha. Et par conséquent, Seamus et lui même avaient pris les places de Sirius et Remus pour les rôles de Second et Troisième de la meute. Même si rien n'avait été officiel, tous les loups du Cottage le savaient. Il avait entendu Mme Figgs féliciter sa mère de cet état de fait.

Que devait-il faire maintenant ? Il n'avait jamais vu Sirius et Remus aller à la chasse. Ils étaient en première ligne près de l'ancien Alpha lors des batailles que livraient la meute, mais personne ne lui avait dit ce que faisait concrètement un Second ou un Troisième de la meute. De plus, Sirius et Remus étaient liés, ce qui n'était ni le cas de Seam, ni le sien. Serait-ce un handicap ?

Mais au lieu de s'instruire, ils avaient dû livrer une bataille pour protéger sa meute contre des vampires. Le comble, c'était que même s'ils avaient gagné, toute sa meute devait cette victoire à un seul vampire.

Le compagnon de son Alpha.

Un Loup-garou et un Vampire… mais à quoi pensait le Loup d'Harry ? Ne savait-il pas que ces deux espèces étaient des ennemis jurés ?! Il ne fallait pas s'étonner que ces deux espèces rentrent en guerre à cause de ça !

Il avait lu l'inquiétude sur le visage de sa mère lorsqu'elle avait appris la nouvelle. Il avait entendu les larmes de sa petite sœur quand elle avait compris que celui qu'elle aimait ne le lui rendra jamais son amour. Il avait senti la peur des loups-garous du Cottage lorsqu'ils avaient compris ce qui unissait Harry et Drago.

Pourtant, il ne devait pas en vouloir au vampire. Tout le monde savait qu'on ne choisissait pas son compagnon. Le Loup nous l'imposait et il ne se trompait jamais. Il n'avait jamais entendus parler qu'un couple avait rompu leur lien par la suite, car on savait tous que cela entrainera la mort du loup-garou.

C'était pour cette raison, que personne au Cottage ne s'était _réellement opposé_ au choix du compagnon de l'Alpha. De plus, le fait qu'il avait sauvé le Cottage ce matin, faisait pencher la balance en sa faveur. Mais il y avait une grande différence entre tolérer le lien qu'avait Drago et Harry, et l'acceptation de vivre de plein gré auprès de vampires…

Ron grogna. Oui, il allait s'habituer à la présence de ces nouveaux venus. Mais il savait que cela ne sera pas le cas de tout le monde au Cottage. Sans compter qu'en plus de la présence des vampires, il y aura aussi les représentants des autres meutes qui arriveront pour le couronnement du Roi Alpha… Jamais ceux-ci n'accepteront de dormir aux côtés de vampires ! Mais à quoi avait-il pensé lors de la réunion du conseil ? Le dire de vive voix, cela semblait réalisable, mais concrètement, cela serait impossible !

« _Il suffit de savoir vivre ensemble. Le conseil est là pour maintenir l'harmonie et la paix en ces lieux »_

Les paroles de Severus lui vinrent en mémoire. Il soupira. Il savait que d'un simple regard, le compagnon de Sirius pouvait imposer le silence au plus grand et fort de loup-garou alors qu'il n'était qu'un simple humain. S'il avait été un loup-garou, Severus serait surement devenu le Second d'un Alpha. Peu importe qui était son vis-à-vis, il savait s'imposer. Il pourrait maintenir la paix et l'harmonie au Cottage.

Il ferma les yeux. Franchement, Sirius avait de la chance. Son Loup n'avait pas besoin d'être en permanence au côté de son compagnon, car celui-ci savait se défendre. Et c'est ce qu'il aimera trouver chez son futur compagnon.

Avec tout ce qui allait arriver, il souhaiterait qu'elle sache se défendre et s'imposer comme la femme du Second. Il n'aurait pas le temps de s'occuper d'elle, car Harry réclamerait sûrement sa présence à ses côtés.

Son loup grogna. Oh, il espérait de tout son cœur qu'il n'allait pas la croiser durant la Guerre. Il ne pourrait pas lui faire la cours comme il se le devait. Il ne pourra pas lui montrer combien elle serait importante pour lui, car son Loup serait en permanence soucieux pour son Alpha. Et par tout les dieux, si elle faisait partie des loups-garous qui n'acceptaient pas l'union de son Alpha avec un vampire ?! Devrait-il avoir à choisir entre sa meute et son compagnon ?

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux. Non, cela ne pouvait pas lui arriver. Son Loup le connaissait. Jamais il ne le mettrait dans une pareille situation ! Il respira un bon coup. Son regard se posa sur un tiroir de son bureau. Un sourire casanier orna son visage.

Il se déplaça et ouvrit le tiroir en question et ce sentit fondre… Devant lui se trouvait sa faiblesse : Des tablettes de chocolats. Il y en avait à tous les parfums. Du noir, simple ou à l'orange, qu'il mangeait lorsqu'il était énervé, du blanc lorsqu'il voulait de la douceur et au lait pour les moments de doute ou de tristesse. Ceux là était les plus nombreux on pouvait les trouver fourré aux praline ou à la noisette et au caramel.

Ne réfléchissant pas d'avantage, il s'empara d'une tablette de chocolat au lait aux noisettes et alla s'allonger dans son lit. Lorsqu'il croqua un morceau, et qu'il laissa fondre le chocolat dans sa bouche il fut apaisé. Cela lui donnait l'impression que tant qu'il avait ce morceau dans sa cavité buccal, rien de fâcheux ne pourrait lui arriver. Que ce soit les vampires, la guerre, son futur compagnon… Touts les problèmes semblaient si lointains. Il était au calme. Même son Loup semblait apprécier.

Il croqua un autre morceau et gémit de plaisir en fermant les yeux. Oui, il était bien là.

 **OoooOoooO**

Drago ouvrit les yeux et fronça les sourcils. Il regarda autour de lui et reconnu la chambre de son compagnon, mais pas de trace de celui-ci dans les parages.

Par le Créateur, c'était-il endormi ?!

Mais un vampire ne dormait pas ! Les seuls fois où cela lui arrivait c'est qu'il était dans un état de fatigue extrême dût à un jeun forcé. Mais ce n'était pas son cas… Il réfléchit aux derniers événements qui c'étaient déroulés et mit ses doigts au niveau de son cou. S'il était humain, il était sûr qu'il rougirait.

Harry l'avait mordu au même endroit que lors de leur union et cela lui avait procuré un plaisir sans nom. Rien que d'y penser, une chaleur s'installa dans son bas ventre. Il ferma un instant les yeux pour essayer de se contenir.

Pour le moment, il ne devait pas penser à ça. Il devait aller à la recherche du brun, car il n'aurait pas dût quitter sa chambre avec sa blessure. Et puis il devait savoir l'heure qu'il était. Il ne voulait pas être en retard pour son rendez vous avec Vicky et Lester. Il se leva et dût prendre appui sur le lit, car il eut une sensation de vertige…

Il devait être malade. Merde, il espérait qu'il que cela partirai seul. Lorsqu'il fut sûr que tout allait bien, il voulut sortir mais il constata que le pantalon qu'il portait ne lui appartenait pas : C'était un jogging ! Jamais il ne mettait ce genre de vêtement ! Mais ou était son jean ? La chaleur qui avait élu domicile dans son bas ventre précédemment revint en force au moment même où il se rappela qu'il avait jouit dans son boxer…

Bordel, Harry lui faisait faire n'importe quoi ! Il devait aller se changer, et il n'avait même pas d'habits de rechange ! Mais qui l'avait changé ? Severus ? Il sentit l'air de la pièce, et grimaça quand il reconnu plusieurs odeurs. Il avait oublié que le conseil s'était réuni ici. Il soupira et descendit. Il devait aller chercher Harry.

Il quitta la chambre et descendit au salon. Il fut surpris de découvrir la petite Tory qui l'observait attentivement. Elle était vêtue d'une salopette short en jean bleu sous un petit maillot rose. Elle coiffé d'une queue de cheval et avait doudou en forme de loup noir sur ces cuisses qu'elle caressait. La télé était allumée sur une chaine de dessin animé, mais l'enfant ne semblait pas y prêté attention.

— Bonjour, Tory, sourit-il en s'approchant d'elle. Tu te souviens de moi ?

— Tu es l'ami vampire de 'Ry… Pourquoi tu sens lui ?

—Heu… peut-être parce que je porte un de ses pantalon ?

La petite fronça les sourcils.

—Non, insista-t-elle. Tu sens _Lui_ … On dirait qu'il est en toi… Tu es son mari ?

—Heu… Si on veut ?

— Tu es le mari du Roi Alpha ? Donc tu es Roi aussi ?

— Il est le Roi Consort, intervint Severus qui venait d'apparaitre de la cuisine et en se rapprochant. Ce sera le titre qu'il portera lorsque leur union sera célébrée. J'espère que vous avez choisit une date, Drago.

— À vrai dire… On n'y a pas pensé… Le évènement se sont précipités…

—Je peux comprendre que vous souhaiterez attendre le retour de vos parents, mais vous devriez faire cette union avant que les autres meutes arrivent au Cottage. Si ce n'est pas fait, ils se serviront de ça pour vous chassez e ces lieux. Comprenez-vous ?

—Bien sûr, mais il faut que j'en parle à Harry… Où est-il au fait ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas au lit avec sa jambe malade ?

— Je ne sais pas ce que vous lui avait fait, mais il est guéri.

— Pardon ?

— J'ai réagis de la même manière lorsqu'il est descendu tout à l'heure. J'ai ausculté sa cheville, mais il n'y avait aucune trace de morsure ni d'œdème. Sa cheville était comme neuf.

Voyant qu'il ne lui mentait pas, Drago insista :

— Où est-il, s'il vous plait ?

—Avec Albus en train de préparer la venue de vos familles auprès de la meute. Mais il m'a demandé de vous conseiller d'aller voir vos amis. Il a ressentis une grande tension provenant de votre chalet.

Drago hocha la tête. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée l'osque Sevrus l'interpella de nouveau. Il le regarda et sourit en l'écoutant parler :

— Merci d'avoir forcé Harry d'écouter le choix du conseil, tout à l'heure. Ce n'est peut-être rien pour vous, mais pour nous, cela signifie énormément.

— Je ne suis pas là pour vous séparer de lui, Severus. Vous l'avez tous conseillé jusque là et vous avez fait du bon travail. Harry est parfait pour moi et je ne veux pas qu'il change. Il vous aime et vos conseils sont importants pour lui.

— Vous savez qu'il vous suffit de ne pas être d'accord avec nous, pour qu'il vous suive ?

— J'en ai conscience. C'est la raison pour laquelle chaque décision concernant la meute sera décidée avec le conseil. Mais en ce qui concerne notre couple, il s'agira uniquement de lui et moi.

— Malheureusement, non, Drago. Comme vous le savez, vous serez un couple royal. Et tout ce qui concerne un couple du Roi Alpha concerne la meute.

— Severus…

— Mais je vous comprends. Vous pouvez comptez sur moi pour que vous ayez votre intimité au sein du Cottage. Seulement, je me répète, ne me le changez pas.

—Harry restera le fils que vous avez élevé. Vous avez ma promesse, Severus.

—Bien, allez rejoindre vos amis.

— Merci. Au revoir Tory !

— 'Voir ! cria la petite qui avait reporté son attention à la télé.

 **OoooOoooO**

Harry regardait les habitants du Cottage en face de lui. Chaque famille de loup-garou avait répondus présent à son appel au début de l'après midi. Seul Severus était absent, car il restait auprès de Drago et de Tory. Harry était assis en position de lotus à même le sol encadré de Ron et Seamus. Puis à leur coté se tenaient Sirius et Remus et enfin Albus qui était sur une chaise.

Il avait remercié ceux qui avaient combattus auprès de lui ce matin. Il avait pleuré les défunt en leur expliquant ce qui c'était passé. Il leur avait confirmé son lien avec Drago Malefoy, un vampire. Et il leur avait appris la venue d'autres vampires qui allait s'installer définitivement au Cottage.

Lorsqu'il avait dit ses mots, plusieurs exclamations avaient retentis. Mais il avait put ramener le silence de sa voix de Loup. Il avait laissé celui-ci imposer son choix et ses ordres. Drago était son compagnon, et il ne voulait pas quitter parce que leurs familles respectives ne s'aimaient pas. Comme Drago le laissait vivre auprès des siens, il était normal qu'il accueil sa famille au Cottage. Si des loups-garous étaient contre sa volonté, ils pouvaient les quitter. Mais s'ils décidaient de rester vivre à ses côtés alors, ils devaient respecter son autorité et accepter de vivre avec son compagnon et sa famille.

Etrangement, personne ne s'était levé. Il leur avait alors proposé de répondre à leur question. Il eut donc un temps de question-réponse où il avait essayé de satisfaire tout le monde. Ce moment d'échange semblait faire du bien à tous.

Il répondait à une question lorsque tous se prosternèrent. Il fronça les sourcils au moment ou Albus se leva et déclara de sa voix de Loup :

— Bonsoir, Roi Consort.

Tous les habitants du Cottage répétèrent ces mots en saluant Drago qui venait d'arriver. Celui-ci fit une révérence à la foule pour les saluer à leur tour. Harry le rejoignit le sourire aux lèvres. Il se dégageait du blond une sorte d'aura qui indiquait qu'il était de sang royal et il portait son odeur, preuve qu'il était son compagnon. Et tout le monde le reconnaissait étant donné qu'Albus l'avait appelé _Roi Consor_ t.

Il lui prit la main et s'adressa à sa meute en utilisant sa voix de Loup :

—Habitant du Cottage, Je vous présente, mon compagnon, celui qui est à partir d'aujourd'hui le _Roi Consort_. Comme vous le constatez, il s'agit de Drago Malefoy et c'est un vampire. Il régnera à mes côtés et chaque parole qu'il dira seront les paroles que j'aurai dit. Vous lui devez le respect dut à son titre. Drago, voici ma meute. Ce sont tous mes enfants, mes parents, mes frères et sœurs. Ils tous sous ma responsabilité et par extension, sous la tienne. Leur bonheur et leur bien être doit être ta priorité. Bien sûr, ils sont tous au courant que des membres de ta famille vont venir nous rejoindre. Nous les présenteront officiellement lors que tous seront là.

—Bonsoir à tous. Se présenta Drago d'une voix ferme. Merci de m'accueillir, moi et les mien dans votre village. J'accepte mes responsabilités envers vous.

Il fut applaudit et Albus se plaça à leur côté.

— Consort pour que votre union soit soi reconnu aux yeux de tous, Le Roi Alpha doit vous mordre une dernière fois devant nous tous.

Le vampire le regarda surpris.

Se faire mordre encore une fois ? Oh non, la dernière l'avait… Une main pressa la sienne, et il ancra son regard dans celui du brun. Devant l'air sûr de lui, il soupira et présenta son cou. Sérieusement, qu'est ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour ce brun aux yeux émeraude ?

Celui-ci sourit et s'approcha de lui. Il lui murmura un « merci » avant de lui léché l'endroit où se trouvait la marque des précédentes morsures ce qui lui provoqua des frissons. Par le Créateur, Harry ne devait pas le mordre de la même manière que ce matin car…

— Ne t'en fais pas, chuchota son compagnon qui semblait avoir compris son problème. Tes gémissements sont tous pour moi.

Et il lui mordit avec douceur sans enfoncer ses dents dans la chaire. Il eut alors une sensation de vertige qui le força à s'agripper à Harry qui lui souriait tandis que la foule les applaudissait.

— Nous somme unis aux yeux de tous les loups-garous, lui expliqua Harry en l'enlaçant. En ce moment même, chaque lycanthrope de la planète sait que je suis le Roi Alpha et que tu es mon compagnon. Dans moins d'une demi -heure, ton peuple le saura aussi. Les prochains jours vont êtres les pires pour toi, car tu vas devoir te séparer des membres de ta famille qui ne m'accepteront pas.

— J'ai déjà fais mon choix, Harry. Ça va aller. Je dois me rendre au chalet voir mes amis, tu m'accompagnes ?

Le brun hocha la tête avant de se tourner vers les siens. Albus vint les embrasser, puis ce fut le tour de Remus, Ron et Seamus. Quand vint le tour de Sirius, il prit le brun dans ses bras en lui disant qu'il était fier de lui avant de serrer la main à Drago en lui disant simplement « Bienvenue ».

Quelque temps plus tard, le couple marchait vers la maison des vampires.

— Je peux savoir ce qui est arrivé à ta cheville ? Ce matin…

— C'est ton venin qui m'a guérit.

— Quoi ?

— Hier, lorsque nous nous sommes liés, je tai mordu. J'ai, par mégarde, aspiré un peu de ton venin. Comme tu les sais, durant la bataille je me suis fait mordre, mais le peu de ton venin en moi m'a sauvé. C'est pour ça que je ne suis pas mort. Mais la quantité n'était pas suffisante pour empêcher l'infection de ma cheville… Lorsque je tai mordu une deuxième fois tout à l'heure, j'était tellement en colère que j'ai aspiré une bonne quantité de ton venin. Je pense que c'est la raison pour laquelle tu t'es évanoui…

— Tu es en train de me dire que mon venin est en toi ?

— Tout comme mon sang d'Alpha coule en toi.

— Harry…

— Personne ne sait ce qui va se passer pour la bonne raison que cela n'est jamais arrivé. Je ne veux pas que Severus m'enferme dans son centre de vétérinaire pour m'ausculter. Gardons ça pour nous, tu veux bien ?

— Mais tu me promets de ne rien cacher de ce tu que ressens ?

— Promis.

— Et donc, pourquoi cette scène devant toute la meute?

— Je t'ai présenté officiellement à la meute du Cottage Et puis comme je t'avais déjà mordu deux fois, et que nous nous sommes unis, tu dégageais mon aura. C'est la raison qu'il se prosterner quand tu es arrivé. Il ne manquait plus qu'une morsure publique pour finaliser notre union.

— J'aurai juste aimé le savoir avant. Mes amis auront put être présent, grimaça le blond.

— Je suis désolé. Je n'avais rien prévu. Mais si tu veux on organisera un mariage parmi les tiens quand tout sera calmé.

— Ton Loup n'est pas désolé, n'est ce pas ?

—Non, sourit le brun. Car maintenant tout le monde sait que tu es à moi. Personne ne touchera directement.

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel.

— Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surpris ? répliqua le vampire. J'ai promis à Severus que chaque décision concernant la meute sera soumise au conseil. Mais tout ce qui concerne notre couple, ce sera toi et moi.

— Ça me va. Du moment que tu es heureux, je ne dirai rien.

Drago soupira. Il comprenait maintenant la crainte de Sirius et de Severus. Harry n'écoutait que son point de vue. Et le pire c'est qu'il n'en avait même pas conscience.

— Harry, promet moi une chose. Si un jour j'ai une décision qui est contraire à mes habitudes, ne m'écoutes pas.

— Ne t'en fais. Je saurais si tu es manipulé. N'aie crainte, Drago.

Celui-ci soupira Il ne dit néanmoins rien. Ils arrivèrent au chalet et allèrent au salon où Ils trouvèrent tous les membres de la Team devant la télé. Les vampires les observèrent et ils furent tous surpris.

— Wohw… Fit Vincent.

— Heu, les gars, constatât Millicent, vous êtes…

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, les rassura Harry en s'approchant d'eux. Notre lien a été complété. Nous sommes entiers.

— On ressent votre force, souligna Théo. C'est déstabilisant.

— Cela va durer quelques heures et après, cela va s'estomper.

— Oui, mais je dois aller chercher Vicky et Lester dans moins d'une heure. Se souvint Drago. Et ils risquent d'avoir peur en me voyant comme ça !

— Ne t'inquiète pas, Petit fils et Héritier du Créateur, fit la voix d Luna qui descendait les escaliers. Le fait que votre lien a été complété, rassurera les nôtres des véritables intentions du Roi Alpha à ton encontre.

— Est-ce que je peux l'accompagner ? demanda Harry. Il va devoir quitter le Cottage et…

— Je ne pense pas que Sirius te laissera partir Harry, le coupa Drago.

— Mais tu seras tout seul ! Imagine que…

— Nous irons avec lui, intervint Greg. Vince, Theo et moi l'accompagneront. Nous reviendrons vite.

Harry soupira. Il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance aux amis de Drago. Mais il ne voulait vraiment pas qu'il quitte le Cottage…

— Dis, Harry, interrogea Millicient. Tu n'avais pas la cheville enflée ce matin ?

— Oui, mais c'est une propriété des loups-garous. Nous guérisons vite. Dite, pendant qu'ils vont chercher vos amis, ne voulez vous pas venir avec nous ? Comme la nuit va tomber, nous allons nous réunir autour du feu en plein centre du Cottage.

Millicent lui souri tandis que Daphné hocha la tête, mais toute les deux se tournèrent vers Astoria qui observait Drago avec insistance. Harry fronça les sourcils et se mit à grogner. Ce bruit fit réagir la jeune fille qui lui lança un regard glaciale.

— Je ne t'aime pas Harry, dit-elle. Je ne te fais pas confiance et je ne te ferai jamais confiance. Mais j'aime Drago. C'est mon frère et même si cela me tue de l'admettre, je reconnais que Drago est heureux auprès de toi. Donc voilà. Tant que Drago sera à tes côtés, je serais là. Je défendrais et participerait à la vie du Cottage, je vivrais ici avec ma famille auprès des tiens. Je protègerai ta meute durant la guerre, parce que Drago fera de même. Je ne me disputerai pas avec toi ou ne te manquerai de respect devant tes frères, mais je te promets que je ne me gênerai pas lorsque nous seront loin des oreilles et des yeux indiscrets. Et met une seule fois Drago en danger, tu me trouveras sur ton chemin.

— J'ai entendu tes paroles, Astoria, lui répondit le brun de sa voix de Loup. Cependant, je dois te reprendre sur quelque chose. Tu ne protégeras pas MA meute durant cette guerre car tu protégeras NOTRE meute. Drago est moi sommes unis et formons une même et unique meute. Et tu en fais partie. C'est la raison pour laquelle JE te protègerai.

—Bien, puisque cette tension est descendue, vous devriez vous préparer, les gars , conclut Luna. Les filles, suivons Harry. Je suis sûr que nous passeront une bonne soirée.

Tout le monde se leva et Drago alla enlacer Astoria avant de lui chuchoter :

— Merci, ma belle.

— Sois juste heureux, Drago. Et si jamais ce n'est pas le cas, dis le nous et on s'en va, Ok ?

Le blond sourit, et tous quittèrent les lieux.

 **OoooOoooO**

Le soleil était couché depuis longtemps et le Cottage ne dormait pas. Les enfants écoutaient des contes que racontait Albus, un groupe d'hommes discutaient politique et un autre se pavanaient devant un groupe de femmes qui se moquaient d'eux. Les quatre femmes vampire se retrouvait mélanger dans tous ses loup-garou. On pouvait apercevoir Millicent éclater de rire en compagnie de Ginny, Daphné impressionnée par les plans du futur palais que lui montraient Sirius et Tonk, Astoria en compagnie de Luna auprès de Severus et Minerva.

Harry, de son côté, se trouvaient auprès de ses inespérables amis. Seam et lui se moquaient du rouquin, car il venait de recevoir une proposition de la part de Megan Jones. La jeune fille avait leur âge et était amoureuse de lui depuis sa tendre enfance. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas son compagnon choisit pas le Loup du rouquin, mais ils allaient entrer en guerre et elle ne voulait pas perdre son temps.

Malgré cette histoire de lien, tous les loups-garous ne rencontraient pas tous leur compagnon « attitré ». Dans le Cottage, certains couples de loup-garou s'étaient formés, car leur partie humaine s'appréciait et que leur lien ne dérangeait pas leur Loups.

Bon elle admettait que c'était dangereux, car si le véritable compagnon de l'un des deux arrivait, le couple romprait automatiquement au détriment de celui qui resterait, même si il y avait des enfants. Mais ce n'était pas cette cause qui l'avait fait reculer. Elle savait que Ron ne pourra pas s'occuper d'elle alors que la guerre allait éclater. Non elle voulait qu'il soit son premier.

On n'oubliait jamais sa première fois.

Depuis, Ron était gêné et ses deux compères ne cessaient de se moquer lui. Il avait donc décidé de s'enfermer dans sa chambres, mais Harry et Seam l'avaient suivit chez lui. Ils montaient l'escalier lorsque Fred les interpela :

— Harry, on a besoin de toi.

— Non, je ne suis pas là ce soir ! s'exclama celui-ci. Je reprends mes fonctions de Roi demain. Là on doit aller expliquer deux ou trois truc à Ron sur l' _Acte_ en lui même !

— Harry ! Gonda le concerné tandis que Seamus rigolait.

— L' _Acte_ ? répéta Fred surpris. Oh, bordel de Dieux ! Ronnie a trouvé son compagnon !

— NON ! Regarde ce que tu as fais, Harry ! Je ne l'ai pas trouvé Fred. C'est juste que…

— Mégan lui as proposé une partie de jambe en l'air !

— SEAMUS !

—Oh la vache, Ron tu dois accepter ! ordonna Fred en se rapprochant. Elle est jolie en plus la petite Jones ! Mais entre nous, elle doit être désespérée… C'est la seule explication pour qu'elle te l'ai proposé.

Ron avait le visage aussi rouge qu'une tomate et ses deux amis étaient pliés en deux. Il incendiait son frère du regard qui poursuivait :

—Est-ce que tu connais le Kâma-Sûtra ? Parce tu es tellement innocent que…

— Harry, Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Cria une voix affolée.

Tout le monde se calma aussitôt et regarda le jumeau de Fred qui se tenait à la porte qui menait à la cuisine. Il semblait être en colère, et continuait :

— Nous avons put avoir une communication ave l'Alpha Marcus, mais il semble pressé et malade…

En entendant ses mots, Harry le rejoint en quelque seconde. Toute trace d'amusement avait quitté son visage et la couleur de ses yeux devint plus sombre :

— Je veux lui parler, ordonna-t-il de sa voix de Loup.

George lui tendit son téléphone.

— Alpha Marcus ? demanda t-il, toujours de la même voix, lorsqu'il prit le téléphone.

— _Bonjour, Roi Alpha_ , lui répondit une voix fatigué.

— Bonjour, je vous remercie d'avoir répondu à mon appelle.

— _Allons, Vous êtes mon Alpha, je me dois de répondre à chacun des vos appels. Laissez-moi-vous féliciter pour votre union. Puisse qu'il vous rende heureux._

— Merci, Marcus. Mais vous savez aussi que Drago est un vampire.

— _Je pense que tout le monde le sais, mon Roi. Pour ma part, cela ne me dérange pas. Notre meute côtoie régulièrement des vampires. Malgré leur problème de nourriture, ils peuvent être fascinants._

— Vous voulez dire que vous connaissez une autre union entre nos deux espèces que la mienne ?

— _Non, mon Roi. Votre union avec le Roi Consort Drago est unique et sans précédant. Je veux dire que mes Bêta vont à l'école avec des vampires et tout se passe bien. Il y a souvent des disputes mais rien de bien méchant au point que ça en vienne une guerre de clan._

— Donc une meute avec les deux espèces peut exister ?

— _Bien sûr. Si vous êtes juste et droit, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problèmes… Mais, il vous faut être vigilent. Vous ne devrez pas privilégiez une espèce par apport à l'autre._

— Merci pour vos conseils. On m'a dit que votre compagnon vient de donner vie et c'est la raison de votre absence à mes côtés ?

— _En effet, ma femme Scarlett a accouché de mon premier fils._

— Laissez-moi vous féliciter alors. J'espère qu'ils vont tous les deux biens.

— _Merci, mon Roi. Ce fut difficile mais ils vont bien. Et dès que je le pourrais, je viendrai vous rejoindre._

— Rien ne presse, Marcus. Occupez vous de votre famille. Je voulais néanmoins que vous me parliez de Ricardo. Je le trouve assez distant et je ne vous cache pas que j'ai du mal à lui accorder ma confiance.

— _Oui, soupira Marcus d'une voix fatigué. Ricardo est… C'est un homme bon et loyal, mon Roi. Il n'est pas mon Second ni mon Troisième, mais il s'occupe des guerriers de la ma meute._

— Alors pourquoi ce sentiment qu'il cache des choses important ? Que dois-je savoir Marcus ?

— _La vérité, c'est que Ricardo n'a plus confiance en moi, mon Roi. Il était prêt à quitter ma meute et devenir un Oméga, chose que je lui refusais. Lorsque j'ai appris votre existence, j'ai sauté sur l'occasion de l'envoyer à vos côtés afin qu'il puisse trouver en vous ce qui me fait défaut à ses yeux._

— Voilà pourquoi il est très observateur… Que c'est-il passé ? Je sens que vous l'appréciez beaucoup, alors pourquoi veux-t-il vous quitter ?

— _Mon Roi… Cela concerne la meute du Nord de…_

—Non Marcus ! Dites-moi ce qui c'est passé afin que je na fasse pas la même chose que vous ! Si Ricardo est un si bon élément au point que vous me l'offrez avec beaucoup de regret, que dois-je faire pour qu'il ne me déteste pas !

— … _Ricardo m'as surpris avec mon amant_ , soupira Marcus avec tristesse.

— Votre compagnon ? Ce n'est que ça ?

— _Non, mon Roi. Il ne s'agissait pas de mon compagnon… laissez-moi vous expliquer… je suis devenu l'Alpha de ma meute très jeune en détrônant mon prédécesseur. Je suis longtemps resté sans compagnon et je n'avais que les yeux pour un jeune humain que je voyais lors de mes sorties en ville. Je n'ai jamais eut le courage de l'approcher. Puis mon Loup a reconnue Scarlett comme mon compagnon. C'est une louve-garou de naissance de la meute du sud de la France. Nos deux meutes ce sont rapprochés grâce à cette union et tout allait bien._

 _Mais je n'arrivais pas à oublier mon humain. Je le voyais toujours et un jour il m'a parlé. Puis nous avons fait connaissance. Durant plusieurs années, nous nous sommes côtoyés en tout amitié. Il connaissait ma condition de loup-garou et me savait marié. Mais je ne l'ai jamais ramené à la meute. Puis une chose entraîna une autre, il est devenu mon amant._

 _Je sais que je suis l'Alpha et que je dois montrer l'exemple. Scarlett me comble et m'a donner deux filles et, il ya quelque nuit, un fils. Ma meute l'adore et mon Loup est très fier d'elle… Mais moi, c'est Olivier que j'aime, mon Roi. C'est dans ses bras que je suis heureux. J'ai l'impression de vivre quand je suis à ses côtés… Et un jour, alors que Scarlett était enceinte, Ricardo nous a surpris._

 _Par bonheur pour moi, il n'a rien dit à personne, mais j'ai vu le dégout à mon égard s'installer dans son regard. Je n'ai pas pu lui expliquer ce que je ressentais… J'avais honte de moi. Ne voulant pas me faire détester par lui, j'ai pris la décision de ne plus aller voir Olivier. C'est alors que Ricardo m'a annoncé son souhait de quitter la meute, car il ne voulait pas me défier pour le titre de l'Alpha._

 _C'est là que j'ai su que j'avais perdu sa confiance et qu'il me détestait. Voilà pourquoi, vous devez le garder avec vous, mon Roi. Votre histoire est différente de la mienne. Et si le destin vous a fait Roi Alpha c'est surement pour une bonne raison._ »

— Je m'occuperai de Ricardo et je ferai en sorte qu'il reste à mes côtés. Mais vous, comment allez-vous ?

— _Mon fils vient de naître, je suis le Loup le plus heureux, mon Roi._

— Vous avez dit que votre Loup est heureux, Marcus. Pas vous.

— _Ne vous en fait pas pour moi,_ _ça va aller. Je suis un Alpha, et le bonheur de la meute passe avant tout… Veuillez m'excusez mon Roi, mais mon fils vient de se réveiller. Et j'aimerai que Scarlett récupère de son accouchement_.

— Allez-y, Marcus. Puis-je garder ce numéro ? C'est bien votre ligne directe ?

— _Oui, mon Roi._

— Bonne fin de soirée, Alpha Marcus.

— _Merci, mon Roi. Au revoir._

Harry raccrocha et ferma les yeux. « _Je suis un Alpha, et le bonheur de la meute passe avant tout_ » Alors c'était ça être un Alpha ? Passer le bonheur de la meute au détriment de son bonheur personnel ?

— Harry ?

Le susnommé, regarda les quatre garçons qui l'entouraient. Il se rendait compte de la chance qu'il avait.

—… Merci, leur souffla t-il. Merci d'accepter mon union avec un vampire sans vous révolter. Merci de me soutenir alors que la guerre est à nos portes…

— Tu n'as pas à nous remercier, Harry, lui sourit Georges. On a grandit avec toi et on te connaît. Ton choix de compagnon est peut être déroutant, mais jusqu'à présent il s'est bien comporté envers toi et envers nous. De plus, votre union est compète, il est l'un des notre maintenant.

— Et puis tu semble heureux à ses côtés, poursuivit Fred. Tant que cela dure, nous ne lui feront rien.

—Bon, repris Ron d'une voix forte, on ne va pas rester là à se morfondre alors que les autres font la fête. Allons les rejoindre !

Harry se laissa entrainer hors de la maison des rouquins. Mais arrivé dehors, il sourit en reniflant l'air. Sans se retourner il courut vers l'entrée du Cottage et se jeta dans les bras de son compagnon qui venait tout juste d'arriver.

— Harry ? demanda celui-ci soucieux.

Sachant qu'il lirait dans ses pensé, Harry repensa à sa discussion avec Marcus. Draco soupira et resserra son étreinte.

 **OoooOoooO**

* * *

Voilà pour aujourd'hui!

 ** _Oronra_** , merci pour ton idée! Tu vois je l'ai reprise mais ce crétin... heu je veux dire _ce charmant jeune homme_ ne veut toujours pas apparaitre!

Merci de m'avoir lu, et je vous dis dans deux semaines!

bises!


	11. Trajectoire du Soleil

**Titre** : Au clair de lune

 **Epoque** : U.A. Monde magique. On laisse les sorciers pour le monde des lycanthropes et les vampires.

 **Résumé** : Deux espèces ennemies vivant sur une même terre se tolérant uniquement avec les humains. Chacun son mondes, ses mœurs, ses coutumes et ses lois. Mais un rapprochement forcé va avoir lieu entre eux par le biais de l'amour impossible mais réel de deux de leurs membres.

 **Couple** : HP/DM, RW/BZ, et les autres… (Mais si, vous les connaissez à force !)

 **Disclamer** : Bon, on le sait tous et je ne vais pas m'attarder dessus : La plupart des personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Joanne K. Rowling. (Les autres sont à moi !) Mais je me suis permis de leur donner une autre destiné pour le bien de cette fic. Et je précise que je ne gagne pas d'argent sur mes écrits, et mon seul objectif est de vous faire plaisir !

 **Rating** : M ! (Pourquoi me posez-vous encore la question ?)

 **Avertissement** : À moins d'être maso, les homophobes n'ont rien à faire ici. Les personnages de cette fiction sont OOC.

Je tenais à remercier _**Ninairis**_ qui a bien voulut me relire afin de chasser les fautes que je laissais trainer derrière moi.

Merci pour vos reviews, vos mise en favoris et vos mise en alerte. Franchement, vous êtes géniaux!

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre 11** **: Trajectoire du Soleil**

Ce fut les rayons du soleil matinal sur son visage qui le réveillèrent. Il grogna et se frotta le visage en pensant échapper à cette douce brûlure qui le gênait, et essaya de retourner dans son rêve qui était fort plaisant. Comme rien ne changeait, il fronça les sourcils et, toujours les yeux fermés, il se retourna pour ne plus avoir cette gêne sur lui… Mais un souffle chaud se posa sur son nez. Il sentit l'agacement de son Loup et décida d'ouvrir les yeux.

S'il pouvait empêcher son Loup de s'énerver dès le matin, se serai bien pour la journée de toute sa meute !

Il sourit néanmoins lorsqu'il rencontra un visage enfantin qui dormait à ses côtés. Il se moqua de son Loup qui, même en étant le souverain de son espèce, se laissait mener par le bout du nez par une toute petite fille qui n'avait même pas quatre ans.

Harry leva sa main et caressa les cheveux de la petite Tory. Il pouvait se plaindre autant qu'il le voulait, il n'échangerait sa place pour rien au monde. Il était entouré et aimé. Et ce petit bout de femme avait tenu tête au grand Severus la veille, lorsqu'elle avait décidé de dormir avec Harry.

La veille au soir, Harry était mal après sa discussion avec l'Alpha Marcus. Il aurait aimé passer sa nuit dans les bras de son compagnon, mais celui-ci devait rester avec les nouveaux venus. Harry devait donc se contenter de passer sa nuit seul dans sa chambre.

Lorsqu'il s'était glissé dans son lit, il avait entendu la petite voix de Tory qui se fâchait contre Severus qui ne voulait pas laisser la petite le rejoindre. La petite avait beau expliquer qu'il n'allait pas bien, qu'il voulait sa présence à ses côtés pour cette nuit, mais le vétérinaire ne voulait rien entendre.

Harry s'était donc endormi, bercé malgré tout par leurs cris, pour retrouver Tory dormant à ses côtés en agrippant le bas de son maillot que la petite prenait pour un doudou. Il sourit. Quoi de plus normal que Severus cède face à cet enfant puisque lui-même n'arrivait pas à lui tenir tête ?

Il soupira et repensa aux événements de la veille. Il devait trouver quelque chose pour Marcus. Il ne devait pas être malheureux. Il sentit son Loup le contredire, mais il l'ignora. Marcus n'était pas heureux. Mais que devait-il faire ? Il se trouvait au nord de l'Angleterre et Marcus était au nord de l'Italie…

Il sentit son loup grogner et l'image de Ricardo envahit son esprit.

Merde. S'il aidait Marcus à vivre son histoire avec Olivier, Ricardo risquait de prendre ça comme une trahison et quitterait le Cottage. Or, Marcus avait été clair : Il voulait que son guerrier reste sous sa protection.

Une sensation de bien-être l'envahit alors. Il poussa un soupir de contentement et chercha du regard une présence autre que la sienne et celle de Tory dans sa chambre. Il se mordit la lèvre, frustré. Il avait ressenti la présence de son compagnon.

À cette pensée, la présence se fit plus insistante et il ressentit même l'ébauche d'une caresse sur sa joue. Il sentit son Loup ronronner et il ferma lui-même les yeux.

Un gémissement lui parvint à ses oreilles et il ouvrit les yeux pour voir Tory se réveiller. Harry sourit en constatant que la petite lui faisait penser à un chat en la voyant s'étirer.

— 'Jour 'Ry… dit-elle d'une voix endormie.

— Bonjour, Petit chat. As-tu bien dormi ?

Tory le regarda attentivement et demanda :

— Ça va mieux ?

— Oui et c'est grâce à toi. Je te remercie.

La petite sourit et déclara en se levant :

— On va prendre le petit déjeuner ? J'ai faim, moi !

Harry approuva et la souleva avant de quitter la chambre. Cela ne servait à rien de s'inquiéter maintenant. Drago l'aidera pour prendre des décisions. Severus et Sirius les accueillirent à la cuisine devant une table dressée. Lorsqu'il embrassa le vétérinaire, celui-ci le retint fermement dans ses bras et lui dit :

— Peu importe la nouvelle que tu as appris hier soir et qui semble tant te bouleverser, n'oublies pas que tu n'es pas seul, Harry. Même si tu as l'impression que tu dois faire une chose toi-même parce que tu es le Roi, n'hésite pas à nous en parler, et ensemble nous prendront une décision. Tu as compris ?

Harry hocha la tête en rougissant et Severus poursuivit d'une voix plus sévère :

— Alors promets-moi de ne plus jamais aller dormir dans le même état qu'hier soir.

— … Promis, Severus.

Rassuré, le vétérinaire le relâcha et alla embrasser Tory avant de s'installer à table.

— Peut-on savoir ce qui t'as mis dans un état pareil ? demanda Sirius en l'observant attentivement.

Harry s'installa à son tour et raconta sa conversation avec Marcus tout en mangeant. Il leur dit ce qui le gênait dans cette histoire et son souhait d'aider Marcus et Olivier.

— Mauvais idée, Harry, grimaça Sirius. Marcus est un Alpha. Il a une image à tenir. Et surtout il est lié. Voudrais-tu que quelqu'un te sépare de ton compagnon ?

— Mais il n'est pas heureux, Sirius ! Pourquoi devrait-il être malheureux pour sa meute ? L'Alpha n'est-elle pas l'image d'une meute ? S'il n'est pas bien, alors la meute ira mal !

— Son Loup a choisit Scarlett pour compagnon, Harry. Et toi le premier, tu sais bien que l'on ne peut pas aller contre la volonté de son Loup !

— Je le sais… Mais alors pourquoi sa partie humaine a choisi Olivier ? Pourquoi sa partie humaine n'est pas d'accord avec son Loup ? Est-ce que son Loup ne ressent pas l'amour qu'il éprouve pour l'humain ?

— Il est vrai que c'est la première fois que j'entends ça, intervint Severus. Normalement le Loup et l'Humain sont d'accord sur le choix du compagnon…

— Le Loup le protège, déclara solennellement Tory qui mangeait sa tartine.

Les trois adultes la regardèrent surpris.

— De quoi le Loup le protège-t-il ? interrogea Severus avec douceur.

Torry le regarda comme si cela était évident :

— Le Loup aime aussi l'Humain, mais l'Humain ne plaira pas à la meute. Jamais. Pour que rien ne lui arrive, le Loup l'isole.

Les trois adultes étaient choqués, suite à ses paroles. Sirius se reprit et demanda :

— Tu as déjà vécu une situation de ce genre, ma puce ?

— Un de mes oncles, soupira la petite… Papa disait que c'était une bêtise, mais Maman disait toujours que c'était la plus belle preuve d'amour qu'un loup pouvait donner.

— Évidemment, sourit Severus en lui caressant les cheveux. Merci de nous avoir raconté ça, Tory. Nous allons pouvoir aider l'Alpha Marcus, maintenant. Pour le moment, termine ta tartine. Remus t'attends pour te montrer les frontières du Cottage.

—Léa et Mathéo seront là aussi ?

— Bien sûr … et il y aura d'autres enfants aussi, tu vas t'amuser !

La petite sourit de plus belle et but son bol. Harry se pinça la lèvre. Tout ça à cause d'Olaf et de sa haine envers les humains ! Une main vint se poser sur la sienne. Il regarda Sirius qui lui serra la main en guise d'apaisement. Il soupira et se leva de table.

— Je dois aller rejoindre Drago. Hier, je n'ai même pas salué les nouveaux venus qui l'accompagnaient. Je ne veux pas qu'ils me jugent imbu de moi-même…

— S'ils ne sont pas contents, ils peuvent toujours partir, grommela Sirius dans sa barbe.

Harry soupira. C'était bien son parrain ! Il embrassa tout le monde et quitta la maison. Il ne fut pas surprit de constater la présence de Ron et Seamus qui venaient à sa rencontre. Ses deux amis l'observèrent un instant comme s'ils évaluaient son état de santé, ce qui l'agaça et il répliqua :

— Je vais bien. J'ai bien dormi et j'ai bien mangé. Peut-on aller voir mon compagnon, maintenant ?

— Certains loups ont quitté le Cottage cette nuit, Harry. Annonça Seamus d'une voix grave.

— Ils sont partis lorsque tout le monde dormait, grimaça Ron. Ils se sont conduits comme de vrais lâches !

Harry hocha la tête. Il s'y attendait. Des loups-garous ne pouvaient pas accueillir des vampires dans leur lieu d'habitation ni laisser leur Alpha s'unir à cette espèce sans rien dire !

— A-t-on une liste de toutes les personnes qui sont partis ?

— Toute la meute d'Olaf, ainsi qu'Olaf lui-même, répliqua Ron en colère.

—Seule Tory, qui était avec vous et quelques femmes avec leur enfants sont restés, poursuivit Seamus. Lorsque nous les avons interrogés, elles ont déclaré qu'elles ne reconnaissaient plus Olaf comme leur Alpha, mais toi. Elles nous ont aussi dit qu'elles voudraient que tu les marques comme faisant partis de ta meute.

Harry hocha la tête et poursuivit sa route. Ron reprit :

— Je suis parti voir Ricardo et lui ait parlé de la désertion d'Olaf. Je lui ai demandé s'il voulait faire de même, mais il m'a répondu qu'il voulait un entretien avec toi avant de prendre sa décision.

— Cela tombe bien car moi aussi j'aimerai lui parler. Il ya donc des maisons de libres maintenant ?

— Oui, Harry, lui répondit Seamus. Mais nous devons quand même en construire d'autres… Les autres délégations ne vont pas tarder et nous risquons de manquer de place.

— Bien… Je vous ai dit jusqu'à où devait aller le territoire du Cottage. Et rajoutez aussi le chalet près de la rivière.

— Quoi ?! Mais je croyais que tu voulais…

— C'est là bas que Drago et moi allons nous installer, Seam. Mais nous devons vivre au sein même du Cottage…

— Je vois… Nous allons donc construire un quartier là-bas…

— Et s'il vous plait, je ne veux pas que des nouveaux venus pour voisins !

Ron et Seam rigolèrent.

— Je suppose que l'on doit mélanger les vampires et les loups-garous ? Demanda Seam.

— Ce serait l'idéal. Et je veux toutes les maisons de la même manière. Je ne veux pas de jaloux. On laissera la décoration aux habitants.

Tandis qu'ils parlaient, ils étaient arrivés au centre du Cottage. Ils rencontrèrent des résidents qui les saluèrent en se prosternant. Harry leur rendit leur salut et s'immobilisa lorsqu'il sentit la présence de son compagnon.

Celui-ci vint à son encontre le sourire aux lèvres. Il était accompagné d'une femme âgée qui avait les cheveux noirs en chignon. Chaque résident qui les croisait saluaient Drago comme ils saluaient Harry, et le blond n'hésitait pas à leur présenter la nouvelle venue.

Lorsqu'ils vinrent à leur niveaux, Seam et Ron se prosternèrent face à Drago qui leur rendit leur salut.

— Bonjour, Ron. Bonjour Seamus. Laissez-moi-vous présenter Vicky. Elle est comme une grand-mère pour moi. Vicky, voici les Second et Troisième de la meute. Si jamais tu as le moindre problème n'hésite pas aller les voir, ils ont ma confiance.

La vampire leur sourit et se prosterna à son tour.

— Et voici, Harry, mon compagnon, poursuivit le blond. Il est aussi l'Alpha de la meute.

— Bonjour, Roi Alpha. C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer. Et je vous remercie de nous permettre de rester près de notre maître.

— C'est un honneur pour moi, Madame. Je me dois de m'excuser pour ma conduite d'hier soir.

— Ne vous en faites pas, j'ai comprit que vous avez appris une mauvaise nouvelle, mon Roi.

— Merci de votre compréhension… Mais s'il vous plait, appelez-moi Harry. Je suis avant tout le compagnon de celui qui vous considère comme sa grand-mère, et je me dois de faire de même.

Vicky lui sourit, tandis que Ron les informa :

— Certaines maisons se sont libérées, et seront prêtes à vous accueillir dès ce soir, Madame. Vous serez plus à l'aise.

— Merci, Monsieur…

— Ron, je suis Ron. Si vous voulez, nous pouvons poursuivre la visite du Cottage ensemble. Nous laisseront le Roi et le Consort discuter librement.

Vicky accepta et se laissa entraîner par les amis d'Harry après avoir salué une nouvelle fois celui-ci et Drago. Une fois qu'ils furent assez loin, le vampire se tourna vers le brun et demanda :

— Tu m'expliques ? Des maisons se sont libérées dans la nuit ?

— Olaf et les siens ont déserté.

— Pourquoi je ne suis pas surpris. As-tu propagé l'odeur de la meute dans toute la forêt, comme te l'a conseillé Luna ?

— Oui, je l'ai fait hier après-midi. Ce que l'on a dit pour Vicky est valable aussi pour tes amis…

— Je pense que Luna sera enchanté d'avoir un chez elle, mais les autres vont vouloir rester au grand chalet. Vicky et Lester nous ont rapporté nos affaires et nous nous sommes installés.

— Toi aussi ?

—Moi, j'ai laissé quelques affaires là bas, mais j'ai rapporté le plus gros au chalet.

Harry sourit en entendant ça.

— J'ai demandé à ce que d'autres maisons soient construites autour de la nôtre, le prévint-il.

— Tant que le paysage n'est pas détruit, cela me va. Mais s'il te plaît, fais en sorte que les personnes qui vivront autour de nous soient nos proches !

Harry rigola en entendant cette phrase. Il enlaça son compagnon avant de l'embrasser puis l'entraîna dans une marche.

— Tu t'es servis de ton pouvoir ce matin ? lui demanda-t-il soudainement.

— Je t'ai senti préoccupé par l'histoire de l'Alpha Marcus.

— Oui, je l'étais. Merci pour ton action, cela m'a calmé.

— Si tu veux je vais m'occuper de Ricardo.

— C'est chez lui que je t'amène, justement. Il voulait me voir.

— Non, pas ce matin, Harry…

Drago l'arrêta et l'observa avant de lire dans ses pensées. Il apprit ce qu'avait dit Tory à table et ce que prévoyait de faire le brun.

— Tu ne peux pas forcer Ricardo à accepter Olivier, Harry. Il est fidèle à Scarlett. Si tu prends cette position, il ne voudra plus rester ici…

—Mais Marcus…

— Ne lui parle pas de Marcus, Harry. Essayons de savoir ce qu'il pense de notre union et s'il voudra adhérer à la meute.

— Je ne pourrais pas…

— Alors laisse-moi lui proposer d'être mon garde du corps. Il restera près de moi et toi tu pourras parler à Marcus autant de fois que tu le voudras sans qu'il se sente trahi par toi.

— Bien. Mais je lui dirai quand même que je serais en contact avec Marcus… Drago, si je fais venir Olivier au Cottage ?

— Tu feras une grosse bêtise. Laisse faire le Loup de Marcus, Harry.

Harry se pinça la lèvre avant de hocher la tête. Même son Loup approuvait les dires de son compagnon. Ils reprirent leur marche.

—… Harry… Tout le monde doit être au courant pour notre union, maintenant.

— Oui. Il faut se préparer à la guerre. Nous aurons, au plus, une semaine de répit avant que les hostilités commencent.

— Il se peut que cela précipite la venue des miens au Cottage.

— Nous seront là pour les accueillir, Drago.

— … Et j'aimerai…

Devant le regard insistant du brun, le vampire soupira. Il avait la sensation d'être une collégienne devant le gars avec qui elle voulait sortir. Il se lança néanmoins :

— J'aimerai que nous passions nos nuit ensembles dorénavant… Nous sommes unis et…

Harry le regarda surpris.

— Je pensais que tu voulais rester auprès de Vicky hier soir, commença-t-il. Je n'aurai jamais…

— Je le sais Harry… De toute façon Severus et Sirius auraient mal pris que nous nous éclipsions du Cottage. Juste… Tu n'es plus seul. On se doit d'être ensembles … Si c'était le cas, tu n'aurais pas fait de crise ce matin, parce que j'aurais été à tes côtés et je l'aurais arrêtée.

— Je suis d'accord avec toi… Mais on ne pourra pas s'installer au chalet. Il se trouve hors du Cottage pour le moment et personne ne nous laissera partir.

— Des maisons se sont libérées, non ?

Harry sourit.

— Je vais prévenir mes parrains de mon départ, et nous serons chez nous ce soir.

Drago l'embrassa en guise de remerciement.

 **OoooOoooO**

Le soleil était levé depuis un moment lorsque des cris s'élevèrent du célèbre Manoir des Malefoy. Dans l'une des pièces principales du rez-de-chaussée, un homme d'un certain âge hurlait sous les coups de fouet que lui administrait Rodolphus Lestrange.

Vu la couleur rouge qui avait envahit son dos, cela devait faire longtemps que les coups de fouet pleuvaient sur son dos. Devant lui, se tenaient des vampires qui ne montraient aucun sentiment face à cette scène. Derrière lui se tenait Tom Jedusor assis sur un fauteuil qui, lui, regardait la scène avec un ennui évident. Au côté de celui-ci se tenait Nott, Gole et Crabbe qui se trouvaient debout autour du fauteuil.

Tom leva la main et Rodolphus maintenait le fouet en l'air. Le silence, brisé par les sanglots de l'homme battu, s'installa dans la pièce.

Tom se leva et parla d'une voix forte :

— Nous avons été trahis, mes amis. Nous les vampires, la race suprême, avons été humiliés par des personnes à qui nous avons donné toute notre confiance. Écoutez bien, mes amis, car ce que je vais vous dire est tout simplement horrible ! Les Malefoy, que nous considérons tous comme des nôtres, que nous avons élevé au titre de Sang-Purs, parce que Lucius était le Premier fils à avoir été mordu, nous ont trahis. Nous avons appris il y a quelques jours le réveil d'un Roi au sein de la communauté des loups-garous, nos pires ennemis. Lucius, pour – soit-disant – prouver sa loyauté envers notre race, a envoyé ses hommes, hier matin, anéantir la meute qui se trouve à notre proximité. Car vous avez bien entendu, ses sale chiens ont eut l'audace de s'installer à nos côtés !

Mais la bataille fut un échec, mes chers amis. Car la plupart de nos frères qui ont écouté les ordres de Lucius ont été tué ! Les loups-garous ont été prévenus de notre attaque et attendaient nos chers compatriotes !

Et Lucius, au lieu de tous nous réunir afin de nous épauler après nos pertes – comme le ferait tout chef d'une nation – et de lancer un plan pour nous venger, a préféré disparaitre ! Personne ne l'a vu depuis hier matin ! Ni lui, ni sa femme ! Et ne parlons pas de leur fils, qui s'est amusé à être absent durant un siècle ! Cet enfant a été gâté par ses parents ! Nous venons d'apprendre qu'il s'est lié hier soir au Roi des Loup-garous ! »

Des exclamations de surprise s'élevèrent de l'assemblé et une expression de dégout s'installèrent sur l'ensemble des visages des vampires qui étaient présents.

— Vous avez bien entendu, mes amis : Drago Malefoy, notre Petit Prince, nous a tous trahis en décidant de s'unir avec ces chiens ! C'est un acte qui doit être puni ! On ne peut laisser passer cette abomination ! Quelle image donnerons-nous au monde ? Celle où les loups-garous nous sont supérieurs ? Nous devons nous venger !

Des applaudissements retentirent à cette phrase.

— Nous devons récupérer la famille Malefoy et les punir nous même de leur traîtrise ! Continua Tom de vive voix. Mais avant ça, avant d'aller à la recherche de ses traîtres, nous devons nous occuper des fuyards. Car mes amis, certains qui se disent proches des traîtres ont aussi appris cette nouvelle et ont quitté le Manoir cette nuit afin de les rejoindre. C'est la raison pour laquelle nous sommes si peu nombreux en ce moment. Et cet homme qui se trouve devant vous a été surpris en train de fuir ce matin. Il voulait rejoindre Lucius et nous trahir à son tour. Nous nous devons de lui rappeler qu'il est un Vampire et que nous sommes sa seule famille !

— Ja… Jamais… Je ne vous… Obéirais, parla l'homme entre ses sanglots. Mai… Maître Lu… Lucius est mon seul maître… Il n'y a que lui ou… M…Maître Drago … qui peuvent me donner des ordres.

Tom lui lança un regard noir, avant de sortir un pistolet et lui tira une balle en pleine tête. Rodolphus prit le fouet et l'enroula sur le coup de l'homme à terre avant de serrer jusqu'a ce que la tête soit séparée du corps.

— Je suis le troisième fils du Créateur, dit simplement Tom d'une voix froide en regardant chaque vampire présent. Le premier est un traitre, le deuxième a disparut depuis une décennie. Je deviens donc l'Ainé. À ce titre, vous me devez tous obéissance ! Je suis le seul qui peut vous apporter protection. Je suis le seul qui peut vous assurer l'expansion de notre race ! Je vous l'ai dit mes amis, nous sommes la race supérieure sur cette planète ! Tout le monde doit se prosterner devant nous ! Les loups-garous doivent être exterminés ! Et tout ça pour que, lorsque le Créateur se réveillera, il trouve une planète qui pourra l'accueillir comme il se doit.

Des applaudissements retentirent de nouveau à la fin de cette phrase. Mais Tom amena le silence d'un simple geste de main.

— Étant l'Ainé de notre peuple, je me dois d'avoir un nom. À partir de maintenant, je suis Voldemort. C'est un nom que Rodolphus, que voici, le cinquième et dernier fils du Créateur, a choisi pour moi. Mais je ne veux pas que vous prononcez mon nom. Il faut que nos ennemis ignorent qui les anéantira. Il ne faut pas que les traîtres puissent remonter jusqu'à moi… PROMETTEZ-MOI FIDÉLITÉ, ET VOUS SEREZ RECOMPENSSÉ PAR MOI ET LE CREATEUR LUI-MÊME.

À ses mots, chaque vampire se prosterna devant les deux fils du Créateur. Ceux-ci se regardèrent et Tom sourit avant de poursuivre :

— Prouvez-moi votre loyauté. Attrapez les fuyards et tuez-les. Ramenez-moi leur tête. Celui qui me ramènera le plus de tête, je saurai le récompenser. Une fois que nous aurons exterminés tous les fuyards, nous allons nous occuper de ces sales chiens. Aucun Loups-garous ne doit être vivant au réveil du Créateur ! Mais reconnaissons-le, ces sales chiens sont coriaces à vaincre.

Et qui mieux que des loups-garous pour vaincre d'autres loups-garous ? Alors exceptionnellement, nous allons nous allier à une certaine meute qui a toute ma confiance et qui n'accepte pas la venue de ce roi. Laissons NOS chiens de garde combattre tous ces lycanthropes pour nous et lorsque tout sera finit, nous les tuerons à leur tour !

Quand aux humains, ils ne sont que de la nourriture pour nous. Chassons-les pour nos repas ; ils nous divertiront durant quelques temps avant qu'ils ne perdent la vie. La Terre sera à nous ! »

Des acclamations de joie accueillirent ses mots. Rodolphus et celui qui se faisait appeler désormais Voldemort, avaient un sourire glacé sur le visage.

Avec la désertion des Malefoy, ils allaient devoir changer leurs plans, mais rien n'était perdu. Après tout, leurs armées respectives se trouvaient aux portes de l'Angleterre.

 **OoooOoooO**

Alors que le Soleil se trouvait en haut dans le ciel, les habitants du Cottage se préparaient à aller déjeuner. Le couple royal, qui avaient passé la matinée à aller à la rencontre des résidents, se trouvaient à table en compagnie d'Albus et de sa femme. On avait apporté à Drago un verre de sang de l'agneau qui était servi dans les assiettes des Loups-garous.

Le repas se passa sans incident et les deux couples se quittèrent joyeusement. Harry entraîna ensuite son compagnon dans l'arène où s'entrainaient les guerriers. Ils eurent la surprise d'y retrouver Théo qui participait à l'entraînement. Mais Harry ne put rien dire, puisque Drago lui indiqua de la tête Ricardo qui se tenait à l'écart et qui observait l'entraînement.

Sachant que Drago le suivrait, Harry alla le rejoindre.

— Ricardo, salua-t-il en arrivant à son niveau.

— Mon Roi. Roi Consort. Salua l'italien en faisant une révérence de la tête.

— Pourrions-nous nous entretenir avec vous ?

— Ordonnez, et je vous suivrai, mon Roi.

Harry sourit et les entraina, dans une pièce de l'arène qui était vide à cette heure.

— N'ayez pas peur, commença-t-il en permettant à Ricardo de s'assoir face à lui et à Drago. Nous ne sommes pas là pour vous faire du mal, mais nous aimerions, Drago et moi, connaître votre point de vue.

— Je me ferais une joie de vous éclairer, messeigneurs.

— Comme vous le savez sans doute, Olaf a quitté le Cottage, suite à mon union avec Drago. Nous aimerions savoir quel était votre point de vue sur cette union. Est-ce que vous allez vous aussi partir ?

— Non, mon Roi. Je ne vous quitterai pas. Il est vrai, et je ne vous le cache pas, que le choix de votre Loup est déroutant. Mais le Roi Consort a prouvé sa valeur en nous prévenant de l'attaque d'hier et en complétant votre union. De même, après l'avoir observé depuis son arrivé, il ne cherche pas à diviser mais à ce que le Cottage soit uni. De plus, il respecte le Conseil et n'a pas hésiter à faire appel à lui lorsque des choix concernant la meute ont dut être soulevé.

— Je suis content de vos mots, Ricardo. J'avais peur que vous ayez les mêmes idées qu'Olaf. Maintenant que nous sommes sûrs que vous ne nous quitterez pas, il faut que nous trouvons ce que vous allez faire au sein du Cottage. Je ne vous cache pas que j'ai réussi à être en contact avec votre Alpha. Il m'a dit que vous lui avait fait le souhait de devenir Omega. Est-ce toujours le cas ?

— Non, mon Roi. Si j'ai fait cette demande à L'Alpha Marcus, c'est que je ne me sentais plus comme membre de sa meute. Il m'a donc envoyé ici pour le représenter en souhaitant que je trouve ce qui manquait à sa meute.

— Je sais qu'il est encore tôt pour vous le demander, intervint Drago en souriant, mais avez-vous trouvé ce qui manquait à la meute de l'Alpha Marcus ?

— Je le pense, Roi Consort.

— J'en suis heureux, alors reprit Harry. Mais cela ne me dit pas qu'elle sera votre activité ici. Je sais que vous étiez chef des Guerrier auprès de Marcus, mais c'est le poste que tient Seamus. Et même si il est mon Troisième, je ne voudrais pas subir sa colère parce que je lui ai enlevé son travail !

— Et je ne veux prendre la place de personne, mon Roi.

— L'Alpha Marcus nous a dit qu'il serait prêt à vous confier sa vie les yeux fermés, reprit calmement Harry. Je vais suivre ses conseils et j'aimerai que vous vous occupiez de la sécurité de Drago. Comme vous pouvez le constater, je vous confie ce qui est plus précieux à mes yeux.

— Mon Roi…

— Vous ne serez pas un simple garde du corps, précisa Drago. J'aimerai que vous m'aidiez à apprendre vos coutumes. Mais en plus, j'aimerai avoir une unité de guerrier à mon service que vous entraineriez. Harry aura lui-même sa propre unité que composera Seamus. Lors de la guerre qui approche, il ya de forte chance que nous ne soyons pas sur le même front, et nous devrions avoir des hommes à nos côtés qui se battent ensemble.

— Nous vous laissons le choix de recruter qui vous voulez dans votre équipe, termina Harry. La seule chose que nous exigeons c'est qu'elle soit constituée de vampire et de loup-garou. Seamus a reçut la même consigne. Acceptez-vous notre offre, Ricardo ?

— Cela sera un honneur de servir le Roi Consort.

— Merci, Ricardo. Sourit celui-ci.

— Bien, j'exige que Théo face parti de mon équipe ! s'écria Harry.

— Harry ! Mais ce n'est pas à toi de choisir !

— Théo est un bon guerrier, Drago. Tu l'as vu à l'instant ? Je le veux à mes côtés.

— Très bien, soupira le vampire. Je veux Ron avec moi.

— Quoi ? Mais non… Ron est…

— … Est pour toi ce que Théo est pour moi. Si tu prends Théo dans ton équipe, je veux Ron à mes côtés.

— C'est bon tu as gagné, bouda le Roi Alpha. Ron sera avec vous.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel et regarda Ricardo qui les observaient étonné. Il lui sourit et déclara :

— Voilà, Ricardo. Vous avez votre premier compagnon. Le Second de la meute ! Je suis sûr que vous ferez du bon boulot ensemble.

Ricardo hocha la tête, toujours surpris de la scène dont il venait d'être témoin.

 **OoooOoooO**

Dans un luxueux hôtel en plein milieu de Paris, alors que le Soleil avait commencé légèrement sa descente, des bruits de fracas, résonnaient dans l'une des plus grandes suites. Le salon était saccagé. Les murs étaient ornés de griffures, les tableaux déchirés, les coussins éventrés, la télévision et la table basse en verre étaient cassés et la moquette était recouverte de morceau de verre.

Au milieu de tous ses débris, se tenait Lucius Malefoy dont le visage ne reflétait qu'une colère sans nom. Narcissa, était, quant à elle, assise tranquillement les yeux rivés sur sa tablettes, les larmes aux yeux.

Comme tous les Vampires de leur rang, ils avaient appris cette nuit l'union complète de leur fils Drago et de celui que l'on surnommait le Roi Alpha. Et même si Lucius était au courant du choix de son fils, cela ne l'avait pas empêché de se déchaîner sur un loup-garou qu'il avait chassé après que la nouvelle fut tombée.

Jamais il n'accepterait une telle union. Il tuera lui-même ce soit-disant Roi.

Lorsqu'il était rentré ce matin, il se sentait serein, car sa colère s'était évaporé garce à son activité nocturne. Puis, une fois qu'il fut douché, Narcissa avait voulut savoir comment leurs compatriotes qu'ils avaient laissé au Manoir Malefoy prenaient la nouvelle. Elle avait donc visionné les vidéos qu'avaient enregistrées les différentes caméras du château tandis que Lucius prenait son petit déjeuner.

Et Narcissa était tombée sur la scène qui avait eut lieu au rez-de-chaussée du Manoir. D'une voix blanche, elle avait appelé son mari qui était venu la rejoindre. Depuis, Lucius explosait sa colère sur les mobiliers de la chambre.

Il avait été trahi par ses frères ! Ceux qu'il avait accueillit et nourrit dans sa propre maison ! Ils avaient sali son nom, bafoués ses actions à l'aide de simple mots ! Ils avaient battus et tués un homme qui lui avait juré fidélité ! Et ils menaçaient toutes les personnes qui étaient partis rejoindre Drago…

Jamais, il ne les laisserait faire! Tom l'avait berné avec tout ses discours de paix et de race supérieure ! La seule chose qui l'intéressait c'était de prendre sa propre place aux yeux de tous les Vampires ! Il venait de le décrire comme un traître ? Il venait de dire à leurs semblables qu'il n'était plus rien ?

Alors il allait lui montrer qui était vraiment Lucius Malefoy. Personne ne salissait son nom sans qu'il soit puni !

— Narcissa, grogna t-il. Contactes qui tu sais. Je vais vaincre ce nabot.

— Je ne peux te laisser faire ça Lucius, lui répondit Narcissa qui tremblait toujours. Je ne sais pas si notre contact adhère aux idées de ce… Malotrus…Je suis sûre que tout ça était préparé… Nous devons attendre les recherches de Dobby…

— D'ici qu'il arrive, Jedusor aura commis un millier de meurtres qu'il mettrait sur mon dos. As-tu vu le sourire qu'il a échangé avec Rodolphus à la fin de cette scène macabre?! Mais comment j'ai pût être aussi aveugle ?!

— Nous devons contacter Drago, Lucius. Pour le moment lui seul peut sauver tous nos proches qui ont fuis le Manoir !

— Parce que tu crois que ces loups-garous vont accepter d'héberger des vampires en fuite? Mais réveille-toi, Narcissa ! Drago a fait une bêtise en se liant à…

— J'ai confiance en notre fils, Lucius. Alors, je t'en prie, allons le rejoindre… Regarde qui est vraiment Jedusor, regarde ce qu'il fait alors que nous ne sommes partis qu'hier. Et ne dis pas que c'est la faute de notre fils, car il n'était pour rien pour la bataille d'hier…

— Je n'irai pas rejoindre Drago, Narcissa.

— Lucius, je t'en prie pleura-t-elle… c'est notre fils…

— Il a choisit de s'unir à notre ennemi naturel, et je ne peux pas l'accepter. Je le laisse gérer la crise qu'il a provoqué avec cette stupide union. Sachant que je le tiendrais pour responsable de chaque goutte de venin que perdront ceux qui nous font confiance et que nous avons laissé là-bas. Il est le dernier Malefoy en Angleterre, c'est à lui d'assumer le rôle de notre Nom.

— Lucius…

— Nous allons attaquer Jedusor d'ici. Je vais lui montrer qui JE SUIS.

— Et si Drago gère la crise en Angleterre et qu'il arrive à protéger tous nos proches qui ont fuit le Manoir ou encore les terre des Malefoy… S'il arrive à faire cela, pourrons-nous le rejoindre, Lucius ?

— Narcissa…

— Nous avons toujours été tous les trois face à l'adversité, mon chéri. Je te l'ai déjà dis. Si tu veux battre Jedusor, il te faut ton fils à tes côtés.

— Tu as gagné, je l'accepterai à mes côtés si seulement il règle ce qui se passe en Angleterre. Et je t'interdis de le contacter, Narcissa. Je veux qu'il me prouve lui-même qu'il est digne d'être mon fils, malgré ces choix stupides !

—Bien, fit Narcissa en essuyant ses larmes et en reprenant une voix normale. Nous quittons Paris dans ce cas. Nous ne voyageront pas avec nos noms puisque Jedusor a réussi à ce qu'ils soient maudits pour le moment. Utilisons mon nom de jeune fille – personne ne le connaît aujourd'hui – et allons rendre visite à quelques uns de mes descendants.

— Ta famille est toujours en vie ?

— Bien sûr. Laisse-moi faire et laisse-moi te ramener des vampires qui seront prêts à se battre pour toi sans hésiter.

Lucius regarda sa femme. Ses yeux rougis lui firent remonter sa colère.

— Je veux juste que tu me ramènes mon fils, Narcissa, dit-il doucement. Face à nous deux, Jedusor ne tiendra pas dix minutes.

— Il réussira à s'occuper de la crise en Angleterre. Nous le rejoindrons alors, et vous pourrez aller décapiter ce malotrus !

— Il faut que je contacte le deuxième fils du Créateur, soupira Lucius, d'une voix fatiguée. Je dois le convaincre de reprendre son titre. De cette manière Jedusor se retrouve troisième et il ne pourra pas prétendre au titre de « L'Ainé ».

— Je sais qui il est et où il se trouve.

— Quoi ?!

— Je connais aussi le quatrième. Tu veux que je les contacte ?

— Narcissa… Mais comment ?...

— Lorsque tes deux frères sont arrivés, j'ai demandé à Dobby de rechercher les deux autres. Je pensais que vous deviez tous vous réunir. J'attendais juste que l'un deux en fasse le souhait, mais aucun ne l'a demandé. J'ai donc gardé ses renseignements pour moi. Il faut que aussi que tu saches que Drago a rencontré le quatrième lors de son siècle d'exil.

— Mais pourquoi il ne m'a rien dit ?!

— Dois-je te rappeler qu'à son retour Jedusor et Lestrange étaient déjà présents à tes côtés ?

Lucius serra les points.

— Contactes-les, Narcissa. Envoie-leur la vidéo afin qu'ils sachent qui est réellement Jedusor. Et continue à filmer ce qui se passe au Manoir. Et je veux Drago à mes côtés dès qu'il aura porté secours à tous ceux que nous avons juré de protéger !

Narcissa hocha la tête et alla dans la chambre tandis que son mari se passa la main sur son visage. Foi de Malefoy, Jedusor allait payer.

 **OoooOoooO**

Le Soleil entamait la descente dans le ciel pour se coucher. Ses rayons avaient perdu de leur chaleur mais éclairaient quand même le centre du Cottage de sa lumière orangée. Harry se tenait devant la maison des Weasley en compagnie de Ron et Gregory. Les trois hommes discutaient simplement de leurs enfances respectives. Gregory racontait simplement ce qu'il avait fait depuis qu'il était devenu vampire. Il leur racontait les voyages qu'il avait effectué en compagnie de la Team.

Harry et Ron l'envièrent, car eux n'avaient jamais quitté l'Angleterre ! À leur demande, Gregory leur décrivit les paysages, de l'Amazonie, de l'Afrique, de la nouvelle Zélande. Le Roi Alpha déclara qu'une fois que la guerre sera finie, ils entreprendraient un voyage autour de la Terre.

— Cela ne sera pas possible, Harry, se moqua le rouquin qui lui servait de meilleur ami. Tu es le Roi Alpha.

— Justement, insista le monarque. Je suis le Roi et je fais ce que je veux.

— À vrai dire, commença Greg, tandis que Ron rigolait, Parce que tu es le Roi, tu vas devoir rester sur ton trône afin de t'occuper du bien-être de la meute…

—…

— Harry, soit sérieux, un instant, veux-tu ? exigea Ron en riant toujours. As-tu déjà vu Albus quitter le Cottage pendant plusieurs jours pour le plaisir de se promener ?

— Je ne voyagerai jamais ? constata Harry choqué. Mais ce n'est pas juste ! Tu es mon second, Ron. Tu pourras me remplacer !

— Il le fera pour te représenter dans une quelconque conférence. Expliqua Greg, le sourire aux lèvres. Et ce sera lui qui voyagera. Toi tu ne bougeras pas.

Ron se moquait de l'expression qu'abordait son ami.

— Ne t'en fais pas, on te rapportera plein de souvenir de tous nos voyages ! Hein, Greg ?

— Il en va de soit, confirma le vampire. Surtout que Drago a tendance à acheter plein de truc.

— Parce que Drago pourra voyager ?!

— Bien sûr, répondit Greg.

— Il est le Consort et non le Roi ! Termina Ron.

— Je vous déteste tous, déclara sérieusement Harry. Si moi je ne peux pas voyager, alors aucun de vous ne voyagera.

Ron et Greg se moquèrent encore du brun lorsque Sirius vint le rejoindre sous sa forme de loup.

— Harry, tu dois venir ! s'écria t-il en oubliant de se transformer.

Harry se transforma aussitôt et interrogea son parrain :

 _Que se passe t-il, Sirius ?_

 _Nos éclaireurs ont repéré un groupe de vampires qui semblent chercher quelque chose dans la forêt, Harry. On n'en sait pas plus._

 _Bien, encerclez-les, mais ne leur faites pas de mal. Je vais chercher Drago et on vous rejoint ensemble._

 _Harry…_

 _Je ne sais pas si se sont des membres de la famille de Drago, Sirius. Je ne veux pas faire d'erreur._

Harry reprit forme humaine tandis que le loup se dirigeai vers la forêt.

— Il y a un problème ? Demanda Ron qui avait repris son sérieux.

— Greg peux-tu aller chercher Drago s'il te plait ? On a trouvé des vampires dans la forêt.

— J'y vais tout de suite.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le vampire avait disparut. Ron et Harry se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du Cottage en marchant.

— Tu crois que c'est sa famille ? demanda le rouquin.

— Je ne sais pas. Mais je ne veux pas faire de bavure. Ce sont des vampires, je préfère laisser Drago décider pour le moment. Mais si je vois qu'ils nous sont hostiles, je les réduirais en bouillis.

— Moi ce qui m'inquiète, c'est que s'ils sont de la famille de Drago, où on va les loger ? D'accord, la meute d'Olaf a libéré quelques maisons, mais trois maisons ont déjà été réquisitionnées. Celle de Vicky et Lester, celle de Luna et la tienne.

— La mienne ?

— Pourquoi tu es surpris ? Drago nous a demandé de choisir une maison pour vous… Tu n'étais pas au courant ?

— Si… Si… rougit le brun. Mais je ne pensais pas ça se passerait si vite… je n'ai pas encore prévenu Sirius et Severus…

— Tu n'as pas avoir honte, Harry. Votre lien est complet ! Vous avez le droit de vivre dans votre chez vous ! Je comprends Drago…

Mais Harry ne put répondre car le vampire en question vint vers eux, soucieux. Il était accompagné de Ricardo, Seamus, Théo, Gerg et Vincent.

— Harry, on sait qui ils sont ? interrogea-t-il lorsqu'il les rejoint.

— Non, je t'attendais pour y aller. Sirius est avec eux.

— Allons-y.

Les loups-garous se transformèrent et entraînèrent les vampires au cœur de la forêt. Au bout de quelques minutes ils rejoignirent les quelques loups qui encerclèrent un gros groupe de vampire.

 _Tout ce monde ?_ s'étonna Seamus en s'approchant.

 _On ne pourra pas tous les loger !_ s'exclama Ron.

 _On s'en occupera après,_ ordonna Harry. _Pour le moment laissons faire Drago._

Celui-ci s'avança et les loups le laissèrent passer. Lorsque les vampires l'aperçurent un soulagement les envahit et certains se mirent à pleurer de joie et à le serrer dans leur bras.

— Jeune Maître ! Par le Créateur, vous êtes là !

— Nous sommes sauvés !

— Nous ne risquons plus rien !

Harry se montra et gronda pour ramener le silence dans la petite clairière. Lorsque les vampires l'aperçurent, ils prirent peur et reculèrent laissant Drago respirer. Celui-ci leur sourit et leur demanda d'une voix forte pour que chaque loup-garou présent puisse les entendre :

— Je suis content de vous retrouver, mes amis. Mais que faites-vous tous ici ?

— Nous avons appris ton union avec le roi des loups-garous, lui répondit une chinoise en se rapprochant de lui. Tes parents n'étant pas là, nous devions être à tes côtés.

— D'accords. Mais les frères de mon père vous ont laissé partir sans rien dire ?

— Non, reprit une vielle femme. Lorsque la rumeur de votre union s'est avérée vrai, Il est venu chez ma voisine pour demander où se trouvait Vicky. Comme elle n'a pas sut lui répondre, Il l'a tué.

— Quoi ? s'écria Drago. Qui a fait ça ? Où est Kréatur ?

Un vieil homme se détacha du groupe. Malgré son âge avancé, il se tenait droit. Ses yeux ne lâchaient pas le regard du jeune Malefoy.

— Que c'est-il passé ? demanda celui-ci d'une voix douce.

— Jedusor a lancé une chasse à l'homme, my Lord. Nous avons prévu de quitter le Manoir et ses terres par petits groupes, mais la nouvelle de votre union l'a mis dans une colère folle. La plupart des personnes qui vous sont fidèles ont fait leur valise et sont venus ici sans se concerter. Mais ce matin Ogg n'est pas venu au rendez-voud que je le lui avais donné. Je pense qu'il a été attrapé.

— Combien sont mort pour venir ici ?

— Je ne pourrais vous le dire, my Lord. Tout ce que je peux vous certifier, c'est que toutes les personnes qui sont là vous suivront les yeux fermés.

— Même si je me suis lié avec un loup-garou, et que je vis avec lui ?

— My Lord, ce que je constate, c'est que votre union est complète. Cela veut donc dire que ce loup-garou vous respecte et qu'il est sérieux en ce qui concerne votre relation. Nous resterons donc à vos côtés, s'il nous le permet.

À ses mots, Harry reprit forme humaine. Certains vampires furent surpris de voir que le géant loup noir qui leur avait tous impressionné lorsqu'il s'était montré n'était qu'un tout jeune homme qui semblait inoffensif. Il se plaça au coté de Drago et celui-ci le présenta :

— Mes amis, voici Harry Potter, mon compagnon et, vous le constaterez, le Roi Alpha. Je vous demande de lui donner le même respect que vous me donnez.

Les vampires se prosternèrent devant le couple Royale qui, sans le savoir, dégageait une aura de puissance.

— Je suis honoré de vous rencontrer, continua Harry. Drago m'a prévenu de votre arrivée. Et il est hors de question que vous ne soyez pas auprès de lui. Malheureusement, nous ne pensions pas que vous seriez aussi nombreux, et je crains que je n'ai pas assez de toit pour ce soir.

— Nous logerons les plus anciens dans les maisons libres et les autres dormiront au grand chalet, déclara Drago.

— Bien, je vous demanderai donc de nous suivre, poursuivit Harry. Nous allons vous encadrez. Non pas que vous soyez nos prisonniers, mais la forêt regorge de la même odeur en ses quatre points cardinaux et il vous sera facile de vous perdre.

— Nous vous en remercions, Majesté, lui dit Kréatur en s'inclinant face lui.

Harry l'observa un instant avec insistance ce qui provoqua une tension au sein de la clairière. Il finit par hocher la tête et souffla à Drago :

— C'est comme pour Luna. Il fait parti des nôtres.

Puis il alla rejoindre les siens, tandis que Drago se dirigea vers les vampires, le sourire aux lèvres et prit quelques sacs afin de les aider à transporter leurs affaires. Il fut rejoint par ses amis qui l'avaient accompagné et tous ensemble ils se dirigèrent vers le Cottage alors que les rayons du Soleil s'étaient retirés. Lester avait finalement fini sa journée.

 **OoooOoooO**

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lu, et je vous à dans deux semaines!


	12. Éparpillement

**Titre** : Au clair de lune

 **Epoque** : U.A. Monde magique. On laisse les sorciers pour le monde des lycanthropes et les vampires.

 **Résumé** : Deux espèces ennemies vivant sur une même terre se tolérant uniquement avec les humains. Chacun son mondes, ses mœurs, ses coutumes et ses lois. Mais un rapprochement forcé va avoir lieu entre eux par le biais de l'amour impossible mais réel de deux de leurs membres.

 **Couple** : HP/DM, RW/BZ, et les autres… (Mais si, vous les connaissez à force !)

 **Disclamer** : Bon, on le sait tous et je ne vais pas m'attarder dessus : La plupart des personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Joanne K. Rowling. (Les autres sont à moi !) Mais je me suis permis de leur donner une autre destiné pour le bien de cette fic. Et je précise que je ne gagne pas d'argent sur mes écrits, et mon seul objectif est de vous faire plaisir !

 **Rating** : M ! (Pourquoi me posez-vous encore la question ?)

 **Avertissement** : À moins d'être maso, les homophobes n'ont rien à faire ici. Les personnages de cette fiction sont OOC.

Je tenais à remercier _**Ninairis**_ qui a bien voulut me relire afin de chasser les fautes que je laissais trainer derrière moi.

 **Je tenais aussi à m'excuser de mon retard, mais le chapitre n'était pas prêt pour le 14, j'ai été assez occupée ces deux dernières semaines. Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps et je vous laisse découvrir la suite.**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 12** **: Éparpillement**

Seamus Finnigan regarda avec tristesse le Soleil qui se levait, éclairant le ciel et le paysage qui s'illuminait. Les jours passaient sans s'occuper de ce qui se déroulait sur Terre. Le Soleil, la Lune et les étoiles seront encore là dans mille ans, alors que lui sera retourné à la poussière…

Alors pourquoi ne profitait-il pas de la vie, tout simplement ?

Parce qu'ils étaient en guerre. Une guerre qui vous rappelait que la mort pouvait vous saisir à tout moment, et qui vous forçait à être vigilant et méfiant. Elle ne vous permettait pas de rire, ou encore de rêvasser. Il fallait que vous soyez en mouvement constant, car vous ne savez pas quand et où vos ennemis frapperaient.

Il poussa un soupir. Il était fatigué. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas mit les pieds au Cottage ? Son village lui manquait. Il était presque sûr que lorsqu'il y retournerait – Si jamais il rentrerait – il n'allait plus le reconnaître. Et puis l'absence de ses parents à ses côtés lui pesait. Bon, il reconnaissait qu'il avait de la chance : Son Loup n'était pas lié, donc il ne souffrait pas du manque de son compagnon, ce qui n'était pas le cas de plusieurs de ses frères d'armes, ainsi qu'Harry.

Seamus tourna la tête pour voir celui-ci parler à un vampire. Il avait le visage fermé, un regard froid et les sourcils froncés. Ses traits étaient tirés par la fatigue et une petite barbe avait élu domicile sur son menton. Mais malgré cet état de fatigue, Harry dégageait une forte aura de puissance. Tout le monde savait qui il était. Que vous soyez un ennemi ou un allié, vous vous retrouvez à être impressionné à chaque fois qu'il apparaissait à vos côtés.

De plus, Seamus savait que de tous ses frères d'armes, c'était lui qui souffrait le plus de l'absence de son compagnon, car lorsqu'ils avaient quitté le Cottage, Harry et Drago n'étaient liés que depuis une semaine. Et chaque loup savait que deux nouveaux liés ne s'éloignaient vraiment qu'au bout d'un mois. Seamus se demandait comment son ami faisait pour tenir le coup. Il est vrai qu'il l'avait régulièrement surpris au téléphone avec Drago, mais cela ne remplaçait pas la présence physique.

Se sentant observé, Harry leva les yeux et rencontra son regard. Il lui sourit, mit fin à sa conversation et alla le rejoindre.

— Salut, tu as bien dormi ?

— Je n'ai pas à me plaindre, j'ai pu dormir quelques heures.

— C'est rare de te voir admirer le paysage avec ce regard … d'émerveillement. La dernière fois, c'était avant que je fête ma majorité, je crois.

— Tu n'as jamais fêté ta majorité, Harry. Tu t'étais évanoui, tu t'en souviens ? Puis, il y eut ta nomination en tant que Roi Alpha, ensuite, ton union avec Drago, et…

— Nous sommes partis en guerre… On dirait que cela fait des siècles !

— Je sais que tu vas rire, mais le Cottage me manque, Harry. Tout doit avoir changé, maintenant.

— Je ne me moque pas, car c'est pareil pour moi.

— Est-ce que tout le monde va bien là-bas ?

— Tous les habitants du Cottage se portent bien, Seamus. Dumbledore et Minerva veillent sur eux.

— Est-ce qu'on y retournera, Harry ? soupira le blond en regardant le ciel qui s'éclairait de plus en plus.

— C'est mon souhait le plus cher. Mais avant de rentrer, je dois faire en sorte que le Cottage ne soit plus menacé par cette guerre. Et pour ça, j'ai besoin de toi, Seamus. J'ai besoin que tu sois en forme avec moi.

Seamus ferma les yeux un instant avant de le regarder.

— Tu as raison. Ce n'est pas en se laissant aller à la mélancolie que l'on gagnera cette guerre. Quels sont les ordres du jour ?

— Les éclaireurs que nous avons envoyés il ya deux jours viennent de revenir, répondit Harry après un silence. D'après eux, il y aurait une meute de loup-garou un peu plus au nord de notre camp. Par contre, ils n'ont pas put déterminer s'il s'agissait d'une meute alliée ou pas.

— Tu veux que je m'y rende pour le savoir ?

— Et que tu te fasses tuer si c'était une meute ennemie ? Non merci, on va éviter ça.

— Harry…

— Si c'est une meute ennemie, on pourra les soumettre rapidement, si on y va tous ensemble.

— Et si c'est une meute alliée, on videra leur réserve de nourriture si on se pointe tous là-bas !

— Il est hors de question que l'on se sépare, Seamus !

— Je suis ton Troisième, et c'est mon devoir de…

— Je me fous du protocole, Seamus ! Regarde le camp ! Dis-moi quels sont les personnes qui sont proche de moi ?! Sur les deux cent personnes qui sont ici, vous êtes trois à me connaître vraiment. Vous êtes quatre à m'appeler par mon prénom ! Pour tous les autres, je suis simplement le Roi Alpha et chacun de mes mots sont des ordres à leurs yeux ! Mais toi, Théo, Rémus et Luna, n'hésitez pas à me remettre à ma place si je fais fausse route, ou encore lorsque je vais mal. Alors ne m'en veux pas si je veux te garder à mes côtés ! En vérité, Seamus, je ne tiendrai pas sans vous. Si jamais il vous arrivait quelque chose, je…

— Ok, Harry, je reste avec toi. Mais on ne va pas s'installer dans cette meute. Nous sommes en guerre et je ne pense pas qu'ils aient beaucoup de vivres. Ils ne pourront pas tous nous nourrir. Restons ici.

— On ne peut pas rester ici. Luna nous conseille de lever le camp.

— À vrai dire, c'est toi qui ne dois plus être là dans trois jours, Harry.

Les deux homme se retournèrent et virent Luna qui se tenait derrière eux. La jeune femme était plus pâle que lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré. Ses cheveux, qui étaient attachés en queue de cheval basse, étaient d'un blond terne et sale. Elle était vêtue du même uniforme que les soldats du camp, mais on pouvait voir qu'elle flottait dedans, preuve qu'elle avait maigrit. Son visage était aussi tiré par la fatigue que celui d'Harry.

— Luna…

— La meute découverte pas les éclaireurs est une meute alliée. Elle te reconnait comme son roi. Mais dans quatre jours au grand maximum elle subira une attaque et il y a de forte chance qu'elle disparaisse, si elle reste telle quelle. Quand à nous, nous devons nous séparer. Un camp composé de vampires et de loup-garous en déplacement, cela attire l'attention. Il est temps de changer de tactique. Certains de tes membres doivent rentrer chez eux Harry. Cela fait deux ans qu'ils te suivent et beaucoup sont épuisés.

— Je ne peux pas m'en aller en laissant une meute alliée sans défense, Luna !

— Alors laisse certains hommes là-bas. Une dizaine cela suffira. Le danger qui arrive en a après toi, et uniquement après toi. Lorsqu'il verra que tu n'es pas là, il s'en ira à ta recherche.

— Que ceux qui s'y rendent, aillent avec des vivres alors, imposa Seamus.

— Si le camp se séparent et que certain rentre chez eux, les gens vont croire que la guerre est finit, intervint Harry. Imagine qu'ils se font attaquer en chemin ? Je suis responsable d'eux, et…

— Ces hommes savent se défendre, Harry, répliqua Luna. Et si je te dis de les laisser rentrer chez eux c'est que la plus part d'entre eux souffre de l'éloignement de leur compagnon.

Cette phrase fit grimacer Harry.

— Ils arrivent à la limite de ce que leur Loup peuvent supporter, continua Luna. Si tu continues à les maintenir à tes côtés, la solitude que tu leur imposes commencera à les faire douter de toi.

— Que veux-tu dire ? Ils m'ont juré fidélité !

— Harry, il est temps de rentrer au Cottage, soupira Luna d'une voix implorante. Cela va faire deux ans que l'on est parti et nous sommes fatigué. Ton Loup est fatigué. La guerre n'est pas finit, et elle prend un nouveau tournant. Il est temps de nous ressourcer, et d'avoir de nouveaux alliés.

— Mais si je rentre au Cottage maintenant, je vais ramener le danger dont tu parlais…

— Le danger qui arrive te suivra jusqu'à une croisée de chemin. À toi de faire en sorte qu'il prenne le chemin opposé au tien. Harry, si la prochaine pleine lune ne nous trouve pas au Cottage, tu risques de perdre beaucoup des tiens.

Le Roi Alpha voulut poser une question, mais il fut interrompu par l'arrivée d'un homme aux cheveux châtains.

— Bonjour, votre altesse. Tous les éclaireurs sont arrivés. Hormis la meute qui se trouve au nord, il n y'a rien à signaler. Nous attendons vos ordres du jour.

Harry l'observa. Même si c'était un vampire, il avait aussi les traits du visage tiré par la fatigue. Il fronça les sourcils lorsque son Loup lui fit ressentir un sentiment qui se dégageait de son vis-à-vis. La résignation. Le vampire semblait avoir abandonné l'idée de se battre.

Se battre contre qui d'ailleurs ?

Des personnes qui n'acceptaient pas son couple ? Mais où était son couple aujourd'hui ? Depuis que cette guerre avait commencé, très peu de personne avaient vu Drago à ses côtés. Même si, chaque vampire qui composait son camp, reconnaissait l'aura de la famille Malefoy en lui et le suivait les yeux fermés, l'irritation dû à la séparation de leurs proches commençait à prendre le dessus. N'avait-il pas surpris Seamus en train de rêvasser à son retour au Cottage il y a quelques instant ? Et puis son Loup réclamait Drago.

Deux ans qu'il n'avait pas revu son compagnon.

Suite à l'arrivée des familles vampires que devaient protéger Drago, le Cottage avaient accueillit les délégations des autres meutes qui étaient venus pour le couronnement du Roi Alpha. Lorsqu'ils avaient découverts la présence des vampires, beaucoup d'entre eux ont fait demi-tour le jour même. Mais très peu purent retourner dans leur meute d'origine, car ils furent attaqués par les vampires de la ville de Poudlard.

En apprenant ça, les meutes concernées réclamèrent vengeance et Harry avait été forcé d'accéder à leur requête. Il dût quitter le Cottage pour traquer celui qui se faisait appeler Voldemort et qui était responsable de ses tueries et qui avait quitté la ville pour rejoindre Londres.

Il avait prit une cinquantaine hommes avec lui dont Seamus et Théo. Luna l'avait suivit sans qu'il ne puisse lui faire changer d'avis. Au cours de leurs voyages, ils avaient rencontré des meutes de loup-garou et des clans de vampires, alliés comme ennemis.

Arrivé à Londres, ils avaient trouvé que la plus grande meute du Sud, qui devaient les accueillir, avaient été décimé. Lorsque Fenrir Greyback, l'Alpha de la meute du Sud, qui se trouvait au Cottage lors des faits, avait appris ça, il avait demandé la permission à Harry de se venger et de lui permettre de le rejoindre pour cela. C'est alors qu'ils avaient appris que Voldemort avait quitté L'Angleterre et se dirigeait vers la France.

Étant donné qu'Harry et ses compagnons de voyage étaient occupés à se battre contre des loups-garous et vampires ennemis, ce fut Drago qui alla sur les traces de Voldemort en emmenant avec lui plusieurs hommes dont Ricardo, Ron, Fenrir, Sirius, Greg, Vincent et Astoria tout en laissant le Cottage au main d'Albus.

C'était il y a deux ans.

Deux années rythmées de combats et de morts. D'autres vampires et loups-garous vinrent grossir l'armée du Roi Alpha. Celui-ci avait parcourut toute l'Angleterre et était même parti jusqu'en Écosse. Comme ils l'avaient tous prédits, leur ennemis étaient des vampires et des loups-garous venant de toute nationalités. La guerre aurait put rester entre les deux camps, mais les humains furent pris entre eux.

En effet, les vampires à la solde de Voldemort n'hésitaient pas à se nourrir d'humains au point de les tuer et les Alphas qui travaillaient pour lui, ne se gênaient pas pour les mordre et les transformer. Cela avait mis en colère les chasseurs qui se mirent à les traquer peu importe qu'ils étaient pour ou contre le Roi Alpha. Harry et ses compagnons évitaient depuis les grande villes et restaient en forêt, mais les chasseurs étaient partout. Il avait dû, pour se défendre, se battre avec certains d'entre eux et en tuer.

Et aujourd'hui, il était fatigué. Voldemort n'a jamais été retrouvé, ses partisans étaient partout et les chasseurs les encerclaient. Ses propres hommes semblaient être résignés à mourir.

— Votre altesse ? l'appela le vampire, inquiet de le voir silencieux.

— Il n'y aura pas de réunion aujourd'hui, soupira Harry. Dites à tout le monde qu'on lève le camp et que l'on rentre au Cottage.

Devant l'air surprit du vampire qui ne bougea pas, Seamus intervint :

— Nous devons être parti pour midi. Alors il faut te dépêcher de prévenir tout le monde !

Le soldat s'inclina alors et partit annoncer la nouvelle sans se retourner, tandis qu'Harry interrogea :

— Luna… Le danger qui me suit… Ce sont des chasseurs, n'est-ce pas ?

— Il y a de forte chance.

— Donc nous ne pouvons pas laisser la meute qui se trouve au nord sur place. Nous allons devoir les amener avec nous.

— Je vais prévenir les éclaireurs de retourner là-bas afin de les préparer aux voyage, dit Seamus avant de s'éloigner.

Rester seuls, Luna se rapprocha de l'Alpha qui s'était mis à contempler à son tour le ciel.

— Ne t'en fais pas, Harry. La guerre n'est pas finie.

— Alors pourquoi je dois rentrer ?

— Parce que ton Loup veut son compagnon. Vous avez été séparé trop longtemps. Ton Loup a tenu deux ans loin de Drago. Il n'a rien dit jusqu'à présent car il comprend la raison de cette séparation. Mais elle a trop duré et votre lien risque de s'effriter.

— Pourquoi maintenant, Luna ? , Drago me manque mais je peux encore tenir. Je l'ai au téléphone tous les soirs, et…

— Celui que les humains considèrent comme le plus grand des chasseurs va arriver, Harry. Et il va séjourner à Poudlard. Très peu de temps, mais il sera là-bas. Tu dois le rencontrer et l'inciter à rejoindre ton camp.

— Un chasseur ? Luna ! Tu sais bien ce qu'ils font de nous ! Personne ne l'acceptera !

— Tout comme personne n'était censé accepter ton lien avec Drago.

— Mais ce n'est pas pareil !

— Harry, aujourd'hui, il ya trois clans qui se tirent sur les pattes. Si rien n'est fait, nous mourrons tous. Si tu arrives à faire une alliance avec ce chasseur, il n'y aura plus que deux camps et nous aurons une chance de rester vivant à l'issu de la guerre.

— Et comment je le reconnaîtrais lorsque que je le verrais ?

— Ne t'inquiète pas. Il saura qui tu es dès qu'il te verra. Et crois moi, certains vampires comme Drago te remercieront de cet alliance.

— Tu as gagné, soupira le monarque ne voulant pas chercher un sens aux dernières paroles de son amie. On rentre.

Luna sourit et le laissa seul. Harry ferma le yeux avant de prendre son portable et composer ce message :

 **Harry :** _Je rentre._

 **OoooOoooO**

Lucius renifla avant de jeter au sol le corps du loup qu'il venait de décapiter à l'aide de ses simples griffes. Il regarda les autres loups qui grognaient de colère devant lui. Il ricana et dit d'une voix joyeuse :

— Allons messieurs, il faut vous calmer. Ce n'est pas ma faute si votre ami est mort. Je n'ai fait que me défendre.

— Mais tu l'as cherché, Vampire ! Tu oses venir sur notre territoire ! intervient un loup qui avait repris forme humaine.

— Et moi qui pensait que nos deux races avaient signé un accord de paix…

— Ce ne sont que des fausses rumeurs ! Jamais un loup-garou n'ira s'unir avec un mort !

— Je vous assure que je suis d'accord avec vous, déclara Lucius en haussant les épaules. Mais que voulez-vous, votre Roi est tombé sous le charme de l'un de nous. Il faut s'y faire. Non, ne grognez pas, je sais que c'est déroutant. J'ai mis du temps à l'accepter moi aussi, mais voyez vous, il s'agit de mon fils unique et je me fais vieux… J'ai donc tendance à le laisser faire ce qu'il veut.

— Partez ! Hurla le loup-garou énervé. On vous laisse vous retourner sans qu'aucun des nôtres ne vous fasse du mal.

— Non, non, mon ami, fit Lucius en lui montrant la paume de sa main. Ma femme que voici, mon fidèle ami et moi-même, avons appris que le vampire qui a fait la bêtise de s'unir à votre roi de pacotille doit venir dans votre meute afin de se ressourcer avant de poursuivre son voyage. Nous allons donc l'attendre avec vous… Chez vous.

Les grognements s'élevèrent plus fort. Lucius soupira blasé. Il voulut reprendre sa tirade mais il fut couper par sa femme :

— Ça suffit, Lucius.

Narcissa en avait marre. Elle était fatiguée et inquiète. Elle était vêtue d'un pantalon de couleur marine qui lui moulait les jambes chaussées de longues bottes noires, d'une simple chemise blanche cintrée à la taille. Elle avait coiffé ses cheveux en simple queue de cheval et quelques mèches rebelles parsemaient son visage.

Ces deux dernières années ont été dures pour elle et son mari. Lorsqu'ils avaient découvert les plans de Jedusor, ils étaient partis rejoindre les descendants de sa famille. Ceux-ci vivaient dans un petit village proche de Nice, dans le sud de la France. Mais leur présence avait attisé la curiosité et ils avaient dû quitter le village de peur leur hôtes soient pris pour cible.

Elle avait contacté les deux frères de Lucius, mais aucun des deux ne l'écoutèrent. Ils ne se sentaient pas concernés par ce qui ce passait en Angleterre. Pour eux, Lucius était capable de gérer cette crise. Puis il y eut l'attaque de Londres provoqué par Jedusor qui se faisait appeler Voldemort. Il avait réuni une armée de vampires et de loups-garous et ils avaient attaqué la capitale de l'Angleterre, en disant que cette bataille avait été commanditée par Lucius Malefoy en réponse à l'union du Roi Alpha et de son fils.

L'attaque avait été sanglante et les humains avaient été pris pour cible. Ceux-ci avaient été en colère et les chasseurs s'étaient révélés au grand jour et étaient entrés en guerre contre les vampires et les loups-garous. Mais ceux qu'ils visaient étaient les Malefoy.

À partir de ce moment, Lucius et elle avaient dû se cacher, car beaucoup les rendaient responsables de cette guerre. Son mari tuait sans hésiter toute créature ou humain qui leur cherchaient des problèmes. Malgré cette chasse à l'homme et cette univers de chaos, quelques vampires étaient venus les rejoindre pour les soutenir et se mettre à leur service.

Mais leur plus grand soutien fut Dobby qui vint les rejoindre six mois après leur séparation. Dès son arrivé, il conseilla Lucius sur les endroits où aller et les vampires qui les suivaient. Il leur avait aussi ramené les résultats de ses recherches.

D'après ses dires, Jedussor et Lestrange avaient déjà regroupé une armée de loup-garous et de vampires avant leur arrivée chez les Malefoy. Ils avaient pour objectif d'élever les vampires au rang de race supérieur, de tuer les loups-garous – même ceux qui se battaient pour eux – et d'asservir les humains. Et pour que tous les vampires les suivent, ils avaient besoin des Malefoy. De leur venin en particulier, qui était le plus puissant au jour d'aujourd'hui.

Concernant le Roi Alpha, il existait bel et bien et comme ils le savaient déjà, il s'était unis à Drago. Leur union était complète et leur héritier était reconnu par tout les lycanthropes comme étant le Consort du Roi. La meute du Roi avait accueillit les vampires qui avaient juré fidélité à la famille Malefoy et qui avaient suivit Drago lorsque Lucius et elle avaient quitter Poudlard.

Il leur apprit ce qui étaient arrivé aux loups-garous qui avaient voulut retourner dans leur propre meute, le départ du Roi Alpha pour poursuivre Jedusor et le départ de Drago lorsqu'on avait appris que Jedusor se trouvait en France, tandis que son compagnon était bloqué à Londres.

Alors les époux Malefoy étaient partis à la rencontre de leur fils. Mais pendant deux ans, ils n'avaient pas atteint leur but, car ils étaient soit pris en embuscade, soit Drago les avaient précédés.

Mais voilà, depuis maintenant six mois, un sentiment avait envahi le cœur de Narcissa. Au début c'était juste une sensation, mais aujourd'hui elle en était sûre.

Son fils se mourrait.

Était-il malade ? Blessé ? Elle ne le savait. Mais chaque jour qui passait lui disait que son fils vivait ses derniers jours. Lucius le sentait aussi, car il se montrait moins concilient envers ceux qui se mettaient sur leur route. Puis ils avaient appris que le Roi Consort devait s'arrêter dans une meute de la forêt à l'est de l'Allemagne.

Ne voulant pas se faire repérer et passer pour un clan de vampires qui les attaquerait, Lucius et Narcissa partirent seuls en compagnie de Dobby se présenter à la meute afin d'attendre Drago. Mais ils étaient à peine arrivés à destination que l'un des loups-garous avait sauté sur Lucius qui s'était défendu.

Narcissa soupira et avança pour être au même niveau de son mari et s'adressa aux lycanthropes :

— Bonjour, messieurs. Nous savons que nous sommes sur vos terres, mais sachez que nous ne vous voulons pas de mal. Comme vous l'a dit mon mari, nous attendons celui que vous appelez le Roi Consort.

— Si c'est vraiment un vampire, nous ne l'accueillerons pas chez nous ! grogna l'homme qui s'était adressé à Lucius.

— Comme si on allait le laisser dormir avec des chiens, se moqua Lucius.

— Comment osez-vous !

— Lucius ! s'exclama Narcissa. Écoutez, monsieur, je peux comprendre vos sentiments à notre égard. Nous ne nous rendrons pas dans votre meute, mais permettez nous de rester camper à la l'entrée de la porte principal.

L'homme la regarda du pied à la tête et répliqua avec dédain :

— Qui ne nous dit pas que vous êtes venus avec d'autres vampires et que vous attendrez la nuit pour venir nous tuer dans notre sommeil ?

— Rien, à part ma parole.

— Et depuis quand la parole d'un vampire vaut quelque chose ? se moqua le lycanthrope.

Lucius voulut répondre mais un énorme loup au pelage roux fit son apparition au centre du cercle. En l'apercevant, les loups-garous présent sur les lieux se figèrent un instant avant de se prosterner devant le nouveau venu. Celui-ci posa son regard sur le corps sans vie du loup au sol et se mit à grogner.

Le lycanthrope qui se tenait face au couple Malefoy se prosterna devant le loup roux et déclara solennellement :

— Bienvenue à vous, messire. Je suis Regulus, chef guerrier de la meute Est d'Allemagne. Ce sont ces vampires qui ont tué notre frère, messire.

En entendant ça, le loup se tourna vers les vampires et grogna. Voyant ça, Lucius se plaça devant sa femme et montra ses crocs. C'est alors que le loup arrêta de grogner et pencha sa tête de côté tout en fixant Lucius. Quelques secondes plus tard, Narcissa put voir un jeune homme se tenir à la place du loup roux.

Il était roux et avait de longs cheveux qu'il avait attaché en catogan et les milliers de tâches de rousseurs qui parsemaient son visage lui donnait un aspect bronzé. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu qui lui rappelait l'océan et il avait une petite barbe. Il était assez maigre et fixait Lucius avec intensité.

— Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi avoir tué ce loup ?

— La politesse veut que l'on se présente en premier, jeune homme, répliqua Lucius d'une voix froide.

Les autres loups grognèrent à ses mots, mais le rouquin les fit taire en levant une seule main.

— Vous avez raison, je vous prie de m'excuser. Je me nomme Ron Weasley et je suis le Second de la meute du Roi Alpha. Maintenant pouvez vous me dire vos identités et pourquoi le corps de l'un de mes frères se trouve à vos pied ?

— La meute du Roi Alpha ?! s'écria Narcissa en s'avançant vers lui. Alors c'est vrai, Drago est avec vous ? Il va venir ?

Devant l'ai surpris du rouquin, Lucius poursuivit :

— Je suis Lucius Malefoy, voici ma femme, Narcissa et mon homme de confiance, Dobby. Et si ce loup est mort c'est parce que je l'ai tué en me défendant. Il ne m'a pas laissé le temps de lui expliquer la raison de ma présence en ses lieux et il s'est jeté sur moi. Quand à ceux-là, ils ont décidé qu'ils ne nous donneront pas l'hospitalité si votre Roi a bel et bien épousé un des nôtres.

Ron se tourna vers la meute de loup et demanda d'une voix dure :

— Est-ce vrai ?

— Second Weasley, répondit Regulus, il est vrai que Ted a réagit au quart de toue, mais il venait de perdre un de ses louveteaux à cause d'un des leurs. Il ne réclamait que vengeance.

— Est-ce ces vampires qui ont tué son louveteau ?

— Non, messire. Son louveteau est mort il y a maintenant deux semaines…

— Alors pourquoi ne pas avoir attendu qu'ils se présentent avant de les attaquer ? Parce que maintenant, puisque ils ont tué Ted, vous allez à votre tour vous venger, n'est-ce pas ?

— Mais, Second Weasley… Ce sont des vampires… Et…

— Oui, ce sont des vampires, mais ce sont surtout les parents du compagnon du Roi Alpha, Consort Drago. Et si vous les aviez tué, vous vous retrouverez avec toute la meute du Roi Alpha à dos, étant donné que nous réclameront à notre tour vengeance.

Regulus le regarda avec frayeur. Son visage était devenu pâle et il demanda d'une voix blanche :

— Le Roi… Le Roi Alpha… Il … Il s'est vraiment uni avec un vampire ?! Mais…

— Oui, Regulus. Et comme vous le savez, c'est son Loup qui a choisi et personne ne peut s'opposer à cette union.

— Mais… mais… ce sont nos ennemis !

Ron soupira et dit en s'inclinant :

— Nous ne voulons pas créer des histoires à votre meute. Je comprends votre point de vue et c'est la raison pour laquelle je vous demande la permission à mes amis et moi de camper ici même afin de nous reposer avant de reprendre la route.

— Vos amis, messire ?

— Je suis venu en éclaireur, Regulus. J'accompagne le Roi Consort et ses hommes qui seront là dans quelques heures. Et comme vous avez dit à ses parents que vous ne vouliez pas de vampires au sein de votre meute, je vous demande de nous laisser camper ici. Aucun de nous ne franchira la porte principale de votre village.

—… Messire…

Regulus soupira avant de déclarer :

— Il y a une clairière un peu à l'est du village. Vous y serez mieux pour camper. Je me dois de prévenir mon Alpha, messire.

— Je vous remercie, Regulus. Et dites à votre Alpha que lorsque Consort Drago sera là, il se présentera à lui.

Regulus hocha la tête avant de se retourner vers les siens pour se retirer. Il les suivit après avoir récupérer le corps sans vie de Ted. Lorsque Ron se retrouva seul avec les vampires il regarda froidement Lucius et déclara :

— Vous n'auriez pas pût l'épargner au lieu de le tuer ?

— C'était soit moi, soit lui, répliqua Lucius.

— Oui, mais là, c'est encore Drago que l'on va montrer du doigt. Déjà que l'on a des problèmes avec les partisans de Voldemort et les chasseurs, il ne faut pas que cette meute lui en veule parce qu'il est votre fils !

— Tout ça est de votre faute ! Si vous aviez laissé mon fils tranquille ! Mais non, il a fallut que votre roi de pacotille le choisisse pour compagnon ! Et ne me parlez pas de vos loups ou je ne sais quoi. Cela ne s'est jamais produit et cette union n'aurait jamais du avoir lieu ! C'est de votre faute si nous en sommes là !

— Pourtant c'est vous qui nous aviez attaqué en premier, lorsque vous avez appris le réveil du Roi Alpha.

À ses mots, Lucius lui lança un regard polaire. Narcissa décida d'intervenir.

— Nous n'allons pas nous disputer pour des choses passées, messieurs. Ce qui compte c'est qu'aujourd'hui nous avons des ennemis en commun : Jedusor, alias Voldemort et les chasseurs. Et nous devons nous unir face à eux. Pour le moment, nous allons attendre Drago ici et puis nous irons à la clairière qui nous a été prêté par…

— Non, Narcissa, la coupa Luicius. Lorsque Drago sera là, on retourne au camp. Il est hors de question que je reste près de ces chiens. Ils sont capables de venir nous tuer dans notre sommeil.

— Pourtant il y a des loups-garous qui accompagne votre fils, rétorqua Ron. _Je_ suis un loup-garou.

— Hé ben, vous vous diriez au revoir tout à l'heure !

— Lucius !

— Jusqu'a maintenant, je me retiens de vous trancher la gorge, car vous ressembler fort à Drago, mais ne me provoquez pas, prévient Ron avec sa voix de loup. Drago est le compagnon de mon Roi et, à ce titre, je me dois de rester à ses côtés. Essayez seulement de me l'empêcher, et je vous jure que ce sera la dernière chose que vous ferez.

Lucius s'énerva et montra ses crocs en laissant ressortir son aura, tandis que Ron grogna plus fort.

— ÇA SUFFIT ! hurla Narcissa en se plaçant entre eux.

Elle était aussi en colère et son regard était si froid que les deux hommes se calmèrent immédiatement.

— Lucius, on a dit qu'entre Jedusor et le Roi Alpha, nous choisirons le Roi Alpha. Alors rejoignons-le sans semer la discorde. Ron, veuillez nous comprendre. Cela fait deux ans que l'on n'a pas vu notre fils et on ne sait pas comment il va… Nous sommes juste inquiets. En aucun cas nous ne voulons vous séparer.

Ron hocha la tête tandis que Lucius haussa les épaules. C'est alors que Dobby s'avança et s'adressa au loup-garou :

— Veuillez m'excusez, monsieur, mais vous n'avez pas répondu à la question de Madame. Est-ce que Monsieur Drago va bien ?

— À part la fatigue, il va bien. Lucius, est-ce que votre camp peut tous nous accueillir sachant que nous sommes une centaine ?

— Une centaine de loup-garou ? demanda Lucius surpris.

— Non une centaine d'hommes qui ont juré fidélité à votre fils. Loups-garous et vampires sont mélangés.

— Et… Ils ne se battent pas entre eux ?

— Écoutez … Notre Roi s'est uni avec votre fils. L'union est complète et personne ne peut les séparer. On le sait tous. Donc il est normal que la meute du Roi comporte des vampires et des loups-garous comme membres. Cela n'a pas été facile de faire cohabiter tout ce monde mais on a réussit. Donc, oui, nous sommes une centaine au côté de Drago, et tout le monde s'entend bien.

Lucius renifla et alla s'assoir au pied d'un arbre. Narcissa fit un sourire d'excuse au rouquin avant d'aller rejoindre son mari. Dobby indiqua qu'il allait ramasser du bois et Ron fit comme le couple Malefoy.

Au bout d'une demi heure, Ron, Lucius et Narcissa se levèrent d'un bon et tournèrent la tête vers un endroit donné. Les feuillages tremblèrent avant de laisser passer un homme brun. En le voyant Ron sourit et alla le rejoindre.

— Vous êtes loin ?

— Non tout le monde sera là dans quelques minutes. Tu as pu parler à l'Alpha ?

— Ils ne veulent pas de vampire dans leur village. Ils ont mis à notre disposition une clairière mais je pense que nous irons avec eux.

Le brun suivit la main du rouquin qui lui montrait les Malefoy. Ceux-ci l'observait sans sciller. Le brun écarquilla les yeux et se prosterna devant eux.

— Bonjour, messieurs-dame, dit-il poliment. Je suis heureux de rencontrer les parents de notre Consort.

— Merci de votre accueil, Monsieur…

— Ricardo, madame. Je suis le garde personnel de votre fils.

— Le garde personnel ? Et pourquoi n'êtes-vous à ses côtés en ce moment même ? répliqua Lucius.

— Parce que je lui ai demandé d'aller rejoindre Ron, répondit une voix trainante qui amena le sourire au visage de Narcissa.

— Drago, mon fils !

Drago se retrouva dans les bras de sa mère qu'il serra fort. Par le Créateur qu'est-ce qu'elle lui avait manqué ! Narcissa le força à la regarder et elle se mit à lui caresser le visage.

— Que tu es beau mon enfant ! Par le Créateur, tu n'as rien ! Est-ce que tu sais que j'étais inquiète ?

— Narcissa, appela Lucius, d'une voix calme. Laisse-le respirer.

La vampire embrassa une dernière fois son enfant avant de s'éloigner pour lui permettre d'aller saluer son père. Drago se tint un instant devant celui-ci et se laissa observer de la tête au pied. Lucius haussa un sourcil avant de déclarer :

— Ta santé ?

— Je reconnais qu'elle n'est pas au top, mais c'est la fatigue.

— Bien, j'ai discuté avec … Ron, et vous allez venir avec nous au camp.

— Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? La meute…

— La meute ne veut pas de vampire en son sein, alors on rentre.

— Père, je dois discuter avec l'Alpha, et je…

— J'ai tué un de leur membre en me défendant, Drago. Donc ne compte pas une alliance avec eux.

Drago soupira en fermant les yeux. Il sentit une main presser la sienne. Il n'avait pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir que c'était sa mère. Elle avait tenue sa promesse. Elle lui avait ramené son père. Il hocha simplement la tête et ordonna :

— Nous ne nous installeront pas ici. Ricardo, préviens les autres. Nous allons au camp de mes parents.

 **OoooOoooO**

— Qu'as-tu fait durant ces deux dernières années ?

Drago était assis dans un fauteuil au côté de sa mère qui lui tenait une main, alors que son père se trouvait face à lui. Ils étaient arrivés au camp qui était en fait un quartier en ruine dans le sud de l'Allemagne. D'après ce qu'il avait appris, les partisans de Voldemort étaient passés par là et avait soit transformé, soit tué la population. Puis les chasseurs étaient venus à leur tour et avaient tué beaucoup de transformés qui étaient restés derrière avant de s'en aller aussi. Les quelques rescapés s'étaient organiser jusqu'à l'arrivé du couple Malefoy. Reconnaissant en eux l'aura du Créateurs, les vampires se regroupèrent autour deux tandis que les nouveaux loups-garous se cachèrent.

Malgré les ruines, certains immeubles avaient été épargnés et proposaient du confort. La troupe de Drago prirent leur marque et s'installèrent. Ron, qui avaient aperçut les nouveaux loups-garous, parti les voir afin de les inciter à rejoindre leur meute en leur montrant que les deux races pouvaient vivre ensemble.

Drago, comme beaucoup de ses hommes, avait commencé par prendre une douche avant de se restaurer. Sa mère venait de lui raconter leur parcours alors il répondit :

— J'ai traqué Voldemort en vain. J'ai quasiment fait toute l'Europe et je n'ai pas mit la main sur lui.

— Pourquoi ton… Compagnon n'est pas à tes côté ? demanda Lucius.

— Il ne peut pas quitter l'Angleterre, père. Les partisans de Voldemort sont plus virulents là-bas et il doit les contenir.

— Pourquoi je n'ai pas vu un membre de la Team avec toi ?

— Vince, Greg et Astoria sont avec moi. Ils viendront vous saluer tout à l'heure. Théo est avec Harry. Milly et Daph' sont restés au Cottage.

— Harry ? Au Cottage ? interrogea Narcissa.

— Harry est le nom de mon compagnon et le Cottage est le nom du village de la meute.

— Drago, pourquoi ? Pourquoi t'être lié à… cet Harry ? Si tu n'aimais pas Jedusor, pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu me le dire ?

— Parce que tu ne nous écoutais plus père. Jedusor a réussi à te détourner de nous, et chaque mot qu'il prononçait était vérité à tes yeux. Il me mettait mal à l'aise. J'ai croisé Harry et… C'est son Loup en fait… C'est le Loup qui choisit le compagnon de chaque lycanthrope. Et ce choix n'est jamais discuté car il ne se trompe jamais… Le Loup d'Harry m'a choisit et instinctivement j'ai répondu… Je ne sais pas comment vous l'expliquer… J'avais l'impression que j'étais complet à chaque fois que je me trouvait à ses côtés… Père, s'il te plait ne me demande pas de le quitter, je…

— Tu ne peux pas le quitter, car d'après ce que j'ai compris votre union est complète, n'est ce pas ?

— … Je ne le regrette pas.

— Mais nous n'étions pas là, soupira Narcissa. Dis-moi, tu crois qu'il acceptera de refaire votre union en notre présence ?

— Ne t'inquiète pas mère. Lorsque la guerre sera derrière nous, nous comptons faire une célébration avec tous nos proches.

— Parle-nous de ce Ron.

— C'est le Second d'Harry. C'est aussi son meilleur ami. Tu peux lui faire confiance, Père.

— Il a bon tempérament, il me plaît assez. Et ce Ricardo ? Ton garde du corps ?

— Ricardo vient d'une meute d'Italie. Il était venu présenter les félicitations à Harry à sa nomination de son titre de Roi, et depuis il est resté dans la meute. Il était chef des guerrier en Italie, mais comme c'est Seamus – le Troisième de la meute – qui occupe ce poste, Harry et moi avons décidé qu'il s'occupera de ma sécurité.

— Et l'entente entre tout le monde ?

— Au début cela a été dure. Mais on a finit par se rendre compte qu'on a beaucoup de point en commun en fait. Je ne vous cache pas que le fait qu'Harry a accepté d'accueillir les familles qui travaillaient pour nous et le fait que mon union avec lui soit complet, ont beaucoup aider à ce que l'acceptation se fasse au sein de chaque clan. Finalement nous ne formons qu'une seule meute.

— Mais toi es-tu heureux, Drago ?

— Oui mère.

— Menteur, répliqua Lucius en l'observant attentivement. Tu es malade, Fils. Ta mère le ressent au plus profond d'elle même. Elle te trouve mourant.

À ses mots Drago grimaça. Il ferma les yeux un instant et mit sa main libre au niveau de son cœur.

— Ce n'est pas moi qui suis mourant, dit-il faiblement. C'est le Loup d'Harry.

— Son Loup ?... Mais comment… Je ne suis pas lié à lui, et…

— Comme notre union est complète, je peux apercevoir les sentiments qu'il éprouve, ou encore lorsque son Loup ne va pas bien… Par exemple, là, je sais qu'il est fatigué et soucieux. Et que son Loup se meure à petit feu. Cette sensation est tellement forte que vous le ressentez vous aussi étant donné le lien qui nous lie.

— Est-ce que c'est grave ? demanda doucement Narcissa.

— Je ne sais pas, soupira Drago en se passant la main sur le visage. Je me débrouille pour lui parler chaque soir. À lui et à son Loup… Mais je ne sais vraiment pas…

— Que veux-tu faire exactement ?

— Je veux retourner au Cottage. Je sais que s'il me sait là-bas, il rentrera aussitôt. Mais avec cette guerre…

— Alors allons-y, ordonna Lucius. Jedusor ne fera pas plus que ce qu'il fait déjà. Rassemblons-nous et décidons ensemble de la suite. Laisse reposer ta troupe afin qu'ils reprennent leur force puis rentrons à Poudlard.

— Merci Père de me soutenir, malgré ta haine pour les lycanthropes.

— Je les déteste toujours, Drago. Mais ces deux dernière années m'ont démontré que notre propre clan peut se comporter pire qu'eux… Et puis, comme me l'a rappelé ta mère, quand la famille Malefoy fait les choses ensemble en étant sur la même longueur d'onde rien ne lui résiste. Donc, nous vaincrons Jedusor.

Drago sourit à sa mère qui l'attira à elle pour le serrer dans ses bras.

 **OoooOoooO**

Hermione se tenait au côté de Cédric. Elle avait le sourire aux lèvres et elle semblait impatiente alors que son ami et mentor était plutôt anxieux. Ils étaient à l'aéroport et attendaient que les passagers de l'avion qui avait atterrit récupèrent leurs bagages et viennent les rejoindre.

Lorsque la marée humaine fit son apparition, le sourire de la jeune fille s'agrandit de plus belle. Elle regardait attentivement chaque personne lorsque Cédric attira son attention en se dirigeant vers un homme brun assez fin qui avait un simple sac à dos. Arrivé à sa hauteur, Cédric le serra dans ses bras en disant :

— Je suis trop content de te revoir, tu ne sais pas à quelle point !

— C'est toi qui es parti, vieux.

Cédric rigola et s'écarta pour faire les présentations :

— Voici Hermione, la fille dont je t'ai parlé. Elle a commencé la chasse il y a deux ans, mais je te jure que tu as l'impression qu'elle a fait ça toute sa vie. Hermione, voici Neville Londubat, considéré comme le plus grand des chasseurs. Il sait tout et à chaque fois qu'il traque une créature, tu peux être sûre qu'il réussira sa mission !

— Je suis heureuse de vous rencontrer. Cédric m'a tellement parlé de vous ! J'ai hâte que nous travaillons ensemble.

— Moi de même, Hermione. Mais pour l'instant, j'aimerai aller me doucher avant de me restaurer. C'est faisable ?

— Toujours le même ! s'exclama Cédric en l'entrainant vers la sortie de l'aéroport. Dis-moi où tu mets toute la nourriture que tu engouffre dans ton estomac ?

— Tu es tout simplement jaloux parce que j'ai un plus beau corps que toi, répliqua Neville.

Hermione les suivit. Elle était vraiment heureuse. Le chasseur le plus respecté de la profession était là. Les vampires allaient devoir se rhabiller et fuir devant eux. Oui, elle était pressée de commencer la chasse !

 **OoooOoooO**

* * *

 **Je vous remercie de m'avoir lu et je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année !**

 **Par contre, à cause des fêtes, le prochain chapitre n'arrivera pas avant le 05 janvier.**

 **Bises, et à bientôt !**


	13. Retrouvaille

**Titre** : Au clair de lune

 **Epoque** : U.A. Monde magique. On laisse les sorciers pour le monde des lycanthropes et les vampires.

 **Résumé** : Deux espèces ennemies vivant sur une même terre se tolérant uniquement avec les humains. Chacun son mondes, ses mœurs, ses coutumes et ses lois. Mais un rapprochement forcé va avoir lieu entre eux par le biais de l'amour impossible mais réel de deux de leurs membres.

 **Couple** : HP/DM, RW/BZ, et les autres… (Mais si, vous les connaissez à force !)

 **Disclamer** : Bon, on le sait tous et je ne vais pas m'attarder dessus : La plupart des personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Joanne K. Rowling. (Les autres sont à moi !) Mais je me suis permis de leur donner une autre destiné pour le bien de cette fic. Et je précise que je ne gagne pas d'argent sur mes écrits, et mon seul objectif est de vous faire plaisir !

 **Rating** : M ! (Pourquoi me posez-vous encore la question ?)

 **Avertissement** : À moins d'être maso, les homophobes n'ont rien à faire ici. Les personnages de cette fiction sont OOC. Ce chapitre n'a pas été corrigé, je m'excuse d'avance s'il reste des fautes.

Avant toute chose, **BONNE ANNÉE 2017 !**

Je sais que je vous avais donné rdv le 05, mais ce jour là, le chapitre ne comportait que quatre petites pages… J'ai mis les bouchées double pour le terminer pour ce week-end, et j'espère ne pas vous décevoir. Je tiens à vous rassurer, je maintiens le même rythme de « postage » (Ça se dit ?) à savoir deux fois par mois (le 1er et le 14/15… enfin si je n'ai pas de retard).

Exceptionnellement, je ne vais pas répondre aux reviews. Je tenais à remercier _**Oronra**_ , _**JBE**_ , _**Kalesy**_ , _**madnessEater**_ , _**hinatanatkae**_ et _**Guest**_ (Je n'ai pas de nom) pour leurs reviews qui m'ont fait plaisir.

Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps et je vous laisse découvrir la suite.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 13** **: Retrouvaille**

Lorsqu'ils avaient appris sa décision, Les hommes qui composaient la troupe du Roi Alpha en furent heureux. En les voyant s'apprêter comme si ils avaient gagné la guerre, Harry remercia Luna. Les loups-garous qui l'avaient rejoint en cours de route lui demandèrent la permission d'aller chercher leurs compagnons ou leurs familles respectives avant de le rejoindre au Cottage, ce qu'il accepta avec joie. Et malgré leur départ, ce fut avec plus de la moitié de sa troupe qu'il franchit les portes de son village.

À son arrivé, il eut un choc. Déjà en en arrivant dans la forêt de son enfance, son Loup avait ronronné de joie. Ses compatriotes originaires de Poudlard étaient partis en avant alors que les nouveaux étaient restés à ses côtés. Et malgré son empressement de se retrouver chez lui, il s'assurait que les plus faibles de la meute qu'il avait emmené avec lui se portaient bien.

Lorsqu'il atteint l'entrée du village, il avait été aussi surpris que les autres. Le Cottage n'en n'était plus un. Il était entouré d'un haut mur de pierre et le portail était tellement étroit que l'on devait passer à la queue leuleu. Lorsque l'on franchissait le portail, on passait devant une cabine où se trouvait deux hommes, qui lorsqu'ils l'avait vu arriver, allèrent se prosterner devant lui. Harry ne les connaissait pas, mais il sut qu'il avait affaire à un loup-garou et d'un vampire.

— Soyez le bienvenu au Cottage, votre altesse, proclama le loup garou.

Harry voulut lui répondre, mais un cri l'en empêcha :

— HAARRYYYYY !

Et avant qu'il ne fasse quoi que ce soit, il s'était retrouvé avec le corps d'un enfant dans ses bras. Son Loup reconnu l'odeur de la petite Tory. Il resserra son étreinte et embrassa la fillette qui avait grandit. Il l'a souleva et s'adressa aux sentinelles :

— Merci de votre accueil. Toutes les personnes qui me suivent sont de anciens et nouveaux résidents. Je vous laisse les recevoir et les diriger vers les personnes qui sauront les mettre à l'aise.

— Oui, votre altesse, répondit le vampire.

Harry s'était éloigné avec Tory dans ses bras qui lui interdisait en pleurant de repartir parce qu'elle avait eut peur pour lui et qu'il lui avait beaucoup manqué. Harry dut lui promettre qu'il ne partirait plus autant de temps pour qu'elle se calme. Une fois fait, et après des milliers de baiser et d'autres promesses comme quoi il ne restera qu'avec elle, Tory consentit à l'amener au centre du Cottage où l'on pouvait toujours voir la statue des deux loups qui jouaient ensembles. Mais les loups étaient encadrés par des statues de deux petits vampires – reconnaissable à leurs canines que l'on pouvait distinguer – et de deux enfants humains. Et tout ce monde avait les yeux fixé sur une balle à leurs pieds.

Autour des statues se trouvaient un parterre de fleurs de toutes les couleurs, protégé par un grillage. Harry ne put s'attarder à sa contemplation, car il ressenti l'arrivée d'Albus. L'ancien Alpha n'avait pas changé. Toujours habillé de son habituelle longue robe mauve, il l'accueillit le sourire aux lèvres et les bras écartés pour une accolade.

— Je suis vraiment heureux que tu sois rentré, Harry.

— Et moi donc… Il y a eut beaucoup de changement en deux ans, dis donc.

— Beaucoup de personne, vampires comme loup-garou, sont venus nous demander l'asile. Nous avons dû agrandir le Cottage. Et avec toute cette main d'œuvre, les travaux ont été effectués à grande vitesse. Aujourd'hui, tout le monde a un toit. Et grâce à nos différents communications, il ya des maisons prêts à tous vous recevoir.

— On dirait une petite ville… Vous arrivez à nourrir tout ce monde ?

— Nous avons développé notre propre potager pour tout ce qui est fruits et légumes. Nous avons aussi notre ferme qui se trouve plus à l'ouest, car malheureusement la chasse dans la forêt ne nous rapporte plus beaucoup de viande. Nous avons aussi plusieurs équipes de poissonnier qui se trouvent plus au nord…

— Vous voulez dire que le Cottage va jusqu'à la mer ?

— Non, ricana le vieil homme. Nous avons mis en place quatre équipe qui vont pêcher en semaine et reviennent tout les deux jours avec le butin à tour de rôles.

— Et si jamais ils se font attaqués ?

— C'est pourquoi ils sont en surnombre, Harry. Mais malgré tout ça, il nous arrive d'aller au plein centre de poudlard pour tout ce que l'on ne peut se procurer. Ce sont principalement nos humains qui travaillent encore en ville qui nous apportent de l'argent.

— Mais ce n'est pas assez. L'idéale sera que tout Poudlard nous appartienne.

— Ce serait l'idéal en effet, mais cela est Impossible, Harry. Mais on en reparlera un autre jour. Pour le moment, je ne vais pas t'accaparer plus longtemps. Beaucoup de personne veulent te saluer.

— Drago n'est toujours pas rentré ?

— Non, Harry. Mais aux dernières nouvelles, il est sur la route du retour. Il ne va pas donc tarder.

Le monarque hocha la tête et s'intéressa à la foule qui s'était formé autour de lui. Il se retrouva dans les bras de Molly qui lui reprocha sa maigreur, de Tonks qui lui interdit de quitter le Cottage, de Minerva qui lui souhaita la bienvenue.

Tory, qui était restée à ses côtés durant tout ce temps, attira son attention sur une personne qui se tenait en retrait. Lorsqu'il vit la personne en question, les larmes coulèrent aussitôt sur son visage. Sans s'occuper de ce que pouvait penser ceux qui l'entouraient, il se jeta dans les bras de Severus.

Il était enfin rentré chez lui.

— Dieu merci, tu es revenu sain et sauf, souffla le vétérinaire en le serrant fort contre lui.

— Tu m'as manqué, Sevy… Tu m'as trop manqué !

— Alors ne pas plus autant de temps… Et si tu dois le faire, laisse moi être à tes côtés.

— Severus…

— Et si tu me dis que « _me laisser ici est bon pour ma sécurité »_ , je te jure que je te montrerai de quoi je suis capable, Harry.

— Je sais déjà de quoi tu es capable, Severus. Et c'est justement pour cette raison que je te voulais au Cottage. Je sais que tu as remplacé Ron en tant que Second auprès d'Albus. Tu as su mettre en place cette cohabitation entre les différentes espèces qui se trouvent maintenant en ces lieux.

— Je refuse de rester derrière, insista l'humain en le regardant attentivement. Sirius et toi n'étiez pas là… Pendant deux ans. Plus jamais, Harry. Débrouilles-toi comme tu veux, mais si jamais vous repartez encore, peu importe l'endroit et peu importe le temps que cela prendra, je veux être avec vous. Et pas la peine de se séparer. Sirius aurait dû être avec toi et non avec Drago.

— Mais…

— Je sais qu'à la base, ni lui et ni Drago ne devaient quitter le Cottage, mais c'est ce qui s'est passé. Tu as été séparé de ton compagnon, chose que ton Loup n'accepte pas et de ton parrain, alors qu'il a promis à ton père d'être toujours près de toi. Attends-toi justement à ce qu'il te séquestre pendant une bonne semaine à son retour.

Harry grimaça à ses mots, mais il répliqua :

— Sirius va d'abord TE séquestrer DEUX bonnes semaines avant de se souvenir de moi…

— HARRY !

Le susnommé rigola et reprit le vétérinaire dans ses bras. Celui ci sourit à son tour avant de déclarer :

— Je suppose que tu as faims ?

— Molly m'a proposé de manger chez elle…

— Pour qu'elle te monopolise ? Comme si on n'allait rien dire !

— Sev…

— Le Palais est terminé. C'est là-bas que tu dois prendre tes repas, maintenant.

— Si tu me dis que je dois y vivre, je…

— On en reparlera plus tard, Harry. Pour le moment, vas saluez les autres membres de ta meute.

— Reste à prêt de moi, s'il te plait.

— C'était mon intention, jeune homme.

Harry sourit avant de l'entrainer avec lui retrouver Albus tout en gardant la main de Tory dans la sienne.

 **OoooOoooO**

Harry ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Il sentit un poids sur lui. Il fronça les sourcils et regarda vers son ventre pour se trouver le nez dans une chevelure brune dont la tête reposait sur son torse. Il sourit en reconnaissant l'odeur de la petite Tory. Il la souleva délicatement pour ne pas la réveiller e la mettre sur le côté droit du lit.

Cela faisait deux semaines que ses hommes et lui étaient revenus au Cottage, et il ne les avait pas vu passer. Chacune de ses journées étaient rempli. Il avait dû, dans un premier temps, apprendre l'organisation du Cottage auprès d'Albus, de Severus, de Kréatur et de Vicky. Ces deux derniers avaient intégré le conseil du Cottage où des lois et règles de vie avait été établis pour le bon fonctionnement de la meute.

D'après leurs dires, cela avait mit du temps pour que tout le monde s'accepte. Au début de la cohabitation, beaucoup – loup-garou comme vampire – se plaignaient de la forte odeur de l'espèce adverse qui agressait leurs narines. Mais aujourd'hui, chacun semblait s'être habitué et s'en accommodait bien.

Harry avait aussi appris qui effectuaient les principaux tâches, comme Roderick Plumpton, un vampire qui avait reprit le poste de chef guerrier, Nicolas Flamel un anc ien Alpha qui lui vouait une adoration sans nom à telle point qu'Harry le fuyait en permanence. Il y avait aussi Cho Chang qui s'occupait de la scolarité des enfants.

Harry ferma les yeux.

Cette vampire le déstabilisait. C'était une femme d'origine asiatique qui n'avait pas à rougir de sa beauté. Sa longue chevelure sombre était toujours en queue de cheval, son regard vous donnait l'impression de tout savoir de vous. Harry se demandait si, comme Drago, elle avait la capacité de lire dans les pensés des gens. Pour plus de sécurité, son Loup bloquait toutes ses pensés à chaque moments de la journée.

Cho l'intriguait, car il lui arrivait de penser à elle et il appréciait sa présence à ses côté, mais son Loup la détestait, ce qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il savait qu'il n'avait aucun sentiment amoureux pour la jeune vampire, car son cœur appartenait à Drago, mais Cho arrivait à l'apaiser lorsqu'il était soucieux. Enfin, c'était à chaque fois ce qui se passait avant que son Loup ne se mette à grogner et ne l'oblige à s'éloigner de la jeune vampire. Par conséquence, il n'arrivait pas à rester près de la vampire plus de quelque seconde et ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient.

Il savait qu'à cause du comportement de son Loup, il devait se méfier d'elle, mais il n'arrivait pas… Cho était tellement gentille ! Elle avait toujours le sourire aux lèvres et elle était beaucoup apprécié au Cottage, en particulier des vampires.

Certain d'entre eux avaient même demandé à ce qu'elle fasse partie du conseil, mais Severus s'y était fortement opposé. Harry n'avait pas cherché à savoir la raison de ce refus. Jamais il s'opposera à un Severus en mode « Second de l'Alpha ». De toute façon, son Loup n'aura pas accepté ce choix et aurait exigé le départ de la vampire du conseil.

Il soupira. L'animosité que son Loup ressentait envers Cho était telle qu'il avait grogné de colère lorsqu'il avait appris que la vampire vivait dans une nouvelle maison près du chalet où Drago et lui s'étaient liés.

Dieu merci seul Albus, Minerva et Severus avait été présent à ce moment !

Pour contenter son Loup et éviter que les autres ne remarque son étrange comportement vis-à-vis de la vampire, il avait choisit une maison à étage contenant deux chambres – dont une avait été d'office inauguré par Tory qui avait décrété qu'elle lui appartenait lorsqu'elle dormirait chez Harry – et qui se trouvait à l'opposé du chalet. Il avait laissé Molly et Vicky la décorer et la meubler, mais il n'y avait jamais mis les pieds car il préférait dormir dans sa chambre d'enfance.

Hormis cette haine que son Loup avait envers Cho, Harry avait d'autres soucis. Son Loup allait mal. Devant les autre il agissait comme si tout allais bien, en sollicitant son Loup le moins possible. Mais lorsqu'il se retrouvait seul, il passait son temps à le rassurer, et lui demander de patienter.

Drago serait bientôt là.

Harry savait que leur lien se mourrait. Leur séparation avait eut lieu trop tôt dans leur relation et avait duré trop longtemps. Il avait conscience qu'il ne pourrait retenir son Loup lorsqu'il verrait son compagnon. Il espérait qu'il ne soit pas blessé où que rien ne lui soit arrivé.

Bordel, il en était arrivé à avoir peur de la réaction de son Loup !

Il soupira. La seule chose qui calmait l'animal, c'était la présence de ses proches auprès de lui. Severus, Torry, Seamus, les jumeaux Fred et Georges, Rémus se trouvaient régulièrement avec lui. Les premier jours de son arrivé, le vétérinaire n'était pas parti travailler et Tory, qui ne l'avait pas lâché d'une semelle, dormait avec lui chaque nuit. Luna ne cessait de lui sourire à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient, mais ne lui disait rien.

Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il sentit son Loup se mettre debout. Il se leva avec douceur pour ne pas réveiller la fillette et quitta la chambre en vitesse en prenant un pull. Lorsqu'il descendit en bas, il sentit l'odeur de Théo qui s'approchait de la maison. Le sentant soucieux, il alla à sa rencontre dehors.

— Harry, salua le vampire.

— Que ce passe t-il ?

— Le groupe des poissonniers qui aurait dut arriver ce matin n'est pas rentré. Nous n'arrivons pas à rentrer en communication avec Pavarati qui était le chef du groupe alors que Lester, le chef du groupe suivant, nous a certifié qu'ils ont quitté le port hier matin.

— Merde.

— Seamus a fait préparer une escorte dont il prendra le commandement pour aller à leur recherche et n'attends que ton ordre pour quitter le Cottage, continua le vampire sans tenir compte de son intervention.

— Non, Seamus reste ici. Qu'il désigne un autre homme pour le remplacer.

— Harry, il va mal le prendre.

— C'est mon Troisième !

— Justement, c'est à lui de régler se genre de problème.

— Non, sa place est d'être à mes côtés ! Ordonne que personne ne quitte le Cottage hormis l'équipe de recherche. Tous les groupes de poissonniers doivent rentrer. Je pense que les réserves de poisson sont élevées. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, nous ne nous contenterons de ce que nous fournit la ferme. Le Cottage ferme ses portes.

— Certains humains sont partis travailler en ville, Harry. C'est le cas de Severus.

— Je vais l'appeler. Je dois m'occuper de Tory et la déposer chez Molly. Laisse-moi une demi-heure et on se retrouve au Palais. Seamus a intérêt à être présent.

— Je le lui dirait.

Harry retourna dans la demeure de son parrain après avoir salué le vampire. Il alla dans sa chambre prendre son téléphone avant de redescendre à nouveau afin d'appeler Severus sans déranger le sommeil de Tory.

— _Allo ?_

— C'est moi, Sev. Tu dois rentrer, le Cottage ferme ses portes.

— … _Nous avons été attaqués ?_

— Le groupe des poissonniers n'est toujours pas rentré, alors qu'on les attendait ce matin de bonne heure.

— _Je vois. Tu crois que ce sont les partisans de Voldemort ?_

— Je n'écarte pas cette possibilité, mais je n'oublie pas les chasseurs, Sev. S'il te plait, regroupe tous les humains de la meute et rentrez ensembles.

— _Alors promet moi que tu ne quitteras pas le Cottage en mon absence. Tu viens d'arriver il y a deux semaines et…_

— Je ne bouge pas. Tu as ma promesse. Rentre, maintenant.

— _À tout à l'heure._

Severus raccrocha et Harry soupira de soulagement. Il mit son téléphone dans sa poche et retourna dans sa chambre pour réveiller Tory.

 **OoooOoooO**

Cédric Diggory avala une gorgée du contenue ambré de son verre. La brulure qui lui prit à la gorge lui fit du bien. Il reposa son verre et soupira en regardant l'heure. Il devait quitter les lieux. Il se leva, déposa un billet sur le comptoir où il s'était installé et se dirigea vers la sortie du bar.

Il n'avait pas à se plaindre de sa vie en générale. Il était de grande taille, châtain aux yeux gris et possédait un corps d'athlète qui faisait fantasmer un grand nombre de filles et de garçons. Il était d'originaire américaine et avait quitté le nouveau continent une dizaine d'années auparavant pour s'installer en Angleterre, car il avait suivit sa mère après le divorce de ses parents.

Enfin, c'était la version officielle. La vérité, son père avait disparu suite à une chasse d'un vampire qu'il traquait et sa mère le recherchait depuis. Elle était persuadée qu'il n'était pas mort, mais transformé. Elle avait suivit la trace du vampire que son mari traquait et avait découvert qu'il venait d'Angleterre. Elle y avait donc aménagé avec son fils.

Oui, toute la famille de Cédric était des chasseurs. Depuis tout petit, il avait apprit à distinguer les êtres naturels des vrai humains. Il avait appris à les tuer et s'était fait une belle réputation dans le réseau de la chasse dès son adolescence. Mais sa réputation était dérisoire devant celle de Neville Londubat qu'il avait rencontré lors d'une réunion de chasseur en Amérique. Celui-ci avait vu ses parents se faire tuer par un vampire et depuis il ne vivait que pour les anéantir. Il avait pour objectif de se débarrasser de tout surnaturel de la planète.

Cédric et lui avait été inséparable durant une bonne période et s'appréciaient énormément. La venue de châtain en Europe n'avait pas entaché leur amitié et c'est donc sans surprise que celui-ci accueillait chez lui celui qui avait obtenu le respect de tous leurs pairs.

Mais malgré cette belle amitié, ils avaient évolué différemment. Cédric avait perdu sa mère lors d'une chasse au loup-garou. Plus tard, il avait découvert qu'elle avait eut raison au sujet de son père et il avait dû tuer celui-ci de ses propres mains. Cette expérience l'avait « refroidit » et il avait voulu se détourner de la chasse, mais il avait rencontré Hermione Granger.

Cette jeune fille avait été séquestrée par la célèbre et illustre famille Malefoy. Ceux-ci était l'une des familles – Pour ne pas dire LA famille – les plus fortunée de la planète. Mais le simple humain lambda ignorait que les Malefoy étaient des vampires et qu'ils étaient déjà présent sur la Terre alors que le célèbre roi de France, Louis XIV n'était pas encore né. Ils avaient évolué avec l'humanité et avait put s'enrichir.

Les chasseurs savaient que les Malefoy étaient des vampires, mais jamais Cédric avait entendu qu'une personne de leur réseau les avait approchés de prés. Du moins, avant Hermione. Elle était l'une des seuls chasseurs à avoir parlé à un membre directe de la famille et en ressortir vivant.

D'après ses dires, c'était ce même membre de la famille qui l'avait délivré de sa captivité.

Mais cela n'avait pas effacé la mort de ses proches devant ses yeux par ses suceurs de sangs et désormais, elle leur vouait une grande haine. Sa détermination avait plut à Cédric qui l'avait prit sous son ailes et l'avait formé à la chasse. Il l'avait envoyé à Londres auprès de ses confrères afin qu'elle puisse se perfectionner et aujourd'hui, il était fier d'elle.

Maintenant que Neville était là, ils formeraient une équipe de chasseurs redoutable que tous les êtres surnaturels craindraient. Les connaissances de Neville et l'intelligence d'Hermione allait faire parler d'eux. Lui-même les aiderait lorsqu'il le pourrait, mais il ne serait pas à leurs côtés.

Il ne chassait plus. Du moins, il ne le pouvait plus.

Le fait d'avoir tué son propre père avait freiné ses activités et accroitre sa curiosité. Il voulait comprendre son père. Pourquoi cet homme qu'il vénérait depuis sa tendre enfance et qui avait été chasseur en son vivant ne s'était pas donné la mort lorsqu'il avait comprit ce qu'il était devenu ? C'était pourtant lui qui lui avait appris à égorgé un vampire afin les humain puisse vivre.

Alors Cédric avait cherché à savoir ce qu'était vraiment un vampire. Pendant qu'Hermione était à Londres, il avait réussit à enfermer un vampire dans sa cave et l'avait forcé à parler. Il n'avait pas eut de réponse tout de suite, mais en bon chasseur, il avait finit par savoir ce qu'il voulait.

Il avait apprit l'existence du Créateurs et de ses cinq fils dont faisait partis Lucius Malefoy. Il avait appris comment chaque vampire se tournait vers eux pour leur protection, comment il se nourrissait et transformaient les humain. Il avait aussi appris qu'une guerre se préparait et que la raison de cette guerre était l'union entre un loup-garou, qui disait être le roi de tous les lycanthropes de la terre, et de l'unique fils de Lucius Malefoy.

En y repensant, il frissonna de dégout. Déjà qu'isolé, chaque espèce était abominable, mais s'ils se mettaient à faire des bébés ensemble…

Et il avait aussi appris l'importance du venin de vampire.

Ce liquide violet foncé, presque noir, était tout simplement magique. Hermione lui avait dit que lorsqu'elle était en captivité, certaines femmes n'hésitait pas solliciter la présence de vampire, mais elle n'avait jamais sut la raison. _Son_ vampire lui avait expliqué que leur venin pouvait agir comme une drogue pour les humains et que certains d'entre eux n'hésitaient pas à en donner à leur victime avant de les vider de leur sang.

Alors Cédric l'avait forcé à produire du venin et en avait goûté. Il avait eut l'impression de boire un nectar de vin… Chaud, doux et sucré. Il en était devenu accro.

 _Son_ vampire lui avait ensuite proposé un marché. Il lui fournirait autant de venin qu'il voulait s'il acceptait de se faire mordre régulièrement par lui… Chose qu'il avait accepté.

Il ne l'avait pas libéré tout de suite, mais à force de s'abreuver de ce breuvage qu'il aimait plus que tout et de subir des morsures, cela avait créé un lien entre eux. Et puis, se faire mordre était plus que plaisant surtout lorsque cela était fait en plein acte sexuel.

Cédric soupira en se retrouvant dehors. Il se dirigea vers une rue qui menait à l'arrière du bar où se trouvait un petit entrepôt. Lorsqu'il y entra, il dut s'habituer à l'obscurité car la pièce était sombre. En apercevant une silhouette il demanda doucement en s'approchant:

— Adrian ?

— Je suis là Cédric, répondit la voix de _Son_ vampire. Ton super copain ne t'a pas suivit ?

— Ne t'inquiète pas, Neville est en compagnie d'Hermione. Ils auraient croisé la route d'un groupe de loup-garou et de vampire mélangé, très tôt ce matin. Ils sont fort occupés, nous sommes tranquilles.

— Pourquoi tu ne les as pas accompagnés ? C'est surement la meute de ce Roi Alpha de pacotille et les chiens de Malefoy.

— Et manquer notre rendez-vous ? Pour rien au monde je ferai çà. Ne pense pas à eux.

— Bien, parce que j'ai très faim et j'ai un surplus de venin à évacuer.

Le vampire le tira vers lui et l'embrassa. Cédric gémit de plaisir. Il allait passer une très bonne matinée. Lorsque les mains froides caressèrent son cou à l'endroit où le vampire avait l'habitude de le mordre, un frisson le parcourut.

Oui, il ne pouvait plus tuer de vampires. Comment l'expliquer à Neville et Hermione ? Comment leur faire comprendre que c'était des êtres fascinants et qu'ils pouvaient beaucoup apporter aux humains ? Il suffisait seulement d'apprendre à les connaitre… Cédric ferma poussa un gémissement de surprise lorsqu'Adrian le plaqua conte un des murs du bar afin de lui lécher son cou.

Oh, bordel de merde. Comment expliquer à ses amis chasseurs que vous étiez tombé amoureux d'un vampire ?

 **OoooOoooO**

— Mais pourquoi ne veux-tu pas que j'y aille, bordel de Dieu ! N'as-tu pas confiance en moi ?

— Ne dis pas de bêtises, Seamus.

— Alors laisse-moi prendre la tête de cette équipe !

Harry grogna de colère, et contre toute attente, Seamus ne baissa pas les yeux et maintien son regard. Les deux amis se trouvaient dans la salle du conseil, au Palais. Le bâtiment était sur trois étages et avait été construit en hauteur afin qu'il soit visible à chaque coin du Cottage. Le rez-de-chaussée comportait la salle du conseil, une grande salle qui était réservée pour les réunions de la meute – même si c'étaient les enfants qui l'utilisaient le plus souvent – de deux salles d'études, d'un salon contenant une télévision, fauteuil, bureau et bibliothèque, ainsi que des toilettes. Les deux étages étaient composés principalement de chambre et de salle de bain.

Harry et Seamus étaient entourés des membres du conseil présent au Cottage en cette matinée et chacun les regardait sans rien dire.

— Dis-moi pourquoi as-tu toujours cette obstination à toujours vouloir être en première ligne lors des affrontements ?

— Peut-être parce que je suis le Chef guerrier de la meute, que je suis ton Troisième et que C'EST MON DEVOIR ?!

— ET TU NE PEUX PAS COMPRENDRE QUE J'AI PEUR DE TE PERDRE ? On ne sait pas à qui on a affaire ! Cela peut être les partisans de ce fou ou encore des chasseurs !

— Harry...

— Non Seamus, n'insiste pas !

— Bordel, JE DOIS Y ALLER !

Les deux hommes se regardaient avec colère tandis qu'une voix s'éleva :

— Pourquoi ne l'accompagnes-tu pas, Harry ?

Seamus regarda Millicent qui venait de poser la question afin de faire redescendre la tension et répondit :

— Parce qu'il est le Roi Alpha et il doit rester au Cottage.

— Et tu dois aussi rester ici, Seamus.

Tout le monde regarda Albus qui poursuivit :

— Il est vrai que par ta position dans la meute, tu auras dû prendre la tête du l'équipe de sauvetage, mais nous sommes dans une situation de crise. Le Roi Alpha doit rester ici en compagnie de son Second. Ron étant absent, c'est toi, le Troisième qui le remplace. Par conséquence, tu dois rester au côté d'Harry. Surtout qu'il y a Roderick Plumpton qui a reprit ton poste en ton absence et je peux t'assurer qu'il n'a pas à rougir face à toi.

— Ça suffit, grogna Harry, résigné. Tu veux mener l'équipe de sauvetage ? Soit, fais ce qui bon te semble. Mai tu n'as pas intérêt à revenir blessé, Seamus. Si c'était le cas, je t'interdirai de me quitter, même pour aller ai toilette ! Et envoie des éclaireurs devant. Si jamais il ya une embuscade, que vous puissiez revenir sur vos pas sans danger.

— C'est noté, Harry. Merci, sourit Seamus. Mais avant de partir, je voudrai voir avec vous tous le chemin que l'on empruntera.

— Prends avec toi quelque membre d'un des groupes de poissonniers. Ils connaissent le chemin. Et Seamus ?

— Oui ?

— À ton retour je nome ce Roderick « _Chef des armées_ de la meute ».

— Tu ne le feras pas. Et moi aussi je t'aime, Harry.

Le brun voulut répliquer alors que quelques ricanements s'élevèrent lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur une Ginny joyeuse.

— Ils sont là ! Cria-t-elle. Le groupe des poissonniers sont arrivé au Cottage !

Tandis qu'Arthur calmait sa fille, Harry, Seamus et Théo avaient quitté les lieux pour se rendre au centre du Cottage. Arrivé sur place, ils virent un groupe de personne réuni qui parlait fort. Lorsque tous sentir l'aura du Roi, ils se prosternèrent devant celui-ci. Harry se précipita vers Pavarati qu'il prit dans les bras.

— Comment ca va ? Que c'est-il passé ?

— Ça va, Harry. Nous avons juste prit un autre chemin car certains de nos vampire avaient sentit des odeurs différents de notre groupe sue notre chemins qui se cachaient. On a eu peur de tomber dans une embuscade, nous avons préférer jouer la carte de la prudence… Et comme on savait pas si nos téléphones étaient pistés ou pas, nous avons éviter de les utilisés.

— Dieu merci ! Vous avez bien fait. Ce nigaud de Seamus était tellement inquiet qu'il voulait venir vous rejoindre. Et il allait emprunter le chemin habituel et ce sera lui qui aurait été attaqué.

— Ne le gronde pas. Je suis sûr que si tu n'avais pas toute tes responsabilités, tu auras réagis comme lui !

— Là, Pavarati, tu es censée m'appuyer !

La jeune fille rigola. Harry la serra dans les bras et croisa le regard de Georges Weasley. Il hocha simplement la tête et le rouquin quitta la place pour s'éloigner, le téléphone à la main. Harry voulut se concentrer sur la jeune fille qu'il avait dans les bras, mais son Loup semblait être attiré par quelque chose. Il relâcha Pavarati et huma l'air.

Lorsqu'il reconnu l'odeur, un sourire s'installa sur son visage. Sans prévenir qui que ce soit, il couru à l'entrée du Cottage, passa par le portail d'entrée pour se retrouver dans la forêt. Il poursuivit sa course en augmentant sa vitesse. Il finit par apercevoir plusieurs loups qui marchaient vers lui, mais il ne s'attarda pas sur eux. Non ses yeux étaient rivés sur un visage pâle au regard mercure qui lui souriait.

Quelque instant plus tard, il se retrouvait dans les bras de son compagnon. Son Loup était tellement content qu'il prit le contrôle. Il se mit à humer son cou et s'apprêta à le mordre lorsque le vampire l'arrêta en lui murmurant dans l'oreille et en le serrant plus fort:

— Pas maintenant, 'Tit Loup. Je suis aussi impatient que toi, mais tu te dois d'être le Roi Alpha avant d'être mon compagnon.

Harry ferma les yeux en grognant tandis que Drago continuait tout en lui caressant les dos :

— Après, Tit Loup, je te promets de n'être qu'a toi et de ne m'occuper que de toi. Je te laisserai faire tout ce que tu as dit au téléphone.

 _Tout ce que je veux, autant de temps que je le veux ?_ Interrogea le Loup.

— Tout le temps que tu voudras, 'Tit Loup. Mais pour le moment je dois te présenter à des personnes. Laisse la place à Harry… Je ne partirai plus.

Drago dut attendre quelque minute avant de sentir l'aura du Loup s'estomper. Lorsqu'il fut sûr d'avoir Harry dans ses bras, il chercha son regard émeraude avant de lui sourire.

— Je suis heureux de te voir, Harry. Tu m'as manqué.

— Présente-moi vite, car je ne pourrais pas le retenir Drago… le lien…

— … Je sais. Viens avec moi.

Le vampire l'entraina à travers sa troupe qui se prosternait devant eux au fur et mesure de leur avancée. Il fit une halte devant Sirius qui fit une simple bise sur la joue au brun sans chercher à les séparer.

— Bonjour, Fiston.

— Sirius… Je suis désolé…

— Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends. Et personne ne vous en voudra.

— Merci… On se revoit très vite !

Sirius hocha la tête avant de se diriger vers le Cottage tandis que Drago poursuivit son chemin et s'arrêta devant ses parents qui avaient suivi toute la scène.

— Père, Mère, voici Harry Potter, mon compagnon et le Roi Alpha.

— Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance, sourit Narcissa. Et je vous suis reconnaissant d'avoir accepter de recevoir les membres de ma famille.

— Tout le plaisir est pour moi, répondit Harry avant de fixer Lucius qui le détaillait attentivement.

— Je vous voyais plus vieux, commenta celui-ci d'un air déçu tandis que Narcissa ferma les yeux et que Drago grimaça. Je ne comprends pas comment tous ses loups peuvent confier leur vie à un enfant à peine sortit des couches culottes !

— Ne vous fiez pas à mon apparence, monsieur Malefoy. Je pourrais vous surprendre.

— Vous êtes mourant, jeune homme. Le saviez-vous ?

— C'est juste de la fatigue, ne vous inquiétez pas. Et c'est la raison pour laquelle je vais aller me reposer dans ma demeure. Je ne pourrais pas vous accueillir comme il se doit, je m'en excuse d'avance.

— Mais allez-y, cela ne me dérange pas… Du moment que Drago reste à nos côtés.

— Père !

— Lucius !

— Quoi, il faut bien que Drago nous présente à… leur… Communauté !

— Ne l'écoutez pas, Harry, répliqua Narcissa. Nous sommes en de bonnes mains et je suis sûr que nous seront bien présenté auprès des vôtres. Pour le moment, Drago emmène-le se reposer. Nous nous verrons plus tard… Viens Lucius, nous devons allez voir Ricardo et Ron.

Harry regarda le couple s'éloigner d'eux et déclara avec tristesse :

— Ton père me hait.

— Parce qu'il trouve que ton loup est faible, il ne te juge pas digne de moi. Ne t'occupe pas de ça, on sait tout les deux de quoi tu es capable, tu n'as rien à prouver. Mais Laissons ça de côté pour le moment. J'ai promis à ton Loup de m'occuper de lui. Tu as rencontré mes parents, maintenant, il faut le remercier pour sa patience.

Harry rigola et l'entraina vers le Cottage.

 **OoooOoooO**

Drago ne pourra pas dire où il était, ni comment il était arrivé là. Il se souvenait d'avoir traversé le village, mais il n'avait rien vu de la ballade. Il avait juste suivit Harry qui au fur et à mesure de leur avancée avait laissé place à son Loup. Celui-ci, à peine arrivé devant une maison qu'il ouvrit avec fracas, le plaqua sur un mur et fondit sur sa bouche tout en claquant la porte.

Par le Créateur, comment un simple baisé pouvait paraitre si bon ?

Le loup força le passage de ses lèvres afin de rencontrer sa langue. Drago gémit en sentant les mains chaudes de son compagnon le caresser partout. Comprenant ce qu'il voulait, il enleva sa veste sans se détacher de sa bouche.

Ne portant pas de chemise – ce qui sembla agacer Harry – il ne fut pas surprit que le brun déchira son maillot d'un cou sec afin d'accéder à son torse. Bordel chaque passage de ses mains laissait une sensation de brulure qui le rendait fou. Mais ce n'était pas assez.

Drago savait qu'il ne devait pas prendre les commandes, mais il ne put s'empêcher de défaire la ceinture du brun et lui ouvrir son pantalon laissant apercevoir son entrejambe gonflé.

Il gémit, lorsque l'un de ses boutons de chair fut pincé et frissonna lorsque qu'il sentit une griffe couper sa propre ceinture, faisant descendre son pantalon. Il ne put s'empêcher de pencher la tête en arrière lorsqu'il sentit leurs deux érections gonflées et des mains malaxer son fessier.

Le loup profita pour parsemer sa mâchoire de baiser et lui souffla à l'oreille :

— _Je vais te prendre, Drago…_

— Fais, 'Ti Loup. Je te veux en moi…

Le loup sembla satisfait, puisqu'il leva une de ses jambes enfin de bien se placer et Drago eu juste le temps d'entendre un « _Pardon_ » avant de se faire pénétrer jusqu'à la garde. En temps normal, même en étant vampire, il aurait dû ressentir une douleur, vu la brutalité du geste. Peut-être que la douleur était belle et bien présente, mais cela ne l'atteignit pas. Le seul sentiment qu'il ressentait était la joie.

« _Enfin_ » fit le Loup en pensée.

— Oui, tu as raison, il était temps, souffla Drago. Maintenant, déchaine-toi.

« _Je ne vais pas être tendre_ »

— Je ne te demande pas de la tendresse, 'Ti Loup. Je veux que tu me fasses planer comme tu me l'as promis !

Le loup ricana et commença à se mouvoir en lui. D'abord doucement afin d'apprécier la sensation que lui procurait chaque mouvement, puis il alla de plus en plus vite. Drago, qui n'avait cessé de gémir depuis l'intrusion en lui, poussait maintenant des cris de luxure.

Il ne sut dire ce qui l'amena à la jouissance. Était-ce le fait qu'en changeant d'angle, le loup tapait sa prostate en continue ? Était-ce le fait qu'il avait amené ses jambes derrière la taille du loup provocant un pilonnage plus rapide, plus intense et profonde ? Était-ce le fait de lire les pensés plus que perverses du loup ? Ou alors la morsure que lui fit son amant au moment où il s'y attendait le moins ?

La seul chose qu'il se souvient, ce fut qu'il perdit le contrôle lui-même en laissant ses crocs sortir et qu'il mordit le lycanthrope à son tour.

L'orgasme qui suivit fut dévastateur qu'il en jouit une deuxième fois avant de perdre connaissance.

Lorsqu'il revient à lui, Harry l'observait, un sourire aux lèvres. Il constatât qu'ils étaient allongés sur un lit et qu'ils étaient nus. Il voulut sourire aussi, mais fronça les sourcils en constatant la couleur des yeux du loup-garou : un œil était vert émeraude et l'autre gris mercure.

— … Harry ?

 _Il n'est pas là. Tu as promis que je te ferais tout ce que e veux. Je n'ai pas finit._

—'Ti Loup… Tes yeux…

 _Tu as le même regard que moi._

— Quoi ?! Mais il ne faut pas ! On doit…

 _Cela va revenir à la normal, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu en parleras avec Harry plus tard. Moi, je te veux, maintenant._

Devant son regard qui se fit gourmand, Drago hocha simplement la tête. Il se releva et alla embrasser son compagnon. Il avait raison, ils avaient beaucoup de temps à rattraper. Les questions viendraient plus tard.

 **OoooOoooO**

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lu, et on se retrouve la semaine prochaine (on sera le 14) pour la suite. D'ici là, portez-vous bien.

Bises!

donnaqueenly.


	14. Je suis le Roi Alpha

**Titre** : Au clair de lune

 **Epoque** : U.A. Monde magique. On laisse les sorciers pour le monde des lycanthropes et les vampires.

 **Résumé** : Deux espèces ennemies vivant sur une même terre se tolérant uniquement avec les humains. Chacun son mondes, ses mœurs, ses coutumes et ses lois. Mais un rapprochement forcé va avoir lieu entre eux par le biais de l'amour impossible mais réel de deux de leurs membres.

 **Couple** : HP/DM, RW/BZ, et les autres… (Mais si, vous les connaissez à force !)

 **Disclamer** : Bon, on le sait tous et je ne vais pas m'attarder dessus : La plupart des personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Joanne K. Rowling. (Les autres sont à moi !) Mais je me suis permis de leur donner une autre destiné pour le bien de cette fic. Et je précise que je ne gagne pas d'argent sur mes écrits, et mon seul objectif est de vous faire plaisir !

 **Rating** : M ! (Pourquoi me posez-vous encore la question ?)

 **Avertissement** : À moins d'être maso, les homophobes n'ont rien à faire ici. Les personnages de cette fiction sont OOC.

 **Note de l'auteur :**

Je tenais à remercier _**Ninairis**_ qui a bien voulut me relire afin de chasser les fautes que je laissais trainer derrière moi.

Mercis aussi à vous pour vos reviews, vos mises en favori et vos alertes.

 **RAR :**

 **dragonpowergirl** : Merci pour ta review. Je comprends ton impatience de voir Blaise et Ron ensemble... mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. Quoique... peut-être que si je lui promet un bon lemon salace avec le rouquin, Blaise va vite rappliquer? En tout cas, je te laisse découvrir la suite de l'histoire.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 14** **: Je suis le Roi Alpha**

Ce fut une sensation de bien-être qui le tira du sommeil. Ne voulant pas quitter ce « cocon », il n'ouvrit pas les yeux tout de suite. Il était au chaud, son corps était détendu et il avait l'impression qu'on l'observait. Il se concentra sur cet impression de regard qui se faisait insistant. Il ressentait à travers de ce regard de l'adoration, du respect, du désir… et de l'amour.

Il ouvrit les yeux le sourire aux lèvres pour se noyer dans une mer d'émeraude. Son sourire s'accentua en murmurant :

— On t'a déjà dis que tu avais de beaux yeux ?

— Je ne veux pas attiser ta jalousie, mais oui, on me l'a déjà dit.

— Je ne suis pas jaloux car c'est avec moi que tu as passé la nuit et que tu es lié.

— Comment te sens-tu ? Il t'a fait mal ?

— Ton Loup me rends fou, Harry. Il m'a fait faire des choses que je n'ai jamais faites. Et pourtant je suis très vieux ! Sérieusement, c'était génial !

—Je vois ça… Il est tellement satisfait de sa nuit qu'il est calme. Et puis tu t'es endormi toi aussi !

— Il n'y a qu'avec toi que je fais ça. J'avais oublié cette sensation… Je vais finir par prendre l'habitude.

Son amant sourit avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser.

— Le lien est de nouveaux complet, Drago.

Celui-ci se renversa et s'installa sur lui, faisant fis de leur nudité.

— Ton Loup est rassasié, et je me suis bien reposé. Je peux maintenant m'occuper de toi.

— … On doit peut-être aller voir les autres, répondit le brun en rougissant. Je n'ai pas vus Ron…

— Tu es beau, Harry, le coupa Drago. Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué… Ces deux ans loin de toi… Plus jamais.

— Je suis d'accord. Je ne supporterais plus de te savoir aussi loin de moi.

Le blond sourit et se pencha pour lui déposer des baisers le long de sa mâchoire et alla se nicher dans son cou. Une des mains caressait son flanc droit, ce qui lui provoqua des frissons tandis que l'autre se trouvait au niveau de son cou.

— J'ai envie d'une chose, Harry… Me permettras-tu de le réaliser ?

— Tout ce que tu veux, tant que tu ne me quitte pas.

— Comme si je le pouvais, ricana le blond. Je suis trop épris de toi pour te laisser.

— De quoi as-tu envie ?

— Je te veux.

— Tu m'as.

— Je veux être en toi.

Harry lui lança un regard brulant.

— Je veux te montrer ce que j'éprouve à chaque fois que ton Loup est en moi, poursuivit le vampire à son oreille. Je veux te montrer ce que je ressens lorsqu'il me fait planer.

Tout en parlant, il accentuait ses caresses et frotta leurs verges ensemble, ce qui provoqua des gémissements de la part du brun qui avait fermé les yeux.

— Tu es lié à ton Loup depuis ta première transformation, reprit Drago en continuant ses baisers. Ton Loup s'est lié à moi lors de notre union. En cette nuit, je veux me lier à toi.

En guise de réponse, Harry l'embrassa. Si au début le baiser fut brutal, il s'adoucit au fur et a mesure. Harry brulait de l'intérieur comme de l'extérieur. De l'intérieur par sa nature de lycanthrope et de l'extérieur par les caresses des mains froide de Drago.

Il l'avait entendu. Il est vrai qu'un loup-garou était la cohabitation de deux être en une seule personne. Un loup et un humain. En temps normal, le loup s'effaçait et laissait l'humain vivre sa vie et ne sortait que lors des pleines lunes ou encore lors des moments fort de leur vie. Lorsque le loup prenait le dessus, l'humain était juste en retrait. Et parce que c'était son corps, il ressentait tout ce que le Loup éprouvait. Que ce soit la joie, la colère, le chagrin, l'extase, l'orgasme… Pour lui tout ce que vivait son Loup, il le vivait aussi.

Mais jamais il n'avait vu leur union sous cet angle. La demande de Drago sonnait comme une demande en mariage entre sa partie humaine et le vampire. Il rougit en ayant cette idée et sursauta légèrement lorsque le blond répliqua après avoir suivit le fil de ses pensés :

— C'est une demande en mariage, Harry. Ton Loup et moi sommes déjà marié et il me rend très heureux. Je veux me marier à toi afin de te rendre aussi heureux que je le suis.

Harry voulut parler, mais ce fut un gémissement qui sortit de sa bouche à la place. Drago avait saisit son sexe et entamait un mouvement de va et vient alors que sa langue jouait avec l'un de ses boutons de chaires.

Ensuite il perdit le fil des choses. Les caresses s'étaient intensifiés et la sensation de bruler amplifié. Lorsque sa verge avait été engloutie par la bouche du vampire, il s'était dit que rien n'était meilleur que ça. Lorsqu'il avait sentit des doigts autour de son intimité, il s'était dit que le blond voulait le tuer. Lorsque les doigts l'avaient préparé, il avait crut défaillir et il avait eut envie de tuer son amant lorsqu'il les avait retiré.

Drago lui avait alors demandé en le fixant de ses yeux mercure:

— Harry Potter, m'acceptes-tu ?

Il l'avait incendié du regard avant de répondre d'une voix qu'il avait voulut froide, mais qui était suppliante :

— Oui, Je t'accepte ! J'accepte tout ce que tu veux, mais ne t'arrête pas !

Drago avait ricané avant de rentrer en lui avec douceur. Là, Harry avait été sûr qu'il allait mourir. Il ne pouvait en être autrement ! Mais Drago ne l'avait pas laissé se concentrer sur ce qu'il ressentait exactement, puisqu'il amorça un mouvement de recul pour revenir en lui. Avant de recommencer en allant de plus en plus vite.

Il avait dit que rien n'était meilleur que lorsque Drago l'avait prit en bouche ? Il avait tout faux ! Oh par tous les dieux, il comprenait pourquoi son Loup et Drago aimaient s'unir. Voulant l'avoir encore plus en lui, il avait accompagné son compagnon dans ses gestes. Ses gémissements s'étaient transformés en cris de pure luxure lorsqu'un endroit bien précis avait été touché par le sexe de Drago. Et bien sûr ce sale vampire s'était acharné à ne toucher que ce point précis…

Quand il vous disait qu'il voulait le tuer ! Mais c'était tellement bon ! Non, il ne pouvait pas s'énerver contre lui… Tant qu'il continuait ce qu'il faisait.

Il perdait la tête. Franchement, il ne savait plus où il était. Le sexe de Drago s'acharnait sur ce point en lui, une des mains du blond le masturbait au même rythme que ses vas et viens, l'autre s'agrippait à ses hanche avec ses griffes.

Et quand le vampire le mordit alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, il jouit et se laissa porter par l'orgasme dans un grand cri.

 **OoooOoooO**

Ce fut une caresse sur sa joue qui le fit ouvrir les yeux. Il sourit en plongeant dans le regard mercure de Drago.

— Tu n'as pas dormis cette fois-ci ?

— Harry, je suis un vampire. Je NE dors pas !

— Pourtant tu l'as fait. Deux fois.

— C'est à cause de toi et de ton loup… Il faut peut-être que l'on se lève, non ? Les propriétaires de la maison vont vouloir la récupérer.

— C'est la notre Drago.

— la notre ? Mais on avait dit que l'on prenait le chalet où…

— Mon Loup n'en veut pas. Il ne se sent plus à l'aise là-bas.

— Pardon ? Mais c'est impossible… Harry, tu me caches quelque chose ?

— …Quoi ? Mais non ! Il y a trop de monde là-bas. Et puis cette maison est plus grande et elle me plait beaucoup… Pas à toi ?

— Dois-je te rappeler que l'on n'a pas bougé de cette chambre depuis maintenant trois jours ?

— TROIS JOURS ?! Bordel de Dieu, la pleine lune !

— Oui, elle est pour ce soir. Ton Loup me l'a bien fait sentir hier nuit.

— Il t'a fait mal ? s'inquiéta le brun en fronçant les sourcils.

— Harry, je t'ai déjà dit que j'adorai m'unir avec lui. Il a été plus… vigoureux.

— C'est normal, C'est la première pleine lune que l'on va passer ensemble. Il va vouloir t'avoir uniquement pour lui cette nuit.

— Mmh, j'en salive d'avance !

— Et ben oublis, je ne peux pas rester avec vous ce soir.

— Quoi ? Mais… Ton Loup grogne !

Harry grimaça en constatant qu'en effet son Loup n'était pas d'accord avec sa décision.

— Écoutez-moi, au lieu de vous plaindre ! La meute du Cottage est complète. Et il y a énormément de loup-garou. Normalement lors de la pleine lune, toute la meute quitte le Cottage pour gambader en forêt. Mais ce soir, on ne peut pas sortir se promener !

— Les chasseurs. Comprit Drago en soupirant.

— Ils nous connaissent, poursuivit Harry. Ils savent nos coutumes et je suis sûr qu'ils attendent que l'on face un faux pas… Et il y a les nouveaux transformés par les partisans de Voldemort que l'on a ramené. Ceux- là ne suivront pas la meute, car ils ne contrôlent pas leurs loups. Imagine qu'ils se font attraper ?

— Calme-toi. Personne ne mourra ce soir, ni se fera attraper. Habillons-nous et allons voir le conseil. On va réfléchir ensemble pour trouver la solution.

— Oui le conseil ! J'espère que le loup de Sirius à finit avec Severus. Ils doivent être présents. Et puis, je ne l'ai pas bien salue la dernière fois…

— Justement, Harry…

— Quoi, Sirius a été blessé ?

— Non, Il va bien. C'est juste à propos du conseil… Mon père va vouloir y être membre.

— Drago, il me déteste, fit remarquer Harry après un silence.

— Il faut que tu comprennes que si toi, tu es le Roi de tous les Loup garou, mon père est celui que tous les vampires considèrent comme le successeur direct de Créateur. C'est le Fils Premier, Harry. C'est l'équivalent de ton titre à nos yeux.

— JE suis le Roi Alpha et TU es mon compagnon, Drago. TU es le représentant de tous les vampires !

— Justement non. Oui, je suis ton compagnon, mais je ne suis que le Consort. Mon père est… Il est Lucius Malefoy ! Rien n'est au dessus de lui, à part le Créateur lui-même. S'il te plait, accepte le comme membre du conseil et écoute sa voix. Si tu ne fais pas ça, les vampires de la meute risquent de se retourner contre toi… Et il n'a pas un mauvais fond, Harry.

— Donc si je donne un ordre et que Lucius dit le contraire, les vampires vont l'écouter ?

—… Il y a de forte chance.

— Mais c'est n'importe quoi !

— Dis-toi qu'à leur yeux, Lucius et le roi et moi un prince. Et toi, tu es mon mari. Par conséquent, tu es le mari d'un prince. Tu n'es pas le roi… Tu dois partager le trône du Cottage avec lui.

— Mais c'est avec toi que je me suis uni et non avec lui !

— C'est mon père, Harry. N'oublie pas qu'il ne veut que mon bonheur. Donc, maintenant qu'il est au curant pour notre lien, il ne te fera pas de mal.

— Si j'ai bien compris, c'est lui qui a dirigé la troupe depuis le moment où il vous a rejoint ?

— Oui. Personne ne s'est rendu compte, car c'est moi qui donnait les ordres, mais la plus part venait de lui… Harry, il n'a pas été horrible. Tu l'aurais remarqué si quelque chose ne plaisait pas aux tiens. Et il y avait Sirius… Si quelque chose s'était passé, tu ne crois pas qu'il te l'aurait dit ?

— Mon Loup a fait la sourde oreille à ce moment là ! Tu t'en souviens ? Il voulait juste être en toi !

— Non, il a accédé à ma demande et j'ai pu te présenter à mes parents.

—Et ton père m'a fait comprendre qu'il ne me jugeait pas digne de toi !

— Harry !

— Non toi, écoutes-moi ! Ton père m'a déclaré la guerre en s'attaquant au Cottage parce qu'il avait appris mon existence ! Mes frères sont mort dans cette bataille et…

— Premièrement, j'ai perdu aussi des frères dans cette bataille. Et deuxièmement, mon père a peut-être donné l'ordre, mais cela venait de Jedusor. Nous n'allons pas nous diriger dans ce sujet, car nos deux espèces ont leurs torts. Laissons le passé au passé. Tout ça c'est déroulé avant notre union. Maintenant nous devons former une meute à l'image de notre couple. Et pour que cela marche, il faut tu t'entendes avec mon père et que tu partages ton trône avec lui. Il est très observateur, Harry, il va vite remarquer que ma voix est importante à tes yeux. Et il peut se servir de ça pour t'obliger à faire ce qu'il veut sans que moi ou toi ne s'en rende compte.

— Quoi ?!

— Seule ma mère peut lui interdire quelque chose. C'est comme pour toi et moi, la voix de ma mère est importante à ses yeux. Je pourrais jouer sur ça dans les premier temps pour que vous partiez sur un pied d'égalité… Mais Harry, ni moi et ni ma mère ne voulons nous amuser à compter vos points.

— Tu as gagné, soupira Harry en se frottant les tempes. Ton père devient membre du conseil. De toute façon, il faut définir les membres permanents. En ce moment, il y a trop de personne et c'est pas bon. Je vais tenir en compte que Lucius est comme ma voix auprès des tiens, mais je ne partagerai pas mon trône avec lui. Je le partage avec toi et uniquement avec toi. Et c'est non négociable, Drago. Annonce-le à tous, car je le dirais au conseil. Et si il yen a qui ne sont pas content, ils peuvent partir.

— Harry.

— J'ai dit que c'est non négociable, Drago. Fit Harry avec sa voix de loup et en le regardant sévèrement.

Le blond hocha la tête avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Si le Loup était intervenu cela voulait dire que le brun ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision. Il faudrait qu'il parle à sa mère. Ensemble ils devraient surveiller Lucius. Il avait déjà vu son père et son compagnon en colère et savait très bien de quoi était capable chacun d'eux. Il devait éviter qu'ils se battent ensemble pour le bien de toute la meute.

Voyant que le Loup repensait à la première bataille, il entreprit de le détourner de ses pensés avec des caresses appuyés sur ses zones érogènes afin qu'il lui cède. Il dut néanmoins insister pour cela, mais lorsque le loup le plaqua sur le lit et monta sur lui, il sourit.

Bientôt ils oublièrent tous les deux le sujet de leur désaccord et les gémissements retentirent de nouveau dans la chambre.

 **OoooOoooO**

Harry se dirigeait vers la demeure de ses parrains. Il avait laissé Drago endormis et n'avait pas voulut le déranger. À vrai dire il avait voulu parler à Sirius sans la présence du blond. La discussion qu'ils avaient eut le matin même le travaillait toujours.

Il savait que Drago avait raison. Lucius Malefoy était le Fils Premier et a toujours été considéré comme un roi. Mais ils n'étaient pas dans une meute composée uniquement de vampire. Ils étaient dans une meute où il y avait des loups-garous, des humains ET des vampires. Lui-même devait en tenir compte.

Ce n'est pas le fait de partageait son trône qui le gênait. Simplement, il ne voulait pas le faire avec Lucius. C'était Drago que son Loup avait choisit pour compagnon et non Lucius. Partager son trône était équivalent de partager sa vie privé pour son Loup… Est-ce que les vampires comprendraient ça ?

Non.

Il soupira. Il fallait qu'il parle à Sirius. Il avait été dans la troupe de Drago et avait vécu avec Lucius. Il devait lui donné une description du personnage. Ensuite il irait voir Ron. Il ne l'avait pas aperçu lors de leur arrivé. Il espérait que son meilleur ami allait bien. Il essayera de quitter le Cottage en sa compagnie et celle de Seamus sans que personne ne remarque, comme dans le temps.

À cette pensé un sentiment de nostalgie l'envahit.

 _Harry ?_

Il fronça les sourcils en entendant la voix de Drago dans sa tête.

 _C'est le lien, Harry. Tes sentiments ont été si forts que je les ai perçus. Qu'est ce qui te rend si nostalgique ?_

Sans qu'il puisse l'en empêcher, son Loup imposa l'image des pensées qu'il avait eut au sujet de Ron.

 _Essaie seulement de quitter le Cottage, Harry, et t'es un homme mort !_

Il grimaça en entendant la remontrance de son compagnon. Il insulta son Loup de traitre et lui ordonna de couper la connexion avec son compagnon. Si il ne pouvait plus être seul dans sa tête, où pourrait-il être tranquille ?

Il soupira et reprit sa marche. Apercevant Astoria en compagnie d'une autre vampire, il ferma son esprit et s'avança vers elles.

— Bonjour Astoria.

La vampire se retourna vers lui et haussa un sourcil — à la manière de Drago en fait – avant de se prosterner suivit de son amie.

— Roi Alpha, dit-elle d'une voix neutre, je vous souhaite le bonjour. Voici Romilda Vanes. C'est un nouveau né que nous avons ramené de l'Allemagne. Romilda, voici le Roi Alpha.

— Enchanté de vous connaitre, votre altesse.

Devant son sourire, Harry sentit son loup se détourner d'elle. Il comprit ce qu'il voulait dire et se contenta de répondre aimablement :

— Bonjour Romilda. Soyez la bienvenu au Cottage. Avez-vous trouvez un lieu ou habiter ?

— Oui, votre altesse. Nous nous sommes installés dans le coin à l'est du Cottage, près de la rivière.

— Un bon coin en effet. C'est un beau paysage. Vous deviez vous plaire là-bas. Je vous pris de m'excuser, je dois aller rejoindre Sirius.

— Il est avec l'ancien alpha et le père de de Drago. On vient juste de les laisser près des statues.

— Merci les filles. On se revoit plus tard.

Il s'en alla afin que les filles ne le virent pas grimacer. Il ne voulait pas rencontrer Lucius tout de suite. Il sentit son loup grogner. Il passa le reste du chemin à l'apaiser. Il le laissa néanmoins propager son aura.

 _Harry !_ retentit la voix de Drago. _Pourquoi es-tu en colère ? Il y a un souci ?_

Merde. Son loup n'avait pas coupé la connexion avec le blond ?

 _Je t'ai dis que je ressens toute tes émotions forte et… Non, tu vas voir mon père ?!_

Le Loup d'Harry grogna.

 _Merde, non !... 'Tit Loup ! Ne fais rien, ok Harry ? S'il te plait, j'arrive !_

Harry ferma les yeux et redemanda à son Loup de couper la connexion. Drago ressentait toutes ses émotions fortes ? Alors, il devrait rester calme tout le temps qu'il sera en présence de Lucius. Il demanda à son Loup s'il pouvait canaliser ou cacher une partie de ses émotions afin qu'ils ne soient plus perceptible par Drago.

Comme on le lui avait indiqué il trouva son parrain en compagnie d'Albus et de Lucius. À son approche les trois hommes se tournèrent vers lui et, comme Astoria, Lucius haussa un sourcil.

Mais qu'est ce qu'ils avaient tous avec leurs sourcils ?!

— Bonjour, Harry, le salua Albus en s'inclinant. J'allais justement te faire chercher. Nous voulons savoir…

— … Comment on s'organisait pour ce soir ? devina le jeune monarque en lui rendant son salut par un signe de tête.

Devant le hochement de tête de son mentor, il poursuivit.

— Oui cela risque d'être problématique vu le nombre de résident. Je vais réunir le conseil après le repas. Et je vais aussi procéder à une réduction des membres du conseil. Nous sommes trop nombreux, et cela ne me plait pas.

— C'était à prévoir lui dit Albus. Le Cottage s'est renouvelé et le conseil se doit de changer.

Harry lui sourit et se tourna vers Lucius qui n'avait pas cessé de l'observer.

— Bonjour, Monsieur Malefoy.

— Monsieur Potter. Je constate que votre repos de trois jours a porté ses fruits. Vous semblez… être une autre personne.

— Laissez-moi deviner, se moqua Harry. Je suis maintenant digne de votre fils ?

— Sûrement pas. Que les choses soient clair, Potter. Si je le pouvais, le lien qui vous unis à mon fils serait rompu depuis longtemps, et on ne serait pas là.

— Et comme mon union avec Drago est incassable, vous allez devoir me supporter, répliqua aussitôt le Loup d'Harry. Mais je vous préviens tout de suite, JE ne vous aime pas. Je ne vous aimerai JAMAIS. Mais je connais votre position au sein de la communauté des vampires. Je la respecterai tant que vous respecterez la mienne. Je suis l'Alpha du Cottage et le Roi Alpha. Drago est mon compagnon et c'est lui qui règne à mes côtés. Pas vous.

— Oh, Rassurez-vous, il est hors de question que je règne avec vous. Je ne sais ni comment ni pourquoi vous avez été couronné, alors que vous n'êtes qu'un simple gamin. Tant que nous sommes en guerre je vais vous supportez, comme vous le dites, tant que vous ne me gêniez pas. Une fois que cette guerre finit, je m'en irai loin avec ma famille. Et si jamais je vois mon fils soucieux, je vous en tiendrai pour responsable, vous êtes prévenu.

— Par votre statue, vous ferez partie du conseil, mais Drago sera placé avant vous, poursuivit le Loup d'Harry sans tenir compte de ce qu'il avait dit. En aucun cas c'est une offense ou une quelconque déclaration de guerre entre nos espèces au sein du Cottage.

— Cela ne sera pas perçut comme telle.

Les quatre hommes se retournèrent et virent Drago en compagnie de Théo et de sa mère et qui les regardait froidement en fronçant les sourcils.

— Roi Consort, saluèrent Albus et Sirius en se prosternant.

Ceux-là semblèrent soulagés de sa venue. Drago leur rendit leur salut et s'approcha d'eux et poursuivit à l'adresse de son père et de son compagnon:

— Que les choses soient clair : Il est hors de question que je joue les arbitres entre vous deux. Nous formons une même et seule meute. Que ce soit maintenant ou quand la guerre sera finit, cela ne changera pas. Personne ne quittera le Cottage. Vous êtes les deux chefs des deux espèces vivants ici, je vous l'accorde, mais si vous n'êtes pas capable de vous entendre, alors, c'est moi qui vous fout à la porte tous les deux et je vous assure que je ne vous ouvrirai pas de sitôt !

Père, Harry est non seulement l'Alpha de cette meute, mais en plus il est le Roi de toute la race des lycanthropes de la Terre. En bafouant son autorité, tu risques de t'attirer les foudres de tous les loups-garous. Il te permet de siéger au conseil, c'est une bonne chose, car en faisant ça, tu as le droit de regard et de vote sur toutes les décisions qui se passera pour la meute entière. Donc habitue-toi à sa présence, car il fait partie de la famille !

Harry, comme je te l'ai expliqué, mon père est l'équivalent d'un roi pour les miens. Il ne peut pas être considéré en dessous de toi. Aucun de nous ne l'acceptera. Donc s'il te plait, laisse-le être à tes côtés sur le trône. Et s'il le faut, pour rassurer les habitants du Cottage sur notre lien, je me tiendrais toujours à ta droite. Je te l'ai promis, je ne partirai pas. De plus, il s'agit de mon père, je ne pourrais me détourner de lui. Il fait partie de ma famille, donc habitue toi à sa présence !

Alors rangez moi vos haches de guerre car, je vous le dis, je ne les accepterai pas ! »

— Je te l'ai dit, fils, je peux tout accepter à part ce lien qui t'uni à lui.

— Lucius ! grogna Narcissa en colère.

— Non, insista Lucius. Que la guerre m'a ouvert les yeux sur la nature même de nos deux races, je peux l'admettre. Que je vive, mange et dorme auprès des loups-garous, je peux le concevoir. Que certains d'entre eux mérite mes respects, je peux le reconnaitre. Que je me batte à leur côté pour que des pourritures comme Jedusor soient arrêter, je peux le faire. Mais unir MON fils unique à l'un deux ? JAMAIS. Oh vous pouvez grognez, Potter, je ne vous accepterai JAMAIS comme gendre. Mais réveillez-vous bon sang ! Si nos deux race pouvais s'unir, on l'aurait sut depuis longtemps et certains l'auraient déjà fait ! Alors pourquoi il a fallut attendre que vous naissiez pour que ce fait se réalise ? Et pourquoi avoir choisit mon fils ? Vous n'auriez pas put choisir un autre ?

— Père, il ne m'a obligé à rien ! Je l'ai choisit aussi !

— Baliverne !

— Père…

— La discussion est close, Drago. J'ai vous ai tous entendus, et je respecterai tout ce que je vous ai dit. Potter est le Roi Alpha. Je suis Lucius Malefoy, Fils Premier du créateur et j'accepte de partager le trône avec lui. Mais jamais, au grand jamais je n'accepterais votre union. Maintenant que les choses sont dites, pouvez-vous m'indiquer où se trouve Ron ? Il y a un point dont je voudrai lui faire part…

— Et pourquoi Ron ? interrogea Harry énervé.

— Ron est chez lui, Père, répondit aussitôt Drago. Théo tu lui montres le chemin, s'il te plait ?

Theo s'exécuta et entraina Lucius qui le suivit après avoir lancé un sourire moqueur à Harry.

— Drago ! grogna celui-ci en colère.

—Mon père adore Ron, expliqua l blond. Ils peuvent passer des heures à parler de tout et de rien. Il est hors de question que tu t'opposes à cette amitié.

— Je le confirme, intervint Sirius. J'ai moi-même été surpris de cette entente. Et puis Lucius s'est bien comporté durant tout le voyage avec tous le monde, Harry. Je ne peux pas dire que c'est mon meilleur pote, mais je le tolère.

— Tu le tolères parce que comme lui, tu n'acceptes pas mon union avec Drago, cingla Harry d'une voix froide.

— Je ne l'acceptais pas il y a deux ans, le contredit Sirius en s'énervant à son tour. Depuis, j'ai appris à le connaitre ! Bon dieu, on ne te demande pas de te lier à Lucius, mais juste de le considérer comme ton égal, car c'est ce qu'il est pour la race de ton compagnon !

— Mais comment voulez-vous que je règne avec lui ? Vous l'avez entendu, il me déteste !

— Non Harry, soupira Narcissa avec tristesse. Lucius, comme Sirius, ont peur du lien qui vous unis à mon fils, tout comme un père ne voudra jamais laisser son enfant voler de ses propres ailes, même si il ne le dira jamais à voix haute… Votre lien est unique et sans précédent… Comprenez qu'ils soient inquiets pour vous. Chacun vous ont dit qu'ils n'acceptaient pas votre lien, mais en aucuns cas, ils vous ont dit qu'ils le détruiront. Lucius vous reconnais comme le Roi Alpha et par conséquence, il vous traitera comme tel. Sirius a reconnu Drago comme un chef guerrier et l'a suivit pour se battre à ses côtés. Et pourtant comme vous l'avez dit, ils n'acceptent pas votre union. Et s'ils le tolèrent, c'est tout simplement parce que chacun a vu que vous vous rendez heureux.

Harry ferma les yeux, et déclara :

— Je vais faire un tour.

Puis il s'en alla s'en se retourner. Drago voulut le suivre, mais Sirius l'en empêcha :

— Laisse-le se calmer. Il faut juste que l'on s'assure de ne jamais le laisser seul avec ton père.

Drago soupira. Oui, tant qu'Harry ET son Loup ne se calmeront pas, il n'y avait rien à faire.

 **OoooOoooO**

Harry marchait sans regarder où il allait. Il était en colère. Pourquoi personne ne voulait le comprendre ? Pourquoi tout le monde voulait qu'il s'entende avec Lucius ? Ce vampire ne les aimait pas ! Ne voyaient-ils pas qu'il n'attendait que son heure pour se venger ?

Mais non, il fallait qu'il partage le trône avec lui ! Il fallait qu'il le laisse siéger au conseil afin de tout savoir sur eux ! Et il devait l'écouter et accepter ses ordres ! Harry grogna. Mais que devait-il faire pour que tout le monde ouvre les yeux ?! Devrait-il le défier afin qu'il quitte le Cottage ?

Le visage de Drago apparut dans son esprit.

Harry soupira. Il ne pouvait ni défier Lucius, ni le mettre hors de Cottage. C'était le père de Drago.

Oh bordel de dieu, mais qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ? Pourquoi était-il lié au plus merveilleux des compagnons qui avait le plus horrible des pères ? Il souffla de découragement. Il devait vraiment cohabiter avec Lucius Malefoy…

Il s'installa sous un arbre et voulu fermer les yeux, mais il fut empêché par des voix qu'il reconnu et qui amenèrent un sourire à ses lèvres.

— Tu vois, Je t'avais dit que c'est bien lui !

— Oui, ben ça ne sert à rien. Je te dis qu'il est devenu plus vieux qu'Albus ! Même une virée à la ferme l'effraie !

— Je t'entends, Seamus, répliqua Harry en se levant à leur rencontre.

— Mais c'est ce que j'espérai. Et je suis sérieux, Ron. Harry a peur de me voir blessé.

Le monarque leva les yeux au ciel et enlaça le rouquin.

— Je suis content de te voir, vieux. Tu m'as manqué.

— Vous aussi les gars, s'exclama Ron joyeusement. Ça fait vraiment du bien de revenir à la maison. Même si ça à changer ! Tu as pu ressouder ton lien avec Dray ?

— « Dray » ?

— C'est comme ça que Vince et Greg l'appelle, du coup j'y ai prit l'habitude… Mais si cela te dérange Harry, je…

— C'est bon, il faut que je me fasse à l'idée que tu le connais mieux que moi. Et oui, tout est rentré dans l'ordre. Mais tu ne devrais pas être avec Lucius, toi ? Il te cherchait.

— Ah bon ? C'est pas grave, je le verrai tout à l'heure. Pour le moment je profite de vous. Racontez-moi ce que vous avez fait.

— C'est plutôt à toi de nous raconter, répliqua Harry. Toi, tu as quitté l'Angleterre.

— Vous êtes partis où exactement ? interrogea Seamus

— On est parti jusqu'en Allemagne et on est descendu en Italie. On a fait la France évidemment, l'Espagne, la Belgique, le Luxembourg et la Suisse.

— Là, tu ne pourras plus te plaindre que tu ne voyages pas ! constata Harry.

— Je reconnais qu'il y a de très beaux endroits sur cette Terre. Mais bon, je suis de retour au bercaille et je retrouve mes deux amis de toujours. Alors je pose la fameuse question qui a bercé notre enfance : Qu'allons nous faire aujourd'hui ? Et si vous me parlez de la guerre, je vous quitte !

Ses deux amis rigolèrent et Seamus proposa :

— Et si on allait au Chemin de Traverse ?

— Bonne idée, approuva Ron en sautillant. Je ne sais même plus à quoi cela ressemble !

— Harry ? supplia Seamus. Je sais que tu…

— Je suis d'accord pour y aller, le coupa le monarque. De toute façon, je ne suis plus le seule à régner ici, donc je peux partir lorsque j'en ai envie !

— Comment ça, tu n'es plus seul à régner ?!

— Venez, je vais tout vous racontez.

Seamus et Ron se regardèrent avant de le suivre vers la direction de l'entrée du Cottage.

 **OoooOoooO**

Jamais Harry n'avais été autant en colère. Il avait laissé son Loup prendre le dessus, mais il ne s'était pas transformé. Sa vitesse et sa force était à un tel niveau que ses adversaires étaient à quatre sur lui.

Mais pourquoi était-il là à se battre ?

La sortie avec ses deux meilleurs amis avait été géniale. Ils avaient laissé le Cottage et ses problèmes de la meute de côté et s'étaient retrouvé comme dans le bon vieux temps dans le centre commercial de leur enfance. Ils avaient revisité leurs magasins préférés, l'arcade de jeux qui les avait abrité durant plusieurs heures dans leur adolescence au grand dame de leur parents respectifs, et ils étaient même partis manger un McDo.

Mais ils avaient croisé des chasseurs.

Ceux-ci devaient les avoir repérer depuis un certains temps, car ils étaient une dizaine.

À partir de se moment le temps s'étaient mis à s'accélérer. Son Loup avait ordonné à ses amis de laisser faire leur partie lupine sans se transformer afin que leurs adversaires ne sachent pas à qui ils avaient affaires. Le combats aurait dût être en leur faveur, mais les chasseurs étaient munis d'armes en argent induit d'aconit.

Lui-même était blésé, mais ce n'était rien comparer à ce que subissait Ron. Le rouquin faisait face à trois adversaire dont l'un avait une petite chaine avec des épines qu'il avait réussit à enrouler sur l'une de ses jambes. La douleur devait être insoutenable, car il n'arrivait plus à bien se défendre face à ses attaquants. Il allait se faire tué.

Constatant cet état de fait, Harry se laissa totalement envahir par la colère et grogna fort en fermant les yeux. Lorsqu'il ouvrit ceux-ci, l'adversaire en face de lui recula de surprise, mais il n'eut le temps de rien dire, car Harry lui prit la tête entre ses mains et la serra jusqu'à la pulvériser.

Il laissa le corps sans vie et se tourna vers un autre chasseur qu'il égorgea à l'aide de ses griffes. Ses deux autres adversaires voulurent fuir, mais il les rattrapa et se servit de leur propre tête pour les assommer avant de les égorger aussi.

Il avait fait tout ça en quelques secondes.

Quelques minutes plus tard, six autres corps gisaient aux pieds des trois loups-garous. Le rouquin était très mal en point, car il n'arrivait pas à enlever la chaine de sa jambe sans se bruler les mains, Seamus, qui avait quelques coupures que son Loup guérissait, lui prit un bras qu'il passa sur son épaule avant de regarder Harry.

Il déglutit face à l'homme qui lui faisait face. Durant les deux ans où ils avaient combattus ensemble, il l'avait vu se mettre en colère face à leur à leurs adversaires, mais jamais de cette intensité. Jamais ses globes oculaires étaient devenus aussi noir que de l'encre. Et cette aura qui se dégageait de lui…

Il n'y avait pas de doute : Harry était bien le Roi Alpha.

Le gémissement de Ron le ramena sur terre et il laissa son Loup parler :

— Harry, il faut l'amener chez Serverus. On doit lui retirer cette chaine.

Le brun le fixa de son regard et Seamus sentit son Loup se prosterner. Harry s'approcha de la jambe de Ron et brisa la chaine à main nu, ce qui provoqua un cri de la part du blessé.

Ce cri sembla réveiller Harry, puisqu'il reprit ses esprits. Ses yeux redevinrent normaux et ses pupilles reprirent leur couleur émeraude. Son aura s'estompa et il grimaça lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Drago dans sa tête:

 _Harry, Bordel, TU ES OU ?_

Il demanda à son Loup de le rassurer, mais Drago le devança :

 _Tu as quitté le Cottage alors que je te l'avais interdis ! Et puis tu es entré dans une colère que NOUS AVONS TOUS RESSENTIS ! Mais qu'est-ce qui c'est… TU T'ES BATTU CONTRE DES CHASSEURS ?! HARRY POTTER JE VAIS TE TUER !_

Harry imposa à son Loup de couper la connexion après avoir envoyer l'image de la clinique de Severus. Il gérera la colère de Drago plus tard. Pour le moment, il devait amener Ron chez le vétérinaire, car il avait de l'aconit dans son sang et il risquait de mourir.

Comme Seamus, il passa un bras du rouquin à son cou et à deux, ils le relevèrent. Ils coururent jusqu'au centre de vétérinaire de Severus. Arrivé à l'intérieur, les trois loups grognèrent en même temps.

Le cabinet était d'un blanc cassé et était simplement meublé. Lorsque on y rentrait, on était très à l'aise. Enfin, cela était uniquement vrai si vous étiez humain ou vampire. Pour ces derniers, cela restait encore à vérifier. Mais les loups-garous étaient gênés lorsqu'il rentrait dans le cabinet, car tous les meubles était fait en bois de laurier.

Le laurier tenait les Loups-garous à distance.

Mais malgré leurs gènes, nos trois amis n'avaient pas le choix. Severus devait ausculter Ron. Celui-ci avait fermé ses yeux et suait à grosse goutte.

— Severus, on a besoin de toi ! hurla Harry

— Monsieur Rogue n'est pas là, lui répondit une voix qui le fit lever la tête.

L'homme qui avait parlé semblait avoir leur âge. Noir de peau, il avait les yeux en amande de couleur noisette. Il portait une blouse blanche et Harry constata que c'était un simple humain.

— Comment ça Severus n'est pas là ? demanda Seamus surpris.

— Il est en congé, et je le remplace. Je suis Blaise Zabini. Je ne suis pas vétérinaire, mais je suis en troisième année de médecine et je travail ici lors de mes temps libre… Alors en quoi puis-je vous aider ?

Merde. Severus avait dût prendre un congé pour être avec Sirius. Comment allaient-ils faire ? Ron devait être soigné maintenant, et il risquait de ne jamais atteindre le Cottage !

— C'est pour notre ami, commença Harry ne sachant pas si cet humain connaissait l'existence des loups-garous ou pas.

— Votre ami ? Heu les gars…Vous savez que vous êtes dans un cabinet de vétérinaires ici ? On ne soigne que les animaux. Et votre ami a besoin d'un médecin. Vous devriez l'amener à l'hôpital.

— Mais vous êtes interne, n'est-ce pas ? interrogea Seamus avec le sourire. On ne peut pas l'amener à l'hôpital, car c'est loin et notre ami a été empoisonné. Vous pouvez le soignez, vous.

— Empoisonné ? demanda Blaise surpris. Mais comment ça se fait ? Et si vous savez ce qu'il a, pourquoi êtes vous venus ici au lieu d'aller à l'hôpital ?

— Nous…

— C'est bon Blaise, je m'occupe d'eux, intervint la voix de Severus.

Le vétérinaire venait d'entrer dans la clinique accompagné de plusieurs personnes. Harry fut heureux de le voir avant de reculer devant le regard noir que lui lancèrent simultanément Severus, Sirius, et Drago.

— Monsieur Rogue ? Mais…

— Ne t'en fais pas Blaise, tu peux rentrer chez toi. De toute façon il est tard, dit à ta mère que je vais fermer la clinique.

—Quoi ?... Non, je reste avec vous ! Et puis, maman n'est pas là. En plus vous allez avoir besoin de moi, s'il a été empoisonné !

— Empoisonné ? répéta Severus en regardant Harry et Seamus avec plus de colère.

— Leurs… Leurs armes étaient en argent induit d'aconit, expliqua Seamus d'une petite voix. Ron… Ron a eut une chaine cloutée dans sa jambe pendant plusieurs minutes.

Il eut plusieurs grognements de la part des loups-garous qui accompagnèrent Severus, tandis que celui-ci prit le corps du rouquin, qui avait maintenant perdu connaissance, et l'amena à l'arrière boutique en leur ordonnant à tous de l'attendre à l'entrée. L'apprenti médecin, tout en étant surpris de la tournure des événements, le suivit.

Lorsqu'il disparut, Sirius prit la parole :

— Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris, bon dieux ! Pourquoi avez-vous quitté le Cottage ? Avez-vous oubliez que nous sommes en guerre ?!

— Comment avez-vous sut où nous trouver ? interrogea Seamus.

— La colère d'Harry a été ressentit jusqu'au Cottage, expliqua Drago. Pour le reste nous avons suivit votre odeur. Severus est venu avec nous, car il était inquiet. Maintenant expliquez-nous ce qui vous a prit de partir !

— On voulait juste se retrouver nous trois, commença Harry.

— Bordel, TU ne dois pas quitter le Cottage ! explosa Georges qui était aussi présents.

— Ron et Seamus étaient avec moi, je ne risquais rien !

— Ah oui ? Pourquoi Ron se retrouve-t-il empoisonné par de l'argent et de l'aconit ? répliqua Drago. Bordel, tu ne comprends rien ! TU ES le Roi Alpha. Tous le lycanthrope de la terre ont ressentit ta colère ! Et elle était tellement énorme que les louveteaux du Cottage ont eut peur et se sont mit à pleurer parce qu'ils étaient tous persuadé d'en être la cause! Les autres loups ont commencé à s'organiser pour venir te soutenir. J'ai dût user de mon statut de compagnon et les rassurer que tu allais bien et leur promettre de te ramener ! Et pour couronner le tout, c'est la pleine lune ce soir !

— Nous avons vraiment crut qu'il t'était arrivé un malheur, continua Sirus. Le Cottage est en état d'alerte et a fermé ses portes. Que c'est-il passé exactement ?

— Nous avons été pris en embuscade par un dizaine de chasseur alors que l'on s'apprêtait à renter, expliqua Harry. Comme on vous l'a dit, ils étaient munis d'armes en argent induit d'aconit.

— Vous vous êtes transformé ? interrogea Georges. Ils savent qui vous êtes alors.

— Non. Harry nous a demandé de garder notre forme humaine et de laisser nos loups agir, expliqua Seamus. Et Ron s'est trouvé mal en point… Ensuite Harry s'est mis en colère… En moins de cinq minutes il a tué tous les chasseurs…

— Tu… Tu les as tous tué ? demanda Sirius en regardant son filleul.

Le Loup d'Harry s'énerva. Comment pouvait-on douter de lui ?

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce le virent se redresser. Ses globes oculaires se tintèrent de noir quelques instant avant de reprendre leur couleur normal et son aura se propagea. Devant cette démonstration de puissance, tous – même les vampires qui les accompagnaient – s'inclinèrent devant lui.

— _Comme l'a dit mon compagnon_ , fit le loup d'Harry, _JE SUIS le Roi Alpha. J'ai quitté le Cottage car il ne risquait rien. Harry avait besoin de s'éloigner. Il n'est pas parti seul, mon second et mon troisième l'accompagnait. Il était protégé. Nous avons rencontré un problème que j'ai réglé. Personne ne peut remonter jusqu'au Cottage, la meute est toujours en sécurité. Mon second est certes blessé, mais il guérira. C'est le prix à payer pour chaque bataille. Et osez encore douter de moi et je vous montrerai vraiment de quoi je suis capable. Maintenant repartez au Cottage et rassurez les habitants. Aucuns chasseurs ne vous attaqueront durant votre route. Je vais rester auprès de mon second. Je serai là pour le début de la soirée._

Quelques minutes plus tard, il ne restait plus que Seamus, Sirius, Drago et Harry dans la clinique. Tous les autres avaient déserté après s'être de nouveaux incliné face à leur monarque. Celui-ci semblait être épuisé et s'était assis sur une chaise. Son aura avait disparut et il était redevenu celui que tout le monde connaissait.

— Harry ? demanda Sirius inquiet.

— Je vais bien. C'est pour Ron qu'il faut s'inquiéter.

Drago se contenta de s'assoir à ses côtés et lui prit la main.

L'attente commença.

 **OoooOoooO**

Ce fut une bonne odeur qui le fit sortir de son sommeil. Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux tout de suite voulant s'enivrer de cette délicieuse odeur. Il sentit son Loup joyeux. Mais comment pouvait-il être joyeux alors qu'il venait de se battre contre des chasseurs en compagnie de ses deux amis de toujours?

Harry et Seamus !

À la pensée qu'il leur était arrivé quelque chose, il se redressa en ouvrant les yeux. Il voulut parler, mais son inquiétude retomba aussitôt lorsqu'il plongea ses yeux dans un regard noisette. La délicieuse odeur venait du propriétaire de ce regard.

— Bienvenu parmi nous, Ron.

Le rouquin se força à détourner ses yeux de ce beau regard à contre cœur pour apercevoir Severus qui se tenait à sa droite et qui l'avait salué.

— Severus ?

— Nous sommes à la clinique. Il y avait une forte dose d'aconit en toi. J'ai put tout enlever, mais tu va être un peu faible durant un temps.

Mais Ron ne semblait pas intéressé par ses paroles. Il montra le noir qui possédait la plus belle odeur qu'il avait sentit, et demanda :

— Severus… c'est qui ?

— Ta mère ne t'a jamais appris qu'il ne fallait jamais montrer les gens du doigt ? interrogea la personne concernée en croisant les bras et en fronçant les sourcils. Et tu peux me le demander directement sans passer par monsieur Rogue. Je suis Blaise Zabini, le fils d'Helena Zabini. Cette clinique est à elle et monsieur Rogues est son employé. Et toi, tu as eut de la chance, car tu aurais dût aller à l'hôpital !

Au lieu de lui répondre, Ron se pencha vers lui et huma son odeur. Il ferma les yeux pour s'en empeigner le sourire aux lèvres. Lorsqu'il les ouvrit, il regarda l'apprenti avec une telle adoration que celui-ci recula de surprise.

— Heu … tu vas bien ?

— Maintenant, oui. Murmura Ron ne le quittant pas des yeux. Tu sens si bon !

En entendant ses paroles en l'observant, Severus se figea.

Merde. Il fallait qu'il prévienne Héléna que son fils était le compagnon d'un loup-garou.

 **OoooOoooO**

* * *

 **ENFIN ! Il se montre enfin ce *** de Zabini ! Si j'avais sut qu'il fallait que je blesse Ron pour qu'il intervienne, je l'aurais fais plus tôt ! Bon maintenant qu'il est là, je dois lui faire accepter le lien… En espérant qu'il se laisse faire et qu'il suive MA trame !**

 **Allez, je vous laisse et on se revoit dans deux semaines !**

 **Bises**

 **Donnaqueenly.**


	15. Révélations

**Titre** : Au clair de lune

 **Epoque** : U.A. Monde magique. On laisse les sorciers pour le monde des lycanthropes et les vampires.

 **Résumé** : Deux espèces ennemies vivant sur une même terre se tolérant uniquement avec les humains. Chacun son mondes, ses mœurs, ses coutumes et ses lois. Mais un rapprochement forcé va avoir lieu entre eux par le biais de l'amour impossible mais réel de deux de leurs membres.

 **Couple** : HP/DM, RW/BZ, et les autres… (Mais si, vous les connaissez à force !)

 **Disclamer** : Bon, on le sait tous et je ne vais pas m'attarder dessus : La plupart des personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Joanne K. Rowling. (Les autres sont à moi !) Mais je me suis permis de leur donner une autre destiné pour le bien de cette fic. Et je précise que je ne gagne pas d'argent sur mes écrits, et mon seul objectif est de vous faire plaisir !

 **Rating** : M ! (Pourquoi me posez-vous encore la question ?)

 **Avertissement** : À moins d'être maso, les homophobes n'ont rien à faire ici. Les personnages de cette fiction sont OOC.

Je tenais à remercier _**Ninairis**_ qui a bien voulut me relire afin de chasser les fautes que je laisse trainer derrière moi.

Mercis pour vos reviews, vos mises en favori et vos alertes.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 15** **: Révélations**

Quand Harry arriva au Cottage, le Soleil entamait sa descente pour se coucher. Drago et Severus l'encadraient tandis que Sirius – qui portait sur le dos un Ron endormi par les soins du vétérinaire – et Seamus fermaient la marche. Ils furent accueilli par les parents de Ron qui, après s'être rassurés que tout le monde allait bien, récupérèrent celui-ci après avoir entendus les excuses d'Harry et les recommandations de Severus.

Une fois qu'ils furent partis, Georges Weasley, qui les attendait aussi, accompagna les autres à la clairière où tous les habitants du Cottage étaient réunis. En temps normal, cette clairière servait de lieu d'entrainement des guerriers lorsque l'arène était trop remplie. L'avantage de la clairière était qu'elle pouvait accueillir tout le monde sans que personne n'ait à quitter le Cottage.

Lorsqu'ils aperçurent le couple royal, tous les louveteaux reculèrent de crainte. Voyant cela, Harry souffla, se transforma et se coucha sur le sol à l'entrée de la clairière.

— Harry, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Drago fatigué. Tout le monde t'attend !

 _Allez-y. Rejoignez Albus et ton père au centre._

— Mais…

 _Je dois d'abord calmer les louveteaux, Drago._

Le blond fronça les sourcils et huma l'air. Cela sentait la peur et l'inquiétude. Il se tourna vers les autres et leur demanda de rejoindre le reste de la meute puis il s'assit à côté du loup et lui caressa le dos. Les habitants du Cottage, surpris, les regardèrent sans comprendre. Et avant que quiconque ne puissent dire quelque chose, leur inquiétude et leur peur disparurent. Il émanait du couple royale une aura de protection où chacun perçurent le sentiment de protection et d'amour.

— Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Lucius en voyant tout le monde – même les vampires – se prosterner devant son fils et son compagnon.

— Par son union avec votre fils, expliqua Dobby qui se tenait à ses côtés, le Roi Alpha peut soumettre chaque vampire. En ce moment même, le fait qu'ils soient côte à côte, a pour effet qu'ils dégagent une aura qui ressemble énormément à celle que vous dégagez lorsque vous nous rassemblez pour nous parlez, où nous apaisez.

— Tu veux dire que…

—… Ensembles, ils ont la même aura que vous, qui êtes le Fils Premier du Créateur.

—… Ils le savent ?

— Je ne pense pas.

— Ne leur dis rien pour le moment… Que fait ce petit loup ?

En effet, un louveteau avait quitté le rassemblement pour se diriger vers le couple royale. Drago l'accueillit avec un sourire tandis que l'énorme loup noir lui lécha le museau. Voyant cela, plusieurs louveteaux firent la même chose.

Lucius huma l'air et constatât :

— La sensation de peur les a quittés. C'est comme si la panique de cet après-midi n'avait jamais eut lieu.

— Je pense que Drago lui a fait un compte rendu de ce qui s'est passé et ils ont voulu apaiser les enfants.

Lucius approuva et observa son fils. Il semblait être à sa place parmi ses loups. Il émanait de lui une aura de puissance rassurante, attirante. Il semblait heureux. Non, il l'était, car la joie qui se lisait dans ses yeux ne mentait pas. Jamais dans ses souvenirs il ne l'avait vu comme ça.

Quelques instants plus tard, il vit le couple et les enfants s'avancer vers eux. Sans qu'aucune parole ne fut prononcée, l'énorme loup vint se placer – après l'avoir salué d'un signe de tête – à sa propre droite. Drago, toujours au côté du loup, vint les rejoindre tandis que Dobby céda sa place à Narcissa.

Étant au centre du regroupement, les deux couples virent chaque habitant du Cottage se prosterner silencieusement autour d'eux. Lorsque ce fut fait, Drago prit la parole d'une voix forte.

— Ce soir est un grand soir pour nous tous, car c'est la première pleine lune que nous allons partager tous ensemble. En tant normal, tous les loups-garous de la meute quittent le Cottage pour aller chasser ensemble derrière l'Alpha. Mais la meute a évolué. Elle comporte des loups-garous, des vampires et des humains. Et elle a deux Alphas à sa tête. Harry, le Roi Alpha et Lucius, le Fils Premier.

Les conditions actuelles ne nous permettent pas d'ouvrir les portes du Cottage en cette nuit. Ni Harry, ni Lucius ne veulent que cette nuit – qui est sacrée pour la plupart d'entre nous – ne deviennent une nuit de bataille avec nos ennemis. Nous allons donc rester tous ensemble ici même. Nous avons tous passé des dizaines de pleine lune en troupe durant ces deux dernières années. Nous savons tous comment se comporter face à nos voisins. »

Suite à ses paroles, plusieurs groupes se formèrent. Bientôt tous les loups-garous du Cottage se transformèrent et Le loup d'Harry s'éloigna de son compagnon et alla de groupe en groupe afin de s'entretenir lui-même avec eux.

Narcissa sourit en voyant l'énorme loup noir s'attarder auprès des loups qui semblaient avoir du mal à contenir leur partie lupine, tandis que Drago jouait avec les louveteaux, et que les vampires et humains bavardaient ensemble. Oui, la nuit s'annonçait calme.

— Lucius, souffla-telle à son mari qui se tenait à ses côtés. Je veux que toutes les nuits de pleine lune soient comme ça. Que toute la Famille soit réunie.

En guise de réponse, Lucius lui serra la main.

 **OoooOoooO**

Lorsqu'Harry ouvrit les yeux, il grimaça contre la sensation de poids sur son torse. Son Loup grogna et aussitôt, le poids disparut. Se sentant libéré, il se leva et regarda autour de lui. Il se trouvait toujours dans la clairière. Chacun avait dormi à même le sol. Il huma l'air et constata que Drago ne se trouvait pas très loin. Il se déplaça doucement pour le rejoindre, mais il fut arrêté par Remus.

— Bonjour, Harry. As-tu bien dormi ?

— Bonjour, Remus. J'ai bien dormi, merci. Dis-moi, nous sommes tous restés ici ?

— La plupart, oui. Mais certains sont rentrés chez eux aux premières lueurs du Soleil.

— Je vois. La nuit s'est bien passée ? Il n'y a pas eu de disparition ou autre ?

— Non, tout va bien Harry. Mais j'aurais aimé savoir ce qui s'est passé hier après midi. Je sais que tu ne me dois rien, mais… tu m'as fais peur, Harry. J'ai vraiment cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose.

— Nous avons été pris en embuscade par des chasseurs. Ils ont failli tuer Ron, et c'était la raison de ma colère. Je suis désolé que cela t'ait inquiété, mais tout va bien. Ron a été soigné par Severus et tout est rentré dans l'ordre.

— Mais les chasseurs ?

— Ils sont morts.

—…

— N'y pense plus, Remus. Je vais rejoindre Drago avant d'aller voir Ron. Severus l'a endormi et je voudrais savoir comment s'est passée la nuit.

— Il faut réunir le conseil, Harry. Si des chasseurs s'en sont pris à toi…

— Ils continueront à s'en prendre à moi, Remus. Et avant que tu ne parles, je ne vais pas me cacher au Palais ou chez moi à longueur de journée. Je quitterai le Cottage lorsque j'en aurai envie, et je continuerai ma vie.

Devant le soupir que poussa l'adulte, il reprit :

— Remus… Il ne faut pas avoir peur des chasseurs. Ce ne sont que des humains. Et puis, je dois rencontrer leur chef afin de l'allier à nous.

— Pardon ?!

— Une idée de Luna…

—… Mais…

— Je te laisse réfléchir à ça. Ce sera le sujet du prochain conseil.

—… Jusqu'à présent Luna s'est rarement trompée, mais… des chasseurs ?

Harry lui sourit avant de s'en aller, le laissant perdu dans ses pensées. Il savait que Remus, après réflexion, se rangerai du côté de Luna sur ce sujet. Mais au fond de lui, il n'était pas d'accord. Pour lui, il devait éliminer tous les chasseurs. Il devait en parler à Drago.

Lorsqu'il vit celui-ci qui se réveillait, il courut le rejoindre.

— Hey… Tu n'as pas dormi à mes côtés ? demanda le blond en se levant.

— Non, et mon Loup a grogné lorsqu'il a constaté ça.

— Le pauvre… Peu importe ce qui s'est passé cette nuit, tu es à moi.

— Ça lui fait plaisir d'entendre ces mots, mais je dois te parler. Allons à la maison après avoir vu Ron.

— Non, on va d'abord à la maison se laver, puis nous irons voir Ron. Il est hors de question que je garde ces habits.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et le suivit jusqu'à leur demeure.

 **OoooOoooO**

Lorsque Ron ouvrit les yeux il fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant le plafond de sa chambre. Il se mit en position assise et grimaça en humant l'air de sa chambre.

— Hé ben, je ne savais pas que mon odeur était si nauséabonde.

Le rouquin souffla avant de regarder la personne qui avait parlé. Il lui fit un petit sourire en guise d'excuse et expliqua d'une petite voix :

— Désolé Lucius, mais je crois que toutes les odeurs vont m'être insupportable pendant un moment.

Depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, Ron avait appris à apprécier le vampire. Bon, cela ne s'était pas fait du jour au lendemain. Dès leur rencontre, Lucius l'avait regardé de haut et n'avait pas hésité à lui envoyer des piques sur sa nature. Piques que le rouquin renvoyait. Puis au fur à mesure des jours, leurs « piques » avaient laissé place à des débats sur toutes sortes de sujet.

Le vampire appréciait la manière de penser du rouquin et avait découvert en lui un fin stratège. Même si il était de nature timide et se cachait souvent derrière le loup-garou qui s'appelait Sirius, Ron savait mener une troupe en cas de siège. Il pouvait se trouver en première ligne lors d'une attaque, comme derrière à soigner et réconforter les blessés. Et le soir, lorsque tout le monde dormait, il regardait la carte du siège et réfléchissait à l'attaque du lendemain pour qu'il y ait moins de perte dans leur troupe.

Lorsqu'ils s'étaient établis dans le quartier abandonné en Allemagne, Ron avait été le premier à s'occuper des loups-garous nouveau-nés, laissés derrières eux par les partisans de Jedusor. Lorsqu'il avait comprit que Lucius les avait laissés livrés à eux-mêmes, il n'avait pas hésité à lui tenir tête. Il s'en moquait qu'il soit le père de Drago ou non, lorsqu'il n'était pas content de ses actes, il le lui disait sans détours.

De plus, il servait loyalement Drago. Au début, Lucius avait crut qu'il le faisait par obligation, mais à force de le côtoyer, il avait découvert qu'il appréciait vraiment son fils. Tout comme les loups-garous de la troupe. Mais lorsque les autres se contentaient d'obéir aveuglément aux ordres, le rouquin n'hésitait pas à connaître la raison des choix de Drago et à les réfuter lorsque cela ne lui convenait pas. Et il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il était, avec Sirius et Fenrir, les seuls loup-garous a appeler son fils par son prénom.

Franchement, c'était dommage que ce garçon soit un loup-garou. Il aurait fait un très bon vampire. Potter devait remercier le ciel de lui avoir donné un second comme lui.

Mais ce n'était pas la question du jour. En entendant les paroles du rouquin, le vampire haussa un sourcil et quitta la fenêtre où il était pour s'approcher du lit.

— Qu'est ce qui s'est passé, Ron ? Et pourquoi as-tu suivi ce… Ce benêt de Potter ? Et ne me dis pas qu'il s'agit du roi Alpha, je t'en prie !

— Harry est mon meilleur ami, Lucius. Ce serait vraiment bien que tu t'entendes avec lui… Ça me ferai plaisir…

— Tu as failli mourir Ron ! Dois-je te rappeler que tu avais une forte dose d'aconit en toi ? Si…

— Ce n'était de sa faute. On a croisé des chasseurs et…

— Bordel, je ne comprends pas comment vous pouvez lui pardonner ! Même Drago l'a fait, alors qu'il était mort d'inquiétude hier après-midi !

— Il nous a protégés et il a fait en sorte que je sois soigné à temps.

— Blabla blabla… arrête de le défendre, cela va m'énerver. Dis-moi plutôt pourquoi les odeurs vont t'être insupportables ? Est-ce la conséquence d'avoir eût de l'aconit en toi ?

Ron grimaça à la question. Il se passa la main la main dans ses cheveux et répondit en rougissant :

— Suis-je obligé de répondre à cette question ?

— Vu ta tête, oui, tu y es obligé, se moqua Lucius en l'observant attentivement.

Le rouquin souffla et regarda le vampire avant de répliquer :

— Au lieu de te moquer de moi, explique-moi pourquoi tu es là de si bon matin ? N'as-tu pas des obligations que ton statut de vampire t'oblige à remplir ?

— C'était la pleine lune hier soir et tu n'y étais pas. Je me suis donc inquiété. Tu te dois d'être reconnaissant de ma présence en ces lieux.

— Mais bien sûr. Cela s'est bien passé ? Il n'y pas eut de débordement ?

— J'avoue que j'ai apprécié.

— Tu n'admettras jamais que tu es bien ici avec nous, hein ?

— Jamais.

Ron sourit et décida de se lever pour faire son lit.

— Et ne crois pas que je n'ai pas vu que tu as esquivé la question, Ronald.

— Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas ça !

— Et tu sais que j'ai horreur que l'on ne réponde pas. Alors c'est quoi cette histoire d'odeur ?

— J'ai rencontré mon compagnon, soupira Ron d'une petite voix.

—… Tu as rencontré… Et comment tu sais que c'est… C'est qui au fait ? C'est aussi un vampire comme l'a fait Potter ?

— Lucius… notre loup n'acceptera jamais un vampire… Et avant que tu ne parles, seul le loup d'Harry l'a fait, et il n'y aura que lui. C'est le Roi Alpha, donc…

— Je ne veux pas parler de ça, Ron. Explique moi cet histoire de compagnon. Il est de la meute ?

— Non, c'est un humain.

— Ciel, cela a l'air de t'enchanter !

— Ce n'est pas le fait qu'il soit humain le problème, souffla Ron en s'asseyant sur son lit. J'aurai voulut tomber sur un autre loup-garou… Là je dois tout lui apprendre. Je ne sais même pas s'il connait notre existence !

— Et tu es sûr que c'est lui ? Je veux dire… Tu as dis que tu voulais choisir un autre loup-garou, alors pourquoi ton Loup a choisit un humain ?

— Je te l'ai déjà expliqué, Lucius. Le loup sait qui nous correspond le mieux.

— Bien, alors tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Si cet humain est celui qui te correspond le mieux, tu devrais être heureux auprès de lui.

— Oui, mais le compagnon choisi a le choix de refuser la relation.

— Encore heureux. Il ne manquerait plus que vous les forciez… et bien si il refuse, tu choisiras un autre loup-garou.

—… Je ne le pourrais pas, car s'il refuse notre relation, mon Loup se laissera mourir.

— C'est une blague ?

Voyant la tristesse envahir le visage du rouquin, Lucius s'exclama :

— Parce qu'il s'est prit un râteau, votre loup se laisse mourir ?! Vous ne trouvez pas ça un peu extrême ?!

— Lucius… soupira Ron en le regardant. En choisissant notre compagnon, notre loup nous montre notre âme sœur… Et tu sais ce que cela veut dire, n'est-ce pas ? Si tu refuses ce choix, tu ne seras jamais heureux.

— Ne me dis pas que les tiens ont tous accepté le choix de leur loup !

— Il en existe qui n'ont pas écouté ce choix. Ils sont très peu nombreux et avait chacun leurs raisons, mais le résultat a été le même : leur loups se sont laissés mourir… Pour que tu comprennes, pense à la relation que vous avez avec vos calices.

— Qui t'as parlé de ça ?! s'exclama Lucius surpris.

— C'est Luna lors d'une réunion du conseil... Alors imagine que tu as goûté au plus exquis des sangs humains ? Comment voudrais-tu goûter à un autre ? Tout te paraîtra fade, n'est-ce pas ? Ben pour nous, au lieu que ce soit du sang, c'est l'odeur que dégage notre compagnon. On trouve qu'aucune odeur n'égale celle-ci. Alors tu comprends qu'on dépérit lorsque l'on ne le sent plus prés de nous.

— Je vois. Donc… Tu as rencontré ton calice.

— Oui, sourit Ron.

— C'est un humain et il ne fait pas partie de la meute.

— C'est ça. Et je ne sais même pas s'il connait l'existence des loups-garous.

— Ne me dis pas que c'est un chasseur ?!

— Non… Il travaille avec Severus. D'après ce que j'ai compris c'est le fils de son patron.

— Bien. Il n'est pas si inconnu que ça. On peut le retrouver afin qu'il accepte ce lien. Quitte à l'obliger… Cela est de mon ressort, tu sais.

— Non, Lucius ! S'il te plait… Ne te mêle pas de ça. Je… Laisse-moi me débrouiller tout seul, s'il te plait ?

Lucius l'observa attentivement. Il soupira en voyant la détermination sur le visage de son vis-à-vis.

— Bien, conclut-il. Mais si je te vois dépérir, je m'en mêle et peu importe ce que tu me diras. Est-ce clair ?

Ron hocha la tête. Le vampire leva les yeux au ciel et s'exclama :

— Sortons de cette chambre avant que ta mère ne s'inquiète.

Ron approuva et quitta la chambre à sa suite.

 **OoooOoooO**

Harry s'installa confortablement dans son lit et regarda Drago qui s'essuyait les cheveux. Le roi Alpha avait déjà pris sa douche alors que le vampire en sortait. Ce qui expliquait qu'il avait pour seul vêtement une serviette autour de sa taille. Sentant les envies de son Loup, il s'éclaircit la gorge, ce qui provoqua un rire moqueur de la part du vampire :

— Tu sais que je perçois aussi ses désirs ? lui demanda-t-il.

— C'est pas juste… Tu lis dans les pensées, comment je peux te cacher certaines choses ?

— Parce que tu veux me cacher des choses ?

— Non mais… Parfois les besoins de mon Loup sont…

— Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas l'empêcher, Harry. Toi et Lui vous êtes un. Donc ses besoins sont tes besoins.

— Tu dis ça parce que tu a les mêmes envies, n'est-ce pas ?

Pour toute réponse, le blond rigola.

— Drago, sois sérieux, deux secondes. Luna m'a conseillé de rencontrer le chef des chasseurs.

— Parce qu'ils ont un chef ?

— En fait, il est considéré comme le plus grand chasseur par ses paires…

— Et pourquoi veut-elle que tu le rencontres ? Il s'agit d'un chasseur ! Regarde ce qu'ils ont fait à Ron hier après-midi ! Si Severus n'était pas là, tu aurai perdu ton second !

— Je le sais… Mais jusqu'à présent, les conseils de Luna nous ont été bénéfiques. Elle dit que l'on ne peut pas se battre contre Voldemort et ses partisans d'un côté et les chasseurs de l'autre. Il faut que l'on s'allie à eux pour contrer le frère de ton père.

— Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! Les chasseurs tuent aussi bien nos alliés que nos ennemis !

— Alors, tu pense que c'est une mauvaise idée ?

Drago le regarda. Comment pouvait-il lui poser cette question ?! N'avait-il pas comprit ce qu'il lui avait dit ? Évidement qu'il était contre ! Un chasseur restait un chasseur ! Voyant le regard interrogatif du brun, il soupira. Harry écouterai sa voix. Peu importe si une autre personne disait le contraire, il validerai son point de vue.

Merde.

Il devait réfléchir. Luna était une amie à sa mère et celle-ci avait une confiance aveugle en la voyante. Et le Loup d'Harry l'avait accepté dans sa meute d'un simple regard. Si Luna disait qu'il leur fallait l'aide des chasseurs…

Mais il s'agissait des chasseurs !

Il soupira et s'approcha de son amant jusqu'à le rejoindre au lit.

— Qu'en pense ton Loup ?

— Rien justement. Il ne s'est pas manifesté à cette nouvelle.

— Pourtant hier, il en a tué, non ?

— Il s'est manifesté lorsqu'ils se sont montrés violents envers nous. Et lorsque Ron a failli mourir…

Il ferma les yeux un instant. Lorsqu'il les ouvrit, son expression se fit plus dure.

— Drago, quel est ton point de vue ?

— C'est une décision qui concerne la meute, Harry. Soumet-la au conseil et nous décideront ensemble.

— Pourtant cette idée ne te plaît pas.

— Si c'était un quelconque vampire ou loup-garou qui te l'aurait suggéré, alors, oui, je t'aurai exprimé mon désaccord. Mais il s'agit de Luna… Ton loup t'a dit qu'elle faisait partie de Ta meute. Il lui a fait confiance au premier regard, alors… Je veux écouter chaque point de vue du conseil avant de prendre une décision.

— Je ferais comme toi alors… Il faut que je te parle de mon Loup maintenant… Il… Il me semble plus fort… Hier… Tu as vu mon esprit. Tu sais ce qui s'est passé, et…

— Oui… C'était la première fois que tu laissais ta place au loup sans te transformer ?

— Je te l'assure ! Et Ron et Seamus ont suivi !

— Il s'agit de ton second et de ton troisième. C'est normal qu'ils aient une partie de ta force. Peut être que c'est dû à la morsure…

— La morsure ?

— Lorsque nous avons renouveler le lien… J'ai perdu le contrôle et je t'ai mordu…

— Ce n'est pas grave… Mon Loup dit que tu as bien fait.

— Harry, je t'ai expliqué que nous ne mordons que pour des raisons précises.

— Pour manger, pour tuer ou pour transformer un humain en vampire.

— Oui et là je t'ai mordu pour aucun de ces cas là. Et je ne sais pas ce que cela va provoquer. Déjà que mon venin te guérit à une grande vitesse… Et puis lorsque je t'ai mordu, il s'est passé quelque chose d'étrange… Tu avais un œil avec ta couleur habituelle et l'autre avec la mienne. Ton Loup a dit que j'avais les mêmes symptômes…

— Tu crois que l'on a échangé nos capacités ? J'ai pu enlever la chaîne d'argent du pied de Ron à mains nues sans que cela me brûle.

— Je ne sais pas… ce serai logique. Étant donné que le lien a renouvelé … Je pense que mes capacités comblent tes faiblesses et que tu fais de même avec moi. On ne forme qu'un.

— Les autres vont s'en rendre compte.

— Tant que l'on continue comme on fait actuellement, à être à leur écoute et à les protéger, je pense que nous pourront être tranquille. Peu de personne ne s'intéresserait à ce qui se passe réellement entre nous.

— Alors commençons par écouter Luna au sujet de la rencontre avec les chasseurs.

— Nous soumettrons sa demande au conseil, Harry. Je te l'ai dit, cela concerne la meute. Et si le conseil approuve, je te préviens tout de suite, je serais à tes côtés lors de ta rencontre avec ce chasseur !

— Je le veux aussi. Tu ne t'habilles pas ?

En entendant cette question, Drago sourit et se pencha sur lui.

— Pourquoi faudrait-t-il que je m'habille alors que ton Loup me préfère comme ça.

— Drago, je dois aller voir Ron ! s'écria Harry en se levant. Sois patient, nous allons passer le reste de notre vie ensemble ! Et ce soir est vite arrivé. Habille-toi, je t'attends en bas !

Drago grimaça en entendant la porte de la chambre claquer.

Bordel, heureusement qu'il adorait Ron !

 **OoooOoooO**

Hermione Granger regarda le visage sans vie une dernière fois avant de le recouvrir du drap blanc qui recouvrait déjà le corps. Elle se tourna et vit Neville et Cédric qui discutaient entre eux, le visage triste et alla les rejoindre.

La vielle, une dizaine d'hommes manquaient à leur réunion hebdomadaire. Inquiet, un de leur compatriote avait demandé de l'aide afin de les retrouver car, avait-il dit, qu'aucun d'eux ne manquerait une réunion où ils pourraient travailler avec Neville.

Celui-ci avait donc organisé une « battue ». Les dix corps avaient été retrouvés tôt ce matin. Enfin ce qui en restait : il y avait dix corps décapités et il manquait la tête d'une personne. D'après ce qu'elle avait constaté, c'était tout simplement un carnage.

— Qui a fait ça ? demanda-t-elle en arrivant auprès de ses amis.

— Je ne sais pas, soupira Neville d'une voix lasse. À première vue, je dirais un vampire. Les griffures sur les corps correspondent mais la décapitation est plus dans les coutumes des loups-garous…

— Je sais qu'ils sont présents parmi nous, mais depuis quand ces deux races sont amis au point de tuer ensemble ? répliqua Hermione.

— Il y a quelque chose qui cloche, repris Neville en observant la scène. La première c'est qu'aucun n'a de morsure. La perte de leur sang est donc dû à leurs blessures. Or, on sait tous que les vampires ne tuent que par morsure. Ensuite, ce sont les mêmes griffures que nous retrouvons sur tous les corps. Je veux dire que six d'entre eux présente deux types de griffures différentes. Donc deux personnes se sont chargées d'eux. Mais toutes les griffures mortelles sont les mêmes sur les dix corps. Elles ont été faites par la même personne. D'après la profondeur des griffures, elle devait être en colère, ce qui a accentué l'envie de tuer. Cette colère est démontrée par l'absence de la tête de l'un des corps, mais nous avons retrouvé un globe oculaire et quelques organes que contient une tête humaine pas très loin de ce corps. J'en déduis que notre créature lui a pulvérisé la tête au lieu de le décapiter. Hors, je ne connais aucune créature qui puisse faire ça… Et pour finir, lorsque je regarde ces corps, ils ont tous une chose en commun, hormis ce que j'ai déjà révélé. Ils ont tous eut peur.

— Tu veux dire qu'ils ont découvert une nouvelle créature ?! s'exclama Hermione surprise.

— Ils étaient dix chasseurs, Hermione, continua Cédric. D'après les griffures sur leur corps, ils avaient affaire à trois adversaires. Ils auraient dût les neutraliser. Et lorsqu'ils ont constaté qu'ils perdaient la bataille, l'un d'entre eux aurait dû s'enfuir pour nous prévenir … La seule explication c'est que leur adversaire devait se déplacer très vite.

— Un vampire ? insista la jeune femme.

— Une créature qui se déplace aussi vite que les vampires, qui a le mode de défense des loups-garous, qui a une force colossale et qui réfléchit, car elle s'est débrouillée pour ne laisser aucun indice… Décidément, j'ai bien fait de venir en Angleterre !

— Neville ! Il n'y a rien de drôle !

— Tu ne comprends pas, Hermione, repris Neville. Quelque chose se passe ici. Jamais les vampires et les loups-garous n'ont commis autant de meurtres. En général, ils se cachent et agissent en secret, alors que là, c'est comme si ils disaient au monde « Regardez-nous, on existe ! » Les loups-garous aurait un Alpha qui commanderait tous les lycanthropes de la terre – alors que l'on sait qu'ils vivent en meute et que chaque meute a son propre Alpha – les vampires se mettent à transformer énormément d'humains comme si ils préparaient une armée et migrent tous ici… Et on a constaté récemment qu'ils leur arrivaient de travailler ensemble. C'est la raison pour laquelle nous n'avons pas attrapé de loup-garou la dernière fois… Je suis sûr qu'il devait y avoir des vampires avec cette meute et que ce sont eux qui les ont prévenus de notre présence sur le chemin… Et maintenant cette créature… Et si c'est contre lui qu'ils réagissent comme ça ?

— Tu veux dire qu'ils nous protègent ?! s'exclama Cédric.

— Mais arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! s'agaça Hermione. On parle des vampires et des loups-garous !

— Regarde ces corps Hermione, ordonna Neville. C'étaient des chasseurs qui avaient plusieurs années d'activités derrière eux. Ils savaient se défendre. Regarde ce qui leur est arrivé. Ils sont tous mort. Même moi, je n'ai jamais vu une telle scène de crime.

Cédric regarda lui aussi le triste spectacle. Et si Neville avait raison ? Et si les vampires et les loups-garous se réunissaient pour contrer une créature pire qu'eux ? Mais Adrian ne lui avait jamais parlé de ça. Il lui avait dit que s'ils s'étaient réunis c'est à cause de l'union de deux membres de leurs camps. Ou alors la scène qu'il regardait était simplement une mise en scène pour que lui et ses compatriotes ne se retrouvent pas. Mais à quoi cela rimerait-il ? Cela n'allait que les énerver de plus bel et ils repartiront à la chasse, car chacun voudra venger les défunts.

Cédric jeta un coup d'œil à son vieil ami. Devait-il lui dire tout ce qu'il savait ? Devait-il lui dire pour l'union du vampire et du loup-garou ? Devrait-il lui dire qu'il s'agissait du Roi Alpha et de l'héritier direct de l'un des Fils Premiers ? Devrait-il lui parler du Créateur ? Devrait-il lui parler de son amour pour Adrian ?

Non, bien sûr que non. Neville ne comprendrait jamais.

Il ferma les yeux. La seule personne qui pourrait l'aider c'étaient Adrian. Seul lui pourra lui confirmer ce qui s'était passé ici et si jamais il y avait une nouvelle créature ou non. Il devrait revenir avec lui.

— Que fait-t-on maintenant ? demanda-t-il.

— Nous allons emmener les corps et nous recueillir, répondit Neville d'une voix douce. Nous devrions respecter le deuil des familles, mais nous ne pouvons pas le faire. C'est la raison pour laquelle nous ne ferons rien aujourd'hui, par respect pour eux. Et demain… demain, nous passeront toute la ville au peigne fin afin de trouver tous les vampires, ainsi que cette immense forêt qui, je suis sûr, abrite une meute de loup-garou.

— Je vais faire passer le message, approuva Hermione en s'éloignant.

— Cédric, seras-tu des nôtres ? interrogea Neville sans le regarder.

—… Quoi ?

— Je sais que tu as dû tuer ton père, Cédric. Et je comprends que depuis… Tuer des vampires puisse te répugner. Voilà pourquoi je ne disais rien lorsque tu ne nous suivais pas pour les traquer… Mais ce sont des monstres. Ils ont commis beaucoup trop d'atrocités et c'est à nous de les arrêter. Mais je ne pourrais pas le faire seul. Hermione et moi avons besoin de toi.

— Si tu le sais, ne me demande pas de traquer un vampire, Neville. Je n'en n'aurais pas la force pour le moment… Par contre, j'irai dans la forêt à la recherche des loups-garous avec vous.

— Bien, nous commencerons par la forêt, alors. Nous nous occuperons de la ville plus tard.

Cédric hocha la tête. Il devait prévenir Adrian afin qu'il quitte Poudlard.

Mais lui-même…Que fera-t-il si Adrian décidait de partir ? Le suivra-t-il ?

 **OoooOoooO**

Le couple royale marchait dans les ruelles du Cottage. Drago semblait énervé alors qu'Harry avait le sourire aux lèvres. Les habitants les regardaient passer avec surprise en se demandant ce qui se passait. Mais voyant le visage du Roi Alpha, chacun en conclut que rien n'était arrivé de fâcheux.

Néanmoins, Harry perdit le sourire en apercevant Cho au loin qui discutait avec Millicent. La jeune asiatique avait, comme à son habitude, les cheveux amenés en queue de cheval et un sourire ornait son visage. Et Harry grimaça lorsqu'il entendit son Loup grogner à l'encontre de la jeune fille. Soupirant, il calma sa partie lupine et se contenta de saluer de loin les deux filles en passant devant elles.

— C'était quoi ça ? interrogea Drago une fois qu'ils s'étaient éloignés.

— Quoi ? répondit Harry sans le regarder et sans s'arrêter.

Mais Drago ne l'entendait pas ainsi. Il attrapa la main du brun et le retourna pour voir son visage.

— Si je dis « Cho Chang » ?

Instinctivement, Harry se mit à rougir tandis que son loup grogna.

— … Harry ? insista Drago de plus en plus intrigué. Pourquoi…

— C'est n'importe quoi en fait, le coupa le brun gêné et en parlant vite. Mon Loup ne l'aime pas alors qu'elle est trop sympa.

—… Ton Loup… Harry, depuis quand tu ne l'écoutes pas ? D'habitude tu te fis à lui pour…

— Oui, mais là, il se trompe ! Cho est gentille et elle est beaucoup appréciée au Cottage ! En quoi peut-elle être mau…

Il grimaça lorsque son Loup se mit à grogner, et soupira lorsqu'il visionna ce que son hôte comptait faire à la jeune fille. Si on l'écoutait, Cho ne serait plus de ce monde.

— C'est stupide, insista-t-il à l'adresse de son Loup. Pourquoi tu lui en veux autant alors que tu ne la connais pas ?... Et voilà c'est maintenant moi qui suis stupide ! Au lieu de vouloir tuer n'importe qui, contente toi de répondre à mon dilemme sur…

Mais Harry ne put finir sa phrase, car le rire de Drago retentit. Il le regarda étonné, puis fronça les sourcils en constatant que le blond se moquait de lui.

— Bon, il y a quoi encore ?

— … C'est toi qui dis ça, alors que tu seras le premier à vouloir sa mort !

— Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ?! Comment veux-tu que… oh et puis, cette discussion est puérile !

— Harry, attends !

Drago rattrapa son compagnon qui avait reprit sa marche et l'arrêta de nouveau.

— Peu importe le sujet, commença-t-il sérieusement, tu ne dois jamais aller à l'encontre des choix de ton Loup.

— Je le sais, Drago, et c'est pour ça que j'évite Cho même si je trouve ça stupide. Cette fille est appréciée par tout le monde !

— Ton Loup n'est pas stupide, Harry. S'il n'aime pas Cho, c'est tout simplement parce que si je ne t'avais pas rencontré, ce serait elle ma compagne. Comme tu l'as dit, elle est appréciée par tout le monde, et elle a tout pour me seconder.

—…

— Et si ton Loup ne t'a pas donné cette information c'est que personne n'est au courant. Il ne veut pas la chasser du Cottage, mais par son comportement, il lui fait comprendre que je suis à toi.

—… Ce serait-elle que… Pourquoi ?... Vous avez été ensemble ?

— Non, Harry. Cho a à peine deux siècles. Nous nous sommes rencontrés à Londres, et nous sommes restés en contact. Mais elle ne faisait pas partie de la Team. Puis je suis parti pendant un siècle à travers le monde avec mes amis proches que tu connais. Cho est restée auprès de mes parents.

—Elle ne lit pas les pensées des gens, alors ?

— Non, elle est trop jeune pour ça.

— Elle sait l'intérêt que tu lui portais ?

— Non, et même si elle le sait, cela n'est plus d'actualité. Je me suis lié à toi, Harry. Et ça, rien ne pourra le changer.

Le loup-garou hocha la tête et ferma un instant les yeux.

— Je… je crois que je dois…

— Tu ne dois rien du tout, Harry. Ton Loup a déjà fais le nécessaire pour que Cho se trouve loin de nous. Que ce soit au niveau de nos maisons, de nos activités... Tu la verras très peu, et tu n'iras pas te déchaîner sur elle, car il n'y a jamais rien eut entre nous. Maintenant, on va reprendre la route et nous allons aller voir Ron, car c'est pour lui que nous n'avons pas put rester au lit.

—… Tu ne regrettes pas ton choix ? demanda Harry d'une petite voix.

Drago lui sourit avant de l'enlacer.

— Lors de notre première fois, je t'ai demandé pourquoi tu n'étais pas venu à moi plus tôt. J'étais sérieux, Harry. Tu me rends heureux, tu ne t'imagines pas à quelle point. Donc, non, jamais je ne regretterai de t'avoir choisi.

En guise de réponse, Harry le serra plus fort.

 **OoooOoooO**

Ron et Lucius venait de quitter la demeure familiale du rouquin lorsqu'ils croisèrent Drago et Harry. Lucius leva un sourcil et observa son fils de la tête au pied.

— Bonjour Père. On allait justement te voir, Ron. Comment vas-tu ce matin ?

— Plutôt pas mal, sourit le rouquin. Et toi, Harry, tu n'as pas trop de séquelles ?

— Des séquelles ? répéta le brun en fronçant les sourcils. C'est toi qui a reçut les soins de Severus !

— Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas moi qui ait brisé une chaine d'argent induit d'aconit à main nu.

— Oh ça, sourit Harry en haussant les épaules. Severus a soigné mes mains. Je vais bien !

Lucius haussa les deux sourcils en entendant cette phrase, mais Drago lui fit signe de ne rien dire.

— Bon, puisque tout le monde va bien, intervint le Fils Premier en soupirant, je vais te laisser Ron, et je vais demander à Drago de me suivre. Ta mère veut te voir.

— Pas de soucis. Merci pour ce matin.

Lucius lui fit un sourire avant d'entrainer Drago qui envoya un regard d'excuse à Harry.

— Il ne m'a même pas salué, grogna celui-ci en regardant Lucius s'éloigner d'un mauvais oeil.

— Tu ne l'as pas fait non plus, lui reprocha Ron. Et avant que tu ne répliques, sache que je l'apprécie beaucoup, alors j'aimerai que tu t'entendes avec lui. Je ne te demande pas qu'il soit ton nouveau meilleur ami, mais que tu t'entendes avec lui.

— J'ai intérêt à m'entendre avec lui si je ne veux pas que Drag me foute à la porte du Cottage !

— Hé bien, je l'aiderai volontiers, si jamais il devra le faire.

— Ron !

— Tu es prévenu, Harry. Où est Seamus ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ?

— … Mon Loup dit qu'il est avec ses parents.

— Tu peux savoir ce que fait chaque habitant du Cottage ?!

— Heu… Oui ? répondit Harry d'une petite voix devant l'air surprit de son Second.

—…

— Ron ?

— Tu sais qu'on ne peut pas faire ça, normalement ?

— Heu… C'est peut être mon statut de Roi Alpha et tout le tralala ?

— Peut-être… Et comme le fait qu'hier, nous avons utilisé les capacités de nos loups sans nous transformer ?

— … C'est mon Loup qui m'a conseillé ça…

— Oui, mais c'est toi qui es Roi. Seamus et moi, nous ne le sommes pas.

— Vous êtes mes Second et Troisième. Lors de ma majorité, vos loup ont évolué en même temps que le miens, c'est donc normal que vos force évoluent aussi.

— Ouais… Mais alors pourquoi j'ai dû finir chez Severus alors que toi…

— Tu as eu de l'aconit en toi, Ron. Seamus et moi avons été en contacte de cette saloperie, mais en surface de notre peau. Toi tu l'avais dans le sang !

— Mais toi aussi ! Tu as brisé la chaine, Harry ! Et elle était clouté, donc l'aconit a dut être dans ton sang.

— Ron… je vais bien, ok ? Et toi aussi. Peu importe ce qui c'est passé hier, nous en sommes vivant et c'est ça l'essentiel. Que nous sommes devenus plus fort n'est que du bénef pour nous, tu ne crois pas ?

— Tu as raison…

— Mais bien sûr que j'ai raison ! Il faut maintenant se concentrer sur les chasseurs. S'ils étaient là hier, c'est surement…

— Le Cottage a fermé ses portes ou on peut sortir ?

Harry regarda son ami avec attention. Le rouquin se mordait la lèvre inferieur et regardait le sol. Et chose surprenante, il rougissait.

— Étant donné ce qui c'est passé hier, on a demandé à ce tout le monde reste ici en sécurité… La pleine lune a eut lieu cette nuit et beaucoup sont fort agité.

— … Et si… Si toi, tu me permettais de sortir ? demanda Ron en le regardant enfin dans les yeux.

— Bordel, non, Ron ! Mais est ce que tu te rends compte tu n'a pas assisté à la pleine lune hier soir parce que tu n'étais pas bien ?!

— Harry, tu l'as dit tout à l'heure : Je vais bien. Laisse-moi quitter le Cottage. Cela ne prendra pas longtemps…Deux heures grand maximum.

— Ok, Je viens avec toi, déclara Harry après un silence.

— Non ! Je ne suis pas un enfant ! Je peux y aller seul !

— Ron ! gronda Harry dont la colère commençait à monter et en utilisant sa voix de loup. Je te fais une faveur en te laissant quitter le Cottage alors que les portes sont fermées. Alors ne crois pas que je te laisserai seul en dehors de ses murs, surtout pas après ce qui c'est passé hier !

— Je DOIS partir seul ! grogna Ron à son tour.

Harry l'observa avec surprise et ordonna :

— Dis-moi la raison de cette nécessité.

—…

— RON !

— J'ai rencontré mon compagnon, hier, soupira le rouquin d'une petite voix.

En entendant ça, Harry souri et s'exclama :

— Mais c'est génial ! Je suis content pour toi !

— Non, Harry, ce n'est pas génial. Tu as oublié ce qui c'est passé hier ?

— Quoi, ne me dis pas que c'est un des chasseurs ?!

— Idiot, tu les as tous tué.

— Ah oui… Mais alors qui donc… L'interne qui travaille avec Severus !

Ron fit un petit sourire et hocha la tête avant de poursuivre :

— Je n'ai pas eut le temps de lui parler alors… Je dois le voir aujourd'hui et je dois le faire seul. Tu comprends, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui, je comprends mieux… mais je ne ta cache pas que cela me fait chier de te laisser partir seul. Les chasseurs sont encore là et…

— Harry, tu as dit que nos loup sont devenus fort n'est-ce pas ? S'il m'arrive un pépin, je ferais comme hier et puis, je suis sûr que tu le sauras aussitôt.

— Et s'il te rejette ? Ron, tu ne peux pas y aller seul !

— Je veux vivre cette histoire, Harry. Comme toi lorsque tu as rencontré Drago. Laisse-moi ça, s'il te plait.

—… D'accord, soupira son Alpha. Mon Loup sera connecter au tien si jamais il ya un problème. Je te couvrirai auprès des autres, même si je sais que tes frères vont vouloir me tuer. Mais Ron, Tu dois être là pour la réunion du conseil. Quitte à ce que je vienne te chercher moi même !

— Je te promets d'être là pour midi, sourit le rouquin. Merci Harry !

— Tu as intérêt. Allez, file, avant que je ne change d'avis.

Ron l'enlaça et couru vers la sortie du Cottage.

 **OoooOoooO**

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lu, je vous dit à dans deux semaines!

bises!


	16. Conséquence

**Titre** : Au clair de lune

 **Epoque** : U.A. Monde magique. On laisse les sorciers pour le monde des lycanthropes et les vampires.

 **Résumé** : Deux espèces ennemies vivant sur une même terre se tolérant uniquement avec les humains. Chacun son mondes, ses mœurs, ses coutumes et ses lois. Mais un rapprochement forcé va avoir lieu entre eux par le biais de l'amour impossible mais réel de deux de leurs membres.

 **Couple** : HP/DM, RW/BZ, et les autres… (Mais si, vous les connaissez à force !)

 **Disclamer** : Bon, on le sait tous et je ne vais pas m'attarder dessus : La plupart des personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Joanne K. Rowling. (Les autres sont à moi !) Mais je me suis permis de leur donner une autre destiné pour le bien de cette fic. Et je précise que je ne gagne pas d'argent sur mes écrits, et mon seul objectif est de vous faire plaisir !

 **Rating** : M ! (Pourquoi me posez-vous encore la question ?)

 **Avertissement** : À moins d'être maso, les homophobes n'ont rien à faire ici. Les personnages de cette fiction sont OOC.

Je tenais à remercier _**Ninairis**_ qui a bien voulut me relire afin de chasser les fautes que je laisse trainer derrière moi.

 **Je suis désolée de mon petit retard, mais je ne pouvais pas poster ce chapitre le 14 février. À mes yeux il ne correspond pas du tout au thème de cette date. De plus, ayant reçu du monde hier, je suis restée loin de mon ordinateur...**

 **Bref, voici le nouveau chapitre.**

Mercis pour vos reviews, vos mises en favori et vos alertes.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 16** **: Conséquence**

Ron avait quitté le Cottage dans la précipitation. Il n'avait pas anticipé d'aller en ville aussitôt le matin, il ne savait pas s'il était présentable ou pas. Il s'arrêta à l'entrée de la ville pour humer l'odeur de son futur compagnon. Lors de cet arrêt, sa chevelure rousse retomba sur ses yeux et il souffla instinctivement dessus pour les ramener en arrière, mais ce geste n'arrangea rien.

Il grogna. Il n'avait pas le temps de passer chez le coiffeur ! Merde, lui qui voulait mettre tout ses atouts de son côté…

Il sentit son Loup se redresser aux aguets. Surpris, il se concentra Et frissonna.

L'odeur du sang avait rempli ses narines.

Il recula un instant pour réfléchir. Soit les partisans de Voldemort avaient attaqué des humains, soit il y avait eut une confrontation entre les chasseurs et les partisans de Voldemort. Dans tout les cas, du sang avait coulé, et ce serait dangereux pour lui de croiser des chasseurs ou des partisans de Voldemort. Chaque camp devait être énervé. Il soupira et respira l'air en essayant de se concentrer sur la délicieuse odeur qu'il avait sentit hier.

L'ayant trouvé, il essaya de voir le chemin qu'il devait emprunter afin de passer loin de l'endroit ou l'odeur de sang était plus virulent. Il grimaça lorsqu'il constatât que pour ça, il devait passer devant l'ancien Manoir de Lucius.

Comment ne pas se faire repéré par des vampires ?

Ron maudit le destin qui semblait s'acharner sur lui. Son Loup se moqua de lui et lui apprit que s'il passait par la forêt, il arriverait facilement sans se faire repéré au quartier de Godric'sHollow, là ou travaillait Severus, et par conséquence, Blaise.

Il remercia son Loup et reprit sa course. Il arriva à destination quelques minutes plus tard. Il s'arrangea les cheveux, passa ses mains sur ses vêtements afin de les rendre plus… présentable, et souffla plusieurs fois afin de réguler les battements de son cœur qui commençait à vouloir sortir de sa poitrine à force d'être impatient de voir son futur compagnon.

Il essaya de se remémorer son visage, mais la seule chose – hormis son odeur – qu'il avait remarqué c'était la couleur de ses yeux. Ils étaient noisette et ils étaient accentués par sa peau ébène. Il savait très peu de chose sur lui ! Prenant son courage à deux mains, il masqua sa propre odeur pour plus de sécurité et sortit de la forêt.

Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, l'odeur de son compagnon ne l'amena pas à la clinique vétérinaire, mais devant la faculté de médecine qui s'appelait, d'après la plaque, « Little Whinging'school ». Il fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi était-il ici ? Son compagnon n'exerçait-il pas le même métier que Severus ?

Une flopée d'étudiants entrait et sortait de la faculté et soudain son cœur rata un battement.

IL était là.

Ron sentit son Loup ronronner. L'odeur de son compagnon était vraiment alléchante et le rouquin dû se retenir de lui sauter dessus. Il se contenta de le regarder afin de se donner le courage de l'aborder. Blaise était vêtu d'un jean bleu et d'une chemise rouge bordeaux. Il portait un casque noir au niveau de son cou, des lunettes de soleil qu'il avait placé dans sa chevelure frisée et un sac à dos en bandoulière. Il abordait un sourire et semblait écouter attentivement une jeune femme brune qui se trouvait à ses côtés.

Le loup-garou fronça les sourcils en constatant que Blaise se dirigeait vers la faculté. Il se pinça les lèvres. S'il ne faisait rien, il ne pourrait pas lui parler de la journée, car il ne savait pas à quelle heure finissait l'humain et en plus, il avait promis à Harry d'être au Cottage pour midi.

Ne réfléchissant pas, il alla rejoindre celui pour qui son loup avait choisit de placer son cœur.

— Blaise ! appela-t-il.

L'interpelé se retourna et l'observa, surpris.

—… Bonjour, reprit Ron d'une petite voix en arrivant à sa hauteur.

— Tu le connais, « Bee » ? demanda la fille en dévisageant le rouquin de la tête au pied.

— Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça Pansy, déclara Blaise d'une voix chaude qui donna des frissons à Ron. Il est venu pour moi, alors va en cours et je t'y rejoindrai.

— Mais…

— Pansy, s'il te plait.

La jeune fille soupira et fusilla Ron du regard avant de s'en aller. Ron rougit devant les yeux attentifs de Blaise qui ne l'avait pas lâché. Il se mordit la lèvre inferieur.

Bordel, il le mettait mail à l'aise. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien lui dire maintenant ? Il devait aller en cours… Ils devraient se voir une autre fois.

— Heu… Bonjour… Blaise, répéta-t-il.

— Tu es déjà rétabli ?

— Heu… Oui… Ce… ce n'était pas grand-chose…

— _Pas grand-chose_ ? s'exclama le futur médecin. D'après la réaction de monsieur Rogue c'était très grave.

— L'essentiel c'est que je vais bien ce matin… Et je dois te remercier pour ça, au fait.

— Moi ? Je n'ai rien fait.

— Si… Tu as aidé Severus… Tu aurais pu rentrer chez toi, mai tu es resté. Et pour ça je t'en remercie.

— Ne te méprend pas. J'ai aidé monsieur Rogue simplement par curiosité. Je voulais savoir comment un vétérinaire comme lui accepte, à titre gracieux, de soigner un humain. Et pourquoi l'appelles-tu par son prénom ?

— Heu… Il m'a quasiment élevé… C'est pour ça que je suis venu le voir lui et non… un autre médecin.

— Donc tu n'étais pas là parce que tu es un loup-garou ?

Le cœur de Ron rata de nouveau un battement. Son Loup, qui ronronnait au fond de lui depuis le début de la conversation, se mit debout, attentif au moindre mouvement.

— Tu… Tu es au courant, constata le rouquin.

— En fait, je ne le savais pas lorsque je t'ai soigné, hier. Je l'ai sut plus tard lorsque j'ai eu ma mère au téléphone.

— Ah, oui… C'est la patronne de Severus, et c'est elle qui s'occupe de nous lorsqu'il n'est pas disponible.

— Écoute… Entre-nous, je n'y crois pas trop à toutes ces histoires, mais on va faire comme si tout cela est vrai…

— Mais c'est vrai, Blaise ! Je suis…

— Que me veux-tu, Ron ? le coupa Blaise en soupirant d'un air las. Pourquoi es-tu ici, puisque d'après ce que j'ai compris, c'est _Severus_ qui s'occupe de toi.

— Heu… J'aimerai te parler… Mais là… Tu vas en cours donc… Si tu veux on pourra se revoir une…

— Je ne pense pas, Ron. Ma vie est assez remplie et je ne veux pas… être mélangé à un groupe de fous qui croient au surnaturel et…

— Alors ta mère est aussi folle ?

— Fais attention à ce que tu dis, Ron !

— Je n'insulte pas ta mère, Blaise, tenta d'apaiser le rouquin en lui montrant les paumes de ses mains. Je reprends juste le fil de tes pensés. Tu sais qu'au fond de toi qu'elle ne te mentira pas… Je t'en prie, laisse-moi te parler.

— Pour me dire quoi Ron ? s'agaça Blaise. Me raconter ta vie et comment c'est merveilleux de te transformer une fois par mois pour courir dans la forêt, la nuit de pleine lune ? Me dire comment vous transformez des gens comme moi ? Parce que c'est pour ça que tu es là, n'est-ce pas ? Tu veux me transformer ?

— Non, bien sûr que non. Tu es humain et tu le resteras.

— De quoi veux-tu parler, Ron.

Le loup-garou rougit de plus bel. Il regarda autour de lui , mal à l'aise.

— Cela va être assez long… Et tu dois aller en cours, et…

— On ne se reverra pas Ron. Alors dis-moi ce que tu veux me dire maintenant.

Ron baissa les yeux. Que devait-il faire ? Il comprenait que son interlocuteur devait le prendre pour un fou, mais… Il ne pouvait pas parler de ça maintenant… Si ? Devant tout ce monde ? Et puis n'était-il pas pressé pour aller rejoindre son cours ?

Il ferma les yeux en sentant son loup lui ordonner de lui dire la vérité. De toute façon, s'il l'écoutait, il emmènerait Blaise immédiatement au Cottage pour lui faire subir les pires outrages. Il respira pour se donner du courage…

Bordel, avait-il dit que ce gars sentait trop bon ?

Se rappelant que Blaise attendait une réponse, il se passa une main dans ses cheveux, en soufflant d'n air gêné :

— … C'est que c'est assez personnel…

— Ron, je suis pressé.

Ok. Il devait vraiment se lancer. Ron prit son courage à deux mains et parla en le regardant droit dans les yeux :

—… Mon Loup t'a désigné comme étant mon compagnon… Je voulais savoir si…

— _Compagnon_ ? Toi et moi ? Tu n'es pas sérieux ?!

— … Je suis plus que sérieux… Mon Loup a adoré ton odeur et… Donc, tu… Enfin, on doit… être ensemble

— Désolé Ron, ricana Blaise, mais je ne suis pas attiré par les hommes et encore moins par la zoophilie. Dis à _ton Loup_ que je ne suis pas intéressé. Maintenant, je dois aller en cours. Bonne chance pour la suite.

Puis, il tourna les talons en laissant le rouquin – qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle réponse – statufié, le cœur brisé en mille morceaux.

 **OoooOoooO**

Tom Jedusor reposa les documents qu'il lisait. Il caressa sa lèvre inférieur d'un air distrait tandis que ses yeux relisaient quelques lignes.

— Qu'en penses-tu, Tom ?

Il regarda la personne qui venait de parler et souri avant de répondre.

— Tu n'as pas à t'inquiété, Rodolphus. Nous sommes sur la dernière ligne droite de notre grand retour.

— Mais, nous avons besoin de fils Malefoy pour ça justement. Tu as vu comment il rassemblait le monde autour de lui.

Tom le regarda, agacé.

— De quoi as-tu peur, mon frère ? Commences-tu à douter ?

— Cela fait deux ans, Tom. Nos proches commencent à se poser des questions.

— Justement mon ami, cela fait deux ans et tu sais que cela ne représente rien pour nous. De plus, les Malefoy en tous quitté l'Angleterre sous prétexte qu'ils me recherchent, hors, je suis là. J'ai toujours été ici. Et tu sais ce que signifie cette désertion ? Nos frères ne croient plus en Lucius Malefoy. Il a beau être le Fils Premier, personne ne le considère comme tel.

— Tom, certains de nos partisans m'ont rapporté que la famille Malefoy s'est réunie en Allemagne. D'autres m'ont affirmé qu'ils ont ressentis la fragrance de Drago hier, au sein même de Poudlard.

— Alors, soit ils vont chercher à revenir en Angleterre, soit ils sont déjà là. Fais venir ta femme et ton fils dans les plus brefs délais. Il faut que Bellatrix traque ce sale clébard qui se prend pour je ne sais qui.

— Le Roi Alpha ? Tom… Pas que je doute de ma femme, au contraire je sais de quoi elle est capable, mais… Toutes les personnes qui ont croisé ce loup-garou…

— Il est lié à Drago, Rodlphus. Et on sait que pour ces chiens, la présence de leur compagnon est une nécessité pour leur santé. Or Drago est parti du pays depuis _deux ans_. Même s'il est un "super" loup avec des milliers de pouvoir, il reste un loup. Il est affaibli par cette séparation. Bellatrix le traquera et elle pourra sans problème la faire souffrir.

— Drago ne la laissera pas faire. Surtout s'il est réellement à Poudlard. Il est quand même le fils de …

— Lorsque je dis que Lucius a trop gâté cet enfant. Il est persuadé qu'il est le roi du monde. Mais lorsqu'il saura qu'on détiendra son compagnon, Drago viendra directement ici. Alors je lui imposerai mon ultimatum. Son venin contre son compagnon. Rassure-toi, il obéira.

— Bien. Je vais préparer la venue de Bellatrix. Il faut dire à Nott de revenir parmi nous.

— Oui. Donne-lui l'ordre de mordre le Président américain. Il est temps que les vampires gouvernent vraiment notre monde.

— Et que fait-on du chasseur ?

— Quel chasseur ?

— Celui qui te traque en permanence.

— Londubat ? Il est ici ?

— Il est arrivé il y a deux semaines maintenant, Tom.

— Je le tuerai. Il n'est pas un gène. Va appeler ta femme Rdolphus.

Rodolphus hocha la tête et quitta la pièce. Tom se leva alors et alla à la fenêtre. Tout c'était passé comme il l'avait prévue. Il reconnaissait qu'il avait eut peur lorsque Drago s'était unis à ce loup-garou. Tout son plan avait été anéanti. Le venin des Malefoy s'était éloigné de lui. Il avait été dans une telle colère qu'il avait ordonné que l'on tue tous les lycanthropes sortant de cette immense forêt qui se trouvait à Poudlard. Il avait laissé courir le bruit qu'il s'était déplacé en personne à Londres et avait donné à ses sbires, qui étaient sur place, carte blanche pour se défouler tout en faisant porter le chapeau aux Malefoy.

Quelques un de ses partisans avaient ensuite sillonné la France afin de rallier le plus de vampires. Drago, qui était à l'époque toujours à Poudlard, avait été persuadé qu'il faisait parti de ses troupes en France et avait quitté l'Angleterre pour le confronter.

Quand il disait que les Malefoy étaient stupide.

Et durant deux ans, il avait dut établir un nouveaux plan. Il avait envoyé ses proches collaborateurs auprès des plus grands politiciens du monde et auprès des hommes les plus affluents. Ils avaient pour consigne de créer une amitié avec les futures victimes et d'attendre l'ordre de les mordre en temps voulut. Les vampires _devaient_ dominer le monde.

Puis, il avait appris que le compagnon de Drago était le Roi Alpha en personne.

Cette nouvelle lui avait ravi. Il pouvait de nouveau avoir le venin des Malefoy. Ce venin qui, au cours des siècles était resté pur et puissant… S'il pouvait le posséder, son propre venin sera renforcé et il serait la personne la plus puissante du monde. Il pourrait d'un simple regard, imposer sa volonté. Tous les vampires seront à ses pieds. Et comme les vampires contrôleraient le monde, en les contrôlant, il pourrait être considéré comme le Roi du Monde.

Par le Créateur, il ferait un meilleur Roi que l'était Lucius!

Car même si personne ne le disait à voix haute, c'était de cette manière que la plus part des vampires considéraient Lucius… Tout ça parce que le Créateur l'avait mordu le premier et qu'il avait gardé son venin pur ! N'était-ce pas lui qui séjournait dans le plus célèbre manoir du monde des vampires en ce moment même ?

Mais il devait encore être patient. Maintenant que les Malefoy étaient de nouveaux réunis, soit il faudra compter que quelques jours pour qu'ils organisent leur retour à Poudlard, soit ils étaient déjà là. Dans tout les cas, il lui faudra capturer le fameux roi affaiblit par l'absence de son compagnon dans ses cachots.

Bientôt, le venin des Malefoy sera en lui.

Il sourit et retourna s'assoir sur l'ancien bureau de Lucius. Il se caressa de nouveau la lèvre inférieur. En attendant d'avoir le venin en lui, il devait s'occuper de ce chasseur. Londubat.

Ce sale humain avait décrété qu'il serait celui qui lui trancherait la gorge. Depuis quelques années, il le suivait de très prêt. Tom pensait l'avoir semé en quittant les USA, mais il semblerait que le chasseur avait réussit à le retrouver.

Or, il n'avait pas le temps de jouer. Il ordonnerait que l'on trouve son adresse et il le tuera lui même. De toute façon, il aurait dut le faire lorsqu'il avait tué ses parents, il y a des années.

Il soupira de nouveau.

Ce Londubat ne devait pas gâcher sa future rencontre avec Drago. Il devait disparaitre avant. Il prit les papiers qui se trouvaient sur le bureau et sortit son téléphone. Il devait s'occuper de cette affaire maintenant.

 **OoooOoooO**

— Pourquoi Potter a-t-il menti à Ron ?

Drago souffla. Son père et lui étaient arrivés dans la maison qui avait été attribué à ses parents. Ils s'étaient installés au salon et attendait que Narcissa vienne les rejoindre.

— Il n'a pas menti père. Harry se porte vraiment bien.

— Et comment cela se fait ? Peu importe qu'on le considère comme Roi ou Alpha, il est avant tout un loup-garou. Si Ron dit qu'il aurait dût être brûlé…

— Les loups-garous guérissent vite.

— As-tu vu la réaction de Ron ? Drago, que me caches-tu ?

— Père… Harry et moi avons décidé que tout ce qui concernait notre couple restera entre lui et moi. Nous ne voulons pas que tout le Cottage s'en mêle et…

— C'est la clef pour qu'un couple dure dans le temps, mon chéri.

Les deux hommes se levèrent pour accueillir Narcissa qui arrivait en souriant suivit de Luna qui approuva les dires de son amie par un hochement de tête. Les femmes s'installèrent à leur tour et Narcissa demanda:

— Quel est le sujet du jour ?

— Potter a menti à son Second au sujet d'une blessure qu'il s'est fait lors de sa petite escapade d'hier.

— Je te répète Père, il va bien. Ron a été plus touché que lui, et pourtant il est debout et bien portant. Pourquoi tu n'es pas surpris par sa guérison au lieu de t'acharner sur Harry ?

— Ron n'a pas assisté à la pleine lune, Drago. Cela prouve la gravité des blessures qu'il avait, mais Severus l'a soigné. Chose qu'il n'a pas fait à Potter.

— Parce que tu apprécie Severus ?

— Drago.

— Laisse ton père tranquille, sourit Narcissa. Et pour répondre ta question, Severus est vraiment charmant. Nous l'apprécions beaucoup.

— Oh. Et tu sais que c'est lui qui a élevé Harry ?

— Comment ça ? interrogea Lucius surpris.

— Sirius et Severus ont recueillit Harry à la mort de ses parents, expliqua Luna. Severus est très attaché à Harry et celui-ci le considère comme son conseiller le plus fidèle.

— Vraiment ?

— Laissez tomber, Lucius, poursuivit la voyante le sourire aux lèvres. Severus est une véritable mère poule pour Harry. Il est capable d'être aussi dangereux qu'un loup-garou – ou même un vampire – si jamais il arrivait malheur au compagnon de ton fils. Et crois moi, toi-même tu ne voudras pas le voir véritablement en colère.

— Et quant à Harry, poursuivit Drago, il suffit qu'il apprenne que Severus a un problème pour qu'il laisse tomber tout ce qu'il fait pour aller à son secours.

— Et ce lien si… fusionnel ne te dérange pas ? demanda Narcissa.

— Non, répliqua Drago en haussant les épaules. Severus est comme un père pour Harry. Je suis son compagnon. Et puis, moi-même, je le respecte beaucoup.

— Comme tous les vampires qui se sont installé ici, approuva Luna. Donc en quoi Harry aurait menti ?

— Mais arrêtez avec ça ! s'agaça Drago. Harry est un loup garou et son métabolisme l'a soigné. Et s'il ne s'est pas attardé là-dessus c'est que l'état de Ron l'inquiétait.

— Et moi je persiste, tu nous caches quelque chose. J'ai vu la réaction de Ron, Drago. Il était surpris de sa guérison…

— L'as-tu mordu, Drago ? interrogea Narcissa en regardant attentivement son fils.

— Tu as fais quoi ?!

— Lucius, intervint Luna. Ils sont liés et leur union est complète. Ils se sont mordus mutuellement.

— Mais… Commença Narcissa.

— Drago n'a pas rompu sa promesse, Narcissa. Il n'a transformé personne en vampire.

— Mais le venin de ma famille coule dans ce…

— Lucius, qu'avez-vous aperçu hier lorsque Drago et Harry étaient entourés des louveteaux ?

—…

— Voilà la force de leur couple, poursuivit Luna. Faites confiance à Drago. Maintenant, il faut se concentrer sur la réunion du conseil de cet après-midi.

— Pourquoi ? demanda Drago en fronçant les sourcils.

— Harry DOIT rencontrer ce chasseur, Drago. Et cela, avant que Jedusor ne le fasse.

— _Chasseur_ ? répéta Lucius surpris. Expliquez-vous, Luna !

— Jedusor va le rencontrer aussi ? s'exclama Drago en même temps.

— Nous devrons convaincre les chasseurs de se rallier à nous, soupira Luna.

— Impossible, dirent d'une même voix les Malefoy.

Luna leva les yeux au ciel, tandis que Narcissa poursuivit :

— Luna, il s'agit des chasseurs ! As-tu oublié tout ce qu'ils nous ont fait ?

— Ils ne font que se défendre, Narcissa.

— Non, ils tuent aussi bien notre espèce que celle des loups-garous ! Alors pourquoi faudrait-il que j'aille serrer la main de ces meurtriers ?

— Parce que Jedusor gagne en puissance, Lucius. Vous croyez qu'il a fait quoi durant ces deux ans ? Il a placé ses pions partout dans le monde et il en contrôle la plus grande partie. Pour le moment, s'il ne s'est pas encore attaquer à Harry c'est parce que les chasseurs occupent la plus part de son armée, mais cela ne va pas tarder.

Devant l'air septique de ses interlocuteurs, elle poursuivit :

— Ecoutez, il y a trois peuple qui vivent sur cette planète. Et c'est trois peuple sont en guerre entre eux actuellement. Et je suis navré de vous le dire, mais les humains ont été là bien avant nous et il y a de forte chance qu'ils nous entèrent tous. Quand à Jedusor, il devient de plus en plus fort et bientôt, nous ne pourront plus le battre.

— Il ne pourra jamais être aussi fort que moi, Luna. Il est temps que je quitte ce village pour que je l'affronte.

— Si tu l'affrontes maintenant, tu mourras, Lucius. Son objectif final est d'avoir ton venin en lui, et cela à n'importe quel prix. Au moment où je vous parle, seul Harry – qui est lié à ton fils – pourra lui tenir tête un certain temps. Mais s'il s'associe à ce chasseur, il aura plus de chance.

— Luna, souffla Narcissa. Les chasseurs nous détestent.

— Nous sommes une meute Narcissa. Nous faisons partie de la Meute du Roi Alpha. Et comme nous l'avons dit tout à l'heure, Le Roi Alpha laissera tomber ce qu'il fait s'il arrivait malheur à Severus, un simple humain.

— Se sera donc à Severus de les convaincre, comprit Drago. Luna, Harry ne le laissera jamais s'approcher des chasseurs ! On parle de celui qu'il considère comme son père, là !

— Severus saura le raisonner. Vous devez m'aider à convaincre les loups-garous de l'importance de cette rencontre.

— Sans moi, intervint Lucius d'une voix ferme. Ce sont des chasseurs. Et j'ai vu les dégât qu'ils font. Je refuse de m'allier avec eux.

— Narcissa…

— Luna… ce que tu nous demande est énorme…

— Tout comme lorsque je t'ai appris le nom du compagnon de Drago et que je t'ai demandé de t'allier à lui.

— Oui, mais ma famille était en danger, Luna. Là…

— Il s'agit de la même chose, Narcissa. Notre véritable ennemi est, et a toujours été, Tom Jedusor. Personne d'autre. Et, je me répète, il est très puissant. Nous avons donc besoin de toute l'aide que nous pourrons trouver.

—…

— Narcissa, contacte les deux autres Fils Premiers. Ils doivent être à nos côtés. Lucius, soutenez-moi lors de ce conseil. Avec votre appui, les vampires vous suivront. Drago, tu dois faire entendre l'importance de cette alliance à Harry et aux autres. Les chasseurs DOIVENT nous rejoindre.

— Et si son Loup refuse ? demanda Drago d'une petite voix.

— Son Loup ne dira rien, repris Luna avec douceur. Crois-moi, tu me remercieras une fois que toute cette histoire sera finit.

— C'est n'importe quoi, commença Lucius en se levant.

— Lucius, intervint sa femme. On a dit que nous seront tous dans le même camp. Peut importe notre tâche tant que nous sommes tous les trois, nous réussirons. Jusqu'à présents, Luna ne nous a jamais trompé. Et même si j'avoue que sa demande me… perturbe… je crois en elle. Faisons ce qu'elle dit. Donne-lui ton soutien lors de ce conseil.

— Je n'aime pas ça…

— Lucius.

— Non Narcissa. J'ai l'impression de n'être qu'un pantin !

— Alors votons, mon chéri. Choisissons dans quel côté sera TOUS les Malefoy sur ce sujet. Pour ma part, je soutiens Luna. Toi tu refuses de la soutenir. Drago, quelle est ta position ?

Le jeune vampire, soupira.

— Depuis que j'ai rencontré Harry, ma vie a radicalement changé. Il… Il me comble et je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux. Et je ne veux pas que cela s'arrête. Alors si Luna dit que pour que je conserve mon bonheur actuel, il faut que je m'associe à des chasseurs… Je suis prêt à le faire.

— Drago…

— Mais Luna, grogna Drago ne tenant pas compte de l'intervention de son père et en la regardant dans les yeux, si jamais je vois Harry ou mes parents blessés par un de ces chasseurs, non seulement je les tue tous, mais je te tuerai toi aussi.

Lucius leva un sourcil en observant son fils. Il avait pris une posture d'attaque et montrait ses crocs. Il dégageait une aura de puissance. Une bouffée de fierté l'envahit. Il sourit et conclut :

— Soit. Nous allons tous vous soutenir, Luna. Mais au moindre faux pas de ces chasseurs, c'est vous qui en payerez le prix.

— Je prends le risque. Merci à vous.

Narcissa lui sourit et lui serra la main.

 **OoooOoooO**

La matinée était passée et les chasseurs avaient terminé de nettoyer la scène de crime. Neville avait décidé de se restaurer dans un des restaurants que proposait le quartier Pré-au-Lard avant de se recueillir avec les familles des défunts, mais Cédric avait décliné l'invitation. Il prétexta une quelconque chose à faire et s'en alla en leur promettant qu'il serait à leur côté pour la soirée.

En vérité, Cédric avait donné rendez-vous à Adrian sur les lieux du crime. Il espérait que le vampire viendrait, car il devait le prévenir de ce qui risquait de se passer. Il ne savait pas ce que donnerait leur discussion, mais il savait qu'elle serait déterminante pour leur avenir en commun.

En arrivant sur les lieux, Cédric frissonna. Cela avait beau être propre, mais il revoyait encore les corps étendus au sol et les éclaboussures de sang. Il ferma les yeux pour essayer d'oublier les images. Franchement cela allait trop loin. Que les espèces ce détestaient, il pouvait le comprendre, mais cette scène…

Que devait-il faire ? Il comprenait la colère de ses frères d'armes, mais il ne pourrait plus jamais tuer de vampires. Devait-il se dresser contre son ami d'enfance ou contre son amant ? Et s'il choisissait la deuxième solution, est-ce que son ami le comprendrait ?

Non. AUCUNS chasseurs ne le comprendraient. Un chasseur devait tuer ces… _bêtes_. Ils devaient éradiquer ces individus qui n'étaient pas censé exister. Pas en tomber amoureux. Lui-même voulait venger la mort de ses compatriotes… Alors pourquoi ? Puisqu'il ressentait toujours ce sentiment d'injustice devant ces actes, puisque sa raison lui criait de prendre les armes pour créer un monde de paix sans le surnaturel… Alors pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à marcher avec ses compagnons d'armes ? Pourquoi son cœur et sa raison ne suivaient pas le même chemin ? Et lequel devait-il suivre ?

Car, il se trouvait à la bifurcation d'un chemin. À gauche, sa raison l'incitait à poursuivre sa carrière de chasseur et à rendre fière sa mère, et à droite, son cœur l'incitait poursuivre et protéger ce qui ce passait entre lui et Adrian. Au fond de lui il savait que s'il empruntait cette voie, son père sera fier de lui.

Que choisir ? Neville ou Adrian ? Sa mère ou son père ?

Le bruit de froissement d'habit le surprit et le fit sursauter. Il se retourna et soupira en reconnaissant son vampire qui s'approcha en grimaçant tout en humant l'air.

— Cela sent le sang. Énormément de sang. Que c'est-il passé ?

Cédric l'observa un instant avant de répondre.

— Dix chasseurs ont trouvés la mort dans d'atroce souffrance. Certains ont été décapités, d'autre ont subit des blessures graves dû à des griffes. Il y en a même eut un qui a eut la tête explosée…

— _La tête explosée_ ?! Tu es sûr de toi ?

— J'étais parmi les hommes qui les ont retrouvé… un œil se trouvait à l'endroit même où tu te tiens. Celui qui a fait ça doit posséder une force colossale. Les seules armes que nous avons retrouvées sont ceux des chasseurs décédés.

— Impossible… Aucun être ne tue de cette manière !

— C'est ce que l'on c'est dit… Peut-être qu'on a affaire à une nouvelle espèce ? Ton odorat te dit quelque chose ? D'après les blessures, on a pensé qu'ils avaient affaire à des vampires et des loups-garous en même temps… Et quelque chose d'autre.

— Non…

Adrian huma l'air tout en se déplaçant, ferma les yeux et poursuivit en fronçant les sourcils :

— C'était des loups-garous… Mais je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi l'un d'eux a l'odeur de… _Bordel_!

Cédric regarda le vampire se mettre à trembler et aborder une expression d'angoisse, de peur, sur le visage. Il se précipita vers son amant et le prit dans ses bras :

— Adrian… Que ce passe-t-il ?... Que…

— _IL_ portait l'odeur de Malefoy… _IL_ est le compagnon de Drago… Il s'agit du Roi Alpha et tes amis l'ont mit en colère ! Très en colère !

Le vampire se dégagea de ses bras et lui dit avec rage :

— Tes stupides amis ont rencontré LE loup-garou qui a réussit à séduire LE vampire le plus convoité de la planète ! Et ils ont réussit à le mettre en colère au point qu' _IL_ … Mais tu sais qui est votre ennemi ? _IL_ a réussit à s'unir à un Malefoy au point où il porte son odeur ! Et tu sais ce que cela signifie ? Cela veut dire que _CE_ loup-garou peut se faire obéir des vampires !

— Quoi ? Mais…

— Bordel, alors tout n'était que mensonge, poursuivit Adrian en se mettant faire les cent pas. Voldemort, Lestrange… Ils nous ont trompés…. Si ce loup-garou possède une telle force…. et il peut tous nous contrôler…. L'aura du fils Premier…. C'est logique, aussi… _Jamais_ Drago ne se serait lié à un incompétent…

—Adrian !

Le vampire sembla sortir de sa transe et reprit ses esprits.

— Nous sommes en danger, Cédric. Que ce soit les humains ou les vampires. _IL_ est en colère et ce que tu as vu n'est qu'un échantillon de ce qu'il nous réserve.

—Adrian, tu…

— Je t'ai parlé des Malefoy, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui, et c'est à cause d'eux que vos deux espèce se livrent une guerre et…

— Non…. Ça c'est que Voldemort à voulut nous faire croire ! Il nous a dit que le Créateur allait se réveiller et qu'on devait mettre tout en œuvre pour cela. Mais Drago, le fils de Lucius – qui est l'équivalent de notre roi, puisqu'il a été le premier à se faire mordre – s'est lié a un loup-garou…

— Tu me l'as déjà dit…

— … Pourquoi la famille Malfoy entière se détournerait de leur propre race si ce n'est pour rejoindre _le Créateur lui-même_ ?

— Quoi ?! Tu veux dire que…

— Tu es un humain, et tu ne peux pas sentir ce que je sens en cet instant… Cette aura rempli de puissance… Cette force… Et cette colère…. Bordel, j'ai l'impression que j'en suis responsable et j'ai qu'une seule envie : celle de le rejoindre pour aller me faire pardonner.

— Adrian ! s'exclama l'humain en constatant avec surprise les yeux larmoyant de son amant.

— Le Créateur est revenu parmi nous. Et vous l'avez énervé… Nous sommes tous en danger. On doit partir, Cédric. Viens avec moi. Allons-nous mettre en sécurité…

— Je… Neville a décidé de vous chasser, déclara l'humain le cœur battant. Ce… massacre a vraiment mis en colère la plus part d'entre nous et… On va contre-attaquer.

— Ils sont fous. Regarde ce qui c'est passé ici ! Il y avait une dizaine d'humain contre trois loups-garous ! Ils n'étaient que _trois_ ! Vois ce qu'ils ont fait ! Alors, imagine s'ils sont une meute entière composé de loups-garous, de vampires dont les Malefoy et du Créateur lui-même ?! Vous allez tous vous faire tuer !

— Cette guerre a pris beaucoup trop d'ampleur, Adrian. Elle était censé être entre vos deux races, alors que là, ma race aussi est touché !

— Cédric, je t'en supplie, allons rejoindre le Créateur. Si nous sommes de son côtés, rien ne pourra nous arrivé, puisqu'il nous protégera.

— Parce que tu sais où IL est ?

— Dans la meute de loup-garou qui se trouve dans la forêt de Poudlard. Après tout, _IL_ était présent lors de l'affrontement qui a eut lieu ici, donc j'en déduis qu' _IL_ n'est pas bien loin.

— Neville va attaquer la forêt demain matin pour anéantir tous les loups-garous. Et après demain, il va s'en prendre à la ville de Poudlard… Pour supprimer tous les vampires.

— Alors, il mourra demain matin. Nous, allons-y tout de suite.

— Adrian, je…

Cédric ne put finir sa phrase car son téléphone vibra. Fronçant les sourcils, il prit l'appareil et ouvrit le message qu'il venait de recevoir :

 **Neville** : _Il y a un changement de programme. Les familles réclament vengeance tout de suite. Ils pleureront la mort des défunts après. Nous allons donc à la rencontre des loups-garous cet après-midi. Je compte sur ta présence, mon ami._

— Merde. Ils vont attaquer les loups-garous cet aprèm.

— Je te le dis Cédric, ils vont mourir. Viens avec moi.

— J'ai une meilleur idée : Tu va voir ton Créateur et explique lui la situation. Dis leur que nous sommes en colère à cause du carnage qui a eut lieu ici… Moi, de mon côté, je parlerai en votre fav…

— Ils ne t'écouteront pas, Cédric et tu le sais. Ils seront capables de te considérer comme un traitre et chercheront à t'éliminer. Et je ne laisserai pas cela arriver.

— Adrian…

— Tu vas les accompagner cet aprèm dans cette forêt. Je serais près de toi. Et si jamais ils te font du mal, je les tuerai, Cédric.

Celui-ci rougit en entendant cette phrase. Il essaya de calmer les battements de son cœur qui menaçait de sortir de sa poitrine.

—… Mais personne ne te protégera, toi, souffla t-il doucement.

— Nous serons dans la forêt où vit la meute. Le Créateur me protégera, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

Cédric hocha la tête et ancra son regard dans celui de son amant. Il voulait lui aussi croire en ce Créateur. Il sourit et se glissa dans les bras du vampire. Il espérait que tout ce passerait bien.

 **OoooOoooO**

* * *

 **Je sais que ce chapitre est plus court que les autres, mais je devais couper à cet endroit.**

 **En espérant que cela vous a plut, je vous dit à dans deux semaines !**

 **Bises,**

 **Donnaqueeny.**


	17. Instincts

**Titre** : Au clair de lune

 **Epoque** : U.A. Monde magique. On laisse les sorciers pour le monde des lycanthropes et les vampires.

 **Résumé** : Deux espèces ennemies vivant sur une même terre se tolérant uniquement avec les humains. Chacun son mondes, ses mœurs, ses coutumes et ses lois. Mais un rapprochement forcé va avoir lieu entre eux par le biais de l'amour impossible mais réel de deux de leurs membres.

 **Couple** : HP/DM, RW/BZ, et les autres… (Mais si, vous les connaissez à force !)

 **Disclamer** : Bon, on le sait tous et je ne vais pas m'attarder dessus : La plupart des personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Joanne K. Rowling. (Les autres sont à moi !) Mais je me suis permis de leur donner une autre destiné pour le bien de cette fic. Et je précise que je ne gagne pas d'argent sur mes écrits, et mon seul objectif est de vous faire plaisir !

 **Rating** : M ! (Pourquoi me posez-vous encore la question ?)

 **Avertissement** : À moins d'être maso, les homophobes n'ont rien à faire ici. Les personnages de cette fiction sont OOC.

Je sais, je suis en retard et je vous demande pardon. On va dire que la fin du mois de février et le début de ce mois a été difficile pour moi, donc je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire. Par conséquence le prochain chapitre n'arriverait pas le 14 (désolée, mais il ne sera pas prêt) mais un peu plus tard et à partir du mois d'Avril, je posterai à nouveau le 1er et le 14 de chaque mois.

Concernant le chapitre 16, je sais que pour beaucoup la révélation de Harry/Créateur vous a beaucoup perturbé, mais il ne faut pas oublié que c'est le point de vue d'Adrian.

Pour ce chapitre, je préfère vous prévenir : Je ne sais pas écrire les scènes de combat. (Ouais, j'ai essayé, mais cela ressemblait à une parodie, plus qu'autre chose) donc je ne me suis pas attardée dessus. De plus, j'ai volontairement accélérer le rythmes de la fiction et cela risque de ne pas plaire à certain, mais je vous rassure, on retrouve notre tempo habituel au prochain chapitre.

Ce chapitre n'a pas été relu par une autre paire d'yeux que les miennes, et je m'excuse d'avances s'il reste des fautes.

De plus, je ne répondrai pas aux reviews du chapitre précédent, ( Manque de temps, car journée mère-fille et j'ai déjà trop trainé d'après elle) Mais et je tenais à remercier particulièrement _**PetitLutin22**_ , _**tinetinetina**_ , _**Oronra**_ , _**miruru-sensei**_ , _**JBE**_ , _**Anastasia-Roseta**_ , _**ladydragonfly**_ , _**Maolisama**_ , _**Paprika Star**_ , _**haruhi-kyouya**_ , _**Vrit**_ , _**lesaccrosdelamerceri**_ , _**hinatanatkae**_.

Mercis pour vos reviews, vos mises en favori et vos alertes. Je ne m'attarde pas plus,

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 17** **: Instinct**

Harry avala le contenue de son verre avant de le reposer sur la table de la cuisine d'un geste sec, ce qui attira l'attention de son parrain et de Severus qui étaient présent.

— Hé ben, soit tu avais très soif, soit tu as un problème, supposa Sirius en l'observant attentivement.

— Dans tout les cas, poursuivit son compagnon, ce n'est pas la peine de t'en prendre à la vaisselle, car je suis sûre que ce verre ne t'a rien fait.

— Très drôle, répliqua Harry en grimaçant.

— Quel est e soucis, fiston ? Tu t'es disputé avec Drago ?

— Drago va bien, Sirius… C'est juste que je doive changer les membres du conseil et je ne sais qui je dois expulser ou garder.

— Commence par expulser _tous les compagnons_ des loups-garous présents, suggéra Severus.

— Alors il faudrait que je t'expulse aussi, se moqua Harry.

—Si cela doit être nécessaire.

— Il est hors de question que tu t'en aille, Sevy !

— Harry, le conseil doit être composé de personnes qui prennent les décisions pour le bien du Cottage afin de t'épauler dans ta tâche de souverain et non un lieu où se réunissent les commères du village !

— Heu, chéri, tu penses à qui en disant ces mots ? demanda Sirius, le sourire aux lèvres.

— Ne fais pas l'ignorant, gronda le vétérinaire. Le dernier conseil portait sur la manière de tricoter des pulls à base de laine de peaux de mouton ou de brebis !

— Quoi ?! pouffa Harry

— Si tu rigole Harry, je te jure que je t'enferme trois heures dans une pièce en compagnie de toute les commères qui vivent ici.

— Heu… À bien réfléchir, je pense que tu as totalement raison… On enlève la plus par des compagnons de loup-garou. Nous auront donc… Albus, en tant que précédent alpha…

— Cela commence mal, grimaça Sirius. Si tu le prends parce qu'il est un ancien alpha, tu vas devoir prendre tous les anciens alphas qui vivent au Cottage et qui t'ont juré fidélité… et ils sont une trentaine, fiston.

— Merde !

— Langage, Harry. Je pense t'avoir mieux élevé.

— Mais Sevy, je ne m'en sortirai jamais !

— Mais si. Tu es le roi, Harry. Impose, et tout le monde t'obéira un point c'est tout. Tu veux Albus auprès de toi ? Alors garde-le. Les anciens alphas n'ont pas de mots à dire.

— Quels étaient les personnes idéales pour représenter le conseil à tes yeux ? interrogea Sirius.

— Je voyais Albus, Rémus, Arthur, Nicolas Flamel, Fenrir, Marcus et toi, pour les loups-garous.

— Pourquoi Nicolas Flamel ? s'exclama Severus. Il est plus vieux qu'Albus !

— Je le sais, mais il connait très bien notre histoire et il sera me dire si mes choix risquent d'avoir une conséquence pour notre meute ou pas.

— Et quand tu parles de Marcus, tu parle d l'ancien alpha de Ricardo ?

— Oui, Sirius. J'ai invité Marcus Flint à venir s'installer au Cottage. Il doit arriver dans les jours avenir et je le veux dans le conseil. Durant ces deux dernières années, je l'ai beaucoup eut au téléphone et c'est un vrai ami pour moi.

— Donc, sa meute va venir nous rejoindre ?

— Il ya de forte chance. Ne t'inquiète pas Sev, on construira des maisons et…

— Je ne m'inquiète pas pour ça, Harry. Seulement si la population du Cottage continue d'augmenter, la nourriture viendra à manquer.

— Ce sera le sujet du prochain conseil, chéri. Harry, qui d'autre verras-tu au conseil ?

— Pour les représentants des vampires, j'ai été obligé de nommer Lucius…

— Harry…

— Je sais ce que vous allez dire, et j'ai compris. Lucius sera dans mon conseil ainsi que Dobby…

— Qui est-ce ? demanda Severus en fronçant les sourcils.

— Un des proches de Lucius, répondit Sirius. Il très discret, mais donne de bon conseil d'après ce que j'ai put remarquer.

— Drago le respecte beaucoup et lui fait totalement confiance, donc je le suit là dessus, Dobby sera parmi nous. Il y aura aussi Kréatur, Théo, Astoria, Greg, Vincent et Luna.

— Pourquoi Astoria ? Si j'ai bonne mémoire, lorsqu'elle était arrivée ici, tu ne l'aimais pas.

— Severus, c'est une très bonne combattante. Je suis resté avec elle durant ces deux dernières années, et j'ai appris à la connaitre. Il est vrai qu'au premier abord, elle peut paraitre froide, mais elle est vraiment sympa. Et puis, elle est fidèle à Drago. Elle le conseille et n'hésite pas à le réprimander lorsqu'il fait une connerie… Lucius ne cessait d'avoir des entretient avec elle et Ron pour définir des stratégies. Franchement, je suis d'accord avec toi, Harry. Astoria doit faire partie du conseil.

— Merci, Sirius. À la tête du conseil, il y aura moi, bien entendu, mais aussi Drago ainsi que Ron et Seamus.

— Évidement. On ne peut pas voir d'Alpha sans son Second et son Troisième, sourit Severus.

— Ce sont mes meilleurs amis, donc… Mais il ya d'autres personnes qui seront présent au conseil.

— Qui donc ? Harry, nous sommes assez nombreux, tu ne crois pas ?

— À vrai dire, Drago et moi avons parlé, et nous sommes d'accord pour dire que notre meute est particulière. Elle se compose de plusieurs races et tout le monde s'entend bien dans l'ensemble. Il suffit de regarder la pleine lune d'hier… Nous avons donc décidé que le conseil devait représenter toute les races de la meute. Et elle est composée certes de loup-garou et de vampire, mais il y a aussi des humains qui y vivent.

— Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec cette décision, sourit Sirius. Donc Severus sera le représentant des humains !

— En vérité… Severus fera partis du conseil car je ne conçois pas le conseil sans lui.

— Merci, Harry. Mais ne me dis pas que je serai le seul humain face à je ne sais combien de vampire et de loup-garou.

— Non en effet, il y aura aussi… Héléna Zabini.

— Ma patronne ? Mais… Elle n'habite pas au Cottage, Harry !

— Nous somme nombreux à vivre au Cottaghe, Sev, et tu ne peux pas soigner tout le monde. Il te faut de l'aide et Héléna est la mieux placé pour te seconder. Le fait qu'elle ne vit pas au Cottage est un plus pour nous, car elle sera nos yeux et nos oreille en dehors des murs de notre village. Mais je pense que qu'elle finira par déménager ici…

— Pourquoi ? interrogea Sirius.

— Parce que son fils est le compagnon de Ronald Weasley, lui répondit Severus.

— Tu le sais ?! s'exclama Harry le sourire aux lèvres.

— Vu la manière dont a régit ton Second face à Blaise hier, je ne peux qu'être au courant.

— Super ! Tu pourras m'aider à le pousser à accepter…

— NON ! s'exclamèrent Severus et Sirius à l'unisson.

— Mais…

— Harry, je sais qu'il s'agit de Ron et que tu feras tout pour qu'il soit heureux, mais laisse-le vivre son histoire sans intervenir.

— Il a raison, fiston. Même si cela te semble injuste, Ron et …

— Blaise. Il s'appelle Blaise.

—… Oui, Blaise. Bref, Ron et lui doivent apprendre à se connaitre. Et si Blaise doit accepter de venir parmi nous, ce sera parce que Ron et son loup auront réussit à le séduire. Tu n'as pas à intervenir… À part s'il refuse et que Ron se meure.

— Sirius ! Non, Harry. Je connais Blaise. C'est vrai qu'il est froid et cassant au premier abord, mais je connais aussi Ron. Ton Second saura le séduire. Cela ne se fera pas dans les plus brefs délais, mais il y arrivera. Bon, et si on revenait au membre du conseil ? Je serai avec Helena les représentant humains de la meute, c'est bien cela ?

— Heu, Oui… Il… Hum…

— Harry ? appela Sirius en le voyant rougir.

— heu… Il y aura aussi Olivier Dubois… souffla le monarque mal à l'aise.

— Qui est Olivier ?

— Ne me dis pas que… Oh, non Harry ! s'exclama le vétérinaire en se levant. Tu n'as pas osé inviter _l'amant_ de l'Alpha Marcus au Cottage !

— Si, je l'ai fait.

— Bordel, mais tu ne comprends donc rien ! s'écria Sirius qui venait de comprendre. On t'a dit que tu ne devais pas t'en mêler ! Non seulement Marcus va venir ici avec sa meute, sa femme et ses enfants, mais en plus tu veux inviter son amant au conseil ?! Mais tu veux qu'il y ait une guerre au sein même du Cottage ou quoi ?!

— La femme de Marcus est morte il ya un an, expliqua calmement Harry. Elle se rendait en France pour voir son père quand les partisans de Volemort ont attaqué son convoi. Marcus a gardé le deuil depuis. J'estime qu'il est temps qu'il reprenne sa vie en main…

— Harry…

— En venant au Cottage, Marcus me remet son titre d'Alpha et redeviens un bêta à part entière de Ma meute. Tous les membres de son ancienne meute Me devront obéissance. Cela ne devra pas les choquer de voir Marcus dans les bras d'un humain puisqu'il ne sera plus un Alpha. Et puis, il mérite ce bonheur. Depuis qu'il s'est fait surprendre pas Ricardo, Marcus n'a plus approché Olivier et je sais qu'il en souffre… Olivier EST son compagnon. Ils ont le droit de vivre leur histoire aux yeux de tous !

— Oui, mais Olivier n'a jamais vécu dans une meute, Harry, soupira Sirius. Il risque d'avoir peur face à tous ces loups-garous. Ne parlons pas de la réaction qu'il aura face aux vampires. Et as-tu pensé à Ricardo ?

— Il est au courant. Dés que nous avons appris la mort de Scarlett, Drago a prévenu Ricardo de mon souhait. Il lui a expliqué mon point de vue. Il ne l'a pas accepté tout de suite, mais il s'est fait à l'idée. Aujourd'hui, il est prêt à les accueillir au Cottage.

— Alors par respect pour lui, ne nome pas Olivier comme membre du conseil, Harry, souligna Severus. Je m'occuperai de lui si tu veux, mais ne le nome pas au conseil, car Ricardo ne te pardonnera jamais.

— D'accord. Olivier ne sera pas membre du conseil…

— Nous avons donc qu'Helena et Severus, alors ?

— Non…

— Comment ça « non » ?

— Heu… J'ai laissé deux places… maintenant il y en a trois avec l'élimination d'Olivier…

— Pour qui ?

— Heu… Luna veut que je m'allie avec des chasseurs…

— PARDON ?!

— Ce sera le thème du conseil de cet aprèm, justement… Jusqu'à présent les conseils de Luna nous ont été très utiles et si elle dit que nous devons nous…

— Jamais ! s'exclama Sirius en colère tout en se levant. Bordel de merde, on parle de Chasseurs, Harry ! Ils nous tuent pour le simple fait que l'on existe ! Je refuse de m'allier à eux ! Et les voir au conseil ? Non mais tu as perdu la raison !

— Mais Luna…

— Cette Luna est folle !

— Sirius, calme toi et assied toi. Harry c'est un sujet grave. Il faut que tu le soumettes au conseil.

— C'est ce que nous avons décidé, Drago et moi. Sirius, peu importe ce que le conseil choisira, tu te plieras à son choix ?

— Je n'aime pas ça, Harry.

— Je ne te cache pas que moi non plus, je ne suis pas emballé… Mais je me plierai à la décision du conseil.

— Et qu'en pense Drago ? interrogea Severus.

— Il ne veut pas prendre de décision afin de ne pas m'influencer. Il a dit que comme moi, il choisira le vote du conseil.

— De toute façon aucun loup-garou et aucun vampire n'acceptera des chasseurs au sein du Cottage !

— Je ne dirai pas ça Sirius… C'est quand même Luna qui a émis cette idée, et elle très appréciée au Cottage. Nous devrons écouter ce qu'elle a à dire pour sa défense. Jusqu'à présent, elle a protégé Harry.

—Je refuse de voir des chasseurs au Cottage ! As-tu oublié ce qu'ils on fait à Ron hier ?! As-tu oublié la colère qui a envahit Harry ?

— Je ne l'ai pas oublié, moi non plus Sirius, déclara Harry. Mais c'est pour ça que le conseil existe. Laissons-le voter. Nous nous plieront à son vote et agirons en conséquence. Si son vote est négatif, nous ne reparlerons plus de ce sujet. Mais si son vote est positif… alors ils front partis de la meute et il faudrait qu'il y ait au moins deux ou trois chasseurs au conseil.

— C'est de la folie.

Suite à ses paroles, Sirius se leva et quitta la cuisine. Harry regarda Severus en se pinçant les lèvres et le vétérinaire le rassura :

— Il réagit de la même manière lorsque tu lui as annoncé que les vampires allaient s'installer au Cottage. Aujourd'hui regarde-le, il les a accepté et reconnait ton compagnon comme son Consort. Ne t'en fais pas si le conseil approuve Luna, ton parrain n'ira jamais contre sa décision. Seulement, fait attention à toi, Harry. Peu importe ce l'on dira, ce sont des chasseurs, et ils ne nous aiment pas.

— C'était pareille pour les vampires…

— Non, Harry. Aujourd'hui entre les loups-garous et les vampires, il y a un lien qui les unit. C'est ton union complète avec Drago. Cette union a été accepté par tous les habitants du Cottage. C'est comme un mariage de deux familles… Mais rien ne nous lie aux chasseurs. Dons promet-moi de faire attention.

— Promis.

— Et si tu dois quitter le Cottage pour les rencontrer, je veux être présent.

— Quoi ?! Non ! Tu l'as dit toi-même ils sont dangereux et…

— Harry Potter, tu m'as promis que tu ne quitteras plus le Cottage sans moi.

— Mais…

— Harry.

— D'accord, d'accord, tu seras là… mais tu reste derrières moi et tu…

— Je sais me défendre, ne t'inquiète pas, fils. Maintenant sorts de cette cuisine afin que je puisse cuisiner pour ce midi et va retrouver tes amis.

Le plus jeune souffla et s'en alla de la cuisine. Pourquoi le vétérinaire ne l'écoutait jamais ? Et si jamais cette rencontre se passait mal ? Bordel, il espérait sincèrement que le conseil refuserait la demande de Luna. Il aimait beaucoup la prophète, mais la sécurité de la meute passait en priorité.

Les chasseurs étaient trop dangereux. On ne pouvait pas leur faire confiance.

Il soupira et quitta la maison de son parrain. En reniflant l'air il perçut l'odeur de Seamus qui se mélangeait à d'autres odeurs. Son ami devait sûrement s'entrainer. Il décida donc d'aller le rejoindre dans l'arène.

Sur le chemin, il rencontra Ginny qui discutait avec une fille qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il s'approcha pour les saluer lorsque son Loup grogna. Il fronça les sourcils et regarda autour de lui avant d'apercevoir Cho qui venait à leur rencontre, le sourire aux lèvres et les cheveux au vent.

Il dégluti. Il ne pouvait pas s'en aller, la vampire comprendrait ses ressentiments envers elle. Il lui suffisait de l'observer avant que l'idée qu'elle aurait put être la femme de Drago lui revenait et…

Il ferma les yeux et soupira. Il ne devait pas laisser sa colère sortir. Drago avait été clair : Il n'y avait jamais rien eut entre eux.

— Bonjour ! s'exclama la vampire. Comment allez-vous ce matin ?

— Bonjour Cho, répondit Ginny. Tu n'es pas avec Millicent ?

— Non, Daphné l' a réquisitionné pour un travail. Mais je ne vais pas rester, je voulais juste m'entretenir avec vous, Majesté.

— Moi ? répéta Harry surpris tout en calmant son Loup qui grogna de plus en plus.

— Je sais que le Cottage a toujours les portes fermée, mais les enfants de la meute semblent s'ennuyer. J'aimerai avoir la permission d'organiser une chasse aux trésors cet après-midi, et je voulais savoir si cela aurait été possible ?

— C'est une bonne idée ! s'exclama Ginny à la place d'Harry. Comme ça ils seront concentrés sur une chose ! Lavande, préviens Pavarati, elle nous aidera à cacher les indices, Cho, toi, essaye de rassembler tous les enfants au Palais pour leur apprendre la nouvelle et occupe-les le temps que l'on mette tout en place, et moi je vais solliciter tous les habitants du Cottage ! Cela va être un super après-midi !

— Heu…

Devant le regard que lui lançait la vampire, elle souffla :

— Ne t'en fais pas, Harry approuve ton idée. Allez, file prévenir les enfants !

Cho hocha la tête et s'en alla au Palais, tandis que Lavande alla rejoindre Pavarati.

— Tu ne l'aimes pas, hein ?

Harry regarda la petite sœur de son meilleur ami. La rouquine l'observait un petit sourire en coin, les mains croisées sur sa poitrine. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en queue de cheval lâche ce qui permettait à quelques mèche de retomber sur son front. En deux ans la rouquine avait fait le deuil de son amour pour le monarque. Elle avait trouvé son compagnon dans une des meutes venus les rejoindre de l'Espagne. La vie de couple lui réussissait bien, elle semblait heureuse et épanouit. Georges lui avait même annoncé qu'elle avait mis au monde un petit louveteau. Il haussa les épaules.

— Tu te fais des films, Gin. Qui est cette Lavande ?

— Elle vient de la meute du Sud d'Angleterre. Elle est vite devenue la meilleure amie de Pavarti. Et tu sais que je ne me fais pas de film, Harry. Alors, qu'a fait Cho pour que tu ne l'aimes pas ?

— Ginny…

— Ton Loup a grogné tout le temps de sa présence à nos côtés ! Est-elle une ennemie ?

— Mais arrête de dire des bêtises, à la fin ! Cho est très apprécier au Cottage et…

— Oui, mais si toi, qui le ROI ne l'apprécie pas, c'est qu'il y a un problème, tu ne crois pas ?

— Ginny, c'est une chic fille, vraiment. Ne te met pas à la détester, elle ne le mérite vraiment pas. Allez, va mettre en place cette chasse au trésor. Je te permets d'utiliser tout le Cottage pour ça, du moment que tu n'en sort pas. Je te laisse, je dois retrouver Seamus.

La rouquine lui sourit et le laissa s'en aller, mais son Loup lui apprit qu'elle avait décider de surveiller la vampire. Il souffla et commença à lui reprocher son comportement face à Cho, mais son animal se contenta de se coucher et de fermer les yeux, ce qui l'énerva de plus bel.

Lorsqu'il arriva à l'arène, il alla directement voir Seamus qui surveillait un entrainement et déclara qu'il voulait l'affronter. Son ami fut surpris, mais devant le regard qu'il lui lança il se contenta d'accéder à sa requête.

Les deux hommes s'isolèrent et se firent face. Harry ferma les yeux avant de souffler et laissa échapper une partie de sa puissance. Seamus compris et fit de même. Comme la veille, ils laissèrent leur partie lupine prendre le dessus tout en maintenant leur aspect humain, ce qui décupla leur vitesse et leur force. Durant l'heure qui suivit, les deux hommes se livrèrent un combat sans merci. Ils avaient attiré l'attention de tous et ils occupaient maintenant tout le centre de l'arène. La frustration semblait avoir quitté le monarque et il abordait un sourire aux lèvres que lui rendait son vis-à-vis. Tous comme leurs loups respectifs, ils jouaient. Ils ne firent pas attention à leur public qui s'écarta pour laisser passé un Drago surpris qui les observa un instant avant de demander à Théo qui se trouvait à ses côté :

— Que ce passe-t-il ? Pourquoi jouent-ils ?

— Au début c'est un combat qui permet à Harry d'évacuer sa frustration puis à la fin, ils s'amusent.

— Cela ne semble pas être la première fois qu'ils font ça.

— C'était un exercice assez courant durant ces deux dernières années, Dray. Non seulement cela permettait à Harry de garder la forme et cela rassurait la troupe de le voir s'entrainer avec acharnement. Tout le monde le suivait. Et je dois t'avouer que le voir combattre est assez impressionnant !

— Son adversaire a toujours été Seamus ?

— Non. Il changeait régulièrement d'adversaires. J'ai eut ce privilège et je t'avoue, que ton compagnon est un vrai guerrier. Mais ce qu'ils font aujourd'hui… Jamais je ne les ai vus combattre ainsi. Ils sont juste… Par le créateur, Dray, je suis content de ne pas être leur ennemi !

Drago sourit. Il profita que les deux adversaires se furent éloignés l'un de l'autre pour se mettre entre eux deux. En le , Harry fronça les sourcils.

— Il est temps de vous arrêter, expliqua Drago avant qu'il ne puisse dire un mot. L'heure de manger est déjà passée et j'aimerai te parler avant que tu n'ailles chez tes parrains.

Harry hocha simplement la tête tandis que Théo dispersait la foule. Seamus et Drago s'approchèrent du monarque.

— De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

— À toi de me le dire, Harry. Pourquoi as-tu eut besoin de te défouler auprès de Seamus devant tout les guerriers du Cottage ?

— C'est mon Loup qui m'a énervé.

— À bon ? Pourtant d'après ce que j'ai vu, vos loups semblaient s'amuser.

— C'est à chaque fois pareille, lui expliqua Seamus. Nos loup se connaissent trop rester sérieux et au final, ce qui devait être un entrainement devient un jeu.

— Je vois… Et vous avez utilisé vos nouvelles capacités ?

— Oui, et plus je les utilise et plus je…

Harry ne put terminer sa phrase, car son Loup se leva d'un bond, les oreilles droites.

— Harry ? interrogea Drago qui l'observait.

Harry ferma les yeux et laissa les sens de son Loup l'envahir. Quelques instants plus tard, celui-ci grogna de colère.

— Merde ! s'exclama-t-il en même temps.

— Que ce passe-t-il ? voulut savoir Seamus.

— Des chasseurs sont entrés dans la forêt. Ils se sont divisés en petit groupe.

— Quoi ? demanda Drago.

— Seam, Théo, dites aux humains et aux louveteaux de rentrer chez eux. Que tous ceux qui sont prêt à se battre se rendent à l'entrée du Cottage. Il faut les diviser en petits groupes et les envoyer dans la forêt. Il ne faut pas les sous-estimer, ce sont des chasseurs entrainés et dangereux.

Harry ferma les yeux, car son Loup lui envoya le visage de Luna en pensé. Il soupira et reprit :

— Néanmoins, si cela est nécessaire, défendez-vous, mais ne les tuez pas.

— Tu n'es pas sérieux, là, hein ? lui demanda Seamus.

— Je suis plus que sérieux, Seam. Mordez-les, s'il le faut, assommez-les, au pire, mais NE LES TUEZ PAS !

— Tout le monde saura et appliquera ton ordre, intervint Drago en empêchant Seamus de répliquer. Mais tu n'as pas oublié que je viens avec toi, n'est-ce pas ?

Il voulut lui répondre, mais son Loup grogna de plus belle en lui envoyant une image de Ron mal en point.

Merde. Si le rouquin était dans cet état cela voulait que l'interne l'avait rejeté. Il se mordit la lèvre et se passa la main dans ses cheveux, frustré. Il ne pouvait pas combattre les chasseurs alors que son ami avait besoin de lui. Et si par malheur, Ron se retrouvait nez-à-nez avec leur adversaire, il avait peur que son Loup ne se défende pas à cause du rejet.

— Je ne vais pas les rencontrer, Drago, dit-il d'une voix ferme. Je dois aller chercher Ron…

— Pourquoi ? Où est-il ? demanda Seamus inquiet.

— Je… Je l'ai laissé quitter le Cottage ce matin.

— Tu as fais quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête, bon Sang ?! N'as-tu pas dit que Cottage avait fermé ses portes ?!

— Il devait aller voir…. Il devait sortir ! Je vais le chercher, ok ? Vous, vous maintenez les chasseurs le plus éloigné du Cottage !

— Je t'accompagne, déclara Drago d'une voix froide. Et ne t'avise pas à me contredire.

— Désolé, Drago, mais l'un de nous deux DOIT rester au Cottage.

— Tu n'es pas sérieux, là, n'est-ce pas ?

— Nous sommes le couple royale et…

— Ferme là, Potter ! Je. Viens. Avec. Toi. Dois-je le répéter ?

Harry ancra son regard dans celui de son compagnon. Il put y lire qu'il ne changera pas d'avis. Il soupira et regarda son Troisième :

— Ma place est auprès de Ron, Seam. Je te laisse gérer tout ça. Je viendrais vous rejoindre dés que possible. Mais j'insiste, ne les tuez pas.

— Bien. Mais, Harry ? Ramène-le-nous.

Le monarque hocha simplement la tête, et quitta les lieux en entrainant son compagnon avec lui.

 **OoooOoooO**

— Bon alors tu vas me dire qui était ce gars ?

Blaise se contenta d'accélérer le pas. La jeune fille brune qui marchait à ses côtés soupira avant de le rejoindre.

— Bee ! Mais pourquoi fais-tu ta tête de « garçon non fréquentable » ?! Et tu peux répondre au moins !

— Pansy, lorsqu'une personne ne réponds pas à tes question, cela veux dire – en général – qu'elle ne veut pas te parler. Ne t'ai-je pas dis que si tu m'appelais encore comme ça, je te transformerai en planche à pain ?

— Et comment feras –tu triple nigaud ?

— En te coupant cette poitrine dont tu sembles si fière.

— Et te priver de ta ration de tété ? Laisse-moi rire. C'est ce que tu aimes par dessus tout, Bee. Tu raffoles de ma poitrine !

— Nuance, Pansy. Je raffole des poitrines féminines. Et je suis désolé de te faire de la peine, mais celle avec qui j'étais hier après midi en avait une plus belle que la tienne.

— Tu n'es qu'un… Dis moi pourquoi je continu à trainer avec toi, déjà ?

— Je suis le meilleur coup de tout Poudlard.

— Et modeste en plus !

— Pare que c'est vrai ma belle. Je suis le meilleur amant que tu n'as jamais eut.

Pansy se pinça la lèvre. Il avait raison, le salaud. D'aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, elle avait toujours été amie avec Blaise. Leurs mères s'appréciaient et il n'était pas rare de les voir chez l'une ou l'autre, ce qui faisait que leurs enfants étaient toujours ensemble. Blaise l'avait toujours considéré comme une sœur et cela lui brisait le cœur, car elle était amoureuse de lui. Elle était persuadé que plus tard elle l'épouserait. Mais son rêve s'était brisé lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'adolescence. Blaise s'était mis à regarder les filles et souhaitait ardemment passer à l'étape supérieure.

Étant donné que le noir plaisait, Pansy eut peur de le perdre et lui proposa sa virginité. Ne dis-on pas que l'on n'oublie jamais sa première fois ? Elle dût néanmoins user de toutes les charmes quelle possédait pour qu'il cède. Mais il l'avait prévenue : Il ne sortirait pas avec elle.

Alors Pansy se contenta de ce qui lui donnait. Par la suite, Blaise avait beau collectionner les filles, il revenait toujours dans son lit. Et, elle l'admettait, Blaise s'était améliorer depuis leur première fois et était devenue le meilleur amant qu'elle avait eut.

De son côté, elle avait elle aussi une bonne liste d'amant derrière elle, mais elle ne se fixait jamais. Elle voulait être disponible pour Blaise. Mais ces dernier temps, elle fréquentait un jeune homme qu'elle avait rencontré au lycée. Ils se connaissaient bien et comme elle, il aimait papillonner, mais Pansy semblait être la fille parfaite à ses yeux.

Elle ne savait pas où cette relation les mènera, mais elle ne voulait pas perdre Dean, car elle comprenait maintenant que Blaise ne partagerait jamais ses sentiments. Maintenant qu'ils étaient internes, le tableau de chasse de son ami d'enfance s'était étoffé, et elle voyait défiler dans son lit les plus belles femmes de Poudlard. Il fallait peut-être qu'elle lui dise de se calmer…

Ce sera comme demander la terre de cesser de tourner sue elle-même !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel avant poursuivre comme si il n'avait rien dit :

— En tout cas ce rouquin ne semble pas être à tes pieds, vu comment il t'a énervé.

— Pour ta gouverne, il me veut dans son lit.

— T'es pas sérieux ?! C'est…. Il est venu pour te déclarer sa flamme ? Merde, pourquoi ne suis-je pas resté ?!

— Je ne suis pas homo, Pansy.

— Dean a déjà essayé avec un homme. Il dit que c'est différent et a même put avoir un très belle orgasme.

— Je ne comprendrais jamais votre couple.

— Nous sommes libéral, Bee. Et puis comme si cela te gênait, franchement. Tu es bien content lorsque tu me prends à chaque fois que tu en a envi sans que due Dean ne s'énerve, non ? Et puis, je ne pense pas avoir de leçon à recevoir de la part de celui qui a toujours une nouvelle conquête chaque jour que Dieu fait !

— C'est cela être un étalon, bébé.

— Mais bien sûr… Et comment tu l'as rencontré ton rouquin ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu.

— Peu importe, tu ne le reverras plus jamais.

— Blaise… Mais ATTENDS UN PEU ! s'écria la brune en l'arrêtant d'une main. Tu ne te rends pas compte, mais tu étais vraiment en colère lorsque tu es venu en cours ce matin, hors ce n'était pas le cas lorsque je t'ai laissé en sa compagnie.

— Pansy, je t'ai déjà dit qu'il fallait arrêter de m'analyser. Si j'étais en colère c'est que j'ai croisé la meuf avec qui j'étais hier dans le couloir et elle a voulut officialiser notre soit disant couple… Comme si il y avait un couple !... Dis-moi pourquoi les filles ne comprennent pas que je ne suis pas intéresser pour ce genre de connerie ?

Pansy renifla avant de répliquer :

— Peut-être parce que tu es beau ? Et comme elle t'a eut au lit hier, elle doit se dire qu'elle a touché le jackpot. Donc tu l'as rembarré ce matin ?

— Ouais, mais elle s'est agrippée à moi et cela m'a vraiment énervé.

— Dommage pour toi, car si j'ai bien compris, il s'agit de fille qui a une plus belle poitrine que moi ?

— Non, elle c'est celle de l'aprèm. Celle qui m'a énervé, est celle d'hier matin.

— Tu as couché avec les deux dans la même journée ?

— Ben oui.

— Tu es irrécupérable, mon pauvre Blaise. Bien cela ne te dérange donc pas que je me rapproche du rouquin ?

— Je ne pense pas qu'il est intéressé par toi, Pansy. Ce gars est gay.

— Oh tu sais, gay ou hétéro, une bite reste une bite et je sais faire bander un homme en moins de deux. Ce n'est pas toi qui va me contredire ! Et peut-être qui sait, avec lui, je vais finir par me ranger…

— N'y pense même pas Pansy. Il n'est pas pour toi.

— Oh, allons, Bee ! Tu as dit toi même, tu n'es pas intéressé !

— Mais qu'est ce que tu comprends pas dans : _Il. N'est. Pas. Pour. Toi_ ?! Faut-il que je te le répète dans plusieurs langues ?

— Un mec a osé te déclarer sa flamme, Bee. Cela prouve qu'il est courageux. Je le veux. Et puis avouons-le, il est plutôt pas mal avec son regard bleu…

— Laisse tombé, Pansy. Si tu veux tant t'envoyer en l'air, on a qu'à aller le faire avant que je n'ouvre la clinique.

— Au milieu de tous ces animaux malades ?! Non, je ne suis as intéressé. Et tu va faire comment ce soir ? Tu dois être à l'hôpital pour…

— Je fermerai la clinique vers 18 heures. Il n'y aura pas grand monde, je réviserai durant l'aprèm. Je te le promets, je serai opérationnel ce soir… Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas m'accompagner ? Ça fait longtemps que l'on n'a pas passé du temps ensemble toi et moi.

— Blaise, On est toujours fourré ensemble et je dois rejoindre Dean dans une heure…

— Dis-lui que tu m'aides à la clinique. Nous pourrons réviser pour ce soir, comme ça.

Pansy leva les yeux au ciel. Ils savaient tout les deux qu'elle allait céder. Mais il fallait qu'elle commence à apprendre à lui dire non, sil elle voulait que ça marche vraiment avec Dean.

— OK, soupira-t-elle. Mais je te préviens je ne veux pas le faire devant les animaux et je veux un putain d'orgasme !

Blaise lui sourit et s'approcha de son oreille :

— Tu vas en redemander, Bébé.

Pansy gémit en fermant les yeux. Ce mec lui faisait un putain d'effet. Merde, où se trouvait cette clinique ?! Elle entendit son ami ricaner avant de lui prendre la main et l'entrainer derrière lui. Elle le suivit sans rien dire au début, puis se mit à parler de tout et de n'importe quoi. Elle savait que c'était stupide, qu'elle n'avait pas à être anxieuse de ce qui allait se passer, car ce ne serait pas la première fois, mais elle appréhendait toujours les moments intimes avec Blaise.

Elle essaya de se reprendre et parla des cours qu'ils avaient eut le matin même, mais dut s'arrêter car ils arrivaient devant la clinique. Elle fronça les sourcils en constatant qu'une personne se tenait assis à même le sol, la tête entrée dans les genoux, devant la porte.

— Blaise ?

— Reste derrière moi, Pansy, lui ordonna doucement son ami… Heu, Bonjour, est ce que ça va ?

Pansy vit la personne relever la tête et reconnu avec surprise le rouquin de ce matin. Il semblait être souffrant car son teint était pâle. Sa chevelure de feu lui retombait sur le visage, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de voir ses yeux.

Bordel de merde, ce gars avait de trop beaux yeux !

Bon, d'accord, en ce moment, elle pouvait y lire de la tristesse, mais elle était persuadé que lorsqu'il souriait, ses yeux devaient scintiller comme la mer sous les rayons de soleil.

— Que fais-tu ici ?! s'exclama Blaise d'une voix froide. Je n'ai pas été assez claire ce matin ?

— Blaise, voyons, il est malade !

Pansy voulut s'approcher du rouquin, mais celui-ci se mit à… _la renifler_ ? Elle s'arrêta à ce constat et fut surprit de le voir lui lancer un regard glacial. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait ?

— Heu… vous ne vous sentez pas bien ? demanda-t-elle doucement. N'ayez pas peur, nous sommes médecins, vous ne risquez rien avec nous.

Le rouquin se contenta de se relever. Il semblait très faible car il dut s'aider du mur pour effectuer ce simple geste. Il ancra son regard océan dans celui de Blaise et souffla :

— Je ne veux pas que tu croies que je te suivais… Mais… C'est ici que l'on vient lorsque… Je vais m'en aller…

— C'est bon, reste, soupira Blaise. De toute façon, tu ne pourras pas faire un pas de plus dans ton état. Pansy, finalement il faudrait mieux que tu ailles rejoindre Dean.

— Quoi ?! Mais non ! Cet homme est malade, Blaise. Tu vas avoir besoin de…

— Vas-t-en Pansy ! Je sais gérer ce genre de cas, il est…

— RON !

Pansy se tourna vers la voix qui venait d'interrompre son ami et son corps rata un battement. Deux hommes venaient à leur rencontre. L'un était brun aux yeux vert avec des lunettes. Mais c'était l'autre homme qu'elle regarda avec attention. Il avait les cheveux fin de couleur blond voir blanc comme ceux qui habitaient au nord de la Russie. Ses yeux étaient d'un putain de gris… On avait l'impression qu'il y avait des reflets arc-en-ciel.

Et sa carrure… Oh, bordel, ce mec devait avoir été créé pour satisfaire ses moindres fantasmes ! Il était lui aussi élancé, et devait avoir pas mal de muscle, car ses vêtement lui moulait assez et laissait deviner les formes de ce corps de rêve.

Et puis elle le connaissait. Combien de fois, elle avait fantasmé sur lui ? Mais que faisait-il à Poudlard ? Et pourquoi, ne l'avait-elle jamais vu ? Bon Sang, si elle avait sut qu'elle allait rencontrer l'homme le plus riche de la planète, elle se serait mieux habiller !

L'homme en question sembla lire dans ses pensés, car il se tourna vers elle et la regarda en haussant un sourcils, ce qui l'a fit rougir.

— Bonjour… Monsieur Malefoy soupira-t-elle.

— Parce que tu le connais ? demanda Blaise.

— Allons, Blaise, il s'agit de Drago Malefoy ! Tu sais celui qui est va hériter de la plus grosse fortune du monde ?

Elle vit Blaise détailler du pied à la tête le blond qui n'avait pas cesser de les regarder avant de tourner le regard vers le brun qui avait d'enlacer le rouquin.

— Ron, disait le brun, tu m'as fait peur ! Que c'est-il passé ? Pourquoi mon Loup…

— Ça va, Harry… Je te présente Blaise… Blaise, voici Harry et Drago.

Ces derniers se tournèrent vers eux et… les reniflèrent – _eux aussi !_ – avant de la regarder, elle, du même regard glacial que le rouquin un peu plus tôt. Mais elle les trouva tellement plus dangereux qu'elle eut peur et recula d'un pas. Blaise se plaça devant elle comme pour la protéger, et déclara :

— C'est mon amie, et elle n'a rien à voir avec vos histoires.

— Elle doit partir.

C'était le brun qui venait de parler. Mais Pansy fronça les sourcils avant de déglutir. Il n'avait pas la même voix que tout à l'heure. Sa voix semblait plus grave et profonde et il y avait comme un grognement animal qui l'accompagnait…

Ouais, Pansy se l'avouait : elle avait peur.

— C'est ce qu'elle allait faire, mais comme vous êtes là, vous n'avez qu' prendre Ron et l'amener chez vous ? Je suis sûr que _Severus_ sera le remettre sur pied.

— J'ai mieux à proposer, dit alors Drago d'une voix chaude qui rassura Pansy. Et si tu nous accompagnais, Blaise ?

— Et pourquoi donc ? ricana Blaise. Si c'est pour devenir comme vous, je ne suis pas intéressé.

— Allons, Ron t'a dit ce matin que tu ne risquais rien. Et on te le promet, rien ne te sera fait. Mais nous devons partir urgemment, alors que nous devon t'expliquer certaine choses. Accompagne nous, tu ne le regretteras pas. E ne t'inquiète pas, tu seras à l'heure pour ton examen de chirurgie de ce soir.

— Non merci, je dois ouvrir la clinique et…

— Severus sera avec nous, insista le blond. Il veillera à ce qu'aucun mal ne te soit fait. Viens seulement voir de toi même tout ce que t'as dit ta mère.

— Comment…

— Ta mère a parlé à Severus, qui nous l'a dit. Blaise, suis nous. Et à la fin d la journée nous respecterons le choix que tu feras.

— Vous ne me forcerez en rien ?

— Tu as ma promesse, souffla le rouquin d'une petite voix en ne le lâchant pas des yeux.

— OK, soupira Blaise. Je mets juste une pancarte comme quoi la clinique sera fermée, et je vous suit.

— Je viens avec vous ! s'exclama Pansy en s'accrochant aux bras de son ami.

— Je ne pense pas, non. Répliqua le brun avec sa voix qui lui donnait des frissons de peur.

— Mais…

— Pansy, l'appela Blaise en captant son regard. Je dois les suivre. Toi, vas rejoindre Dean, et passez un bon après-midi ensemble, ok ? On se revoit ce soir à l'hôpital.

La jeune fille soupira. Elle savait que lorsque Blaise lui parlait sur ce ton, c'est qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on le désobéisse. Mais ces gars… Mais qui étaient-ils, Bon Sang ?! Elle aurait dût remarquer des mecs aussi beaux à Poudlard !

Enfin sauf le brun… Il était certes beau, mais il dégageait de lui une aura qui l'effrayait. Mieux valait qu'elle l'évite. Mais le rouquin et le blond… Non, le rouquin et _Drago Malefoy_ ! Lorsqu'elle dirait ça à Mandy !

Elle regarda encore le blond qui lui sourit ce qui l'a fit rougir de nouveau.

— OK Blaise, soupira-t-elle. On se voit ce soir.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa une bise sur la joue du noir avant de se tourner vers les trois nouveaux venus et poursuivit :

— Ron… J'espère que tu te rétabliras vite. Je suis pressé de faire ta connaissance… Au revoir, Harry et… J'espère vous revoir Monsieur Malefoy…

Elle leur fit un dernier signe de tête avant de son aller, le cœur battant à chamade.

Putain, elle séquestrerait Blaise s'i le fallait, mais il avait intérêt de lui raconter tout ce qui ce passera durant cet aprèm. Oh oui, foie de Pansy, Blaise parlera !

 **OoooOoooO**

La forêt était silencieuse. Même les oiseaux s'étaient tût comme s'ils savaient ce qui allaient se passer. Théo fit signe à la troupe qui le suivait d'avancer.

Lorsque les habitants du Cottage avaient apprit les ordres de leur souverain, ils avaient obéis sans poser de questions. Mais lorsqu'ils avaient entendus qu'aucuns chasseurs ne devaient être tués, ils avaient grogné de protestation. Seamus avait alors laissé son Loup s'exprimer afin que la demande d'Harry soit appliquée.

Comme le voulait celui-ci, de petits groupes composés de Loup-garou et de vampire, ratissaient la forêt. Lui-même avait prit la tête d'un groupe d'une vingtaine de personne et se dirigeait vers le quartier Pré-au-Lard. Il aurait put dire qu'il avait prit ce chemin par pur hasard, mais cela n'était pas vrai.

Une fois qu'il avait traversé le portail du Cottage, il _l'_ avait sentit. Il ne pouvait dire ce que c'était, mais il avait l'impression que son venin s'était mis à bouillir. Il avait mis cette impression sous les conséquences de la bataille avenir. Mais plus il avançait, plus il se posait des questions. Ces crocs et ses griffes étaient sortis sans qui les contrôler.

Et il avait soif.

Il ne comprenait pas. Pourtant, il avait mangé la veille avant la réunion de la pleine lune !

Il se laissa porter et dirigea son groupe à l'endroit où il voulait aller au fond de lui. Soudain, il vit venir à lui une flèche. Il grogna et se mit sur le côté afin de l'attraper au vol. Il la montrât silencieusement à son groupe et chacun s'espacèrent afin d'encercler l'ennemi. Lorsque tous fut prêt, ils se montrèrent et le combat commença.

Comme l'avait dit Harry, devant eux se trouvaient un petit groupe de chasseurs qui furent surpris de les voir – même si ils ne leur montrèrent pas. Les chasseurs étaient lourdement armés et semblaient être entrainés, mais ils étaient en infériorité numérique, et bien vite, les habitants du Cottages menèrent le combat.

Théo, lui, avait s'était statué lorsque les combats avaient commencé. La faim lui tiraillait le ventre et son venin avait rempli sa cavité buccal. Il devait boire du sang.

Maintenant.

Il regarda autour de lui afin de choisir sa future victime. Il le trouva en tain de combattre l'un des copies conformes Weasley. Il était brun et semblait être un bon combattant. Les gestes qu'il effectuait lui apprirent qu'il savait contre qui il se battait. La détermination qui se lisait sur son visage lui démontra qu'il comptait tuer son adversaire.

Théo grogna et d'un bon, se retrouva à leurs côté et ordonna au rouquin de dégager. Celui-ci hocha la tête en lui rappelant que personne ne devait mourir avant de se diriger vers un autre chasseur. Le vampire se tourna vers sa future victime et lui fit un sourire séduisant.

— Tu sais qui je suis ? demanda t-il d'une voix enjôleur.

Le chasseur lui lança un regard noir avant de déclarer avec dédain :

— Cela ne m'intéresse pas, car tu va mourir ici.

— Tss tss tss… Ne dis pas de bêtise, personne ne mourra aujourd'hui. Je suis Théodore Nott, bras droit du Consort de la meute du Roi Alpha. Mais tu peux m'appeler Théo.

— Je n'ai que faire de ton nom ! grogna le chasseur avant de se lancer sur lui.

Le combat qui s'en suivit fit plaisir à Théo. Il avait bien choisit. Sa future victime savait se battre. Il attaquait et parait ses coups avec intelligence. Il semblait tout analyser afin d'emporter la victoire. Mais voyant qu'il arrivait à éviter ses armes avec facilité, le chasseur les avait jeté au sol et pour sortir de sa poche un pistolet, ce qui provoqua un froncement de sourcil de la part du vampire. Il ne fallut à celui-ci que quelques secondes pour le désarmer et le maintenir dos contre son torse.

— Allons, Petit Lion, le Roi a été claire la dessus. _Personne ne doit mourir_. Mais j'ai assez joué, je meure de faim, et tu semble si apetissant…

— Alors débrouille-toi de bien me vider, Théodore Nott, bras droit du Consort de la meute du Roi Alpha. Car si je survis à ta morsure, je serai celui qui te tuera.

— Tu ne pourras jamais me tuer, Petit Lion chuchota Théo avant de le morde à la jugulaire afin de boire son sang.

Théo entendit le chasseur crier alors qu'il avalait la première gorgée. Sa victime essaya de se dégager de ses bras, mais il maintient sa prise. De toute façon, plus il buvait, plus il allait dans un autre monde. Les bruits autour de lui disparurent. Seule les battements du cœur de la victime retentissait à ses oreilles et il lui semblait que c'étai la plus belle musique qu'il avait entendus. Et son sang…

Par le Créateur, le sang de sa victime était excellent ! Le meilleur que tout ce qu'il avait gouté jusqu'à présent ! Cela lui faisait penser au parfum de sa glace préféré : Vanille praliné… Bordel, il ne pourrait plus s'en passer ! Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas rencontré plus tôt ? Où était-il caché ? Peu importe maintenant, il ne le lassera plus partir.

La faim qui l'avait saisit se calma petit à petit, jusqu'à disparaitre entièrement. Il avala une dernière gorgée par pur gourmandise avant de retirer ses crocs de la jugulaire et de lécher avec sa langue cet endroit qui allait devenir _son endroit_.

Il semblerait qu'il ait but plus que de raison, car sa victime s'était évanouit. Mais cela ne le dérangeait pas, puisque les battements de son cœur retentissaient à ses oreilles. Il le calla dans ses bras afin de ne pas être séparer de cet être au sang exquis.

Petit à petit, le bruit autour de lui résonna de nouveau à ses oreilles. Une main vint se poser sur son épaule. Il se tourna vers celui qui osait le déranger et constata que c'était le jumeau Weasley. Celui-ci recula lorsqu'il vit son visage.

— Qu'as-tu fait, Théo ? demanda t-il d'une voix apeuré.

— Il n'est pas mort, gronda le vampire. Où en est le combat ?

— Il est finit. Ils sont tous ligotés au centre, là.

— Bien, on rentre alors.

Théo se mit debout et avança tout en portant le corps de sa victime comme on porterait une princesse. Lorsqu'il passa devant les chasseurs, positionnés comme l'avait dit le jumeau Weasley, ceux-ci hurlèrent. Certain criaient de désespoir, d'autre de rage.

— Sales monstres, vous avez tué Neville ! s'exclama un des chasseurs en pleurs. On va se venger, on va…

Mais Théo ne l'écoutait pas. Il se dirigea simplement vers le Cottage. Il savait que son groupe le suivait. En souriant, il regarda le visage endormis de sa victime. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait, mais cela lui importait peu. Tout ce qui l'intéressait se trouvait dans ses bras.

Alors comme ça son Petit Lion s'appelait Néville ? Ce prénom lui allait comme un gant !

Il étai pressé qu'il ouvre les yeux afin qu'ils puissent discuter. Il était persuadé que Neville était très cultivé.

Oui, il avait hâte d'apprendre le connaitre !

 **OoooOoooO**

* * *

 **Avant de me lancer des tomates, il faut que vous sachiez que je n'y suis pour rien! ( les personnage ont en fait qu'a leur tête! Pansy s'est tout simplement incrustée, car elle se trouvait trop mise à l'écart, et moi qui voulais un vrai face à face entre Harry et Neville, Théo m'a devancé...)**

 **Mais je vous promets qu'au chapitre prochain, je reprends les reines de tout ce monde, et on poursuit l'histoire en fonction de MA trame, non mais!**

 **Je vous remercie de m'avoir lu et je vous dit à la prochaine (une dizaine de jours, promis!)**

 **Grosses bises.**

 **donnaqueenly.**


	18. Rendez-vous au Cottage

**Titre** : Au clair de lune

 **Epoque** : U.A. Monde magique. On laisse les sorciers pour le monde des lycanthropes et les vampires.

 **Résumé** : Deux espèces ennemies vivant sur une même terre se tolérant uniquement avec les humains. Chacun son mondes, ses mœurs, ses coutumes et ses lois. Mais un rapprochement forcé va avoir lieu entre eux par le biais de l'amour impossible mais réel de deux de leurs membres.

 **Couple** : HP/DM, RW/BZ, et les autres… (Mais si, vous les connaissez à force !)

 **Disclamer** : Bon, on le sait tous et je ne vais pas m'attarder dessus : La plupart des personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Joanne K. Rowling. (Les autres sont à moi !) Mais je me suis permis de leur donner une autre destiné pour le bien de cette fic. Et je précise que je ne gagne pas d'argent sur mes écrits, et mon seul objectif est de vous faire plaisir !

 **Rating** : M ! (Pourquoi me posez-vous encore la question ?)

 **Avertissement** : À moins d'être maso, les homophobes n'ont rien à faire ici. Les personnages de cette fiction sont OOC.

Ce chapitre n'a pas été relu par une autre paire d'œil que la mienne, et je m'excuse d'avance s'il reste des fautes.

Mercis pour vos reviews, vos mises en favori et vos alertes.

 **RARs** :

 ** _Pour Guest (2)_** : Déjà c'est dommage que tu t'es mis en anonyme pour écrire ta review. Ensuite, je suis désolée si cette fiction t'ennuies et que je n'ai pas répondue à tes attentes. Mais je me dit que si c'était le cas, où serait le suspense?

Tu t'attendais à une confrontation Neville/Harry? Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir dit qu'elle n'aura pas lieu. Le fait que cela ne se passe pas dans la forêt, face à face et remplie de tentions te dérange? C'est ton droit. Mais pour moi c'était trop prévisible. Le fait que j'ai mis en place le couple Théo/Neville ne te plais pas? Désolé, mais ce couple était prévu dés le départ. (la manière de la mise en couple était encore flou à l'époque, mais ils finissaient ensemble) Peut être le fait que c'est un énième couple gay qui te soule? Je peux le comprendre, mais il y a toujours beaucoup de couple gays dans mes fictions...

Au sujet couple Blaise/Ron. OUI, Blaise a le DROIT de dire "non" à Ron. Mais il sagit de mon couple secondaire (Regarde les paring) donc il DOIT dire "oui" à Ron. Si il refuse, Ron va mourir sur le long terme (je pense l'avoir assez expliquer dans la fiction). Après je n'ai pas dit qu'il va accepter tout de suite (Vu comme c'est parti, je ne pense pas qui le fera) ou encore, si je reprends ton expression, que tout sera "rose" pour eux. Tu prends en exemple le couple Marcus /Olivier. C'est vrai que le Loup de Marcus ne s'est pas unis à Olivier. Oui, il n'est pas mort, mais il entretenait une liaison régulière avec l'humain. C'était de l'adultère, certes, mais ils avaient une liaison ensemble.

Que tu te poses des questions ou que tu fasses des suppositions sur la suite de l'histoire, je peux le concevoir et je l'encourage même. Mais que tu dise "que ma solution est facile et sans intérêt"...

Je n'ai qu'une réponse: _**Arrête de lire cette fiction, et écris toi même ta propre fiction**_ (Si ce n'est pas le cas, chose que je ne peux pas savoir puisque tu t'es mis(e) en anonyme) Comme ça, tu ne liras pas des fictions qui sont "sans intérêt".

Je n'ai rien d'autre à rajouter hormis: Bonne continuation.

 _ **Pour Guest (1)**_ : Merci pour ta review.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 18** **: Rendez-vous au Cottage**

Lorsqu'il avait rejoint Neville, Cédric avait été blanc comme un linge. Il avait eut les jambes en coton et avait été persuadé qu'il ne pourrait jamais avancer. Ses mains étaient moites et il avait été même persuadé que son cœur sortirait de sa poitrine, tellement qu'il battait vite.

Il ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer. Sincèrement, il était perdu. Ce que lui avait dit Adrian lui retournait le cerveau. Cette histoire de Créateur ressuscité, de vengeance et d'union… Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi les humains étaient impliqués dans tout ça. Cette histoire ne devait-elle pas se passé entre les loups-garous et les vampires ? Alors pourquoi les humains se retrouvaient mêlés à tout ça ?

Parce qu'ils étaient des victimes de ces races.

Combien de ses compatriotes étaient morts sous leurs crocs ? C'était la raison de la présence des chasseurs sur cette planète. Ils devaient protéger la population humaine de la Terre.

Et les venger.

Mais il fallait que tout cela cesse. La vengeance n'entrainait que d'autres meurtres qui amenaient encore à d'autres vengeances. C'était un cercle vicieux. Si Adrian avait raison, et que ses frères d'armes avaient mis en colère le Créateurs des vampires, alors les chasseurs de Pourdlard seront tous morts avant le coucher du soleil…

Il n'avait pas put parler à Neville. Non seulement son ami ne l'aurait pas compris, mais en plus il avait été entouré de d'autres chasseurs. Il avait espéré de tout cœur qu'Adrian le devancerait et rencontrerait le Créateur pour lui parler afin d'éviter le carnage qui se profilait.

Il avait été surpris lorsque son ami avait divisé tout le monde en petits groupes. Pour le point de vue du chasseur qui sommeillait en lui, il approuvait l'idée de Neville. La forêt de Poudlard était immense et la meute pouvait se trouver partout. Plus on élargissait l'espace que l'on fouillera, plus vite on trouvera l'emplacement de la meute.

Mais, pour le point de vue de l'homme qu'était devenu, il avait eut peur. Surtout qu'il se retrouvait à la tête d'un groupe composé de chasseur lambda. Comment pourra-t-il empêcher Neville – qui allait se retrouver à son opposé dans cette forêt – de ne pas tuer ni de loups-garous, ni des vampires afin d'éviter les représailles du Créateur ? Et comment allait réagir Adrian face à l'ordre de Neville ?

Maintenant, il se trouvait en pleine forêt suivit de son groupe. Cédric les avait observé à la dérobé. C'étaient des hommes et des femmes aux visages sombres. Certains étaient plus vieux que lui, d'autres étaient plus jeunes. Mais tous avaient le regard déterminé. Ils s'accrochaient à leurs armes et étaient attentifs aux moindres bruits.

Il soupira. Il savait que tous lui vouaient confiance aveugle. Après tout, n'était-il pas considéré comme le second de Neville ? Comment réagiront-ils lorsqu'ils le verront baisser les armes face à leur ennemies ?

Un bruit d'une branche cassée retentit, ce qui immobilisa tout le groupe. Le bruit venait de l'est. Après un instant de silence, le bruit se répéta et un soufflement leur parvint.

D'un même mouvement, le groupe se déplaça silencieusement afin de barrer la route des nouveaux venus. Cédric se plaça en avant et attendit patiemment. Plusieurs grognements retentirent et une voix s'exclama :

— Et qu'est-ce qui se passe maintenant ?

Une autre voix s'éleva :

— Des chasseurs. Reste derrière moi, je te protégerai.

— _Des Chasseurs ?_ répéta la première voix. Pourquoi mon petit doigt me dit que l'on parle pas des gens qui chassent des animaux pour se nourrir ?

— _Tais-toi_.

Cette voix était différente des deux autres. Elle semblait plus rauque et avait donné des frissons d'effrois à Cédric. Celui-ci déglutis et avait de nouveaux les mains moites. Il ne savait pas à qui appartenait la voix, mais une chose était sûr c'est qu'il allait mourir.

Tandis qu'il essayait de se calmer en se disant que le groupe comptait sur lui, quatre hommes apparurent devant eux. C'étaient des jeunes qui semblaient avoir son âge, mais il ne s'attarda pas dessus sue leur apparence. Il avait repéré deux loups-garous, un vampire – qui lui semblait familier – et… un humain ?

Cédric ne put se poser d'autre question car un grognement qui lui glaça le sang retentis. Il regarda la personne qui avait attiré l'attention. Son cœur rata un battement. C'était l'un des deux loups-garous. Il était brun aux yeux verts et son visage n'exprimait que de la colère. En l'observant, il avait l'impression de suffoquer.

Il voulut parler, mais une personne apparut entre lui et les créatures surnaturelles en se prosternant devant le loup-garou brun.

— Pucey ?

Cédric souffla de soulagement. Adrian était là. Personne n'allait mourir. Il avait envi de courir dans les bras de son amant, mais il le vit se lever et regarder le vampire.

— Tu le connais ? demanda le rouquin, qui était le deuxième loup-garou.

Le loup-garou brun grogna de plus bel et la peur chassa le soulagement qui s'était installé en lui à l'arrivé d'Adrian.

— Bonjour Malefoy, dit Adrian d'une voix douce. Je vous salue aussi, Monseigneur. Je suis honoré de vous rencontrer. Sachez que je vous remercie d'avoir écouté nos prières et d'être de retours parmi nous.

Alors voilà le fameux Malefoy. Mais alors si Malefoy fils se trouvait là, cela voulais dire que…

— _Qui es-tu ?_ grogna le loup-garou brun.

— Adrian Pucey, Monseigneur. Je suis né au nord de la Pologne, il y a deux siècles et j'ai migré en Angleterre avec ma famille. Depuis, je travaille en collaboration avec la Famille Malefoy pour que votre retour se face sans incident.

Cédric déglutis de nouveaux. Il était donc en face du Créateur. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi touts les membres de son corps tremblaient de peur face à lui. Il vit le deuxième loup-garou froncé les sourcils avant de souffler :

— Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ?

— _Je n'ai pas le temps à t'accorder Vampire,_ répliqua le Créateuren ne tenant pas compte de ce qu'avait dit le rouquin. _Dis à ton amant et les siens de déposer leurs armes._

Cédric le regarda avec surprise. Comment savait-il que…

— Comme si on allait obéir aux ordres d'un vampire ! répliqua d'une voix haineuse derrière lui. Nous allons tous vous tuer !

Merde.

Il avait oublié le groupe d'hommes et femmes qui le suivait. Ne réfléchissant pas, il balança son arme au sol et rattrapa l'homme qui avait menacé le Créateur et qui était sur le point de le dépasser afin de mener sa menace à excursion.

— Non, Diggle ! cria-t-il. Ils vont te tuer si tu ne te calme pas !

— Lâche-moi, Cédric ! Ils on tué Marlow ! On doit tous les éliminer !

— Reprends tes esprits, bon sang. Oublie la colère et regarde autour de toi. Crois-tu que tu a une moindre chance de t'en sortir ?!

— Alors je mourrais dans l'honneur ! Marlow sera venger et…

— … Et qu'est-ce que je dirai à ta fille, triple idiot ? Devrai-je lui dire que son père est mort pour venger son ami sans penser à elle ? Réfléchis, BORDEL ! Oui, Marlow est mort ! Nous allons tous le pleurer et soutenir sa famille, mais cela ne va pas dire que nous allons aussi mourir à notre tour pour une vengence qui laissera nos enfants orphelin ! Tu veux quoi ? Diggle ? Que ta fille devienne chasseuse à son tour afin qu'elle puisse te venger à son tour ?! Mais ELLE N'A QUE SEPT ANS ! Tu crois qu'elle comprendra la raison de ta vengence ?! Non tout ce qu'elle verra c'est que tu ne seras plus là pour la porter dans tes bras !

— … Marlow…

— _Ça suffit._

C'était le Créateur qui venait de parler. Il dépassa Adrian et s'approcha d'eux. Lorsqu'il reprit la parole, Cédric avait la chair de poule. Et vu le tremblement de Diggle, celui-ci devait être dans le même état.

— _Votre ami Marlow nous a attaqué simplement parce que nous étions présent en ville. Nous n'avons fait que nous défendre. Je ne reviendrais pas là dessus. Ce qui est passé est passé. Maintenant, je dois rencontrer votre chef pour que cela ne reproduisent plus._

— Ne… Nev… Neville vous tuera… bégaya Diggle d'une petite voix.

Cédric mordit sa langue. Bordel, ce mec ne pouvait-il pas se taire ?!

— _Je ne pense pas, non. Nous sommes beaucoup plus nombreux que vous tous, dans cette forêt. Vous vous fatiguerez vite. Mais rassurez-vous, personne ne mourra Aujourd'hui. Vous allez poser vos armes sur le sol avant de suivre mon Second qui vous mènera au Cottage tandis que moi , j'irai chercher votre Chef._

—Alors tuez-nous, car nous ne laisseront pas nos armes. Et aucun d'entre nous ne vous dirons où se trouve notre chef.

Cédric ferma les yeux en entendant un de ses gars dire cette phrase. Mais pourquoi ne comprenaient-ils pas ? En entendant le grognement du Créateur, il se tourna vers lui et s'écria en espérant le calmer :

— Je vous en pris, comprenez nous : Vous-même avez vos crocs et vos griffes. Mêmes si on sait que vous ne pouvez pas vous en séparer, vous êtes quand même armé à nos yeux. Il donc normal que nous voulions être capable de nous défendre en cas où.

—Je ne sais pas ce qu'il te trouve Pucey alors qu'il n'est pas bête cet humain, déclara Malefoy d'une voix trainante. Mais nous n'avons pas le temps à perdre.

Il se plaça près du Créateur et Cédric ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'ils formaient un très beau couple avant que de l'entendre dire d'une drôle de voix :

— _**Posez vos armes sur le sol et rangez-vous en fil indienne devant moi. Vous allez nous suivre sans discuter.**_

Cédric eut comme un blanc dans sa tête. Il eut l'impression que son corps bougeait tout seul avant que tout devienne noir.

 **OoooOoooO**

Severus se déplaçait en vitesse à travers la forêt. Depuis le temps qu'il vivait avec la meute, il avait appris à marcher en silence. Sa posture était droite et tendu. Il ne semblait pas regarder où il allait. À vrai dire c'était le cadet de ses soucis. Il savait que tant qu'il marcherait, il tomberait sur une troupe du Cottage. Il les interrogerait avant de poursuivre son chemin. Personne n'oserait lui répondre négativement à la vue de son état.

Il était en colère. TRÈS en colère. Pour éviter d'hurler ou de faire une bêtise, il se remémorait toutes les zones du corps humain qui faisait le plus souffrir lors d'une blessure avec une lame en argent… Surtout lorsque l'on était un loup-garou.

Il se trouvait en compagnie de Torry et de Molly lorsqu'ils avaient appris que les chasseurs attaquaient le Cottage et que les vampires et loups-garous devaient aller les contenir. Lorsqu'il avait voulut les rejoindre, on lui avait interdit de quitter le Cottage car _Le Roi_ avait _ordonné_ que les humains devaient être chez eux !

Ce même Roi qui ce matin encore lui promettait de l'amener avec lui à cette rencontre !

Oh oui, lorsqu'il verrait ce petit chenapan, il lui arracherait chacune de ses griffes avec une pince en argent induite d'aconit afin qu'il puisse l'entendre hurler de douleur.

Bordel, pourquoi cet enfant ne pouvait pas comprendre ses inquiétudes ? Lui et Sirius avaient quitté le Cottage durant deux ans et l'avaient laissé derrière. Même s'il avait eut des nouvelles, il s'était fait un sang d'encre pour eux ! Et ce midi, il avait juste salué Sirius que celui-ci s'en allait et Harry était tout simplement partis !

N'avait-il pas entendus que les chasseurs étaient _dangereux_ ? Il avait beau être le Roi Alpha, ce sale garnement était avant tout un loup-garou !

Après lui avoir arraché les griffes, Severus l'attacherait avec une chaine à base d'aconit dans sa chambre et changerai la porte de celle-ci contre une en laurier afin qu'il ne puisse pas la quitter. Et de cette manière il devra passer par lui s'il voulait aller quelque part. Il devrait mettre aussi de la poudre de sorbier devant la porte. Étant donné qu'aucun loup-garou ne pouvait traverser une ligne de poudrer de sorbier, Harry serai coincé dans sa chambre.

Oui, c'était une bonne idée. Il devait se munir de la poudre de sorbier lorsqu'il…

— Qui va là ?!

Severus fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers la voix qui venait de parler. Devant lui se trouvait un petit groupe d'humain armé jusqu'aux dents.

Et merde. Lui qui voulait tomber sur une des troupes du Cottage, il se trouvait face à face devant des chasseurs. Décidément, rien n'allait comme il le souhaitait aujourd'hui !

— Qui êtes vous et que faites vous là ?

Severus haussa un sourcil en dévisageant la jeune femme qui venait de parler. Elle avait une voix forte et semblait être à la tête du groupe. Il espérait que ce n'était pas elle que Luna considérait comme le chef des Chasseur. Ses cheveux en broussaille ne devaient avoir jamais connue de peigne, son regard froid disait qu'elle avait vu beaucoup de chose, ses habits semblaient être de bon marché et démontraient qu'elle ne devait pas être une fille qui se préoccupait de son apparence.

Et elle devait avoir le même âge qu'Harry… Mais qu'est ce qui lui était arrivé ?

— Je vous ai parlé !

— La politesse veut que l'on se présente en premier lorsque l'on veut savoir le nom d'une personne mademoiselle, susurra d'une voix douce Severus.

Il fit un micro sourire lorsqu'il vit son interlocuteur frissonner au son de sa voix. C'était toujours comme ça. Il ne suffisait pas de crier et d'hurler pour instaurer la peur. Une voix douce et ferme pouvait être plus effrayant… Comment croyez-vous qu'il avait élevé Harry Potter ?

— Vous… Vous êtes un humain… constata la jeune femme.

— Et vous sous attendez à quoi, je vous prie ? Un extra terrestre ?

—… Je… je… Veuillez m'excusez, monsieur. Je m'appelle Hermione Granger. Il ne faut pas rester dans cette forêt en ce moment… elle est dangereuse.

— Le seul danger que je voie, c'est vous et vos compagnons, mademoiselle Granger. Vous êtes armés.

— Nous sommes en pleine chasse, monsieur…

— Rogue. Severus Rogue. Je suis vétérinaire et je pense que vous vous êtes trop enfoncé dans la forêt pour trouver de quelconques animaux. Vous devriez faire demi-tours.

— Ce ne sont pas…

— On chasse des créatures surnaturelles, coupa un homme qui accompagnait Hermione. Cette forêt abrite toute une meute de loup-garou qui n'a qu'un seul objectif : celle de vous tuer.

— Sottise.

— Monsieur Rogue, poursuivit Hermione. Nous ne voulons pas vous faire peur, mais vous devez réellement quitter cette forêt. Ce que vous a dit Edmond est vrai… les loups-garous existent. Même les vampires. Nous sommes là pour vous protéger et pour ça, vous devez vous éloigner de cette zone…

— Me protéger de quoi ? l'interrompit Severus qui était fatigué de les entendre. De votre stupidité ?

— Je ne vous permets pas de…

— Lorsque l'on ne sait rien, on évite de parler pour ne rien dire, mademoiselle Granger. Et surtout, on ne se comporte pas comme un chef militaire en prenant les armes pour exterminer toute une population sur simple spéculation !

— Comment osez-vous…

Mais de nouveau, Hermione fut coupé par l'apparition de plusieurs personnes qui se placèrent derrière le véterinaire. Severus soupira lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner. L'expression choquée et agacée de cette Granger l'avait prévenue qu'une des troupes du Cottage venait d'arriver.

— Severus.

Le véterinaire hocha simplement la tête en reconnaissant la voix de Sirius et s'adressa aux chasseurs :

— Comme vous l'avez constaté, je suis un humain tout comme vous. Et comme je vous le disais vous ne dites que des sottises. Il est vrai que cette forêt abrite une meute de loup-garou et de vampire, mais leurs objectifs n'est pas de nous éliminer, puisque je vis parmi eux et que je respire toujours. Vous voulez me protéger ? Mais je n'en ai pas besoin. Le seul danger qui se trouve dans cette forêt, c'est vous. Vous et vos fausses idées. Vous et votre haine. Vous et vos armes.

— Vous… Vous… Ils vous ont fait un lavage du cerveau ! s'écria une femme de son âge, choquée par ses paroles. Comment pouvez-vous dire ça ? Ce ne sont pas des humains, ce sont des monstres ! Savez-vous ce qu'ils ont fait à mon frère, hier ? Il l'on TUÉ ! Ils l'ont déchiqueté avec leurs griffes et vous nous dites qu'ils ne sont pas dangereux ?!

— Vous avez perdu votre frère hier et moi j'ai dût soigner l'un de mes fils à cause de vos armes qui l'ont blessé, et j'ai enterré l'un de mes frères le mois dernier car il a croisé l'un de vous.

— _Votre fils_ ? _Votre frère_ ?... Mais vous êtes humain ! s'écria Hermione qui s'était repris.

— En plus de dire des sottises, il faut que vous nettoyer vos oreilles, mademoiselle Granger. Je vous ai dit que je vis parmi eux. Chacun d'eux sont mes frères et mes fils. Maintenant, je dois aller chercher mon véritable fils, je n'ai pas de temps pour m'occuper de vous. Donc faites demi-tours et quitter la for… À moins que… Où se trouve votre chef ?

—…

— Allons, mademoiselle Granger, ne me dites pas que vous êtes devenue muette ! Rassurez-moi, vous comprenez ma question au moins ?

— Qu'est ce que voulez à Neville ? demanda un chasseur qui le regardait avec haine.

— Leur chef s'appelle Neville ?! s'exclama une voix qui appartenait à un vampire derrière Sirius. Greg m'a informé que Théo a amené au Cottage un certain Neville.

— Quoi ?! s'écrièrent plusieurs voix provenant des chasseurs.

Tandis que ceux-ci les traitaient de menteur, Sirius se pencha sur son compagnon et lui souffla à l'oreille :

— Harry se dirige vers le Cottage. Il est en compagnie de Ron et de Drago.

— Alors on y va. J'ai deux mots à dire à ce chenapan.

— Vas-y. Nous nous allons amener ces chasseurs hors de la forêt.

— Non, Sirius. N'oublie pas ce qu'a dit Harry ce matin. Ils se peuvent qu'ils viennent s'installer avec nous si le conseil le décide.

— Mais…

— Il n'ya pas de « _mais_ »Sirius. On se pliera à ce que décidera le conseil, comme on l'a toujours fait. Pour le moment, emmenons-les au Cottage puisque leur chef se trouve là-bas et qu'Harry doit s'entretenir avec lui.

— Ils ne nous suivront pas !

— D'abord fais les taire, puis laisse-moi faire.

Sirius laissa son loup grogner ce qui amena aussitôt le silence au sein des chasseurs qui le regardaient avec effroi. Severus s'adressa directement à Hermione qui n'avait pas cessé de l'observer :

— Mademoiselle Granger, puisqu'il semblerait que votre chef se trouve aux Cottage, je vous propose d'aller le rejoindre afin que vous constater vous même qu'il se porte bien et que rien ne lui a été fait. Bien entendus, aucun d'entre vous ne subirez d'attaque. Pour vous prouvez notre bonne fois, je vais moi même rentrer avec vous.

Hermione l'observa attentivement. Non, elle ne rêvait pas. Cet homme était totalement un humain. Et il se tenait parmi les loups-garous et les vampires. Comment était-ce possible ?

Lorsqu'elle l'avait vu arrivé sans bruit, perdu dans ses pensé, elle avait cru que c'était une créature surnaturelle. Lorsqu'il s'était présenté, elle était persuadé que cet homme ne devait pas être n'importe qui. Sa manière de la regarder lui donnait l'impression qu'il lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert, sa manière de s'exprimer lui donnait l'impression d'être une gamine devant son professeur.

Quand il lui avait tenu tête alors qu'elle lui demandait de quitter la forêt, elle avait cru qu'il était fou, mais son regard… son regard lui confirmait que cet homme était intelligent. Quand les vampires et les loups-garous étaient arrivés, elle l'avait maudit de les avoir distrait et s'était préparé à attaquer. Mais elle avait vu un loup-garou poser la main sur l'épaule du vétérinaire avec… douceur et l'avait appelé par son prénom.

Donc, ils se connaissaient. Cet humain n'était pas là par hasard.

Puis il avait parlé. Et plus il parlait, plus le monde d'Hermione s'écroulait. Cet homme… Cet humain considérait des loups-garous comme ses frères et ses fils. Il habitait avec eux et les défendait. C'était impensable ! Et pendant que ses frères d'armes s'égosillaient quand ils avaient appris que Neville avait été captif, elle avait observé le véterinaire s'entretenir avec le loup-garou qui avait sa main sur son épaule. Il ne semblait pas avoir peur. D'après ce qu'elle voyait, c'était même lui qui donnait des ordres.

Pourquoi ?

Les loups-garous n'étaient-ils pas censé tuer les humains ou les mordre pour les transformer afin qu'ils deviennent comme eux ? Alors pourquoi cet homme était si… _à l'aise_ parmi eux ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas peur ? Pourquoi les loups-garous semblaient lui obéir ?

Que ce passait-il dans cette forêt, à la fin ?!

Et Neville qui se trouvait chez eux… Impossible. Jamais Neville n'irait de son plein gré au milieu d'une meute sans se défendre. Il avait donc été capturé. Mais ce vétérinaire…

Bodel, c'était un humain qui _vivait_ parmi…

 _Mais comment était-ce possible_ ?!

Il fallait qu'elle sache. Et pour ça, il n'y avait qu'une solution. De toute façon si c'était un piège, Neville et Cédric la retrouveront. Et puis, à l'heure actuelle, les créatures surnaturelles qui les entouraient étaient trop nombreuses face à eux. S'il devait avoir un combat, elle et ses frères d'armes mourront.

Elle devait éviter ça.

Elle ancra son regard dans celui du vétérinaire et déclara d'une voix ferme :

— D'accord, nous vous suivons.

— Mais Hermione !

Elle se tourna vers ses amis et déclara calmement :

— Ne vous inquiétez pas. Nous ne sommes pas le seul groupe de chasseurs dans cette forêt. S'il nous arrivait quelque chose, les autre le sauront et viendront à notre secours.

— Rien ne vous arrivera, mademoiselle Granger, la rassura le vétérinaire.

Elle ne le croyait pas, mais elle voulait avoir des réponses à ses questions. Elle déposa son arme au sol, signalant par ce geste qu'elle acceptait sa proposition

 **OoooOoooO**

* * *

Ouais, je sais c'est plus court que d'habitude, mais je devais couper là, car on quitte la forêt dès le début du prochain chapitre.

Pour la scène entre Drago et Adrian, je tenais à vous rappeler que ces deux vampires ont eut une liaison, d'où leur familiarité. Et même si j'en ai pas parlé (étant donné que nous étions sue le point de vu de Cédric) Harry le sait (grâce à son loup) ce qui explique sa froideur envers Adrian.

Et ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne bâcle rien. C'est juste que j'ai opté pour un point de vue d'un des personnages, donc beaucoup de chose sont passé sous silence. (Comme la colère de Sirius quand il découvre que Severus est allé à la recherche d'Harry seul alors que les chasseur sont dans la forêt...)

Je reviendrai dessus, promis.

Le prochain chapitre arrivera début avril ( surement le 05 au lieu du 1er).

En espérant que ce chapitre vous ait plut, je vous dit à bientôt!

Bises.

donnaqueenly.


	19. Clashs

**Titre** : Au clair de lune

 **Epoque** : U.A. Monde magique. On laisse les sorciers pour le monde des lycanthropes et les vampires.

 **Résumé** : Deux espèces ennemies vivant sur une même terre se tolérant uniquement avec les humains. Chacun son mondes, ses mœurs, ses coutumes et ses lois. Mais un rapprochement forcé va avoir lieu entre eux par le biais de l'amour impossible mais réel de deux de leurs membres.

 **Couple** : HP/DM, RW/BZ, et les autres… (Mais si, vous les connaissez à force !)

 **Disclamer** : Bon, on le sait tous et je ne vais pas m'attarder dessus : La plupart des personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Joanne K. Rowling. (Les autres sont à moi !) Mais je me suis permis de leur donner une autre destiné pour le bien de cette fic. Et je précise que je ne gagne pas d'argent sur mes écrits, et mon seul objectif est de vous faire plaisir !

 **Rating** : M ! (Pourquoi me posez-vous encore la question ?)

 **Avertissement** : À moins d'être maso, les homophobes n'ont rien à faire ici. Les personnages de cette fiction sont OOC.

Je tenais à remercier _**Ninairis**_ qui a bien voulut me relire afin de chasser les fautes que je laissais trainer derrière moi.

Merci pour vos reviews, vos mises en favori et vos alertes.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 19** **: Clashs**

Il faisait chaud et l'air était irrespirable. Les humains avaient tendance à se regrouper près d'un ventilateur, même si il était bon marché. La plupart des rues étaient vides, et l'on pouvait entendre les rires d'enfants qui s'étaient regroupés pour jouer autour d'un robinet d'eau.

Mais tout cela ne l'intéressait pas. Les humains étaient des éternels indécis. Lorsqu'ils voulaient une chose, ils étaient les premiers à demander le contraire une fois qu'ils l'avaient obtenue. Les gens de cette ville ne priaient-ils pas leurs dieux pour de la pluie ? Et lorsqu'il pleuvait, ils suppliaient ses même dieux pour du soleil ! Mais comment faisaient-ils pour être encore présents sur cette Terre aujourd'hui ?

Même leur mode de vie était autodestructeur. Avant, on pouvait avoir des choses à l'aide de troc et chacun repartait content. Aujourd'hui, le capitalisme avait prit le contrôle et c'étaient toujours les mêmes qui s'enrichissaient au détriment des autres. Et le plus désolant c'est que tout le monde le savait mais rien n'était fait pour changer ce fait. Oui, plus le temps avançait, plus les humains souffraient.

Il haussa les épaules. Vraiment, le sort des humains ne l'intéressait plus depuis longtemps. Qu'ils se détruisent s'ils le voulaient, cela lui importait peu. De toute façon, il aimait la Guerre. Lorsque la Guerre était déclarée dans un pays, la population paniquait et avait tendance à s'enfermer chez elle pour éviter des balles perdues, mais elle avait tendance à aider son prochain.

Alors il s'invitait dans leur foyer en se faisant passer pour une personne ayant tout perdu afin d'attiser leur pitié et les vidait de leur sang durant la nuit avant de s'en aller incognito au petit matin.

Mhmm… Combien de sang avait-il bu depuis sa naissance ? Combien de familles s'étaient éteintes à cause de lui ?

Actuellement, le continent africain était en Guerre perpétuellement. Mais il ne voulait pas y aller. La plus part des habitants n'avaient pas de sang pur et il refusait de boire du sang « avarié ». Et contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait croire, c'était l'Amérique du nord qui le rebutait le plus. Le sang des habitants était aussi avarié que celui des africains. Entre leur manière de se nourrir et les médicaments qu'ils avalaient à tout bout de champs, il y avait de quoi faire mourir un être comme lui. Le Moyen Orient était aussi soumis à quelques conflits… mais rien d'intéressant. Non ce qu'il appréciait, c'était cette atmosphère de calme avant la tempête. Ici, le soleil tapait aussi fort qu'en Afrique et les habitants ne faisaient pas attention. Il se nourrissait facilement.

Bon il admettait que la drogue et autre connerie circulaient facilement dans tous les quartiers, mais il savait choisir ses victimes. Après tout, à son âge, il savait dénicher un humain ayant du sang succulent.

Quel était son secret ? La plupart de ses victimes étaient jeunes et assez souples. Ne disait-on pas que c'est dans l'orgasme que le sang avait plus de saveur ?

Il ferma les yeux. Oh Oui, lorsqu'un humain jouissait, peu importe son sexe, son sang atteignait une saveur…exquise.

La sonnerie d'un téléphone le fit sortir de ses pensées. Il grogna pour la forme et décida qu'il irait chasser cette nuit. Il soupira et alla décrocher sans regarder qui appelait.

— Oui ?

— _J'ai été contacté par la femme de Lucius._

Il grimaça et répliqua :

— Moi aussi. Et Alors ?

— _Je voulais connaître ta position._

— Cela ne me concerne pas. Lucius a fait une connerie, il doit faire face, c'est tout.

— _Non, ce n'est pas Lucius le fautif, mais Tom._

— Qu'a-t-il encore fait ce vieux fou ?

— _Il veut assujettir les humains pour notre compte._

— Stupide ! Les humains n'ont pas besoin de nous pour s'assujettir. Ils le font tout seul !

— _Nous sommes d'accord sur ce point. Toujours est-il que la situation en Europe devient de plus en plus catastrophique. Tom a réussit à se faire obéir par la plupart des nôtres._

— Les enfants finissent par grandirent et font leur propre choix, King. En quoi dois-je intervenir ?

— _D'après la femme de Lucius, il prône le réveil imminent du Créateur._

— " _La femme de Lucius"_ , hein ? Et pourquoi devrai-je lui obéir ou la croire ?

— _Peut-être par ce que c'est grâce à elle que les Malefoy sont considérés comme des Sang-Purs._

— Je te le répète King, cela ne me concerne pas.

— _Il se fait appeler « l'Ainé », Alastor. Pour lui, Lucius est un traître dont on doit oublier l'existence et toi tu ne comptes pas …_

— PARDON ?

— _Tu m'a bien entendu. Pour les nôtres, Tom est devenu l'héritier du Créateur._

— Lucius EST l'héritier. Son fils Drago est son successeur. Mais comment les nôtres ont put l'oublier ? Ne vivent-ils pas en Europe ?

— _Tom et Rodolphus les ont rejoints. Ils voulaient que Lucius appuient leur théorie, mais…_

—… Drago s'est unit à un loup-garou. J'ai senti cette union jusqu'ici.

— _Tous les créatures du surnaturel ont ressenti leur union. Peu importe ce que l'on pense, ce lien est très puissant._

—Puissant et inédit. Un vampire et un loup-garou ? Comment Lucius a-t-il put laisser cette chose arriver ?

— _La famille Malefoy a toujours été unie, Alastor. Lucius et sa femme ont soutenu leur fils envers et contre tous. Toujours est-il, à cause de cette action, Tom a banni la famille Malefoy du monde vampirique._

— Tom est fou. Lucius est plus fort que lui. Il n'arrivera pas tenir tête face à lui. Surtout si Drago se met au côté de son père. Mais quel est son véritable objectif ?

— _Le venin des Malefoy._

—…

— _Alastor, imagine que Tom réussisse à raviver son venin grâce à celui des Malefoy…_

— Alors il sera le plus fort d'entre nous. Ce n'est pas les humains qu'il veut assujettir, mais bien toute notre race !

— _C'est ce que je crois aussi. Et à côté de ça, les loups-garous ont un comportement étrange._

— Est-ce dû à la naissance de leur Roi Alpha ?

— _J'ai pu discuter avec certains qui vivent dans ma forêt. Leur Roi est puissant. Très puissant. Comme on dit qu'il se trouve en Angleterre, j'ai interrogé la femme de Lucius sur ce sujet lorsqu'elle m'a appelé. Non seulement ce Roi Alpha est bien puissant, mais en plus c'est le compagnon de Drago._

— Tu n'es pas serieux ?!

— _Non. Le successeur du Créateur est uni au Roi Alpha des loups-garous._

— …

— _Et ce n'est pas tout. Tom et ses hommes se sont amusés avec les humains et certains d'entre-deux se sont réunis pour les combattre. Ils se font appeler « les chasseurs ». Ils ont appris à combattre contre nous et certains arrivent même à nous tuer._

— Mais il est fou ! Jusqu'à présent, les humains ignoraient notre existence, et maintenant notre communauté est sur le point d'être découverte par la planète entière à cause d'un stupide vampire qui veut nous gouverner ? ! Oh il a beau être mon frère, si je vois Tom, je vais lui…

— _Alors tu devras attendre ton tour, Alastor. Lucius est prioritaire sur ce coup._

— Mouais… Si je veux quelque chose, je dois être présent lorsqu'ils s'affronteront.

— _Donc, nous nous rendons à Londres pour épauler Lucius ?_

— Cache ta joie, Kingsley. Je ne supporte pas que l'on dérange ma tranquillité. Tom doit redescendre sur Terre. Il doit comprendre qu'avant lui, il y a moi et Lucius. Il n'est pas le plus puissant d'entre nous. Nous allons à Londres.

— _Je prépare mes valises. À bientôt, Alastor._

— Au revoir, Kingsley.

Alastor raccrocha en soufflant. Il devait maintenant quitter ce havre de paix pour Londres. Grr… Il n'aimait pas l'Europe ! L'Amérique Latine lui convenait mieux. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser Tom impuni. Il avait osé dire que lui, second fils du Créateur n'existait plus ? Et qu'il l'aurait tué ? Quel andouille ce Tom !

Andouille, mais malin… Ce servir du venin des Malefoy pour raviver son propre venin. De tous les vampires, les Malefoy avaient le venin le plus puissant. Ils ne l'avaient pas dilués comme ils l'avaient tous fait. Recevoir leurs venins propulserait un vampire au rang de…

 _Mais à quoi pensait-il ?_

C'était le choix de Lucius de ne pas diluer son venin en dehors de sa famille. Eux, avaient choisi le contraire. Maintenant, ils devaient assumer leur choix et non envier celui de Lucius ! Et il y avait aussi cette union entre Drago et ce Roi Alpha… Oui, il ne fallait pas se mettre Lucius à dos en ce moment.

Il soupira.

Il allait partir à Londres pour rappeler à tous les vampires l'ordre de naissance des fils du Créateur. Tom n'avait aucun droit de destituer Lucius !

 **OoooOoooO**

Un peu plus loin, à l'autre côté du globe, une belle femme brune d'une cinquantaine d'années marchait en tirant une valise derrière elle. Grande de taille, elle avait attaché ses cheveux en un chignon lâche et quelques mèches s'échappaient indiquant que sa chevelure était ondulée. Elle était vêtue d'un chemisier blanc, d'un pantacourt gris à fine rayure blanches accompagné de bottines noire et d'un foulard autour du cou. Tout en elle montrait une assurance sans faille et les regards qu'elle lançait autour d'elle étaient glacials.

À ses côtés, se tenait un jeune homme châtain au visage fin. Ses yeux étaient aussi sombres que ceux de la femme qui l'accompagnait, son nez crochu, et ses lèvres étaient fines. Il n'était certes pas aussi séduisant que la femme, mais il avait du charme.

Le duo arriva devant une porte ou plusieurs hommes en uniforme les saluèrent en faisant une révérence.

— Madame Lestrange, je suis Franc Stones. Je serais votre pilote attitré pour votre vol jusqu'en Angleterre.

— Quand partons-nous ? demanda la femme d'une voix sèche sans le regarder tout en lui tendant sa valise.

Le pilote prit l'objet alors que le reste du personnel s'occupa de débarrasser le jeune homme. Il suivit la femme qui avait franchi le portique d'embarquement.

— Dès que vous vous serez installée dans votre jet privé, madame.

— Mon fils a faim.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, madame, tout est prévu afin que ce voyage soit d'une douceur pour vous et votre fils.

— Vous ne me parlez pas de poches congelées, j'espère ?

— Bien sûr que non, madame ! Tout ceux que l'on vous proposera sera vivant. Vous n'aurez qu'à vous servir à la source.

La femme le regarda sans sourire et déclara :

— Mon fils doit être satisfait. Le reste ne m'intéresse pas. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, sachez que dès que l'avion se posera sur le sol Anglais, vous n'aurez plus de tête.

— Oui, madame.

— Quand à moi, je veux être en ligne avec mon mari dès que je me serai installée. Et décollez vite, le maître l'Aîné n'attend pas.

— Tout sera fait selon vos désirs, madame.

La femme s'arrêta devant son jet. Au pied de l'escalier de l'avion se tenait tout le personnel qui l'accompagnerait durant son vol : Un vampire qui était le copilote et quatre stuarts. Trois femmes et un homme. Tous aussi jeune que son fils et tous aussi humains les uns des autres. Et l'odeur de leur sang…

Pour la première fois elle sourit. Oui, son pilote n'avait pas menti. Elle s'avança et attendit que chaque humain la regarde dans les yeux après l'avoir saluée. Une fois fait, elle dit d'une voix grave :

— _**Chacun de vous est notre propriété à partir de maintenant. Vous ferez tout ce que l'on vous dira de faire avec plaisir et sans vous poser de questions. Si vous êtes sage, vous aurez une récompense.**_

Elle monta dans l'avion sans un mot de plus, suivit de son fils et du personnel. Elle s'installa et le pilote la prévint que son mari se trouvait au téléphone. Elle s'entretient avec son mari durant un bon quart d'heure et ne remarqua pas le décollage de l'avion.

Elle sortit de son sac à main un livre assez vieux et se mit à lire ne s'occupant pas de son entourage. Elle ne fit aucun mouvement lorsque son fils nu besognait à même le sol une des hôtesses de l'air tandis que les autres les regardaient le sourire aux lèvres, ni lorsqu'il lui mordit la carotide pour la vider de son sang.

Elle ne bougea pas le moindre petit doigt lorsque le co-pilote ramassa le corps sans vie de la jeune femme tandis que son fils consultait ses mails tranquillement installé sur son siège. Néanmoins, un peu plus tard, elle se leva et emmena le stuart avec elle au fond du jet et lui ordonna de lui donner du bon temps.

Lorsque, quelques minutes plus tard, il lui léchait son intimité, elle poussa un soupir de pur plaisir. Oh par le créateur, qu'est ce qu'elle aimait cette caresse ! Surtout que cet humain semblait bien s'y prendre. C'était décidé, elle ne le viderai pas de son sang. Après tout, il pourra resservir… Même après ce voyage.

Mais elle devra s'en débarrasser une fois qu'elle sera au Manoir Malefoy.

Elle ferma les yeux et imagina que c'était le Fils Premier du Créateur qui se trouvait entre ses jambes. Elle gémit de plus belle.

Elle allait enfin le revoir.

Elle n'avait vu qu'une seule fois Lucius et elle était directement tombée sous son charme. Elle venait de se faire mordre et elle avait demandé sa protection. Il l'avait regardé d'un regard glacial qui avait fait chaviré son cœur. Et la prestance qu'il dégageait ! Elle s'était juré de devenir sa compagne. Mais elle avait déchanté lorsqu'elle avait rencontré Narcissa. Cette… Peste… Comment son tendre Lucius pouvait être sur le charme de cette idiote ? Cette folle l'avait forcé à garder son venin pour elle et son fils et résultat des courses, Lucius était la cible de tous les vampires aujourd'hui.

Si elle voyait cette salope de blonde, elle lui trancherait la gorge. Elle regarderait chaque goutte de son venin s'écouler tout en lui faisant subir les pires tortures. Elle se nourrirait de ses cris d'effrois… Si seulement, elle avait rencontré plus tôt Lucius! Elle serait Madame Malefoy et aucun vampire ne manquerait de respect à leur famille. Jamais le maître l'Ainé n'aurai ordonné leur bannissement.

Lucius Malefoy était le Fils Premier du Créateur, par tous les diables !

À cause de la présence de cette sale blonde, elle avait dût se contenter de se lié au dernier Fils du Créateur. Même si elle n'avait pas à se plaindre de son mode de vie, Rodolphus n'était pas Lucius. Il n'avait pas la même prestance. Il ne savait pas gouverner.

Un coup de langue lui donna des frissons qui lui firent gémir.

— Oh, Lucius…

Elle posa ses mains sur la tête de son amant et le força à la lécher plus profondément. C'était trop bon. Elle se laissa porter par ces sensations qui la rendaient folle, mais elle se le promettait : Un jour, Lucius lui fera l'amour. Et ce jour là, elle serait la reine de tous les vampires.

 **OoooOoooO**

Lorsqu'Harry et ses amis, suivis des chasseurs, arrivèrent au Cottage, Fenrir les attendait devant les statues. L'ancien alpha se prosterna devant le monarque.

— Je suis heureux que vous soyez rentré, monseigneur. La plupart d'entre nous étions inquiets.

— Et pourquoi donc ? Y aurait-il un problème ?

Fenrir soupira en jetant un regard à Drago et Ron qui, derrière Harry, levèrent les yeux au ciel. Le blond hocha la tête et Fenrir répondit à Harry.

— Vous avez quitté le Cottage sans escorte, Monseigneur. Et vous…

— Oh ça suffit, vous n'allez pas encore recommencer ! Je n'étais pas seul. Drago était avec moi et nous étions partit chercher Ron. Et nous vous avons ramené des chasseurs par dessus le marché. Que voulez vous de plus, bordel ?!

— Harry…

— Le problème, votre altesse, reprit le loup-garou le plus âgé en ne tenant pas compte de l'intervention de Ron, c'est que le Cottage était sans représentant royal alors que vous avez-vous même mobilisé chaque habitant du Cottage à cause des chasseurs.

— Alors, plaignez-vous à Drago, répliqua le monarque énervé. Je lui ai dit de rester ici, mais il n'a pas voulu écouter. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien, je dois m'entretenir avec le chef des chasseurs. Où est mon Troisième ?

— Sauf votre respect, nous devons réunir le conseil. Beaucoup d'entre nous voient d'un mauvais œil la présence des chasseurs au sein même du…

— _BON_ _ÇA SUFFIT !_ Intervint le Loup d'Harry.

Le monarque était énervé. Déjà qu'il devait trouver une solution pour que l'interne ne rejette pas Ron. Ensuite, un ancien amant de Drago osait venir se présenter devant lui et lui prêter allégeance en se permettant de filtrer avec SON compagnon et pour finir, voilà qu'on lui reprochait ENCORE son escapade et que l'on doutait une nouvelle fois de lui.

Mais quand est ce que tout le monde le considérerait _vraiment_ comme le Roi ? Il regarda froidement Fenrir et poursuivit en laissant échapper un peu de son aura. :

— _C'est moi qui les ai invités ici, suis-je donc si incompétent ? Mais pour qui me prenez-vous donc ? Pour que vous soyez rassurer, puisque vous semblez douter de moi, sachez que chaque habitant du Cottage – peu importe sa race – est protégé par mon aura. Par conséquent, je saurai si quiconque a un souci, et j'interviendrai aussitôt. En ce qui concerne les chasseurs, je me répète aucun ne sera tué. Si jamais j'apprends que quiconque a posé une griffe sur eux, je m'occuperai de son cas moi même. Peut-être que vous lorsque vous me verrez à l'œuvre, vous cesserez de doutez de moi ?_

Fenrir recula d'un pas en avalant sa salive. Il avait beau avoir entendu ce qu'on disait du Loup de son monarque, l'apercevoir de ses propres yeux était impressionnant.

Lui qui était l'Alpha de la grande meute du Sud de l'Angleterre, avait quitté son titre et ses terres pour venir au service de cet… enfant. On avait beau lui donner le titre de Roi, ce n'était qu'un enfant à ses yeux.

Lorsque son plus vieux conseillé, Nicolas Flamel, lui avait appris l'existence du Roi Alpha, il ne l'avait pas crut. Premièrement, il ne voulait pas admettre la présence d'un alpha qui serait au dessus de lui, mais en plus, les légendes disaient que si cet homme sera présent parmi eux, cela voudra dire que leur race serait à l'aube d'une grande guerre.

Il avait donc écouté à contre cœur Nicolas, et avait ordonné à sa meute de se préparer au voyage afin de rencontrer ce soi-disant Roi. Ce fut durant le voyage qui l'amenait au monarque qu'il avait sentit l'union d'un des leurs avec un vampire. Il se souvient qu'il en avait été dégouté et très en colère. Comment un loup-garou pouvait-il s'unir à un vampire, son pire ennemi ? Et que faisait l'Alpha de ce jeune fou ? Il avait voulu retrouver cette meute qui permettait une telle aberration afin de leur remonter les bretelles, mais Nicolas avait insisté pour qu'ils aillent directement auprès du Roi Alpha.

Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés au Cottage en compagnie de d'autres délégations de meute venues rencontrer le nouveau monarque et qu'ils avaient rencontré durant le voyage, ils avaient été choqué de découvrir la présence de vampire installés au sein même de la meute. Il se souvint que tous ses compagnons de voyage s'étaient mis à crier scandale et que certains avaient même sortit leurs griffes pour se battre. Lui-même avait été en colère et avait laissé son Loup prendre le dessus afin d'égorger ces sales Cœurs-Froid.

Alors Harry avait fait son apparition en compagnie de Drago.

Fenrir n'oubliera jamais cet instant. L'aura qui émanait du couple l'avait… tétanisé en premier lieu puis l'avait séduit. Il émanait d'eux une telle force que son propre Loup se prosterna devant eux. Oui, il reconnaissait la puissance du Roi Alpha et de son Consort.

Harry avait alors prit la parole pour se présenter et présenter son compagnon. Beaucoup n'avait pas hésité à lui montrer leur désaccord face à cette union. Le nouveau Roi avait alors exigé que toute ses personnes quittent le Cottage, ce que la plupart part firent.

Lui, après avoir repris ses esprits, avait observé celui que serait désormais son Roi. Même si son Loup l'avait reconnu et l'acceptait comme tel, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver jeune. Trop jeune pour s'acquitter de la tâche qui l'attendait. Il était persuadé qu'il n'y arriverait pas et qu'il ferait beaucoup de bavures.

Il suffisait de regarder qui il avait prit pour compagnon.

Puis ils avaient appris ce qui était arrivé aux délégations qui avaient fait demi-tour. Fenirir avait vu Harry prendre la tête d'une troupe pour les venger. Lui-même était resté au Cottage. Non qu'il ne voulait pas épauler son Roi, mais il ne voulait pas laisser sa compagne en compagnie de vampire, aussi gentils soient-ils.

Il avait alors appris le carnage du reste de sa meute qui était resté à Londres. Il avait voulut se venger. Alors il avait pris les armes et avait suivit le compagnon du Roi, un vampire. Au début, il se laissait guidé par la colère et beaucoup de membres de sa meute qui l'avaient suivit, accusèrent les vampires présents de leur malheurs. Mais Drago avait sut s'imposer.

Le Consort du Roi était un monarque né. Par ses actions et ses mots, il avait réussit à se faire respecter par toute la troupe. Aujourd'hui, aucun habitant du Cottage n'irait à l'encontre de sa volonté.

Lorsqu'il avait revu Harry, il n'avait pas attendu que son Loup se prosterne pour lui faire une révérence. En deux ans, le monarque avait changé. Il n'était plus le jeune homme qu'il avait vu pour la première fois. Non, tout comme Drago, Harry avait murit et prit de l'assurance.

Par sa simple présence, il imposait le respect.

Et voir le couple royale ensemble… Fenrir donnerait tout ce qu'il avait de plus chère pour que la scène qui s'était déroulé le soir de la pleine lune se reproduise encore et encore : Harry sous sa forme lupine et Drago à ses côtés… L'aura qui se dégageait d'eux…

Oh, oui, il défendrait le Cottage au péril de sa propre vie.

Mais malheureusement, il devait surveiller Harry. Non pas qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance, mais il avait tendance à oublier sa position pour se promener seul alors que des chasseurs se trouvait dans la forêt.

Devant la colère de son monarque, Fenrir déglutit de nouveau. Comment lui expliquer qu'il ne doutait pas de lui, mais qu'il s'était inquiété ? Comment lui faire comprendre que la venue des chasseurs au Cottage risquait d'entrainer une guerre civile au sein même de la meute ?

Il vit Drago poser une main sur l'épaule de son compagnon.

— Harry, il ne voulait pas…

— HARRY JAMES POTTER !

Le nommé, tout comme les autres, se retourna vers la personne qui osait l'interpeler de cette manière, mais sa colère retomba aussitôt lorsqu'il croisât les yeux onyx du compagnon de son parrain. Il déglutit.

Merde. Il allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Même son Loup s'était retiré. Severus ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais une fille avec des cheveux en broussaille le devança et s'exclama :

— VOUS !

Elle poussa un cri de rage avant de s'élancer vers Drago. Aussitôt, Ron et Sirius se déplacèrent pour la maintenir. Fenrir, lui, s'était mis devant Drago, tandis que le chasseur qui s'était tenue devant lui dans la forêt s'écria :

— Hermione, NON !

Mais la jeune fille se débattait tout en s'égosillant :

— Laissez-moi ! Je dois le tuer ! C'est de la faute de sa famille ! Je dois me venger, mais LAISSEZ-MOI !

— Allons, mademoiselle Granger, intervint Severus qui était revenu de sa surprise. Nous ne pouvons pas vous laisser tuer le compagnon de notre Alpha.

— Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez, ce sont des vampires ! Ils vous sucent le sang et vous forcent à faire des choses contre votre volonté _avec_ le sourire ! Pourquoi m'empêchez-vous de lui trancher la gorge ? Ne sont-ils pas vos ennemis jurés ?!

— Ce temps est révolu, grogna Sirius. On vous l'a dit tout à l'heure, jeune fille. Cette meute est composée de loups-garous ET de vampires.

— Non ! Il vous a envouté, s'entêta Hermione. C'est leur mode opératoire…

Harry en avait assez entendu. Il voulut grogner, mais Drago l'en empêcha en lui prenant le bras.

 _Laisse-moi m'en occuper._

Harry lui lança un regard noir. Mais à quoi jouait-il ? Cette folle voulait le tuer et il devait la laisser faire ?

 _Elle était enfermée dans les cachots de mon Manoir. C'est moi qui l'ai libérée._

Harry grinça les dents. Et c'est de cette manière qu'elle le remerciait ?

 _Elle est plus triste qu'en colère, Harry. Jedusor a tué ses parents devant elle et a affaiblit son frère jusqu'à la mort._

Harry ferma les yeux en soupirant. Il fallait vraiment que ce salopard soit sous terre ! Il recula d'un pas alors que son compagnon contourna Fenrir pour se diriger vers la chasseuse qui lui adressait des menaces de mort.

— Je vous demande pardon, Hermione.

Drago avait dit cette phrase avec douceur, mais toutes les personnes présentes dans la cours l'avaient entendu. Hermione qui ne s'attendait pas à ça se tût, choquée.

— Peu importe les mots que j'emploierai, cela ne ramènerai pas votre famille à vos côtés. Mais vous vous trompez d'ennemi, Hermione. Oui, vous étiez enfermée dans notre manoir, mais ma famille n'avait rien à voir avec ça. C'est la raison pour laquelle je vous ai libéré lorsque j'ai appris votre captivité. Comme vous les humains, il y a de bons et de mauvais vampires. Je me bats, avec mon compagnon et ma meute entière, contre les vampires qui ont les mêmes pratiques que ce que vous avez subit.

—… Menteur…

Hermione pleurait. Elle ne savait plus où elle en était. Elle était là, car elle voulait comprendre pourquoi un humain semblait à l'aise en compagnie de loup-garou. Mais elle avait rencontré Malefoy. LE Malefoy qui l'avait libéré et qu'elle s'était promis de tuer. Mais il n'avait pas le visage d'un monstre. Non, il s'était excusé et lui parlait avec douceur.

Mais elle entendait les cris de son père, les supplications de sa mère et elle voyait le regard vide de son petit frère… son bébé… Elle avait mal au cœur. Trop mal. Il fallait que cela cesse, elle ne pouvait pas le supporter. Alors elle hurla. Elle ne voulait pas entendre ses excuses. Elle voulait venger sa famille. Elle devait les venger.

Elle voulut se dégager des bras, qui l'empêchaient d'accéder à sa vengeance, mais ces bras se resserrèrent sur elle et elle eut l'impression de quitter le sol et de s'envoler.

Severus soupira en voyant Ron amener la jeune chasseuse loin d'eux. Il regarda Sirius qui hocha la tête lui signalant que c'était la seule chose à faire. Lorsque le calme fut revenu, il se dirigea vers Harry.

— Je peux savoir où tu était passé, jeune home ? demanda-t-il d'une voix qui donna des frissons de frayeurs au monarque.

— Heu… J'étais parti chercher Ron…

— Donc, tu as quitté le Cottage ?

— Sevy… Je voulais vraiment que tu viennes avec moi… Mais tout s'est passé très vite… D'abord, il y a eu les chasseurs, puis l'état de Ron et…

— Donc, tu es parti tout seul chercher Ron et ensemble, vous êtes allé à la rencontre des chasseurs en _ordonnant_ que tous les humains du Cottage soient enfermés à double-tours dans leur maison ?

— Je n'étais pas seul. Drago était…

— Ne t'ai-je pas dit que je voulais être à tes côtés lorsque tu rencontreras les chasseurs ?

— Nous ne sommes pas partis à leur recherche, je te le jure ! On voulait rentrer au Cottages, mais on les a croisés et…

— Et donc tu as décidé que les emmener au Cottage était une meilleure idée. N'as-tu pas pensé que leur objectif était de découvrir l'endroit où se trouvait la meute pour nous anéantir ?

— Mais non, leur chef…

— On s'était convenu que tu le rencontreras en dehors du Cottage, Harry. Ce sont des chasseurs qui, comme tu as put le constater, veulent se venger de toutes leur pertes subies à cause de nous.

— Mais ce n'est pas nous ! Ce sont les sbires de Voldemort qui les attaquent ! Et eux, pour se venger, s'en prennent à nous. C'est normal que…

— Oh. Ce sont donc les sbires de Voldemort qui ont tué une dizaine de chasseurs hier après-midi ?

En entendant ces mots, Harry ouvrit grand les yeux.

— Severus… Ils allaient tuer Ron. Nous n'avons fait que nous défendre. Ils nous ont attaqué dès qu'ils nous ont vu.

— Toujours est-il que beaucoup de ces humains ont enterré ce matin un ami, un frère, un mari ou un fils. Il réclame vengeance, Harry. C'est la raison pour laquelle ils ont décidé de venir jusqu'à nous. Tu as vu les larmes de cette jeune femme que ton Second a emmené. Ce sont les mêmes larmes que versent ces femmes et hommes que tu as _croisé_ en forêt. Comment vas-tu calmer leur colère ?

—…

Severus soupira, mais le Loup d'Harry reprit la parole d'une voix froide :

— _Je ne m'excuserai pas pour hier, Severus. Les chasseurs étaient en tord. Si je n'avais pas réagit, Ron ne serait plus parmi nous. Rien n'aurai changé de leur côté – la dizaine de chasseurs serait mort –, mais chez nous, la famille Weasley et une bonne partie de la meute auraient réclamé la vengeance de la mort de Ron et moi, j'aurai exterminé tous les chasseurs de Poudlard cette nuit._

Severus ferma les yeux. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas argumenter. Le Loup avait raison. Si Ron était mort hier… Par tous les dieux, il ne voulait pas imaginer la fureur d'Harry. Déjà qu'ils avaient eut un avant gout hier lorsque Ron avait été _seulement_ blessé…

Il devait attendre que le Loup laisse la place à Harry pour reprendre leur discussion. Il regarda autour de lui. Il y avait Fenrir, Drago, Blaise – Il ne voulait même pas chercher à savoir la raison de sa présence au Cottage – mais en plus il y avait d'autres personnes qu'il n'avait jamais vues.

Il réfléchit avant de parler :

— Fenrir, il faut regrouper les chasseurs avant que la panique envahisse le Cottage. Prends des personnes avec toi et essayez de les calmer. On essaie d'établir une alliance avec eux, donc interdiction de les effrayer. Harry, tu dois regrouper le Conseil, maintenant. Il y a une rumeur qui dit que le chef des chasseurs est déjà là. Drago, trouve-le et je prie pour qu'il soit en bonne santé. Blaise, tu vas suivre Scott qui va t'accompagner chez moi et tu ne dois pas sortir de là-bas.

— Mais…

— Désolé, Blaise, mais tu n'aurai pas dût être présent ici. Même si je crois connaître la raison, ni moi, ni Ron ne pourrons être à tes côtés durant les prochaines heures. Et je ne peux pas te renvoyer chez toi pour le moment, donc tu vas rester chez moi et ne pas bouger de là-bas. Et avant que tu ne parles, tu ne seras pas tout seul. Quand à moi et Sirius, nous allons préparer la salle du conseil. Je vous laisse un quart d'heure pour nous rejoindre. Et Harry, ne compte même pas disparaitre après le conseil, car je dois te parler. Ne tente pas d'y échapper.

—Je… Je serais là.

Severus lui jeta un regard noir et s'en alla avant de tirer Sirius avec lui. Fenrir regarda Harry qui soupira de soulagement. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Drago qui avait un sourire moqueur avant de dire :

— Je savais que même un alpha a des comptes à rendre à une personne, mais que ce soit un simple humain qui arrive à effrayer le Roi Alpha… Il ne faudra pas que cette rumeur se sache.

— Ne te moque pas Fenrir, le contredit sérieusement Harry. Personne ne tient tête à Severus. _Personne_. Et un conseil, ne le met jamais en colère. Blaise, je suis désolé. Je sais que Ron aurai dut être avec toi, mais…

— Non, c'est bon. De toute façon, c'est normal qu'il préfère cette fille.

Harry, Drago et Fenrir l'observèrent comme si il avait deux têtes.

— Tu n'as rien compris, n'est-ce pas ? interrogea Drago.

— Ben, non. Mais vous savez, ce n'est pas difficile à comprendre, il m'a vu alors que l'on venait de lui enlever du poison dans son corps. Il devait être sonné et il a crut qu'il avait des sentiments pour moi et tout le tralala. Mais aujourd'hui, il rencontre la folle là, et il a réellement le coup de foudre. Il n'a pas supporté de la voir pleurer donc il est parti sans se retourner… Ne me regardez pas comme ça les gars, je préfère ça entre nous, parce que les loups-garous et les vampires… C'est pas vraiment mon trip. Donc, allez faire ce que vous à ordonner votre chef et moi je vais attendre tranquillement chez lui afin qu'il me ramène en toute sécurité.

— Ron n'est pas coureur de jupon, grogna Harry. Si il est venu jusqu'à toi ce matin, c'est parce que son Loup t'a choisit et qu'il…

— Bon, on va dire que… cette histoire est vraie. Je me répète : Je ne suis pas intéressé.

Harry voulut répliquer, mais Drago le devança :

— Et nous l'avons compris, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais pour le moment, tu vas suivre Scott que voici, pendant que nous réglons un petit problème et nous viendrons te rejoindre pour te montrer quelque chose avant que Severus ne te raccompagne pour que tu sois à l'heure à ton examen. Cela te va ?

Blaise haussa les épaules et salua d'un signe de tête le fameux Scott. Celui-ci fit une révérence devant le couple royal et l'entraina vers la demeure de Severus. Drago repris la parole :

— Fenrir, on te laisse les chasseurs. Prends la troupe qui est là et rassurez-les.

— Heu… Il y a un vampire parmi eux, c'est normal ?

— Oui, c'est l'amant de Drago. Vous pouvez le tuer ou c'est moi qui m'en chargera, répliqua avec dédain Harry en s'en allant sans se retourner.

En entendant ces mots, Fenrir fut choqué et regarda le blond pour plus d'explication. Celui-ci soupira, en secouant négativement la tête.

— Il a été un de mes amants il y a maintenant un siècle, s'expliqua-t-il. Maintenant, il est passé à autre chose et moi aussi. Et non, je t'interdis de le tuer.

— Je vais éviter qu'il le rencontre seul à seul alors.

— Ce serait mieux, ouais. Bon je file le rejoindre.

Fenrir le regarda rejoindre Harry. Sincèrement, il ne voudrait pas être à la place de Drago. Il soupira et alla rejoindre les chasseurs.

Drago, quand à lui, rattrapa son compagnon.

— Je ne comprends pourquoi tu es en colère, je…

— Tu ne comprends pas ?! Eh ben utilise ton pouvoir !

— Arrête, Harry. Cette histoire date d'il y a un siècle, il y a prescription maintenant.

— Je me fous que cela date d'hier ou de Mattiew Zalem ! Il t'a touché, et il ose se tenir devant moi pour me prêter allégeance ?! Mais il se prend pour qui ?! J'aurai dût laisser agir mon Loup qui voulait le déchiqueter, le…

— Et prouver à ses chasseurs que nous sommes que des bêtes sanguinaires ? Et puis, avoue-le, tu l'as senti. Il est en couple avec le brave chasseur châtain. Tu sais celui qui sait réfléchir ?

— C'est la principale raison pour laquelle il est encore vivant.

Drago rigola avant de le prendre dans ses bras et le forcer à le regarder :

— Pardon Harry. Je ne pourrais pas effacer mon passé ou prétendre que j'ai toujours été seul avant toi. Je te l'ai dit, je suis vieux et j'ai profité de la vie. Mais cela est le passé. Aucune de toutes ces personnes ne compte pour moi aujourd'hui, car c'est avec toi que j'ai choisit de me lié.

— Il n'a pas intérêt de te coller.

— Même s'il le ferait, cela ne m'intéresserai pas.

— Alors, tu n'as pas intérêt à t'éloigner de moi.

— Et empêcher ton Loup de me marquer afin que tout le monde sache que je suis à toi ? Sûrement pas !

— Arrête, Drago. J'ai du mal à le retenir… Si je l'écoutais…

—… Tu m'aurais pris à même le sol de la forêt. Bordel, pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait ?

— Tu te serais laissé faire ?

— Je te l'ai dit, j'adore quand ton Loup prend le contrôle…

Harry ferma les yeux lorsqu'il sentit la caresse de la langue du blond sur son cou qui lui donna des frissons. Son Loup lui envoya différentes images. Drago se mordant la lèvre pour s'empêcher de gémir alors qu'il s'appliquait à lui faire une fellation, Drago couvert de sueur, le suppliant de le prendre, ou encore lorsqu'il l'appelait sans retenue de sa voix rauque tout en se cambrant pour mieux le recevoir ou quand Drago…

— Bordel, Drago !

Celui-ci rigola et se laissa embrasser. Il remerciera le Loup plus tard, mais pour le moment, il voulait rendre ses images réelles !

— HARRY !

Le couple se retourna vers la voix de Georges Weasley qui accourrait vers eux affolé. Le monarque fronça les sourcils et se sépara de son amant.

— Que ce passe-t-il ?

— C'est Théo ! Il s'est enfermé chez lui avec un chasseur et refuse de laisser quiconque entrer.

— Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?

— Je ne sais pas… Il s'est comporté bizarrement durant la capture… Il m'a ordonné de lui laisser le chasseur contre qui je me battais et… Il l'a mordu.

— Tu n'es pas sérieux ?! s'écria Harry.

— Allons-y, Harry, ordonna Drago d'une voix dure.

Il se mit à courir en direction de la maison de son ami. Il avait aperçut les pensées du jumeaux Weasley. Il avait peur que son ami ait commis l'irréparable. Harry avait ordonné de ne pas tuer. Et si son ami ne s'était pas contrôlé, son amant rentrera dans une grande fureur et il ne pourrait pas le calmer.

Putain, pourquoi Théo ne s'était-il pas retenu ? Cela ne lui ressemblait pas ! Non, d'autres événements avaient dût se passer. Jamais son meilleur ami n'ignorerait volontairement une clause établie lors de l'installation des vampires au Cottage.

Ne pas boire de sang humain.

Bordel, cet acte pourrait détruire tout ce qu'Harry et lui avaient construit. Jamais Harry ne laissera passer ça. Et lui, en tant que compagnon, il devrait soutenir Harry et le laisser punir Théo. Cela risquait de diviser la meute profondément. Outre la venue des chasseurs en son sein, il y aurait les vampires qui soutiendront l'action de Théo, car ils savaient tous que le sang humain était mille fois meilleur que le sang animal, et l'autre côté, les loups-garous qui verront par cette action une trahison de leur part.

Non, cela n'arrivera jamais. Pas tant qu'il sera vivant.

Le Cottage se portait bien. Il avait évolué et s'était adapté en fonction de ses habitants et était, aujourd'hui impénétrable. Pourquoi Jedusor n'avait jamais réussit à les trouver depuis le temps ? Pourtant, beaucoup de ses partisans se trouvaient bien à Poudlard, non ?

Alors, il ne laisserait pas une stupide action telle que la gourmandise d'un des siens détruire _Sa_ meute. Quitte à ce qu'il punisse lui-même son meilleur ami.

Il accéléra sa course. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la maison, il vit un attroupement de plusieurs personnes. Il y avait des chasseurs qui les insultaient et exigeaient qu'on leur rende un certain Neville, des vampires et loups-garous qui essayaient de les calmer. Il entendit Harry ordonner à la copie conforme qui les suivait d'amener les chasseurs à Fenrir.

Mais lui, il ne s'attarda pas. Il entra dans la maison sans frapper et se dirigea vers le salon. Ce qu'il vit le figea sur place. Le corps d'un homme était étendu sur le divan. Il était brun et avait la peau pâle. Non, cette pâleur n'était pas normale. On aurait dit qu'il était mort. Mais il entendait le battement d'un cœur sortir de sa poitrine.

Puis, il y avait Théo. Son meilleur ami. Celui qui avait toute sa confiance et qui s'était mise en position de combat face à lui. Ses griffe et ses crocs étaient sortit et il osait le défier de s'approcher. Mais ce n'était pas cela qui le dérangeait. Il l'avait vu dans les pensés du jumeau, mais il n'avait pas voulut le croire. Mais, maintenant, il n'avait pas doute possible.

Théo avait les yeux rouge sang.

Un frisson d'angoisse le parcourut. Il avait perdu son ami. Rare étaient les vampires ayant les yeux rouges. Car lorsqu'un des siens atteignait cet état, c'était qu'il était devenu fou et pouvait s'en prendre à n'importe qui. Alors, pour éviter des éventuels combats qui n'auraient pas lieu d'avoir, on tranchait la gorge du vampire fou.

— Oh, Théo, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

En guise de réponse, son ami grogna, mais son grognement disparut lorsque l'aura d'Harry se propagea dans la pièce. Drago n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour voir son amant arriver à ses côtés. Il le savait en colère. Très en colère.

Il ne réagit pas lorsque le brun le dépassa. Il ne fit aucun commentaire lorsqu'il aperçut des oreilles lupines dans la chevelure brune et des griffes à ses doigts.

Théo allait mourir.

Harry grogna et se jeta sur celui que Drago considérai comme son meilleur ami.

 **OooOoooO**

* * *

 **Je vous dit à la prochaine?**


	20. Le Calice

**Titre** : Au clair de lune

 **Epoque** : U.A. Monde magique. On laisse les sorciers pour le monde des lycanthropes et les vampires.

 **Résumé** : Deux espèces ennemies vivant sur une même terre se tolérant uniquement avec les humains. Chacun son mondes, ses mœurs, ses coutumes et ses lois. Mais un rapprochement forcé va avoir lieu entre eux par le biais de l'amour impossible mais réel de deux de leurs membres.

 **Couple** : HP/DM, RW/BZ, et les autres… (Mais si, vous les connaissez à force !)

 **Disclamer** : Bon, on le sait tous et je ne vais pas m'attarder dessus : La plupart des personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Joanne K. Rowling. (Les autres sont à moi !) Mais je me suis permis de leur donner une autre destiné pour le bien de cette fic. Et je précise que je ne gagne pas d'argent sur mes écrits, et mon seul objectif est de vous faire plaisir !

 **Rating** : M ! (Pourquoi me posez-vous encore la question ?)

 **Avertissement** : À moins d'être maso, les homophobes n'ont rien à faire ici. Les personnages de cette fiction sont OOC.

 **Coucou, ça fait longtemps, hein ?**

 **Avant toute chose je m'excuse pour cette énorme absence. (Presque un an, la honte) La raison ? C'est tout simple, ma vie à pris un tournant auquel je ne m'y attendais pas et j'ai dû faire face à plusieurs événements. Je n'avais plus le temps d'écrire même si je restais une lectrice sur le site.**

 **Aujourd'hui, j'ai repris les reines de tout ça, et j'ai réussit à avoir du temps pour l'écriture. Et puis je ne vous cache pas que sont vos reviews qui m'ont ont redonné l'envie de tout reprendre. Et je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour cela.**

 **Donc me revoilà avec ce chapitre qui a tant tardé, mais en plus, je vais aussi poster un chapitre de _True Love_ (Là, je crois que je vais vraiment me faire tuer) et deux autres chapitre de deux nouvelles fictions.**

 **Néanmoins ne vous attendez pas à ce que je poste les suites dans deux semaines. Je ne vais pas attendre un an (Promis, je ne le ferais plus !), mais je ne pourrais pas être aussi assidue qu'avant. Mais une chose est sûr, c'est que je finirais toutes mes fictions.**

 **Trêve de blabla, je vous laisse à votre chapitre !**

 **Ps: ce chapitre n'a pas été corrigé.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 20** : **Le Calice**

Lorsque Drago ouvrit les yeux qu'il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir fermé, ce fut pour apercevoir le regard choqué de son amant.

Celui-ci semblait s'être figé dans son action d'égorger le fautif.

Drago avala sa salive. Son corps avait agi tout seul. Il ne pouvait pas laisser mourir Théo. C'était son meilleur ami. Sachant très bien que son acte aura des conséquences dans son couple, il déclara d'une voix neutre :

— Laisse-lui une chance de s'expliquer, Harry. Il s'agit de Théo, _mon_ bras droit.

Le grognement de rage qu'émit le monarque lui donna des frissons froids dans le dos. Il savait que ce qu'il faisait était déloyal. Il avait promis que jamais il influencerait son compagnon dans ses choix en ce qui concernait la meute, mais si cela pouvait laisser la vie sauf à Théo, alors il userait de ce pouvoir. Si jamais Severus ou Sirius venaient à savoir qu'il avait fait, il était sûr que les parrains d'Harry lui feraient vivre un enfer pendant le reste de sa vie.

Néanmoins, il prenait le risque.

Il voulait comprendre. Il voulait savoir ce qui s'était passé pour que Théo perde la raison au point de désobéir à Harry.

De toute façon, son propre père éliminera son ami lorsqu'il apprendra son nouveau statut. Et au fond de lui, il préférerait cette option, car cela éviterait une tension entre les vampires et les loups-garous au sein de la meute.

Un vent balaya son visage le ramenant au présent. L'émeraude des yeux d'Harry s'était envolé pour un noir si sombre qu'il avait envahi l'œil entier. Les oreilles lupines qui dépassaient de sa chevelure étaient droites et des crocs étaient visibles. Un bruit au sol attira son regard et il découvrit une queue noire qui balayait furieusement le sol, ce qui provoquait cette sensation de vent.

Et cette aura qui se propageait…

Drago déglutit avant de ramener son regard sur le visage de son amant. Hormis ses différents changement, il était toujours le même. Néanmoins, il avala sa salive. Il savait que ce n'était pas Harry en face de lui.

— 'Tit Loup…

 _Pourquoi ?_

— Je sais qu'il t'a désobéit et il sera puni pour ça, mais s'il te plait laisse-le s'expl…

 _Il a tué cet homme, Drago !_

— Cet homme est vivant, et tu le sais. Les battements de son cœur ne sont pas silencieux. Mais au-delà de ça, si tu tues Théo de ta main sans qu'il puisse s'expliquer, les vampires du Cottage t'en voudront. Tu l'as dit toi-même, nous sommes deux sur le trône. Alors trouvons ensemble une solution pour éviter une crise au sein de notre meute. Allez, laisse la place à Harry et calme-toi. Ta colère a dût être ressentit par tous et d'ici quelques minutes tout le Cottage sera ici pour savoir ce qui se passe.

Drago vit le Loup fermer les yeux et il sut qu'Harry allait lui revenir.

Enfin c'était ce qui aurait dût se passer.

L'homme allongé sur le fauteuil émit à ce moment un gémissement, ce qui entraina un grognement de la part de Théo qui voulut aller vers lui, mais le Roi Alpha se mit sur son chemin tout en grognant plus fort.

Drago se pinça les lèvres de frustration. Mais à quoi jouait son meilleur ami ? Ne voyait-il pas la colère du monarque ?

Mais Théo semblait être lui aussi en colère. Il ne tient pas compte des menaces de son adversaire et se jeta sur le loup-garou afin de l'éliminer. Le corps de Drago se déplaça de nouveau pour se placer entre eux et il prit le coup de griffe destiné à Harry.

Avant qu'il ne prenne conscience de ses actions, il se battait contre Théo.

Par le Créateur, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il affrontait son ami, mais là, ce n'était pas un entrainement quelconque. Non, en ce moment même, Théo voulait le tuer.

Et ce regard rouge…

Cette preuve qui attestait sa folie semblait avoir décuplé sa force. Théo donnait des coups puissants et chaque pas qu'il effectuait semblait vouloir l'amener auprès de cet humain.

Drago fonça les sourcils en constatant ce fait et cette action profita à Théo qui réussit à lui assener un coup plus violent que les autres et qui le propulsa à terre.

Alors, plusieurs grognements se firent entendre, et Drago perdit le fil des événements.

Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, on l'avait aidé à se relever et il se retrouvait dans les bras de sa mère tandis que devant lui, Harry et Lucius se battaient contre Théo.

Non… Tout, mais pas ça…

Jamais Théo ne survivra face à ces deux hommes qui en ce moment même n'avaient plus rien d'humain. L'aura qui émanait de chacun d'eux était remplit de colère. La queue d'Harry balayait furieusement l'air, propageant un vent glacial dans le salon, et l'apparition de veines bleues sur le visage de Lucius, confirmait ses craintes.

Il voulut se dégager, mais sa mère le retient ferment.

— Ils vont le tuer maman, supplia-t-il, les larmes aux yeux.

— C'est ce qu'il voulait te faire, répliqua sa mère d'une voix dure.

— C'est Théo… Tu sais bien que jamais il ne me fera de mal.

— Drago…

— Regarde ses yeux, maman, il n'est pas dans son état normal. S'il te plait, on doit le sauver.

Narcissa observa attentivement les combattants devant elle.

Comme tous les habitants du Cottages, elle avait ressentit la colère d'Harry. Elle qui se trouvait en compagnie de Vicky, de Minerva et de Molly, s'était levée en ayant un mauvais pressentiment.

Sans un regard en arrière, elle s'était laissé porter par l'Aura du Roi Alpha. En chemin, plusieurs personnes avaient agi comme elle et elle se retrouva au côté de son époux et d'Albus. Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés en face de la maison où avait élu domicile le meilleur ami de son fils, elle avait craint le pire, car la colère d'Harry s'était intensifiée. Elle avait aperçut Severus et Sirius qui les rejoignaient avant que Lucius n'ouvre la porte de la maison.

Quand ils étaient tous arrivés au salon, c'était pour voir Théo mettre un coup qui propulsa Drago à terre. Alors tout c'était vite enchainé : Severus et elle étaient partis relever Drago, Lucius qui s'était laissé envahir par la colère, alla rejoindre un Harry à moitié transformé, tandis qu'Albus et Sirius s'était rapproché de l'homme allongé sur le canapé.

Et voilà que son fils l'appelait de nouveau « maman » en lui suppliant d'intervenir.

Elle soupira et déclara :

— Il est trop tard pour ton ami, Fils. Ton père et ton compagnon, n'écouteront personne avant de l'avoir vu rendre son dernier souffle.

Le cœur de Drago rata un battement. Il regarda la scène et vit que son père allait porter le coup de grâce à Théo. Alors, son corps bougea de nouveau seul, et Drago se retrouva entre Lucius et Théo qui était au sol.

— DRAGO ! hurlèrent plusieurs voix

Lucius l'observa avec insistance avant de reculer d'un pas. Son visage repris son aspect normal avant de déclarer d'une voix froide :

— Explication.

— Il n'est pas lui-même, Père.

— Non seulement, il a faillit te tuer, mais en plus il a les yeux rouge. Cela suffit pour qu'il meure de ma main.

— Justement, c'est la preuve qu'il ne se contrôle pas. Il s'agit de Théo, Père ! Tu le connais, et jamais il ne m'aurait fait du mal intentionnellement !

— Drago, s'énerva Harry avec sa voix de Loup.

Avant que celui-ci ne réponde, Théo, qui se trouvait sous lui bougea péniblement et tenta de se relever. Harry grogna en constatant ce fait.

Drago soupira et expliqua en vitesse avant que tout dégénère de nouveau :

— Théo n'est pas lui-même, Harry. Ordonne à Albus et Sirius de s'éloigner du canapé. Quand à vous deux, reculer et laissez faire Théo.

Devant le regard septique de toutes les personnes qui l'entouraient, Drago insista :

— S'il vous plait, faites-moi confiance.

— Un moindre faux pas, et je le tue, soupira son père en recula à contre cœur.

Tout le monde le suivit et Drago soupira d'aise. Il s'écarta lui même de Théo, qui sans un regard pour l'assemblée, se leva pour rejoindre le fauteuil où le chasseur poussait des gémissements de douleurs. Avec douceur, Théo lui caressa la joue et se mit à lui chantonner une chanson.

Harry aida Drago à se relever et le prit dans ses bras tout en respirant son odeur à la base de son cou.

— Qui est-ce ? Demanda Sirius en regardant Théo et le chasseur.

— Je ne sais pas, souffla Drago. La seule chose que j'ai constaté c'est que Théo s'en prends à toutes personnes qui veulent le séparer de lui.

Lucius et sa femme échangèrent un regard avant que Narcissa ne parle d'une voix qu'elle voulu joyeuse :

— Puisque tout semble sous contrôle dans ce salon, il faudrait maintenant songer à rassurer la meute, Harry.

— Et pourquoi, moi ? soupira le monarque qui semblait avoir repris le dessus sur sa partie lupine.

— Peut être parce que tu es entré dans une colère que nous avons tous ressentis ? répliqua Severus.

— Ce fou a faillit tuer Drago, c'est normal que je sois en colère !

— Nous le savons, nous, insista Lucius. Mais pas les autres. Et je suis sûr que les habitants seront tous rassurés s'ils vous voient… En bonne santé. Mais entre nous, vous pouvez ranger vos oreilles et votre queue, vous ressemblez plus à une peluche qu'à un roi en colère.

— Vous…

— Allons, Harry, intervint Albus. Ils ont raison, tu dois aller rassurer la meute, et les prévenir de ce qui ce passe réellement.

— Vous avez gagné, souffla Harry. Viens Drago, allons parler à la meute.

— Je ne crois pas que mon fils vous soit d'une grande aide, Potter.

— Pardon ?

—Ce que veut dire mon mari, c'est que seul Drago a put comprendre Théo et il est donc normal qu'il reste à ses côté pour…

— Théo a voulut tuer Drago, et je dois laisser mon compagnon à ses côtés ?! Peu importe qu'il ait agit de lui même ou pas, je ne les laisserai jamais seuls !

— Harry…

— Et arrêtez de me prendre pour un idiot, continua Harry dont colère se faisait ressentir de nouveau, si vous voulez parlez seul à seul à Drago, dites-le clairement au lieu de tourner autour du pot !

— Bien, si vous l'avez compris, alors allez-vous-en.

Harry grogna sur Lucius qui venait de parler, tandis que Drago se mettait entre eux deux.

— Calme-toi, Harry, ordonna-t-il. Père, tu peux parler sans crainte, tu sais que tu peux avoir confiance en toutes les personnes qui sont ici.

— Drago…

— Non, mère. Théo est mon bras droit et mon meilleur ami. Mais il a désobéit à un ordre directe d'Harry et il doit être punis. Néanmoins, nous allons attendre d'avoir ses explications. Quant à vous, les loups-garous, il faut que vous sachiez une chose sur…

Le blond ne finit pas sa phrase car le chasseur se mit à bouger de tout les sens en hurlant. Et avant que quiconque ne puisse faire un seul geste, Théo le prit dans ses bras et le mordit au cou. Aussitôt les hurlements cessèrent et quelques minutes plus tard, le chasseur semblait dormir paisiblement.

— Théo ? appela Drago, après un silence.

— Ce n'est pas la peine, Fils, il ne t'entend pas. Tant que cet homme ne se réveillera pas, ton ami aura oublié tout ce qui n'est pas lui.

— Mais, Père pourquoi ?

— Parce que c'est homme est son Calice, Drago.

Le blond se tourna vers sa mère qui venait de parler. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle racontait ? Théo avait trouvé son calice ?

— Quoi ?

— Tu l'as dit toi-même, mon chéri, Il s'en prend seulement à toutes personnes qui veulent le séparer de lui. Or seul un couple lié se comporte comme cela. Harry a la même réaction lorsque l'on veut vous séparer de force. Et ton père aussi, lorsque je suis en danger.

— Mais…

— … Mais si les loups-garous agissent comme ça pour leur compagnon, nous les vampires agissons de cette manière pour nos véritables compagnons de vie. C'est-à-dire nos Calices.

— Donc toi et Lucius…

— Oui, Sirius, je suis le Calice de Lucius. Mais je ne vais pas m'attarder là-dessus. Pour le moment, il faut laisser Théo seul avec cet homme. Il ne pourra pas le tuer, ni lui faire un moindre mal. Il faut que l'on s'occupe de rassurer la meute, Harry. Amenez Drago si vous avez besoins de sa présence à vos côtés, mais vous devez lever cette interdiction de boire du sang humain. Lorsque cet homme ira mieux, Théo ne boira que son sang, et cela va… parfumer le Cottage et risquer de donner véritablement faim à tous les vampires.

— Mais…

— Nous réfléchirons à ce sujet lors du prochain conseil, Harry, le coupa Severus, d'une voix lasse. Il faut laisser de l'intimité à ce nouveau couple. Vas d'abord rassurer la meute et réunis le conseil.

Harry voulut répliquer, mais Drago entrelaça leurs mains.

 _Allons-y, Harry. Je serai prêt de toi. Et promis ce soir, je répondrai à toutes tes questions._

Harry soupira. Il regarda Théo qui semblait être dans son monde. Un frisson lui parcourut le dos. Il avait faillit séparer un couple.

 _Tu ne le savais pas. Arrêtes de t'en vouloir, Théo et son compagnon sont vivant. Maintenant que cette situation n'est plus un problème, allons rassurer notre meute._

Harry lança un regard noir à Lucius puis s'inclina face à Severus et Narcissa avant de quitter la maison en entrainant son compagnon.

— Cet enfant me provoque, s'indigna Lucius. Mais comment l'avez-vous élevé ?!

— Si tu arrêtais de le considérer comme un gamin, je suis sûr qu'il te respectera, sourit Sirius.

— Désolé, mais c'est vraiment un stupide gamin !

— Et c'est pour cette raison que vous vous l'aviez considéré comme votre égal, au point de vous battre côte à côte face à Théo ?

— Mais non, Albus. Lucius ne voulait pas que le beau rôle lui revienne ! On se demande qui est _vraiment le stupide gamin_ !

— Au lieu de dire des âneries, vous devriez mieux les rejoindre, intervint Narcissa. Je vais rester avec Théo et son Calice.

— Narcissa, il a les yeux rouges.

— Je le sais, Lucius. Mais comme l'a dit Drago, il est violent seulement lorsqu'il sent que l'on veut le séparer de son compagnon, chose que je ne ferais pas, donc je n'ai rien à craindre. Allez, partez, je m'occupe du reste.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se retrouva seule face à Théo qui n'avait pas quitté le chasseur du regard. Narcissa soupira et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Elle avait besoin d'un thé.

 **OoooOoooO**

Dés qu'Hermione sentit le sol sur ses pieds, elle se retourna pour gifler la personne qui avait osé la séparer de sa vengeance, mais sa main fut bloquée et elle se perdit dans un regard d'outremer. Le temps d'un instant, elle eu le souffle coupé. Jamais elle n'avait vu de si beaux yeux.

— Ça y est, vous vous êtes calmée ?

La jeune femme sursauta et repris ses esprits. Tout en rougissant, elle se dégagea des bras de son vis-à-vis et, sans se rendre compte de ses gestes, elle s'arrangea les cheveux avant de s'éclaircir la voix.

— Je… Je suis désolée… Je me suis laissée emporter…

— En effet, mais il ne faut pas recommencer.

— Et pourquoi ? Cet homme est un être horrible ! Il est fourbe et il...

— Ne continuez pas votre phrase, si vous voulez vivre.

Elle le regarda choqué. Mais pourquoi ne comprenait-il pas ? Malefoy était …

— C'est un vampire ! s'exclama-t-elle énervée. Qu'est ce que vous ne comprenez pas dans cette phrase ?! Il passe son temps à nous forcer à agir contre notre volonté et nous tuer en nous pompant le sang !

—Drago est bel et bien un vampire, mais nous restons maître de nos mouvements et notre sang se trouve en sécurité dans nos corps.

Hermione le regarda comme s'il avait une deuxième tête. Il avait de longs cheveux roux qu'il avait attaché en Catogan, mais quelque mèches se promenaient au gré du vent et lui donnaient un air sauvage.

— Vous…

— Oui, je suis un loup-garou, et je fais partie de la meute de Drago.

— Mais… c'est un…

—Je pense que le fait que Drago soit un vampire a été assimilé, Mademoiselle.

— Mais comment…

—… Ce fait-il qu'il possède une meute et que j'en fasse partie ? Drago est le compagnon de mon Alpha. Par conséquence, il a rejoint la meute et nous dirige.

— Mais ce sont…

—… Nos ennemis naturels ? Oui, mais grâce à Harry et Drago on a appris à se connaitre. Et entre nous, arrêtez d'insulter Drago devant Harry, car la prochaine fois, il ne vous laissera pas en vie et je ne serai pas là pour vous éloigner du danger.

— Harry ? Qui est-ce ?

Le rouquin sourit malicieusement.

—Vous étiez tellement en colère que vous n'avez pas remarqué qu'il y avait un plus grand danger que Drago.

— Je…

—Harry est notre alpha. Ila tendance à s'énerver lorsque que l'on touche ce qu'il aime, voyez-vous ?

— Alors il n'avait qu'à bien choisir son compagnon !

— Pensez ce que vous voulez, mais mettez-vous à sa place. Vous débarquez d'on ne sait où et vous vous jetez sur la personne la plus importante pour lui. Ne croyez vous pas que sa réaction aurait été justifié ?

— Je ne débarque pas d'on ne sait où ! Je viens de Poudlard et je suis…

— … Une chasseuse. Tout ce qu'aime Harry. Vous vous enfoncez, Mademoiselle.

— Arrêtez de m'appelez « _Mademoiselle_ »! Je me nomme Hermione ! Et si je suis là, c'est à cause de vous ! Vous et votre espèce avez tué mes compatriotes hier et on est venu réclamer vengeance ! J'ai de bonnes raisons d'être en colère ! Pourquoi vous en prenez-vous toujours aux humains ? Qu'est ce qui vous pousse à nous tuer sans arrêts ?

Le loup-garou soupira avant de déclarer calmement :

— Notre espèce ne tue pas les humains, Mademoiselle. Nous nous cachons de vous car nous sommes différents et vous n'acceptez pas les différences. En général, dès que vous apprenez notre existence vous montez sur vos grands chevaux et vous nous prenez en chasse sous prétexte que nous ne sommes pas humains. Vous inventez des histoires comme quoi nous ne vivons que pour vous tuer et vous transformer, donc cela vous donne le droit de nous éradiquer. Mais, à part notre particularité de transformation, nous sommes comme vous. Nous mangeons la même chose que vous et en aucun cas on ne transforme un humain pour le plaisir. Et quand à ce qui c'est passé hier, je m'excuse, mais c'était soit eux, soit nous. Nous n'avons fait que nous défendre face à leurs menaces. Je sais que c'est horrible à entendre, mais, je suis heureux d'en être ressorti vivant.

—… C'était un carnage… Ils…

— Je vous ai dit qu'Harry n'aime pas que l'on touche à ses proches. Vous avez vus les résultats.

— Vous…

— Je vous le répète, nous n'avons fait que nous défendre. Ce sont eux qui sont venus à nous avec l'intention de nous éliminer.

— Parce que vous….

—… Nous sommes des loups-garous. Juste parce que nous sommes différents de vous ! Trouvez-vous ça normal ?! Parce que regardez le résultat de cette idiotie : Harry les a tué. Vous, vous réclamez vengeance et débarquez dans notre forêt pour nous éradiquer. Mais qui va mourir ? Vous êtes des humains et en face de vous se trouvent des loups-garous et des vampires ! Vous croyez vraiment que nous allons nous laissez faire ? Bien sûr que non, on va se défendre ! Et Harry va encore s'énerver et vous ne vivrez pas longtemps ! Donc dites-moi qui seraient perdants dans cette histoire ?

— Je… C'est vous qui aviez commencé ! Ce sont les Malefoy qui ont tué ma famille ! Ce sont eux qui m'ont séquestré ! Je n'avais rien demandé, moi !

— Je peux comprendre votre colère, mais je en prie, Mademoiselle, essayez de vous contenir face à Drago. Je ne serai pas toujours là pour vous éloigner d'Harry.

— Il… Il est si horrible que ça ?... Votre Harry…

— Quoi ? Non !, Harry est comme moi ! Mais lorsqu'il s'énerve… Mieux vaut être loin e lui.

—Je… Je suis venue ici car je… J'ai suivit le vétérinaire… c'est un humain et je voulais savoir…

— Pourquoi il vit parmi nous ? Severus est l'un des compagnons d'un des notre.

— _Compagnon_ ?

— Oui, compagnon. Comme couple. Ne me dites pas que vous êtes homophobe, Mademoiselle ?

— Hermione, je m'appelle Hermione… Et non, je… Je ne suis pas homophobe. Cédric est homosexuel même s'il croit que je ne le sais pas.

— Bien, car il ya beaucoup de couple de même sexe au sein de la meute. Pour en revenir à Severus, il vit avec son compagnon et il est bien intégré à la meute.

— Il semble… C'est lui e chef, n'est-ce pas ?

— M'avez-vous écoutez, Mademoiselle ? Je vous ai dit que notre chef s'appelle Harry et que c'est un loup-garou de pure souche. Severus est un simple humain, mais il a une place importante pour nous. Sachez que nous le respectons tous. Et entre nous, évitez aussi de le mettre en colère. Car si Harry est redoutable lorsque l'on touche ses proches, Severus est trois mille fois pire !

— Je…

Mais le rouquin ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Il se tourna vers un point précis et fronça les sourcils.

— Vous vous êtes calmée, Mademoiselle ?

— Hermione, je m'appelle Hermione… Et oui… Je me suis calmée.

— Bien, je vous ramène auprès de vos compagnons. Moi, je dois rejoindre Harry, il semble avoir un problème.

— Quoi, comment ça, _il semble avoir un problème_ ? Il a tué un de mes compatriotes ?

En entendant ces mots, Ron souffla :

—C'est l'une des raisons pour laquelle on évite les humains. Tout ne tourne pas autour de vous. Pour vous assurez, aucun de vos amis ne sont morts. Maintenant, venez, je dois partir.

D'un geste fluide, il l'a prit dans les bras et la maintient contre son torse. Le cœur d'Hermione se mit à battre à grande vitesse. Elle replongea son regard dans les yeux du rouquin. Oh bon Dieu, ce gars était juste…

Mais Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit un loup-garou ?

Mais si le vétérinaire avait réussit à être le compagnon d'un des leur, alors peut-être que…

Bordel, mais à quoi pensait-elle ? Cet homme était un _loup-garou_ ! Et depuis combien de temps…

Hermione ne put finir sa pensée car la sensation de voler la prit au plus profond de ses entrailles, rendant son cerveau hors service.

 **OoooOoooO**

Lorsque le couple Royal sortit de la demeure de Théo, ce fut pour trouver une bonne partie de la meute derrière la barrière qui délimitait la maison. En les apercevant, en particulier l'aspect du Roi Alpha, la foule entière se prosterna devant eux. Harry remarqua tout de suite que quelque chose avait changé. Même si le sentiment d'inquiétude semblait prédominé, ceux de son espèce semblaient avoir peur et les vampires étaient existés.

 _C'est dût à l'odeur du sang de ce chasseur qui s'est rependu lorsque Théo l'a mordu_ , lui expliqua Drago.

Harry hocha la tête avant de lui prendre la main. Il ferma les yeux et rependit un air d'apaisement à travers tout le Cottage. Il isola la maison de Theo afin que l'odeur du chasseur ne soit que chez lui. Puis, il entraina Drago vers la foule tandis qu'Albus, ses parrains et Lucius les rejoingnirent.

— _Théo semble avoir quelques soucis, mais il est entre de bonnes mains_ , déclara le Loup d' Harry. _Je demanderai aux membres du conseil de se réunir afin que l'on fasse le point sur plusieurs sujets. De plus, et je sais que vous le saviez, des chasseurs sont au sein même du Cottage. Je vous ordonne de ne pas les provoquer ou de leur faire du mal malgré vos points de vue._

Il vit le hochement de plusieurs personnes, malgré le froncement de sourcils de certains, avant que la plus grande partie de la foule se déploya alors que Ron s'approcha de lui.

— _Où est la Folle_ ? interrogea le monarque.

— Ce n'est pas une folle, répliqua son Second en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle s'est calmée et je l'ai ramené auprès des siens. Où est Blaise ?

— Je l'ai envoyé chez moi, sous de bonne escorte, répondit Severus, d'une voix polaire. C'était très stupide de votre part de l'avoir ramené ici.

— Nous étions obligé de le faire, se défendit Drago. Il ne connait pas les enjeux et il allait rejeter Ron.

— Et en quoi l'amener ici allait changer sa décision ?

— _On a pensé que le fait de découvrir le Cottage et notre mode de vie l'amènera à envisager sa future relation avec mon Second._

— Harry…

— _Je ne suis pas Harry, et je sais ce que tu en penses, Sev, mais à l'heure actuelle, c'est en restant à nos côtés qu'il se rendra compte que nous ne sommes pas des monstres ou que l'on se joue de lui._

Severus voulu répliquer, mais Sirius lui mit une main sur son épaule. Ayant comprit ce que voulait lui dire son compagnon, il ferma les yeux avant de soupirer :

— Malheureusement ce n'est pas le sujet prioritaire. Allons au Conseil et nous reparlerons cela après.

Tandis que Sirius et Albus le suivirent, Lucius se plaça auprès du rouquin.

— Blaise ? l'interrogea-t-il.

— … Celui que mon loup a choisit comme compagnon, répondit Ron en rougissant.

— Et tu l'as amené au Cottage alors qu'il ya des chasseurs dans les parages ?

— Je ne savais pas que les chasseurs étaient là, Lucius. Et puis… Il était sur le point de me rejeter… Si en venant ici, il y a une petite chance qu'il m'accepte alors, je ne regretterai rien.

— Et si ce qu'il voit le fait fuir ?

— … Je ne veux pas y penser... Pas pour le moment.

— Ron…

— Pour le moment, Harry a convoqué le conseil et je me dois d'y participer. Je m'occuperai de Blaise une fois que la réunion sera finit.

— Bien, mais je t'accompagnerai.

— Lucius…

— Et il n'ya pas de discussion, Ron. Tel que c'est partit, il va te fuir et tu risques de mourir, ce que je ne peux tolérer. Je ne vais pas agir tout de suite, je ne serai que spectateur. J'ai compris que tu dois l'amener toi-même à t'accepter, mais si je vois ton loup dépérir, je n'hésiterai pas à intervenir.

—… Il… Il préfère les femmes, soupira Ron avec tristesse. J'ai vu sa copine… Elle portait son odeur sur elle et lui la sienne… Ils semblaient heureux… Je me demande si j'ai le droit de séparer ce couple.

— Si cela assure ta survit, alors non seulement tu as le droit de les séparer, mais en plus tu en a le devoir.

Ron sourit à ses mots et hocha la tête. Il savait que le vampire avait raison. S'il ne faisait rien, son Loup finirait par mourir. Mais le visage souriant de Pansy lui disant au revoir lui revint en esprit. Non, il ne supportera pas de la voir en larme. Il laissera Blaise repartir après le conseil.

Son Loup se rebella et grogna. Il n'était pas d'accord avec lui. Enervé, l'animal voulut prendre le dessus, mais Ron essaya de le contenir durant quelque instant avant qu'une sensation de calme apparut au plus profond de son être. Son Loup s'apaisa aussitôt et se prosterna avant de se coucher.

Alors Ron reconnu la présence du Loup d'Harry. Il se tourna aussitôt vers son ami qui marchait derrière lui en compagnie de Drago. Harry hocha simplement la tête.

Ron ferma les yeux.

Mais comment avait-il put oublier qui il était ? Il était un loup-garou. Il faisait partie d'une meute, et il était le Second du Roi Alpha. Alors pourquoi s'effacerai-il pour une humaine ? Cette Pansy ne saurait pas défendre Harry ou le Cottage, elle ne pourra pas surveiller sa famille et elle ne rendra jamais Blaise aussi heureux qu'il le ferait.

Il alla retrouver son Loup et lui demanda de l'excuser. Il allait se battre pour vivre. Il allait se battre pour former un couple avec Blaise.

Fier de sa décision, il sourit à Lucius qui n'avait cessé de le regarder.

— Je me battrai pour qu'il reste avec moi.

— C'est une sage décision.

Derrière eux, Harry sourit en entendant la phrase de son second.

 _Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour lui_ , parla Drago à travers le lien. _Laissons-le en tête à tête avec Blaise après le conseil._

Harry hocha la tête. Mais demanda à son Loup de rester connecter au Loup de Ron. Depuis la veille tout semblait s'acharner contre lui.

 _Harry, c'est ton Second. Ce n'est pas une bataille et un simple humain qui va le tuer !_

Le monarque soupira. Dargo avait raison. Ron était fort. Mais si Severus n'était pas intervenu la veille…

 _Serverus l'a soigné et Ron est en train de marcher devant toi, bien vivant. Alors arrête de le materner, car je vais tout lui dire !_

Son compagnon voulut répliquer, mais ils arrivèrent au Palais où les attendaient Fenrir qui se trouvait en pleine discussion avec Nicolas Flanel. Ceux-ci se prosternèrent quand ils les virent.

— Tout le monde est-il présent ?

— Oui, Consort. Nous n'attendons plus que vous, répondit Nicolas Flanel d'une voix sur excitée. Mon Roi, laissez-moi vous dire a quel point je suis honoré de faire parti du Conseil. Je suis…

— Trêve de bavardage, coupa Harry dont l'agacement commençait à se faire sentir. Fenrir, avez-vous tué ce vampire ?

Tandis que toute les personnes présentes le regardèrent d'un air surpris, l'ancien Alpha répondit en lançant un regard à Drago :

— Avec tout mon respect, mon Roi, je n'ai pas pu le faire car vous nous aviez inquiétés.

— De quel vampire parlez-vous, Potter ? interrogea Lucius, le sourcil levé.

—Aucun vampire ne mourra aujourd'hui, intervint Drao d'une voix autoritaire. Et c'est non négociable Harry. Et avant que tu ne montes dans tes grands chevaux, sache que le Conseil t'attend pour commencer. Messieurs, allons-y.

Sans s'assurer qu'il soit écouté ou non, il entra dans le Palais et se dirigea vers Astoria qui semblait l'attendre devant une porte fermée, en compagnie de Greg.

— Il ya un problème ? demanda son amie après l'avoir observé attentivement tout en ouvrant la porte.

— Rien de sérieux. Harry a rencontré Pucey et il veut le tuer, expliqua le Consort d'une voix trainante.

— Je l'aiderai volontier s'il le désire…

— Astoria…

— … Même si je ne comprends pas pourquoi il s'est mis dans cette colère tout à l'heure.

— Ce n'est pas à cause de ce moins que rien que je me suis énervé, Astoria. Mais je serai enchanté que tu m'aides à le faire disparaitre.

— Harry !

Le coupe royal s'assassinèrent du regard un instant avant qu'Albus intervienne et demande à tout le monde de s'installer. La Salle de conseille était constituée d'une rangée de table en forme de U. Des noms étaient inscrits sur une pancarte afin que chacun puisse trouver sa place. Lorsque tous furent installés, Harry se leva.

Il se trouvait au centre de la rangée. À sa droite se tenait Drago alors que Lucius se trouvait à sa gauche. Ron et Seamus se trouvaient aux extrémités de cette base. Les deux espèces avaient été mélangées et on pouvait constater certains sièges vides.

Harry ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'il les ouvrit, chacun savait que le Loup était en face d'eux. Pourtant, l'Aura qui émanait de lui avait beau être puissante, aucun ne se sentit oppressé.

— _Merci d'avoir répondu présent à cette réunion. Mon compagnon et moi-même savons que nous avons beau être le « couple Royal », nous avons besoin de soutient pour diriger cette meute. C'est pourquoi, après nous être concertés, nous vous avons invité à siéger à ce Conseil. Notre meute est très grande et elle est amenée à grandir encore. Avec vous, à nos côtés, nous souhaiterons pouvoir l'amener à s'épanouir comme elle le doit._

 _Avec vous, nous déciderons des lois de vie du Cottage. Nous déciderons des choix ou des actions que devra faire la meute. Chacun de vos demandes, de vos espérances ou même vos doutes sont important car c'est ensemble que nous réfléchiront aux problèmes qui se poseront à nous. Néanmoins, je me garde le droit d'imposer mon choix, si je le juge nécessaire._

 _La meute est composée de vampire, de loups-garous et d'humains. Il est normal que son Conseil soit composé de la même manière. C'est la raison pour laquelle il ya des chaises vides. Des humains nous rejoindront bientôt._

 _Je sais que pour une première séance, il ya beaucoup de chose à dire et à mettre en pace, mais avec ce qui c'est passé aujourd'hui, nous n'avons pas le temps de s'enfermer ici. C'est pour cela que j'aborderai que deux sujets avec vous aujourd'hui : celle de la présence des chasseurs et Théo, le bras droit de mon compagnon_. »

— Et pourquoi Théo est un problème ? s'indigna Astoria en fronçant les sourcils. Aux dernières nouvelles, tu l'appréciais beaucoup.

— Théo a rencontré son Calice, Astoria, répondit Lucius d'une voix calme tout en la regardant froidement.

— Quoi ?!

— Comment ca se fait ?!

— Son calice ?!

— Mais depuis quand ?!

Devant le brouhaha qui s'éleva, Harry grogna avec force, ce qui ramena le silence. Drago prit alors la parole tandis que le monarque se rasseyait :

— Cela ne sert à rien de polémiquer sur le pourquoi du comment. Ce qui est fait, est fait. Il faut maintenant prendre en compte ses événements et faire en sorte que cela ne pose pas de problème au sein de la meute. À commencer par l'interdiction de mordre les humains.

— Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ? s'exclama Remus en fronçant les sourcils. Si nous levons cette interdiction, cela va entraîner un vrai chaos !

— Ce qu'a voulut dire mon fils, intervint Lucius, c'est que maintenant que Théo a trouvé son Calice, il va le mordre à chaque fois qu'il aura faim. Et ses… morsures répandront l'odeur du sang frais à travers tout le Cottage où résident ces vampires mis à diète. À votre avis comment réagiront-ils à cette délicieuse odeur ? Ils vont devenir fous et risqueront de mordre le premier humain qu'ils verront. Nous devons trouver une solution pour empêcher ça. En levant cette interdiction, nous pouvons contrôler ce… « chaos » qui, comme vous le dite, risque d'avoir lieux.

— Et comment comptez-vous faire ? demanda Albus.

— En créant le lien d'union, souffla Dobby.

— Qu'est ce que c'est ?

— C'est un contrat entre un humain et un vampire, Ron, expliqua Luna avec un sourire. En mordant un humain, le vampire crée en général une dépendance chez l'humain ce qui, s'il n'est pas assouvit, peut entrainer la mort de celui-ci. Avec ce contrat, le vampire promet à l'humain de le mordre régulièrement afin de calmer cette dépendance et l'humain accepte de se laisser faire afin que le vampire puisse se nourrir. Bien sûr, il s'agira toujours du même vampire et du même humain.

— Mais à force de se laisser mordre, l'humain risque de se vider de son sang, non ? remarqua Seamus.

— Non, reprit Dobby. En étant mordu régulièrement et dans de bonne condition, le sang de l'humain sera renouveler.

—Et qu'elles sont les bonnes conditions ? répliqua Sirius.

— Il faut que l'humain soit consentant, avant toute chose. Il faut qu'aucun stress ou inquiétude ne l'envahisse lors de la morsure. De ce fait, son corps enregistrera « l'acte » comme lui étant naturelle et fera en sorte que cela se reproduise. Si vous voulez une image, pensez à une mère qui allaite son enfant. Tant que le sein est stimulé, son corps produit le lait.

—Ok, j'ai compris le principe, coupa Fenrir. Ce qui m'inquiète c'es comment choisir ces … « couples » ? Parce que je ne pense pas qu'un loup-garou acceptera que son compagnon se fasse mordre régulièrement par un autre que lui. Car pour nous, la morsure est très importante.

— Vous avez répondu à votre propre question Fenrir, sourit Kreattur. Ce seront _des couples_. Vous devez savoir que certains humains – et j'insiste sur l'espèce humaine– voudront avoir des relations sexuel durant la morsure. Il faudra donc mieux qu'ils ne soient pas liés.

— De toute façon, intervint Drago, aucun humain lié n'aura le droit de donner son sang. Bien sûr, beaucoup de vampire ne voudront pas créer ce lien, car cela les engagera eux-mêmes. Nous laisserons donc le choix à tout le monde. Et nous teindrons un registre des vampires et humains qui voudront sauter le pas.

— Ok, fit Ron en fronçant les sourcils. Mais imaginons qu'un humain soit inscrit dans le registre et donne son sang régulièrement. Tout se passe bien jusqu'à un jour, un loup garou nouvellement arrivé au Cottage le réclame comme Compagnon. Que se passera t-il ? Peut-on rompre ce lien d'union ?

— Oui, mais l'humain devra être sevré, lui répondit Lucius.

— Cela sera doucereux ? demanda Arthur en grimaçant.

— Non, nous lui donnerons sa « dose » sans morsure tout en espaçant les prises. Pensez toujours à la mère qui allaite son enfant.

— Mais, il ne va as avoir assez d'humain alors ! s'exclama Albus. La plus part des humains vivant au Cottage sont lié. Seul une poigné sont libres mais cela ne sera pas suffisant pour répondre à tous les vampires qui voudront ce type de lien !

—Il nous suffit de trouver d'autres humains et de les intégrer au Cottage ! s'exclama Luna avec le sourire.

— Pourquoi je craint la suite de tes paroles, Luna ?

— Allons, Astoria ! Nous avons plein d'humains qui viennent d'arriver aux Cottage !

—Elle n'est pas sérieuse ! s'indigna Greg. On ne va pas accueillir des chasseurs au sein de la meute !

— Le Calice de Théo est un chasseur, Greg.

— Tu… Drago, tu blagues !

— _Non, mon compagnon ne blague pas_ , intervint le Loup d'Harry. _De plus il y a forte chance que ce Calice soit le Chef des chasseurs… ce qui nous amène à notre deuxième point que nous devons voir ensemble._

— Tu es en train de dire que nous allons les accueillir aux Cottage ?! s'exclama Arthur.

— _Nous le devons, Arthur. Je ne peux séparer Théo de son Calice et je ne veux pas le chasser du Cottage. Et si son Calice doit rester ici, alors certain de ses proches voudront le suivre. Comme l'ont fait les membres de notre meute._

— Néanmoins, ce son des chasseurs, intervint Lucius. Et nous ne pouvons pas l'oublier. C'est la raison pour laquelle, je soumettrai moi-même un tes t à chacun d'entre eux qui voudront rester.

— Cela ne sera pas mal vu ? fit remarquer Rémus. Je veux dire… si jamais ils découvrent qu'aucun loup-garou ou vampire n'ait passé de test pour rentrer dans la meute…

— Détrompez- vous, mon cher. J'ai fait passer le test à chaque habitant du Cottage.

— Lucius !

— Allons Ron, tu me connais. Je ne pourrais pas dormir dans un endroit où l'un de mes proches ou moi-même risquons de souffrir.

—Donc tu admets que tu es bien ici ? fit malicieusement le Second de la meute.

Lucius haussa les épaules et poursuivit :

— À mes yeux il y aura quelques changement à effectuer, mais cela convient tel quel à Narcissa et à Drago… Qui suis-je pour les empêcher d'être heureux ?

— _Ces tests seront-ils dangereux pour les humains_ , intervint le Loup d'Harry.

— Pouvez vous m'expliquez pourquoi ce n'est pas vous qui dirigez cette meute ? demanda le Fils Premier après l'avoir observé attentivement. Pourquoi laissez-vous la place à ce benêt d'Harry ?

— Lucius !

— Père !

— _Harry est un bon monarque, Lucius. Répondez à ma question._

— Ces tests sont inoffensifs, soupira Lucius. Mais il faut que nous parlions sérieusement vous et moi.

— Bien, annonça Severus, d'une voix froide, puisque nous semblons être d'accord pour… accueillir ces chasseurs parmi nous, il faut faire quelque chose pour calmer leur colère.

— _Je ne reviendrais pas là dessus, Serverus !_ grogna le Loup d'Harry. _Je n'ai pas à me justifier de mes actes !_

— Et je ne te le demande pas. Je veux juste éviter que d'autres personnes s'en prennent à l'un de nous à cause de leur colère. Car si on ne fait rien pour les apaiser, cela va finir en bain de sang, et même si nous subirons des pertes, ce seront eux qui mourront !

—Et nous allons éviter ça, intervint Drago en posant une main sur celle d'Harry, l'empêchant de prendre la parole. À l'heure actuelle, ils ne veulent pas voir un être surnaturel. Pouvez-vous, Severus, avec quelques humains de la meute, les apaiser dans un premier temps et leur montrer que nous ne leur voulons pas de mal ? Il faut qu'ils comprennent que malgré nos origines, nous n'avons pas tous les même idéaux. Montrez-leur ce que nous apportent ces querelles incessantes entre nos deux mondes. Et que si nous voulons un monde meilleur, nous devons nous unir face à Jedusor, car c'est lui notre ennemi.

En entendant ces mots Luna lui sourit. Elle le remercia d'un signe de tête, tandis que Loup d'Harry intervint :

— _Je refuse que Severus y aille ! Ce sont des chasseurs et comme on me l'a signalé, ils sont en colère !_

— Mon Roi, intervint Luna. Je vais accompagner Severus à ces déplacements. De ce fait, je pourrais défendre votre parrain, si jamais il arrivait quelque chose.

Le Roi Alpha la regarda un instant.

— _Bien Luna. S'il lui arrive quelque chose, Je t'en tiendrai responsable._

— Il ne lui arrivera rien, et vous le saviez.

— _Severus, si tu vois que cela dégénère, vas-t-en._

Le vétérinaire se contenta de lever un sourcil avant de répliquer :

—Mais bien sûr, « _mon Roi_ ».

— _Severus…_

— Puis que nous parlons d'agrandir la population du Cottage, continua l'humain en s'adressant au Conseil, il faut que l'on réfléchisse à la nourriture. J'ai peur que nous finissons par épuiser nos stocks.

— Nous pourrons envoyer nos chasseurs en dehors des frontières, puisque nous n'aurons plus à craindre des chasseurs, proposa Rémus.

— Nous verrons ça à la prochaine réunion coupa Drago d'une voix ferme. Severus, Pouvez- vous vous occupez des nouveaux venus ?

— Une fois que je me serai entretenu avec Harry, j'irai les rejoindre.

Tout le monde vit le monarque grimacer avant de souffler :

— _Il a dût réagir à grande vitesse face à la menace, Severus._

— Peut-etre, mais il m'a fait une promesse qu'il ne m'a pas tenu. Et s'il commence à faire…

— _Tu verras Harry plus tard, Severus. Je dois m'entretenir avec mon compagnon sur un sujet plus important !_

— Oh, et de quelle sujet s'agit-il ? interrogea Lucius avec un sourcil levé. S'il est si important pourquoi ne pas le partager avec le Conseil ? Ne sommes nous pas là pour « _résoudre des problèmes_ » que rencontre tout habitant du Cottage ?

Drago serra la main du Roi Alpha qu'il sentait s'énerver et répondit à sa place :

— C'est un sujet qui ne concerne que nous, Père. Je sais que nous sommes le couple Royale et que nos fait et gestes ne vous sont pas inconnus, mais nous avons le droit d'avoir des discussions privés !

— Evidemment, soupira Severus en se levant. Mon Roi, si la réunion est finit, puis-je me retirer ?

— Oui, nous irons de ce pas voir les chasseurs avant qu'ils ne se laissent emporter pas la colère, sourit Luna en l'imitant.

Le loup d'Harry fit le tour du conseil des yeux.

— _Je lève cette séance. Severus, Luna, allez voir les chasseurs. Dobby, Kréatur, Remus et Sirius, vous occuperez du fameux registre qui contiendra toutes personnes qui voudront effectuer le lien d'union. Quand aux autres, allez expliquez nos décisions à la meute. Merci de votre participation et de votre écoute. Nous nous verrons lors du prochain conseil._

Après s'être prosterné devant le couple royal chacun sortit de la salle et quelques minutes plus tard, il ne restait plus que le Roi Alpha, Drago et Lucius qui ne cessait de les observer avec insistance.

— _Qu'y a-t-il, Lucius ?_

— Quel est ce fameux sujet ?

— Père, je…

— Non, Drago. Je peux comprendre qu'il s'agit de votre vie privée, mais il semble que ce sujet te place, toi, dans une position de faiblesse. Et en tant que ton père, je ne peux le concevoir sans réagir. Donc, de quel sujet parle-t-on ?

— Tu te trompes, je…

— _Drago m'a empêché par deux fois de tuer Théo._

— Et il a bien fait. S'il vous avait laissé faire, vous aurez tous les vampires du Cottage sur votre dos.

— _Je suis…_

— Vous êtes peut-être le Roi ici, mais mon fils est votre compagnon, que cela vous plaise ou non, son point de vue est aussi importante que le votre ! Et si vous voulez régner longtemps, apprenez à l'écouter !

— _Je l'écoute, mais…_

— OH CA SUFFIT, BON SANG ! JE SUIS LÀ !

Les deux monarques se tournèrent vers Drago qui les mitraillait du regard.

— Père, je vais bien, mon couple va bien ! Je ne suis en aucun cas en position de faiblesse, et mon point de vue compte énormément pour Harry. Quant à toi, je t'ai expliqué les raisons de mes actions, je ne reviendrais pas la dessus ! Et puisque vous semblez aimer discuter de moi comme si je n'étais pas là, je vous laisse poursuivre votre stupide discussion et je vais rejoindre Théo !

Il quitta la salle en prenant bien soin de claquer la porte derrière lui.

— Il a vraiment prit le caractère de sa mère… Il ne va pas rendre votre vie plus facile, mon ami.

— _Lucius…_

— Expliquez-moi pourquoi laissez-vous les reines à Harry ? Sérieusement, entre- nous, il ne vous arrive pas à la cheville ! Il n'a pas votre prestance ! Vous avez vu ses dernières actions ?! Il ne réfléchit vraiment pas ! Il entraine tout le monde à…

Le loup d'Harry ferma les yeux. Au fond de lui, Harry afficha un air désolé. Il y avait tellement de chose à faire ! Calmer les chasseurs et leur faire accepter de s'installer au Cottage, convaincre toute la meute du bienfondé de cette action, surveiller le calice de Théo et Théo lui-même, inciter le futur médecin humain à accepter enfin Ron, aller voir Severus pour recevoir un sermon… Et ne pas oublier que Drago lui en voulait maintenant…

Pourquoi c'était-il levé ce matin ?

Sentant Harry rire, il soupira.

Bon, la première chose à faire, c'était de se débarrasser de Lucius.

— Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, intervint le Loup en laissant propager un peu de son aura, Harry est un bon monarque, Lucius. Il est ma conscience et c'est grâce à lui que je ne suis pas… sauvage. Lui et moi ne sommes qu'un. Si vous l'insultez, c'est moi que vous insultez, donc ne soyez pas offensé si je doute de votre sympathie à mon égard. Maintenant si vous permettez, il a beaucoup de chose qui m'attende au dehors de cette pièce et je m'en vais les acquitter. Je vous souhaite un bon après midi.

Puis il quitta la salle à son tour.


End file.
